


Bride of Prophecy

by Fallingunderground13



Series: Ash's Adventures in Devildom [10]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Stalking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 134,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingunderground13/pseuds/Fallingunderground13
Summary: Ash is back in the Devildom for a second year at RAD. This time she's living in the new exchange student housing, has a place on the student council and is ready to help Diavolo make RAD a safer place for humans. Meanwhile she still has to juggle classes and romance with seven Lords who all want her attention. Oh and there's still that issue where someone in the Devildom is after her and the mystery behind her bloodline. (IF you haven't read the other parts of this series, especially part 9, you will probably be very confused by this story. FYI)
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Ash's Adventures in Devildom [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691506
Comments: 257
Kudos: 333





	1. Chapter 1

Trouble had been brewing in the Celestial realm and while that didn’t necessarily mean trouble for his people, as the Prince and future King of the Devildom it was his duty to keep apprised of all that went on, not just in his realm but all the realms. After all, it was his dream to usher in a new age for demons. He’d been given a vision of the future as a child and he knew his kind would stagnate in ancient rules, rites and ideologies for far too long. He knew that eventually his kind would fade away if they didn’t evolve. 

Diavolo climbed up the steps to the temple where the ancient priestesses and oracles resided, relics of an age past. Forgotten by most. He sought out his favorite oracle, one who shared his ideals for the future of the Devildom. They cloistered themselves in an alcove, drank the appropriate potions to heighten their senses, Lord Diavolo couldn’t deny that awakening the oracles' sight was a pleasurable experience. Visions and prophecies could come as they may but to evoke answers, to force the gift, sacrifices had to be made. The spilling of his royal seed wasn’t as powerful as the spilling of innocent blood but he wasn’t that desperate for answers and it was his vision to one day outlaw these practices. Many despised him for it. 

Hours later, the Oracle and the Prince laid in silence, breathing heavy. No answers had been forthcoming and Diavolo could feel the threads of the cosmos quivering in his veins and he knew war had been unleashed in the celestial realm. He gathered his clothes to leave, he knew he should be at the Palace in case their war spilled into his realm. It was unlikely but always a possibility. He turned to wish his friend farewell when he saw her eyes white and glowing. 

Her haunting voice chilled him as she spoke. 

_ Mortal hands have bound her heart _

_ Forbidden love bids holy war _

_ Seven shall fall from grace _

_ Save her and the morning star shall be yours… _

_ The morning star and the bride borne of mortals _

_ Shall usher in a new age, the future king’s dream _

Diavolo repeated the words in his head over and over, committing them to memory. As her eyes returned to normal she looked to the Prince with an intensity he’d never seen before. “Fly now!” she told him. “The morning star is falling and your choice is at hand.” 

Without another word Diavolo raced from the temple, spreading his enormous bat like wings wide as he pushed off the steps and flew to the Palace. Falling from grace could only mean one thing, it was an extremely rare occurrence but those banished from the celestial realm were cast down to the Devildom to become demons...and if his friend’s words were true he could expect seven new citizens soon. But the morning star! That could only refer to one Angel he knew and he couldn’t believe it. The brightest, most revered of all the angelic host...he couldn’t imagine Lucifer falling from grace. He’d always admired Lucifer and what an ally he’d make! Of course Diavolo knew that Lucifer despised him on principle of being a demon and the future king no less. Lucifer was proud and stubborn, Diavolo didn’t know if he could win him over. 

His friends' words rang true as he alighted in the gardens of his Palace. Lucifer was there yet he scarcely recognized him at first. Lucifer held an angel in his arms, she was dying and because of that had not transitioned into a demon. It was his sister, Lilith if he recalled correctly. This must be the one he has to save. Diavolo thought quickly on his feet. He didn’t understand some of the Oracle’s last words, who was this bride of mortals? That he could figure out later, right now all that was important was that he could secure Lucifer’s allegiance by saving his sister. She was so close to death that the easiest solution was to reincarnate her with a mortal body. 

  
  


The demon general had seen the angels fall into the Devildom, they had been warned that trouble was brewing in the celestial realm. He ground and snapped his sharp teeth in frustration, he had urged his Prince to take advantage of their inner turmoil to launch an attack of their own. The Prince was weak, not only that, he seemed to admire the Celestials, their sworn enemies and even the lowly mortals. He would never be anything like the Demon King who had gone to sleep at the bottom of the Devildom, leaving their kingdom in the hands of this weakling Prince. Unfortunately for the general, the Prince was only a weakling in spirit and character, he had no way to take down the Prince on his own. 

When he saw that two of the fallen had fallen onto Palace grounds he made his way over, maybe he could end them and at least get some blood sport this day. He halted around the corner of a hedge when he saw that the Prince had already arrived on scene. But his eyes were drawn to the Angelic figure and his face paled first and then went red with icy rage. He couldn't recall the first time he laid eyes on Lilith, probably some old skirmish between the realms. Ever since he beheld her beauty he had desired her, coveted her like nothing else. He laid awake at night for millenia imagining all the wicked things he could do to that Celestial body, all the ways he could defile and corrupt her. Sometimes he imagined her fighting him until the end, sometimes he imagined he’d corrupt her until she begged for it, coveted him the way he coveted her and when she did, that’s when he’d end her. But now, all those fantasies were dying in a pool of blood. 

He went unnoticed by his Prince and the fallen Angel that he was shocked to see was none other than the overstuffed peacock, that morning star who thought way too highly of himself. He eavesdropped and his insides twisted when he realized that his Lord was going to save Lilith, going to let her live her life as a lowly mortal. He wanted to laugh. Lucifer and his favorite siblings had been brought so low this day which gave him much pleasure. If Lilith lived on as a human then maybe he’d have the chance to fulfill some of his fantasies after all. It wasn’t a year later that the Demon general, glamoured to look like Lilith's disgusting human husband, went to the human realm to have his way with her. He had taken on the glamour just in case Lucifer was keeping watch over her but he hadn’t expected the wards that protected her. She could not see him or hear him and he could not touch her. Growling with frustration he vowed that someday he’d ruin the line of Lilith. 

**A few hundred years later…**

The General was enraged. The Prince had set up those fall angels in his court, demoting ancient bloodlines and sending them off to other layers of the Devildom to serve. His house had always served as General to the Royal Demon Legions and now he’d been replaced by that peacock Lucifer but it was no wonder Diavolo had given him the moniker Avatar of Pride. It rankled worse than any humiliation he’d ever had to endure. To be stripped of his titles and rank. He wanted to make them pay but for now he had no outlet, they were too powerful. That’s when he decided to check in on Lilith again. Of course forgetting the miniscule lifespan of humans, Lilith was long since dead but he found her bloodline well and thriving. He watched them from the shadows until he found a descendent, a girl who looked so much like Lilith and glamoured himself as the woman’s husband. Apparently their care only extended to Lilith herself because he found no protection extended to her bloodline. He used her cruelly and he contemplated killing her, maybe taking out the whole bloodline but it was too quick, not cruel enough when he was looking at an eternity of suffering under the rule of Diavolo. So he decided he would pollute and corrupt her line instead, one generation at a time. 

Eventually the former demon general forced the magic and potions on the descendent of Lilith so that she’d bare his child. One night, after satiating himself attempting again to breed Lilith's descendent he went to the temple feeling bold. There had to be something he could do about Diavolo. Cloistering himself with only those ancient priestesses and oracles who hated Diavolo and wished for their ways to persist into eternity he spilled innocent blood, beseeching the chaos of the universe that was their mother for a way to end Diavolo’s reign. The answer he received that night was not what he was expecting.

The priestesses stilled in their chants when the Oracles third eye opened and she spoke. 

_ The mortal descendent, borne with Celestial light  _

_ Her blood corrupt with the sin of envy _

_ Loved by seven  _

_ Torn between two _

_ Her heart shall decide _

_ The King who sits upon the throne _

_ If love triumphs, harmony will reign between realms _

_ Broken by the betrayer, Chaos will reign and envy shall prevail _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit wordy and boring but there's an itsy tinsy bitsy amount of Leviathan fluff and smut.

Mammon walked into the house to find, to his surprise, Levi outside of his room, pacing in the foyer while looking at his phone. “Whatcha doing there Levi?” he asked, mildly curious about what sort of mania his brother was indulging in this time.

Levi had startled at Mammon’s voice, totally oblivious to his usual loud entrance into the house. He looked at Mammon with wide eyes and jammed his phone in his brother’s face. “Ash has been in Solomon’s room for over an hour! What do you think they’re doing in there? Do you think I should go check on her? Maybe you should come with me.” Levi was rambling and Mammon could see the jealousy swimming behind the worry. Not that Mammon himself was far behind him. He didn’t appreciate how much time Ash had been forced to spend with Solomon since they’d both been placed on the student council and Lord Diavolo was always giving them special assignments for the exchange program.

Mammon pulled out his own D.D.D. and opened the app Levi had developed and then installed on all his brothers phones that connected to the tracking chip that, unknown to Ash, they had embedded under her skin. Sure enough, Ash had been in Solomon’s room for an awful long time. Mammon didn’t think Ash would cheat on them, as the humans liked to phrase it, but he didn’t trust that sorcerer one bit. With a growl he said to Levi “Come on, let’s check on her.”

“Where do you two idiots think you’re going?” Asmo’s snapped, blocking their path to the door. “Oi! Stop calling us idiots.” Mammon snapped. “Ash has been hangin’ out with your shady sorcerer too much. We’re gonna break it up.” 

Asmo rolled his eyes while Levi just shifted uncomfortably. “They’re working on a project and if you interrupt them Lucifer will have your heads. This is official RAD business and you know how upset our big brother gets about these things.” he warned them. 

Mammon folded his arms. “Yeah, how do you know that’s all they're doin? Huh?” he challenged. Asmo gave Mammon a scathing look. “Because I just came from there, they needed my valued opinion on a few things.” he beamed.

“Awww that’s not fair!” Levi moaned. “I’ve barely seen her since she’s been back, she hasn’t had time to play games with me AT ALL! She’s supposed to be our g-girlfriend and she spends all her time with Solomon and Lord Diavolo.” 

Asmo sighed. “Let her settle in, she’ll find time for us all.” he defended. “ and besides,” he gave Mammon a sly grin. “You don’t have to worry about those two, I already invited Solomon for a threesome and Ash refused…even Solomon refused.” he shrugged, feeling more bewildered by Solomon’s rejection of the idea than Ash’s. After all, as the avatar of lust, he knew when someone was having lustful thoughts. 

Mammon started snarling, giving into Asmo’s bait. Levi looked at the app again and felt relieved to see that Ash was in her own room again. But wait! He thought, maybe Solomon is in HER room now! “I’ll just send her a text.” he said aloud to himself making his way back to her room, leaving Mammon and Asmo fighting in the foyer. 

  
  


As I collapsed in a heap onto my bed I heard my D.D.D. ping me, grabbing it I saw a message from Levi.

**_Levi: Ash! Are you with anyone right now?_ **

**_Me: Nope! Just finished working on a project with Solomon. What’s up? Xo_ **

**_Levi: There’s a raid in an hour, come over and play._ **

**_Me: I’m too tired. Maybe you can come over here after your raid and we can watch something?_ **

**_Levi: OK! DON'T INVITE ANYONE ELSE!!!_ **

**_Me: K_ **

**_Levi: xoxoxoxoxoxo_ **

  
  


I tossed my phone aside and laid there for a while feeling too lazy to get up even though I really needed to pee and wanted to change into something more comfortable. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about Kat, my brother, my parents… Diavolo had kept his word and spared no effort or expense in keeping my loved ones safe and concealed from all demon kind. It was complex magic and to ensure it worked I had to agree to stay out of their life for the foreseeable future, at least until this mess was sorted out. I’d been back in the Devildom for two weeks now and had thrown myself full throttle into my new role, if only to forget about everything else. I just couldn’t face the revelations that had been thrust onto me, not yet…

One week ago I’d moved into what we were calling the Exchange House. Solomon and I had large suites on the third floor. There was a third, empty suit that would soon belong to Luke who was also coming back to be on the student council. I had to say I was a bit shocked to hear that he’d agreed to come back but I was looking forward to seeing the Angel. He’d be arriving when classes started with the other students from the celestial realm. 

Our rooms were identical in layout, except that Asmo had taken it upon himself to decorate mine and Solomon’s special according to our tastes, with a bit of his personal flair added of course. I missed all the strange vegetation from my room in the house of lamentation, which, they liked to remind me, was ready and waiting for me whenever I decided to move back in. Asmo had stuffed my small walkin closet close to bursting. A tiny section dedicated to the few items of clothing I’d brought with me from the human realm. The suites each had their own bathroom which I was grateful for and we even had a small kitchenette. The other students would have to share the common bathrooms but there were a few on each floor. Since there would be so many of us, Diavolo had hired a cook for the Exchange House. Lucifer had vetted him personally, our cook was actually a warlock who had culinary experience from all three realms.

I had been impressed with the security measures Diavolo had taken to secure the exchange house and had little to add. Demons were only allowed into the common living and dining space, and the one guest bathroom on the main floor. They couldn’t even enter the kitchen without a personal invitation from our cook. They also had to be a RAD student or the wards wouldn’t let them in. To access any of the rooms a demon would have to be specifically invited in by the owner of that room. As student council members, Luke, Solomon and I had the power to revoke a demon’s invitation into the house if we thought it necessary. Students would be issued special charms, an official part of their uniform that would protect them from any demon compulsion. Lucifer was still anxious that the house wasn’t safe enough for me and they had tried one more time to convince me to stay at the house of lamentation but Diavolo had my back like he promised and they hadn’t bothered me about it since. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to be close to them, but I needed my space and If I was to ever have a semi-normal life here in the Devildom I needed to assert my independence and make my own path. I couldn’t forever cower in the shadow of my lordly lovers. 

I had been apprehensive about working so closely with Lord Diavolo and Solomon. Last year Solomon hadn’t exactly been my favorite person and I knew that I was partly to blame for that. Lord Diavolo...well he was Lord Diavolo, a prince, the future demon King. And while Lucifer could be stern and icy, Lord D was warm and enthusiastic but there was still something that made him more intimidating than Lucifer. This power that radiated off of him. Not to mention that last year all his pranks on the brothers that always seemed to rope me into them too, had given me no shortage of irritation with his almighty highness. So I had been pleasantly surprised how well I’d been working with both of them for the past two weeks. Diavolo not only listened to my ideas but was encouraging and enthusiastic, his passion for RAD and the exchange program was infectious and dare I admit, the Prince could be awfully cute when he became zealous about some idea or another. Solomon was still smug and could talk with that condescending tone that made me want to smack the smirk right off his face but he had been a pillar of support and a true partner in all our assigned projects so far. He challenged me but he was also a warm and caring friend, mostly if no one was around to witness it but that was OK, I figure he had an ego and reputation to protect. He was quickly becoming a good friend, someone to rely on and it felt good to have someone outside the brothers to go to. It made me feel normal. 

Last week we’d all poured over the possible human exchange students, normal mortals and witches alike. I’d asked Solomon what the difference between a witch and a sorcerer was and he said it was just a matter of status and magical rank. Sorcerers and Sorceresses were more powerful than witches and warlocks. Solomon and I had come up with a concept of teams to implement with the exchange students, this was to be their internal support group and to aid in their safety. It was a rule that no RAD student, even the Witches and Angels, should ever be off campus alone. There were to be 18 new exchange students, 6 regular humans, 6 angels and 6 witches and warlocks. Twenty one of us in the house in total once Luke arrived. We would divide them into three teams with two people from each group. While Solomon, Luke and I pretty much had free will to govern the exchange house as we wanted the next part I had to get Lord Diavolo on board for.

It was important to keep the exchange students safe, but at the same time, if we isolated them too much, the whole point of them integrating and coming to understand the Devildom and it’s people would not be achieved. I told Diavolo that Lucifer and his brothers already had heaps of responsibilities and they couldn’t possibly watch over all these students the same way Mammon had been my guardian the year before. So much to Lucifer and his brother’s chagrin, Diavolo and I implemented a big brother system. The avatars would take on a demon RAD student as a sort of protege to eventually take over their place on the council, someone they could mold into an ally of the exchange program and in this way get more demons on board with Diavolo’s vision for the future. When I had been done explaining this, Lord Diavolo had looked at me almost in reverence and I couldn’t help the small yelp of surprise and maybe fear when his powerful arms had wrapped around my waist and swung me around in a circle in the student council room. He’d kissed my forehead and set me down with a large grin on his face. I remembered how I’d blushed and back away from him, noticing the shocked and less than pleased looks on the other council members' faces, except Solomon who just had that infuriating smirk on his face. I’d glared at him and told Diavolo that Solomon and I had both come up with the idea together, Diavolo had given him some words of praise but didn’t embarrass him the same way he had me. Oh well, the attention had been off me at that point. Of course the avatars all had their reservations about my idea, but no one complained worse than Mammon and Belphie. Mammon because he was too important and too busy, blah blah blah and Belphie just because he was too lazy and it sounded like too much work. I’d been slightly irritated with them all that day.

Diavolo and I hoped that each year we’d have a larger pool of trusted demon’s to work with. Of course with the number’s this year it made sense to only have 6 demons working with the exchange students so one of them was going to be able to get out of it. They all argued their case as why they should be excused, but in the end it was Lucifer who was excused from this duty and he had a solid point. Anyone who took over his position in the future would have too many responsibilities to make time for babysitting duties as well, I agreed with his point but I still shot him a nasty look when he referred to it as babysitting.

With the current weeks projects coming to a close, I had the weekend to look forward to and then we had to choose the RAD students that would be training under the student council and prepare for the incoming humans that would hopefully be joining the exchange program. I didn’t want to think about the hours Diavolo, Lucifer and I had spent pouring over human files. We’d made our first picks list and then a backup list in case any of the first six declined to stay, I had been adamant with Diavolo that if he wanted me to stay he had to agree to this. On top of it all, Solomon and I were still working hard to finish designing an orientation for the new exchange students. Or as I liked to call it ‘ _ Surviving in the Devildom 101 _ ’

I groaned and lifted myself from the bed, rushing to the bathroom before my bladder burst, I’d lost myself in my endless thoughts for too long. I brushed my hair, my teeth and picked out some cute but not seductive pajamas to get comfy in. My Doctor had not cleared me for sex yet and if I was being honest with myself, after everything I was still processing or ignoring, I just hadn’t been in the mood anyway. 

Even so I was really looking forward to some downtime with Levi. I’d barely had time for them since Diavolo had put me to work, there was so much to accomplish in so little time to get it all done. I knew the guys were feeling salty about it, not that they blamed me but they still let me know about it one way or another. 

I’d been about to doze off when someone knocked at the door. “Oh! Hey Solomon, what’s up?” I asked when I swung my door open expecting to see Levi but instead it was Solomon. I leaned on my door frame. Solomon offered me a small paper plate with a cupcake on it. “I was going to offer this to you earlier when you were over working on the project. I know how much sweets improve your mood.” he teased me with that ever smug smirk. I eye’d the cupcake suspiciously. “Oh, where did you get it from?” I asked. “That cat eye bakery that Beel loves so much.” Solomon answered and I internally sighed with relief, the cupcake looked so good but Solomon’s cooking had a way of being mesmerizing to the eyes but atrocious on the taste buds. He was terrible with anything involving food and he seemed to be oblivious to it. Some day I was going to have to break the news to him. “Thank you so much! That was really nice of you to think of me.” I beamed, taking the cupcake. Solomon offered me a small smile and was about to say something when Levi appeared at the top of the stairs. “Looks like you have company tonight.” Solomon said with a small smile. “Have a goodnight Ash.”

“You too, thanks again.” I waved as he walked across the Hall and disappeared behind his own door. 

“Did Solomon give that to you?” Levi asked me, looking at the cupcake in my hand like it was a bomb. “Don’t worry he didn’t make it.” I laughed as we walked inside the room. Levi followed me with nervous energy towards my kitchenette as I set it down on the counter for later.

“Just because it won’t taste awful doesn’t mean he couldn’t have put a hex on it.” Levi said dramatically staring at the cupcake like it might grow a head. I rolled my eyes, I knew Levi was just jealous of all the time I was spending with Solomon, everyone seemed to be except Asmo. 

I didn’t want to argue or talk about Solomon though, so I grabbed Levi by his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Levi stumbled back, his face blushing as he tried to hide it behind a hand. “D-Don’t S-surprise me like that, Ash!” I still found Levi totally adorkable in the way he still got shy and embarrassed around me. Levi seemed to have some sort of primal switch in him. The sweet and tender moments were the most likely to fluster him but once you triggered that baser side of him he became more confident and sexy. I loved both sides of him and I loved teasing him.

“Okay.” I shrugged. “If you don’t want my kisses…” I started to walk towards my couch. “N-no! No, don’t say that!” he almost shouted, grabbing my wrist. He was blushing harder now, switching from one foot to another, his demon form had come out and his tail was slashing anxiously behind him. “I-I missed your kisses….” it took everything in me not to giggle at his confession that seemed to be killing him. His tail slid up a leg and around my waist pulling me close to him. He hesitated for only a moment before wrapping his arms around me and stuffing his face into my hair, inhaling my scent. “I get so jealous of Solomon.” he growled. “It makes me crazy.” he confessed, resting his head on my shoulder.

I chuckled softly, my poor avatar of envy. “Well...the next time you’re feeling jealous I want you to think about how much I love you and how, if you were in Solomon’s shoes...you wouldn’t have my love, only my friendship and you’d be stuck with a helluva lotta work from Lord D and a lot less time to play your games!” I laughed. 

“Ugh, you make a great point there. You know I can’t help it though.” he sulked. “Hmmm, maybe not completely but you can try.” I tried to encourage him.

Levi lifted his head and kissed me tentatively once before pulling me towards the couch. “We have sooo many shows to catch up on!” his voice was a mixture of exasperation and excitement. I felt so warm and happy cuddled with Levi on the couch watching a show. It felt so good, so normal that I could forget about everything else. When I could barely keep my eyes open I invited Levi to stay the night. Levi laid behind me but didn’t pull me in very close, when I scooted myself back and my bum came into contact with something stiff, Levi groaned a little bit. “A-Ash! S-stop moving like that.” he hissed, sounding embarrassed and maybe pained. 

“Sorry.” I couldn’t help the giggle that escaped despite how tired I was. And despite everything I rolled over and asked, “Do you want me to take care of that for you?” I whispered. 

“W-what?! Y-you can’t! T-the Doctor said!” my eruption of giggles interrupted his stumblings. “I didn’t say we’d have sex Levi.” I palmed him over a pair of sleep pants. I’d discovered the day after moving in that there was a drawer full of extra clothes for them, Asmo was obviously anticipating sleepovers. 

I smiled sleepily when he rutted into my palm with a groan. “Y-you don’t have to…” he practically whimpered. I WAS tired but I could help him get off, I wanted to. “I know.” I said as my hand reached in to grasp him. Levi quickly pushed his pants down as I told him, “Show me how you like it.” he hesitated again, only for a second before he wrapped his large hand over mine, repositioning me and showing me what pressure and pace to use. “Oh fuck..” he gasped. “I don’t know how your hand feels this good when I already know what it feels like to be inside you.” He burrowed his face into my neck kissing and nibbling but it didn’t take him long to fall on his back so his seed could fall on his abdomen instead of making a sticky mess between us. “Ughh.” Levi threw a hand over his face looking embarrassed. “Thank you.” he muttered shyly. I pulled the arm from his face and mussed his hair a little. “You don’t need to thank me silly.” I giggled softly before kissing him. Levi tangled his long fingers into my hair and held me still as he began to kiss me in a way that let me know just how much he’d missed me. Eventually we parted and he went to the bathroom to clean himself up. When he returned to bed he held me close this time with no hesitation, with limbs and tail.


	3. Chapter 3

The student council, _ (sans Luke who wouldn’t be arriving until the start of the RAD school year) _ , were seated at the table, meetings were happening daily now as our deadlines approached. I wasn’t listening to Solomon as he filled Diavolo in on our latest project, I already knew what he was going to say and I was too busy being distracted by Mammon whose leg was pressed next to mine, his arm flung carelessly over the back of my chair as he played idly with my hair. The avatar of greed was always quick to claim a spot next to me, always needing some sort of physical contact whenever we were in the same room. Most of the time I loved the way he lavished his attention on me, sometimes it was suffocating and it was always distracting. 

“Ash!” I suddenly snapped to attention when Lucifer’s voice called my name sharply, he had a disapproving look on his face but it was directed at Mammon next to me. “Mammon keep your hands to yourself. Ash apparently can’t concentrate on the task at hand.” My face burned. Lucifer rarely teased me and when he did, well, it was basically a form of punishment for letting him down. 

I looked at Lord Diavolo who had apparently asked me something as he was looking at me expectantly. “I’m sorry, what?” I asked, my face going hot again. I swear something that looked like jealousy flashed in his eyes before his normal amused expression took over his face. “I love the sound of all the activities you and Solomon have laid out, but I wanted to know which ones are your personal favorites?” He repeated his question for me.

“Oh...well…” I stalled, trying to give it some thought. The last project Diavolo had given us was to lay out different activities, holidays, and traditions from the human realm, some were very specific to the witch and warlock community. As the exchange students experienced the Devildom, Diavolo was endlessly curious about human traditions and wanted the demon students to experience ideas and customs from our realms too. Apparently Luke had already sent a list for the Celestial realm too. I thought this project was ridiculous, sure it was fun, but at the moment I just felt like we had more important things to get done first. “I suppose I’m partial to festivals and dances.” I finally answered and Lord Diavolo nodded appreciatively. “I’ll go over this list again later and mark the ones I specifically want you to incorporate and I’ll leave the rest of the particulars to the rest of the council.” he said before we turned to other matters.

When the meeting was almost adjourned for the day I cleared my throat to catch Lord Diavolo and Lucifer’s attention. “I’d like to make a request?” I squared my shoulders, ready to defend my case against them if they told me no. “I’d like to sit in the interviews this afternoon.” I told them. For a moment I thought they would argue but after Lucifer and Diavolo exchanged a look and Lucifer looked at me and said. “Don’t be late.”

I’d actually been surprised at how many applicants there had been from the demon of RAD. But when I pointed that out Belphie had snickered. “It’s not surprising at all. Most of them are just a bunch of sycophants eager to lick our boots.” Which had got me thinking, it’s not that I didn’t trust them to pick the right demons per say...but they could definitely use a human’s perspective. We’d decided that Lord Diavolo, Lucifer and I would interview all of the applicants and then once we narrowed it down we’d do a second round of interviews with the rest of the council. We were interviewing twenty students today. 

Hours later I was ready for a nap. My head was pounding and I recalled Belphegor’s words from before, boy had he NOT been joking. I’d almost laughed out loud at the sneer I’d received from a demon when Lord Diavolo asked him if he’d be willing to take orders from a human, specifically me. It was quickly becoming the make it or break it question for interviews, since while they were apprenticing, the student council, including myself, Solomon and Luke would hold authority over them. RAD was like a prestigious university, community college and trade school wrapped all in one. Demon’s ranging from ancient to young could become students, most of the old nobility wouldn’t attend, due to various reasons ranging from pride to political but some of their younger children attended RAD and while I tried to keep an open mind, most of them were the worst. It was laughable that they would take orders from me let alone respect any of the exchange students. Out of the twenty we interviewed that day, we’d only agreed on passing three onto the next stage. 

Lucifer had looked weary and completely unconvinced by the whole idea by the end of the first wave of interviews. I could hardly blame him after what I had witnessed though. Only Diavolo could maintain his hyper optimism and when we’d finished he told Lucifer and I that he was taking us out to dinner, it wasn’t a request, it was an order even if it wasn’t phrased that way.

The campus of RAD was large, previously there was only Purgatory Hall and the House of Pandemonium, the later reserved only for the nobility and wealthy or otherwise higher class students of RAD. Now the Exchange House sat on the opposite end of the campus too and as much as I loved the House of Lamentation I was thankful for the shorter walk to my room after a long and trying day. I rushed home to shower and change before dinner, silently wishing I could just fall on my bed and sleep instead. 

When I opened the door to my room I found Mammon lounging on my bed playing on his phone. Our pact bond was the only thing that allowed the guys to access my room without my express invitation, but they knew I didn’t like it when they barged in without asking and I’d warned them I wasn’t above using our pact bond to throw them out if they pushed me.

Mammon flashed me his gorgeous smile when I entered and patted the bed next to him, acting like this was HIS room and not mine. It was hard to stay irritated with him though when he looked at me in that unguarded way of his when it was just the two of us. I walked to the end of my bed but I didn’t dare get closer, I knew if I got onto that bed I’d probably end up missing dinner and then I’d have disappointed Diavolo and pissed off Lucifer. 

“As much as I love seeing you M, I’ve gotta shower and change for dinner.” I told him. His unguarded smile slipped away and was replaced by a scowl. “Who ya ditching me tonight for then?” he tried to sound haughty but I could see the hurt and disappointment in his eyes. I tried not to roll my eyes, I tried to be patient with my sensitive demon. 

“Lord D insisted on taking Lu and I out for dinner tonight.” I explained with a shrugged as if to say it was out of my hands and he knew it. “And don’t even think about trying to invite yourself, you’ll just cause a scene and piss off Lucifer.” I laughed as I saw the wheels turning in his head. 

“I wasn’t!” he scoffed, ignoring me to play with his phone again as I grabbed a towel and headed for the shower. 

I’d been in the bathroom a long while, opting to stay in there to fix my hair and makeup first so that Mammon didn’t find a way to distract me. It’d been so quiet though that I suspected he’d gotten bored and left. When I made my way to my walkin closet I realized he was still there on my bed though, still ignoring me apparently. I needed to choose something nice to wear tonight since Diavolo would never just take us somewhere like Hell’s Kitchen. No, it would probably be restaurant six and that was the swankiest restaurant they had. It wasn’t hard to find something nice enough as Asmo had stocked this closest, the hard part was that there was too much to choose from. I finally decided on a dress that would compliment both Lucifer and Lord Diavolo. It was a red cocktail dress with a v neck, little cap sleeves and a pretty chiffon layer over the skirt that gathered and then flowed freely on one side of my hip. 

Mammon wasn’t ignoring me anymore when I came out of the closet in that dress. He looked at me hungrily as he climbed out of my bed and approached me. His rings felt cold on my arms as his hand glided over my skin. I could see the warring emotions in his eyes, I knew that the avatar of greed wanted to snap out something to express his selfish greedy desires, I could see him struggling to bite his tongue. So I decided to show him some mercy and grabbed his jacket collar to pull him close so I could lay my lips on him so he couldn’t say anything at all. I could feel him tense for a second, probably surprised, before his hands moved from my arms to grasp my hips and pull me even closer as his kisses became more possessive, more greedy, his tongue demanding entrance to taste me and claim me. “Be careful of my dress.” I breathed between our kisses. I knew how easily their claws came out and I didn’t want to have to change or have this beautiful dress shredded. Mammon didn’t get a chance to respond though when we heard someone clear their throat from my doorway. We both jumped a little startled but Mammon was the first to say “Hells ya gave me a fright Lucifer.” 

Lucifer just looked at his brother disdainfully and I swore I saw a flash of jealousy in his eyes before it was replaced with his usual cool demeanor. “Come, Ash.” he said, holding his hand out to me. I glared at him and snapped. “I’m not a dog Lucifer.” and then I turned back to Mammon and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, “We’ll do something, just the two of us soon, okay?” I gave him a sweet smile before ducking into the bathroom real quick to fix my lipstick.

When I emerged Mammon had left and Lucifer looked deep in thought, it was rare to catch him off guard so I almost laughed when he startled a bit when I wrapped my arm around his. “Ready to behave yourself now?” he asked me with a raised brow, but there was a playful tug at the corner of his lips. 

I raised my own brow and challenged him. “I’ll behave if you can conduct yourself like a gentleman and speak to me appropriately.” Lucifer merely chuckled softly as he pulled me along, Lord Diavolo was waiting in the common area and gave us both a big grin as we came into view. Lord Diavolo and Lucifer were both dressed in black and red so I knew I’d fit right in with this red dress. Diavolo offered me his hand and I took it, still not releasing Lu with my other wrapped through his arm. Diavolo placed a soft kiss on the top of my hand, “You look simply ravishing tonight.” he grinned playfully and I tried not to roll my eyes at the crown prince and I didn’t miss the soft sigh of impatience from Lucifer. I think he suspected that Diavolo liked to flirt with me just to get a rise out of him, and I think I agreed with that notion.

As expected, Lord Diavolo had his car bring us to Restaurant Six and I was glad I dressed up. I’d once gone with Beel and Mammon and we were so underdressed it was embarrassing. Especially when Lucifer and Lord Diavolo had shown up.

The dinner had been going smoothly and I was mostly zoned out as Lucifer and Diavolo discussed RAD things that didn’t concern me. Then Lord Diavolo turned his piercing eyes my ways, looking at me thoughtfully before he asked. “What was your dream Ash? What were you wanting to do with your life back in the human realm?” 

I frowned slightly, he said ‘ _ was’ _ and I didn’t quite care for the finality that the statement held, as if that part of my life was truly well and gone forever. “Well I was saving capital to open my own bakery and dessert shop.” I said simply, as it had been my one dream that I’d had my sights set on for as long as I could remember. Lucifer looked at me warmly, this was something he already knew about me. Lord Diavolo’s eyes were lit with curiosity. “I didn’t realize you liked baking that much, would you be the pastry chef?” he asked. 

I blushed a little bit at his interest. Most of our conversations revolved around RAD or Lucifer and his brothers. “Well I’m not trained, I didn’t go to culinary school or anything. I’d be involved but I’d hire a professional pastry chef too.” I giggled then added. “I could make a killing if I could poach Barbatos from you.” Lord Diavolo laughed heartily and Lucifer just had this slightly worried look on his face. “I’m afraid I couldn’t allow that.” he smiled. 

The rest of the evening went on like that with Lord Diavolo peppering me with many personal questions until Lucifer interrupted to say we should all call it a night since we had another early day. Lord Diavolo then switched his attention to Lucifer as we readied to leave, teasing Lucifer as he so enjoyed doing. The car dropped us back off at the exchange house and Lucifer insisted on seeing me to my door but I had a feeling he just wanted to be sure none of his brothers were lurking in my bedroom since he had been so adamant about me getting a good night's rest. When he was satisfied that none of his brother’s were hiding in the house he gave me a lingering kiss goodnight. On the threshold he turned and looked at me and I thought he was going to say something, but then he just gave me a small smile before leaving. Too tired to be too curious about it for long. I got ready for bed, because Lucifer was right, we didn’t just have an early morning tomorrow but for the rest of the week.


	4. Chapter 4

Solomon was alone for once since Ash had returned to the Devildom. Lord Diavolo had them both running around the clock with projects and inane tasks and the avatars were constantly hanging around. At times it was easy to get caught up in their antics and drama and just for a moment forget that his world was falling apart. Then she’d look at him with those beguiling, trusting eyes and it was like a knife piercing his traitorous heart. With a groan he rubbed his hands down his face, flopping into a chair in front of the hearth in his room he flicked his hand causing a fire to roar to live within. 

When he’d first met her she was nothing, he’d thought nothing of her, past a mild curiosity on how long she’d last. Then she’d surprised him, securing pact after pact and not with any lower level demons, no, these were the lords of the Devildom, the Avatars of Sin, the fallen. Then he’d watched her with begrudging respect, trying to figure out what her game was, was she just another power seeking mortal? The more he watched, the more he learned...the more he’d been baffled and consumed by a strange jealousy. Finding her blameless, a loving and generous soul. He had resented her and that jealousy and resentment had pushed him into his current predicament. Having not been able to secure any new pacts of his own with the avatars he’d reached where he ought naught, he’d tried to lure out the demon nobility, those most ancient and terrible bloodlines. 

And he had caught someone’s attention and he’d been so giddy and full of hubris when that ancient demon, that old general had sent him an invitation. He’d walked into that trap like some damned wet behind the ears novice. It was his envy, of her, of the relationships she’d formed, the spotlight she’d stolen, and the fact that she’d never let him in past the formal niceties. Those feelings he had boiling under his mask had been his undoing, had allowed that demon to ensnare a part of his soul, to bind him in a contract and all of his power, all of his training had been useless against it. 

Then, as if his situation couldn’t be worse. The longer he worked for  _ him _ , the more he got to know  _ her _ , she’d somehow gotten under his skin until he loathed himself for what he’d done to her, to what he would still do to her. The longer this went on, the more tortuous it became for him. With no way to confess, no way to break his contract, all he could do were small things to try to protect her, he’d tried to keep Pan from her and failed. Even if he had, what did these small mercies count for when he’d still plunge that knife in her back when the time came? 

These past couple weeks had been excruciating. She’d been closed off to him when he wasn’t her enemy and now when he was poised to help destroy her she’d decided to open up and trust him? He’d started to laugh out loud to himself, a humourless sound edged with sorrow and a bit of insanity. When Asmo had invited him, offering to share her with him for a night of pleasure... He had recoiled in horror even as his body betrayed him. As tempting as that offer had been, not even he could be that cruel and heinous. He only prayed to whatever depraved gods might answer him that his...employer...never forced him to do such a despicable thing. 

The doorbell rang echoing through the halls, breaking him from his depressed thoughts. He hurriedly made his way down to the front door, wondering who could be visiting that would use the doorbell? When he swung the door open he quickly shuttered his face, slamming his mask down. Looking past the demon on the front step he looked past him and around to see if anyone else was in hearing distance when he hissed, “What are you doing? Is it wise for you to be seen here?!” he couldn’t help his heart rate from ticking up. 

The demon smirked, and his employer (as he tried his best not to think of him as his Master), beckoned him outside as he stepped back into the yard, the campus of RAD looming at his back. “You worry too much Solomon.” the demon’s voice dripped with mockery. “I had official business at the Palace, told our dear prince that I was curious to see the campus so my being here isn’t unusual, besides the fact that everyone is out right now anyway.” His smile was deceptively charming. Solomon schooled his features to keep the scowl off his face. His employer was unpredictable at best.

Solomon lowered his voice into a whisper. “They know about her blood. What are you waiting for? The longer you wait the more time you give them to figure it all out.” he kept his voice cool and uninterested, even though he felt anything but, just a raw desperation for this to finally play out and be done with.

The demon merely smiled, showing off those perfect white teeth with sharp canines that were slightly larger than the average demon. “It doesn’t matter.” he shrugged. “I have waited several millennia for this and I will make my final move at the perfect moment. They won’t figure anything out until it’s far, far too late.” his eyes glittered. 

“How is your relationship progressing with our little Queen?” he asked him with a sickly sweet voice. Solomon again had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. “We’re getting along great, she trusts me, considers me her friend.” he shrugged in a bored manner.

The demon snickered. “Just don’t disappoint me...or else I may give you over to our little Queen in the end...and I don’t think she’ll be feeling very merciful.” he smirked, his eyes glittering in delight at the thought. Solomon suppressed a shudder as he watched the demon walk away. 

  
  


**_Somewhere in the Celestial Realm…._ **

  
  


Simeon silently leaned against a pillar in the garden of virtues, unseen, to eavesdrop on his brothers. When Michael had elected Luke for the position on the RAD Student Council and told Simeon that he wouldn’t be joining Luke this time, he could tell that Michael was trying to hide something from him. Simeon was worried about Luke, he didn’t know if his friend was ready to go back to the Devildom and look after these six Angels especially if there was some secret agenda being played out behind his back.

Simeon could hear the hushed voices of the six angels that would be joining the exchange program this year. Azariel, Gadreel, Ofaniel, Turiel, Zephon and Armaros were gathered again, without Luke. The first time Simeon had happened upon them by chance and they had ceased their talk immediately and had instantly aroused Simeons suspicions. This was the first opportunity he’d had to catch them talking together unaware. 

“How is it possible for a mortal to retain such a soul and love a demon?” he heard Gadreel spit with disdain. “It seems like it would be for the betterment of all if we just ended this human now.” 

“Michael has forbidden any action against the human unless her soul becomes tainted.” Zephon reminded his brother’s in a deep baritone. Gadreel huffed, his thoughts on that matter clear, he already considered the human to be tainted.

“But why must we keep this from Luke?” Ofaniel asked, “I dislike keeping secrets from my brothers.”

“Luke was chosen by Michael for his naivatee and because he is untested, because Simeon would have seen the truth of our participation for what it is.” Azariel explained. 

“Does Michael distrust our brothers Luke and Simeon then?” Ofaniel asked. 

“Michael fears they became too close to the human. That they wouldn’t be able to follow through with orders and he wishes to spare them from that pain.” Azariel explained. 

“But what if Luke finds out our true mission?” Turiel, who had been silent up until now asked. 

“Then he’ll be sent back to the Celestial Realm against his will if need be.” Azariel said, his authoritative voice made him the clear leader of the group. 

Simeon shook his head sadly as he heard his brothers depart. So he was right, something was going on and he knew it had to do something with Ash. He felt a stab of grief when his brother’s had mentioned the possibility of them ending her life. He had admired Ash for her strength, bravery and beauty. She was just what his fallen brother’s needed in their miserable existence, he knew she could bring some joy and beauty back into their lives. Why did Michael fear her existence, fear the possibility of her soul becoming corrupt? 

Simeon decided he’d keep it all to himself for now, he wouldn't’ betray Michael and he’d keep Luke in the dark for now, at least until he knew what was really at stake here. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter with some Mammon time. (fluffy smut)

The hazy morning light of the Devildom slipped through the windows of my bedroom and swept away the comfort of darkness from behind my closed lids. Mammon’s arms were still banded around me, holding me close, our legs tangled and one wing draped across us. I heard a slight groan from the demon and that wing shifted, effectively blocking the light and shrouding us in darkness again.

Mammon’s birthday had been nearly two weeks ago, we’d gone to the fall and his brothers, friends and fans had showered him with all his favorite expensive things. I smiled thinking back to the dumbfounded look on his face when he opened my gift and found a letter and an envelope stuffed full of cash, fake paper cash that I had designed on my computer quickly with a selfie of the two of us in lieu of a presidential face. “Read the letter.” I had prompted him with a wicked grin. I’d loved watching his face go from confusion to surprise, and then that surprise had turned into a smug grin of his own. Basically the cash had been a play on the lovers coupon book. In the letter there was a detailed price list of things he could “buy.” For a moment I had doubted myself on the gift, questioning if it seemed like some sort of weird prostitution role play but had decided to go through with it in the end. Of course he’d loved the gift and rubbed it in his brother’s faces until I warned him that I could raise my prices at any time for bad behavior. 

Yesterday I had been given the greenlight by my demon doctor that I could be sexually active again. I had the option of getting two charms placed on my abdomen roughly over my ovaries but in my mind flashed the experience of having my skin ripped from my back and I had shuddered and opted for the monthly shot instead. I’d been told all the guys had been given a shot of their own as well and we were good to go. Mammon had shown up outside the palace, since Lord Diavolo had insisted I keep seeing his Royal Physician that’s where my appointment had been. The brother’s had a strange knack for seeming to know where I was at all times and a habit of showing up unannounced. I’d told him that my appointment went well and he’d rushed off home with barely a goodbye after dropping me off at the Exchange House.

I’d opened my door barely twenty minutes later and Mammon had that envelope full of cash and a huge grin on his face, so proud that he’d been able to secure my attention before any of his brothers found out and beat him to it. I had huffed a laugh and we’d spent the rest of the day and night together. I had expected our first time together since being together in the human realm would have been rushed and rough but he had been so tender, so soft and loving with me. I didn’t realize how much I had needed that until I felt something wet hit my breast and looked up to see his damp face and so much love in his eyes, but also fear. It shattered something inside me but also stitched it back together leaving me feeling a little more whole and healed than before.

I wanted to stay in bed with him all day, yesterday I had half the day off because of my appointment and it had felt glorious but today was a big day and there was lots to do. The Avatars had all been paired up with a demon they would train. We’d had lots of arguments about the whats and whys and while Lord Diavolo said that it would be a long time coming before the Avatars would be relieved of their duties at RAD eventually they would need replacements once Lord Diavolo became the official Demon King and the Avatars took on their official ruling duties over different layers of the Devildom. 

Then there were inane arguments over what title to give them. I had said that they were mentors and that the demons under them should be trained for a class representative sort of role, a sort of counselor for the other students and the exchange program. It didn't really matter what they called them at the end of the day. Levi started insisting to be called Senpai and Satan started referring to his underling as a Neophyte. I had given Lucifer a pleading look until he shut it down and we moved on. So far everything had been going well as we integrated the new demon class representatives, as I’d taken to calling them, and worked on projects together. While the guys were not comfortable leaving me alone in the presence of any demon, those demon’s so far had been treating me with respect if nothing else, even if that respect was only an extension of being connected to the Avatars and a personal favorite of Lord Diavolo’s as some people liked to call me.

Today we had to prepare for the first wave of potential human students. We had to wait until our potential students were asleep before whisking them away. I still had reservations about this but Lord Diavolo insisted it was the best way and since I hadn’t come up with a good enough alternative, it was the way it would be. 

At least they would have a fellow human to help guide them and all the resources I’d been working on tirelessly for the last few weeks. I’d make sure their transition was much smoother than mine had been. After the human students had a few days to settle in, the Angelic and human students from the witch and warlock community would arrive. Because the magical community was already aware of the Devildom, Solomon and Diavolo had worked together on who to invite and then Solomon had personally extended those invitations since he was supposed to be some well known figure in his society. 

There was a small part of me now that didn’t feel fit to lead as the human student council member since I found out that I was something...other...but I shook the feeling aside. After all, I didn't feel any different and aside from being immune to demon compulsion and the ability to pop out demon offspring I was just another mortal. At least for now. 

I finally nudged Mammon, trying to rouse him from his slumber. “We should get up M.” I said gently, twisting in his arms to face him. He mumbled unintelligibly and I smiled, my own eyes still heavy with sleep as I brushed my hand through his silky platinum white hair. I kissed his cheek, his nose, his brow, his chin, the corner of his mouth and then his lips were seeking out my own, his eyes still closed as he held me tighter. We were still nude and I felt him growing stiff between us as his lazy kisses turned more persistent. I pulled away to look at him and saw those clear deep azule eyes staring back at me. “Now that’s how I’d like to wake up every mornin’” he grinned before his lips sought mine again. 

I squealed, followed by a giggle when he suddenly sat up in a kneeling position pulling me with him onto my lap, I had to wrap my legs around his back. His arousal was at attention between us, his wings flared wide behind him. He ground himself against me, finding me slick and ready, and I watched his eyes dilated and a low growl of approval rumbled in his chest. I gripped his shoulders as he lifted me and then pulled me back down onto him, our eyes never leaving each other. It was a very intimate position as he stared into my eyes, watching my every reaction as he lifted me and pushed me down, again and again. Until our mouths clashed together in a passionate dance, and his wings curled around me like a protective shield, cocooning us against the rest of the world. 

  
  


When Mammon returned home he walked into the House of Lamentation with extra swagger. Having spent the night with Ash and making love all night and again this morning he was feeling like a million grimm, on top of the world, like the Great Mammon should feel. 

Even as he sat down at the breakfast table with his brothers and saw their glares, he hadn’t bothered to shower so of course they knew what he’d been doing. Of course he’d come to gloat, he wasn’t hungry since he’d already had breakfast with Ash. 

“Oi! It’s a good day ain’t it.” he grinned. Pouring himself some juice. 

Asmo pouted. “Ugh! Why did she choose you of all people first?” he grimaced. “And since when was she cleared to be sexually active??” 

Mammon grinned widely. “The GREAT MAMMON was there to get our girl from her appointment.” he bragged. “The Doc cleared her yesterday, gave her a shot n’ everything, good to go. I know how to care for our human, that’s why I was first.” he said smugly. 

“That tracking device is for her safety Mammon, not so you can stalk her all day.” Lucifer told his brother with a chilly voice, his eyes narrowed. He glared at the rest of his brothers. “That goes for the rest of you as well.” Everyone except Beel and Asmo fidgeted in their seats, avoiding his stare.

Asmo laughed, patting the corner of his mouth with his linen napkin before saying. “Well I’d better go check on our little love now.” 

“Sit. Down. Asmodeus.” Lucifer commanded as Asmo went to rise from his chair. Lucifer sat up even straighter if that was possible, sneering down at his brothers. “Just because the doctor has cleared her doesn’t mean you’re all going to ambush her.” he lectured. They were all, almost late for their student council meeting that afternoon as Lucifer’s lecture had droned on and on and Mammon wondered why he even bothered leaving Ash’s room in the first place.


	6. Chapter 6

I rubbed my eyes again and sighed as I watched another human pass out from fright, a guy this time. “Is it something I’m saying?” Lord Diavolo blinked and looked around at those of us in the room. I watched as their vitals were checked and they were moved into another room. We had decided as a group that anyone who showed excessive fear should just be sent back home immediately, their memories of the abduction erased.

I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder and looked up to see Lucifer giving me a small smile, something like pride shone in his eyes. “They can’t all be as brave as you now, can they, my love?” he whispered. I snorted but couldn’t keep the small smile from my mouth as I bumped my shoulder into him in a friendly nudge. “I was terrified.” I confessed. I thought back to that fateful day, it seemed so so long ago now. I looked around the student council room, it was such a cold, dark and opposing room. I was so used to it I forgot how it felt to be in here the first time.

“Let’s do this in another location.” I announced, drawing everyone’s eyes to me. “Let’s move this to the council lounge.” I suggested. “It’s a warm space, much more inviting.” I explained.

“That’s true….” Lord Diavolo said. “But it would be very crowded.” 

I shrugged, “We don’t all need to be here for this. There wasn’t this many people present when I came here and I was terrified enough by those who were present.” 

I watched as Lord Diavolo rubbed his chin in thought, his eyes never leaving mine. I’d become bolder in recent weeks, learning to never back down, maintain eye contact if you really wanted him to take you seriously. “Alright.” he finally agreed. “Everyone is dismissed except for Ash, Solomon, Lucifer and your neophyte.” A collective cheer went around the room from the rest of the avatars who were being excused. They all came to say goodbye to me before filing out of the room.

“Don’t forget to wash your face and use that cream I gave you before you go to bed tonight Ash, and stay hydrated.” Asmo pushed a water bottle into my hands as he kissed my cheeks. 

“You’re the best Ash! Now I won’t miss that raid tonight, there’s supposed to be a super rare item up for grabs tonight!!” Levi bounced excitedly before pulling me into a quick hug before rushing out of the room, his assigned class representative rushing after him, “Senpai! Wait up!” I heard the demon call. I couldn’t suppress the giggle at the sight.

Someone cleared their throat and I looked up at Beel who looked down at me worried. “I thought I was going to starve, you really saved us Ash.” I went up on my tiptoes to give Beel a kiss and he still had to lean down a bit to receive it. He blushed and mumbled to me, “I’ll leave a snack for you in your room. I’m sure this is making you hungry too.” I gave him a warm smile as he left the room. Belphie was right behind him pulling me into a hug, inhaling my scent he nipped my ear before pressing a kiss on my neck and without a word he pulled away and left the room.

Mammon was glaring after Belphie before he turned his face and gave me a big grin. “We owe ya one Ash.” he said as he ruffled my hair like a child. I rolled my eyes and pushed his hand away and he laughed at me. “Oi!” he snapped his fingers at his assigned class rep. “Come on, we’ve got things to do.” I watched the demon roll his eyes and complain. “Mammon, I don’t care who you are, I’m not polishing your shoes again!” 

Satan was last to say goodbye, he’d been the most distant since I came back to the Devildom and I’d been wondering if he was having second thoughts about our relationship. I really needed to make time to have some alone time with him soon to figure out what he’s been thinking. Satan grabbed my chin in his hands and forced my gaze up before he leaned down and gave me a searing kiss, full of promise. Then he left without a word. Hmmm, well he still wants me...I thought, hoping that was an encouraging sign. 

The rest of us filed out behind them and made our way down the hall to the student council lounge and private lunch room. “Okay.” I tapped my finger on my lips thinking. Lord D and Lucifer had been introducing themselves in their demonic form because I had argued that these humans should know them for what they are right away since their handsome human faces could be so beguiling. But obviously it was a bit too much for most of them to handle. “Okay how about this. You guys,” I waved my hands at the demons in the room, “”sit over there by the windows, Solomon and I will greet the prospective student and then we’ll introduce you.” 

“Lucifer, would you mind making a big batch of some soothing tea? I think it would be a nice gesture to offer some.” I added. I watched Lord Diavolo raise a brow, I’d never made such a public request of Lu before and I’m sure I was breaking all sorts of etiquette in asking someone like Lucifer to prepare tea...but Lu just smirked and went to the small kitchen in the lounge to brew some tea. His ‘neophyte’ who looked completely scandalized rushed into the kitchen to aid him leaving Lord Diavolo to chuckle and Solomon had one of those smug looks on his face. I rolled my eyes at all of them. 

  
  


“Hello.” I smiled warmly at the next student whose eyes were fluttering awake on the couch in front of us. Solomon and I sat side by side across from the couch on two overstuffed chairs. The guy, Brenton from Ispwhich, I’d read from his file sat up and looked around the room with bleary eyes. “Where am I? Last thing I remember I was getting pissed at the pub with my mates…” his eyes roamed the room and I couldn’t help the small giggle I let loose at his adorable accent. Brenton’s eyes swiveled back to mine. “Can’t be too bad though, waking up to a fit lady.” I smiled and tried to ignore the faint growl that came from somewhere behind me. 

“I know you must be very confused right now Brenton, but on behalf of the student council I would like to welcome you to RAD, the Royal Academy of Diavolo. My name is Ash, I’m the human representative for our exchange program. You’ve been invited to be a student here, you’ll have 24 hours to decide if you’d like to stay. You’ll receive a full tour in the morning.” I gave him my warmest, most welcoming smile. 

Brenton gave me a bewildered look that I had come accustomed to. “Eh? I must be completely off the trolley.” he muttered, rubbing his eyes and blinking a few times. 

Solomon gave a low chuckle, drawing Brenton’s attention. “And who’s this dodgy bloke?” he asked, taking in Solomon’s robes. “This is Solomon, he’s the student council representative for the witches and warlocks of the exchange program.”

Solomon inclined his head in a polite nod. “Greetings and welcome to the Devildom. RAD hosts an exchange program with the hopes of beings from all realms can someday work together, in harmony.”

Brenton crossed his arms, a sly smile playing on his lips as he leaned back on the couch. I suppressed a sigh, this is how they acted when they thought their friends were pulling some elaborate prank on them or they’d end up on one of those television prank shows.

“Right….witches and warlocks...the Devildom? I suppose I’m Harry Potter then?” he laughed, slapping his knee. Solomon just had this smug look on his face as he leaned forward, palm out as a blue flame ignited and danced in his outstretched palm. Brenton’s eyes went wide for a moment before filling with disbelief again, dismissing it as a parlor trick. Solomon shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

“We’d like to introduce to you two very important people here. Lord Diavolo himself, the crown demon prince of the Devildom is also the President of the student council. Lucifer is the vice president, the Avatar of Pride, as well as Lord Diavolo’s confidante and right hand demon.” As I spoke they made their way over in all their demonic glory and I watched Brenton’s eyes widen. 

“Bloody Hell!” he yelped, looking up at the impressive figures towering before him now. I crossed my fingers hoping he wouldn’t be another fainter or have a complete freak out. “That’s some brilliant costuming.” he stumbled. Even if he didn’t really believe they were demon’s they both were close to seven feet tall and Lord Diavolo’s impressive abs were on full display. 

“Are you mocking us boy?” Lucifer scowled and unleashed some of his power, a dark aura unfolding around him. I knew he wasn’t actually upset, he was just trying to get a point across. Moment of truth I thought as we all held our breath waiting for Brenton’s reaction. 

“Uh, s-so why was I brought here again?” he was shaking but to his credit, holding his own.

“It is my hope that you will join the exchange program, spend a year here in the Devildom to learn about demons and our culture so that future generations will be able to work towards a better existence where all the realms can co-exist peacefully and with purpose.” Lord Diavolo explained with his usual enthusiasm as he changed from his demonic form back into his official RAD uniform. 

“As Ash explained.” Lucifer took over. “You’ll have some time to decide if this is what you want or not. Tonight you’ll be given a room to rest in and in the morning you’ll learn more about RAD.”

Brenton nodded mutely as Barbatos appeared in the doorway to lead Brenton across campus to the Exchange House. 

“Well good for Brenton, he didn’t pass out or scream.” Solomon chuckled and I let out a breath I didn’t realize I’d been holding. I glanced at the clock on the wall with a soft sigh. I rallied myself, we just needed three more prospective students before we could call it a night. Lucifer gave me a pat on the shoulder before resuming his place on the other side of the lounge out of sight as we readied to summon the next potential student. 

With all the prospective students ensconced in their beds for the night, Solomon and I trudged up the stairs to our rooms. I noted that even Solomon’s shoulders were a tad slumped. We shared an easy smile before wishing each other goodnight. When I crossed my small living area into the bedroom I jumped with fright when I flicked on the light to find Belphie asleep in my bed. Those boys really needed to warn me ahead of time, I felt bad because I didn’t have as much time for them as I’d like but at the same time maybe I needed to be more clear about some ground rules concerning my room. I quickly changed for bed, turned off the lights and slipped under the covers. 

Belphie woke just enough to pull me into his arms and snuggle close. As always with Belphie, I slept deeper and better than usual that night and woke up feeling refreshed and ready to take on another day. It was harder, however, to convince Belphie that he needed to wake up and go back to the house of lamentation to get ready for the day. I had to hide my smile behind my hand when we came down to the common area and Belphegor’s Neophyte was already here, jumping up and talking a mile a minute about everything they needed to do that day. Belphie groaned and shot me a glare. I just smiled at him sweetly. Belphegor had wanted to be paired with the serious but sleepy looking Demon named Marcellus who had been paired up with Mammon. Lucifer and Diavolo had both agreed it wouldn’t do to pair people up who were too similar, it was more about balance and personalities that would challenge each other and help one another’s characters grow. Lucifer so far was the only one who seemed to be paired up with someone who was a little bit too much like himself, time would tell. The Demon paired with Belphie, Ozias had an almost hyper and anxious energy. He cared about rules and protocol and liked being productive and efficient with his time. I worried he was too much of the opposite of Belphie though and wondered if Lucifer had done that on purpose. 

Once they were gone I followed the amazing smells coming from the kitchen and greeted our house chef Matthieu, he was a french warlock in his fifties and had traveled extensively learning cuisine not only from all over the world in the human realm, but the demon and celestial realms as well. “Good morning Matthieu! This smells devine! Can I help you with anything?” I asked him, I had already decided that Matthieu and I were going to be fast friends the moment I met him. Such a sweet and lively man, it was hard to believe he had never settled down with a family but food was his passion. Beel, of course, loved him too and had tried to convince Lord Diavolo to find the exchange house another chef and let Matthieu come work at the house of lamentation. Lucifer put a stop to that before Lord D could even object saying they were not going to waste money on a chef when they were perfectly capable of feeding themselves as they always had. He meant no offence to Matthieu of course but Lucifer was practical that way. So Beel had just looked at me with a most serious expression and told me he expected to have an open invitation to dinner. 

“Bonjour Mademoiselle!” Matthieu greeted me with a warm smile. “Bonjour Solomon.” he said flashing another smile as his eyes flashed behind me, I turned to see Solomon enter the kitchen. 

“Bonjour.” Solomon inclined his head in a respectful nod. “I’m looking forward to this breakfast. Just let me know if you ever need a hand, I like to dabble in the kitchen myself from time to time.” 

My back still turned from Solomon. I gave Matthieu a grimace. Matthieu laughed heartily, “Thank you for the offer my friend but for now I think I have all under control.” he threw me a conspiratorial wink. I had already explained Solomon’s atrocious cooking skills and told Matthieu that under no circumstances was he to allow Solomon to cook for us. 

Solomon and I exited the kitchen together to greet our prospective exchange students who were now making their way to the dining room. Solomon pulled my chair out for me before taking his own seat, we gave each other encouraging smiles as we readied ourselves for our biggest job yet, convincing these six humans to agree to stay a year in the Devildom.


	7. Chapter 7

Solomon and I greeted our six prospective students as they came to sit around us at the large dining table. It was large enough for everyone who would be staying at the house, plus several guests so far now the eight of us huddled together at one end. There was a mixture of fear, disbelief and awe on their faces, some of them dug into their food with gusto while others did more than move the food around their plate too anxious to eat. I remembered feeling that way myself, so I decided I would start off the morning by telling them my story, how I came to the Devildom and why I was back and would be helping to make their transition better than mine had been. 

Solomon explained his own background and how he became involved with RAD and how if they agreed to stay that in a few days time they would be joined by twelve other students, six Angels and six witches and warlocks like himself. 

“How can Angels even come here?” One of the girls, Beth I think her name was, asked. “Aren’t demons and angels bitter enemies?” 

“Yes, there is a very long history of enmity between the two species of course.” Solomon nodded. “But there’s been a tenuous peace between them for the past millennia or so.” 

“That’s right.” I added, “and that’s part of what this exchange program is about. Not only bringing the human realm into the fold since most of us are ignorant of the supernatural world but also to strengthen that peace between the demon and celestial realms.”

Solomon nodded along, “That’s true and since Angels see themselves as the guardians of humankind, one of the best ways for Lord Diavolo to change the way the Celestial realm sees them, is to demonstrate how demons and humans can coexist.” 

Some of the students were nodded along thoughtfully while others just had vacant expressions as if they just couldn’t quite take it all in. 

“After breakfast we’ll give you a full tour of the House, then give you a bit of time to freshen up if you want and then we will go on a tour of RAD, the town and lastly the Palace.” I explained before I tucked into my own breakfast. 

  
  


After we’d given the tour of the House we came back to the common living area to go over the house rules. “Curfew is at 11pm on class nights unless you have permission from someone on the student council to be out later. The most important rule to follow is the buddy rule. While we encourage you to stay in groups on campus, you are absolutely not allowed to leave campus grounds unless you’re in an exchange group of 3 or more students or you have a student council escort. Each exchange student will be given protective charms as well that you’ll be expected to keep on you at all times outside of this house.” I took a breath and looked to Solomon who took over for me from there.

I sank onto one of the couches as the prospective students scrambled up the stairs, some alone, some already pairing off. Solomon leaned his thigh against the arm of the couch smiling down at me. “Well what do you think of this group so far?” he asked me.

“50 grimm says we’ll convince half of them to stay.” I responded. “Hmmm,” he pondered, “100 grimm, I think all of them will stay.” he grinned. I rolled my eyes as we shook on it. It probably wasn’t wise to make bets with a sorcerer, maybe Mammon was rubbing off on me.

Solomon and I escorted our little group of humans to the main courtyard in front of the RAD Campus where Lucifer and Lord Diavolo conducted the campus tour, Lord Diavolo regaled them with tales of the rich history of RAD while Lucifer pointed out the more practical things about the different wings, rooms, classes available and so on. Of course he made sure to talk a lot about expectations, rules and consequences too. During one particularly dry and scary lecture Lucifer was giving I gave Solomon a smirk and whispered “I’m so winning our bet.” 

At the end of the tour the rest of the student council joined us as we walked into town. Everyone except Belphie who took my hand and was content to walk by my side during the tour, took turns leading the tour. Beel animatedly explained the best places to eat, while Mammon and Asmo argued about the best fashions that could be found at the Majolish. Satan talked about the library, bookstore and various museums and art galleries. Levi talked up his favorite shops too but also explained the various benefits of Akuzon and stressed that they would just be safer staying inside and getting everything online. Lucifer of course talked about curfew, laws, and the dangers of being a human out alone in the Devildom. 

We stopped at Hell’s Kitchen for Lunch courtesy of Lord Diavolo and it was fun to watch the reactions and faces the humans made at the menu. I laughed and told them that some of the food was quite good, some of it an acquired taste and other things a human just shouldn't eat and gave them my menu recommendations. They all gaped in amazement at the amount of food Beel was able to eat, even polishing off what some of the prospective students couldn’t stomach. “Ladies and Gentleman,” Solomon announced with a flourish, “The Avatar of Gluttony.” Beel looked slightly ashamed but still stood and sketched a small bow, giving the rest of us a good laugh. 

  
  


Hours later Solomon and I waited in one of the waiting rooms in the Palace while Lord Diavolo and Barbatos gave a tour of the Palace where Diavolo explained more the History of the Devildom and his motivations behind the exchange program of RAD. When our prospective students finally filed into the room we told them to get comfy and I gave the floor to Solomon. 

“If you decided to stay, you’ll be committing a year of your life to living here in the Devildom and attending the RAD exchange program. If you stay your lives will be forever changed, for better or worse, if you go home, your memories of this will be erased and you’ll never know the difference. While this world is full of wonder and will give you an experience like no other, you must also take the dangers of this world seriously. We will expect you to follow our rules for your safety and the safety of your fellow students.” Solomon expressed himself in his usual elegant manner. 

“But before you make any decisions, we want to give you time to talk to us, ask us any questions, vent any concerns. Whatever we can do to help you make this decision, we will do our best.” I finished and then we sat back quietly and waited to see what they would do.

  
  


One of the girls raised her hand shyly. “Yes? Megan. You don’t need to raise your hand.” Solomon said gently. 

“Uh yes well..umm I couldn’t help but noticing that one of the Student Council member’s was holding your hand Ash...are you in a relationship with a demon?” she asked, blushing in embarrassment at her questions. 

I cleared my throat. “Well, yes I am in a relationship with Belphegor….” I wasn’t sure how to continue. 

“In fact.” Solomon interrupted, throwing me a salacious grin. “Ash is involved with all of the Avatars of Sin.” I shot him a glare as some gasps and raised eyebrows went round the room and my own face turned red. Solomon only raised his own in return as if to say, _what? they would have found out eventually._

“That’s true…” I admitted, finding my voice. “You’ll find that the culture in the Devildom surrounding relationships and uh..sex...can be much different than what most of us our use to. What might be widely considered as taboo for human culture could be second nature here. Trust me, I found a lot of notions shocking myself at first.”

Solomon gave a little chuckle before he said. “Casual sexual hookups with Demons are much more usual than the relationship that Ash is in however and while we won’t say who you can or cannot hook up with during your stay. I’d recommend much caution and consideration first.”

“That’s very true. Some Demon’s blurr the lines between sex and feeding, it’s also easy for many of them to get lost in their lust and as humans we are much more fragile than they are and a sexual encounter could easily turn hurtful or even deadly. I myself didn’t enter a sexual relationship until after a year of falling in love and learning to trust them. There are even demons called Incubi and Succubi who feed off of sexual energy and can easily drain and kill you this way. So as Solomon said, we advise caution.”

The girl, Megan had turned beet red but all the prospective students looked wide eyed and enraptured by what we had told them. 

“Well that’s too bad.” Brenton said with a snap of his fingers. Breaking the silence. “I guess I don’t have a chance at hooking up with you then luv.” he winked in my direction, gaining a laugh from everyone and easing the tension in the room. 

Solomon and I spent the next hour or so fielding questions about the program, about witches and angels and everything in between. Once the questions had died down we told them that we were going back to the house and they would have another hour to decide and give their decision to Lord Diavolo and we hoped to see them all back at the house for a late dinner.

Back home, Matthieu had made a gorgeous spread to welcome our students who decided to stay and I sincerely hoped that enough of them did decide to stay so that this food wouldn’t go to waste. Although if that did happen I could just invite Beel over. Solomon and I made small talk in the common area until we finally heard the front door open. After the fourth student walked in I realized I was going to lose the bet to Solomon, then the fifth student came in and the door shut. Only 5. 

“Who’s missing then?” Solomon asked. “The other boy, Richard.” I answered. “Guess neither of us wins.” I added under my breath causing Solomon to let out a low chuckle. “Guess not.”

“That’s alright mates!” Brenton cheered, “I don’t mind being the lone male.” he waggled his eyebrows at the four ladies who all decided to stay, Beth, Megan, Olivia and Stella. 

Solomon snorted and I burst his bubble when I said. “Well enjoy it while it lasts Brenton,” I teased, “We will soon be joined by three warlocks and six Angels.” Brenton’s shoulders sagged in faux defeat before he let out a warm infectious laugh. We all sat down to dinner, everyone praised Matthieu’s cooking. It had been an overall successful day but part of me was feeling a little drained and empty as I made my way up to bed that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Two days later we had secured our last human exchange student, another guy, Franklin. He was a bit of a frat boy but otherwise I thought he’d fit into the group just fine. We were all in the common dining room, having breakfast, when the doorbell rang. 

“Luke!” I screamed with delight when I saw the short Angel standing behind me, six more intimidating figures stood behind him but for now all my attention was on my friend. “I’m so happy to see you!” I cried out as I enveloped him in a big hug. I was pretty short myself and only had about an inch on the Angel and it was nice having someone around that I didn’t have to crank my neck up to have eye contact with.

Oof. Luke grunted but wrapped his arms around me too, his face turning deep red. “It’s good to see you too Ash.” he tried to keep his voice dignified. I released him and turned my attention to the Angels behind them. They looked like warriors and only a few had a pleasant expression on their faces, not exactly what I had been expecting after my experience with Luke and Simeon. I put on my most welcoming smile anyway. “These must be our new exchange students then! We’re so pleased to have you join us, please come in, we’re having breakfast if you’re hungry.” I stepped aside and let them enter the house. They politely joined us at the table even though some of them opted not to touch the food. 

“You’ll find our house chef Matthieu is an excellent cook and he has experience with Celestial realm food too, so if you have any special requests, do let him know! He would be more than happy to make sure you all have some comfort food from home.” I told them with a smile. 

“Thank goodness for that!” Luke exclaimed. “I wasn’t sure I could survive another year on Devildom fare.” he grimaced. “Oh come on now Luke.” Solomon teased him. “We all know you like Devildom sweets.” 

“That’s right.” I laughed. “I’m sure Barbatos will be more than pleased to have his baking partner back.” 

Luke smiled until he caught the stares of the other Angels and turned red, “T-That’s only because I wanted to improve my baking skills to impress Michael.” he argued. Solomon and I just exchanged a knowing look and didn’t argue with him.

Once introductions went around I told them that we’d hold off on the big tour until the witches and warlocks joined us later. Solomon would be leaving after breakfast to escort them from the human realm to the Devildom. So after breakfast I showed each Angel to their rooms, leaving Luke’s for the last.

“You’re on the third floor with just Solomon and myself.” I explained to Luke after we left the second floor. At the top of the stairs I motioned to the door on the right, “That’s Solomon’s room,” then motioning the door across the hall on the left, “and this is my room. Yours is at the end of the hall. Even Luke looked impressed with our accommodations when I ushered him inside. “We each have our own little kitchenette, no oven so you can’t bake unfortunately but I know Matthieu won’t mind you using the main kitchen, “ then I lowered my voice even though Solomon had already left, “I already explained to Matthieu that Solomon is NOT allowed to cook.” I giggled at the relieved look on Luke’s face. 

“I was really worried we’d have to take turns making meals, we’d all go hungry on the nights Solomon cooked!” Luke exclaimed. 

“Yeah, thank goodness Lord Diavolo hired Matthieu!” I laughed with him.

“You have your own bathroom too. The other floors have a couple shared bathrooms and there’s a bathroom on the main floor too.” I explained. “I’ll let you settle in, when Solomon is back with the rest of the students we’ll do the tour again for those arriving today.”

It was great having Luke back but I couldn’t help being a little sad that Simeon couldn’t join us too, it would have felt like having the whole gang back together again, even if things were much different this year. Simeon always had sound advice and was never judgemental or harsh. 

The group of Witches and Warlocks that Solomon brought back was split, three guys and three gals and the group was eclectic to say the least. Solomon and Luke conducted the tour for them and the Angels while I stayed back with the normies as Levi would say. “Alright everyone.” I started when I had them gathered in the common living area again. “When everyone else returns we will be splitting you into groups of 3, like we had mentioned before. While we obviously encourage you to branch out and form friendships beyond your groups, we want your groups to be your safety net, we want you to rely on each other and anytime there may be a group activity or event, you’ll be with your assigned groups for those things.” I explained.

Clapping my hands I surveyed them, considering what I knew of them so far. “I’m going to pair you up now. Franklin and Stella.” I made the first pair, Franklin winked at Stella who just preened and flipped her hair over her shoulder while giving him a coy smile. Honestly Stella was my least favorite so far and I didn’t think anyone in the group would be able to handle her as well as Franklin. “Brenton and Megan.” Brenton flashed Megan a charming smile that made her blush and look away. I hoped Brenton’s personality would help break Megan from her shell a bit. “And of course Beth and Olivia.” the girls beamed at each other. I might regret pairing those two together later, I had a feeling they might be trouble, trouble in the same way that I had been trouble last year. 

I told them they could do what they wanted as long as they stayed inside the house until the rest of the group was back and then excused myself to my room. I flopped face first on my bed. I couldn’t remember the last time I had space and quiet time for myself for more than an hour or two, other than when I was sleeping. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through the messages from my guys? My lovers? My boyfriends? Even in my own mind I didn’t know how to label them other than that they were mine I was theirs. I had sweet little messages from everyone, everyone except Satan who had been distant. 

I opened a message to send to him. 

**_Me: Hey I have a couple hours free, can you come over?_ **

**_Satan: Can’t. Busy._ **

I blinked at the brief message back and couldn’t help feeling the sting in my eyes at the pang of hurt this caused me. I didn’t know if I had done something, if it was because of the miscarriage or something else. Not wanting to start an argument over text I simply said. 

**_Me: OK. I miss you. Xo_ **

I waited several minutes for a response back and didn’t get one. That pang of sadness twisted into anger. I didn’t have the energy right now but as soon as I could I was going to corner him and make him tell me what the hell was up with him and give him a piece of my mind.

I knew I had a stack of paperwork to do and a brief report to fill out for Lord Diavolo on my initial thoughts on the new students but I decided it could wait. I needed a nap and only wished one of  _ them _ were here to cuddle with me. 

I awoke to a soft rapping at my door and Solomon’s voice telling me they had returned. I groaned and sped to the bathroom to make sure I looked presentable before I joined Solomon and Luke in Solomon’s room. I told them the human pairings I had done and we discussed everyone else's personalities and decided on the best way to pair the three groups up. 

Gathering everyone together finally made the common area feel full and cozy. Introductions went round the room and I could see on the faces of some of the human students how small and insignificant they were feeling as they started to fully realize what a crazy and huge universe they inhabited and despite what they may have believed all their lives, they were not the center of it. 

“Group one.” Solomon began, “Will be Azariel, Gadreel, Brenton, Megan, Elias and Diana.” I watched as Elias and Diana gave each other a courteous nod, they were similar in age and potential and you could see that they respected each other. Azariel, who gave me the impression of being more the leader of their Angelic troupe than Luke did, was reserved and gave no indications of his feelings one way or another. Azariel’s stature was similar to Lucifer’s and he had that same imposing sense of authority, he had golden blond hair but short on the sides but left fairly long on top, giving him bangs that sometimes slid in front of his face. You could tell that the other’s respected him and would follow his example. Gadreel on the other hand was built more like Mammon, the garb that he wore, similar to what I had been used to seeing Simeon wear, didn't hide all his corded and defined muscles that rippled with his movements. Like all of them, he was gorgeous to look at with stunning amber eyes that were sharp and alert, his rich brown hair cut in a more military fashion. However, unlike the others he seemed to wear a permanent from on his face and seemed to sneer at the others. I would give him a chance but so far he was the first Angel I’d met that gave me a bad vibe. 

“Group two.” Solomon continued, “Ofaniel, Armaros, Beth, Olivia, Melina and Zach.” The first group I wasn’t worried about at all but the other two I worried about conflicts but unfortunately we couldn’t find a perfect balance and as Solomon had argued, the challenges would help them grow and define their character. Beth and Olivia had already bonded and had similar personalities, both being fairly serious and cynical. Melina, the witch on the other hand reminded me of Stella and Solomon had warned that she could be quite vain, we had agreed that she and Stella should be kept apart but I worried how she might class with Beth and Olivia. We hoped that between Ofaniel and Zach’s friendly personalities that they would provide enough buffer for the girls. Armaros was pretty aloof and reminded me a bit of what I imagined Belphegor had been like before his fall. Ofaniel was the second shortest Angel next to Luke and had a friendly and radiant face. 

“Which leaves the last group.” Solomon concluded. “Turiel, Zephon, Franklin, Stella, Andrew and Natasha. Each group is assigned to two of the Avatars and their demon class representatives. Those demons will be around to help assist you and help keep you safe during your stay here. We also expect those of you who have power,” he gestured to the Angels and those humans in the room gifted with magic, “to help look after your fellow students who have less in their arsenal to protect themselves.” I saw Natasha roll her eyes, she looked like she had a bit of an attitude while Andrew seemed shy and the most nervous out of the group of witches and warlocks. Turiel was tall and lean with a shock of medium length red hair, he seemed as friendly as Ofaniel but where Ofaniel was more reserved Turiel was more energetic and had a similar vibe as Brenton and Zach, I could see those three becoming good friends. Zephon came across as cold and Luke had told me that he was a big stickler for following the rules. He had a cold unapproachable beauty and looked the most like Lucifer in looks with his jet black hair and dark eyes. 

I turned my gaze away from the students to focus on what Solomon was saying. “Group one is assigned to Satan and Asmodeus, the avatars of Wrath and Lust. Group two is assigned to Leviathan and Mammon, the avatars of Envy and Greed, and lastly group three is assigned to Beel and Belphegor, the avatars of Gluttony and Sloth.”

“And what of Lucifer?” Azariel suddenly interrupted. “Lucifer already has a full plate of responsibilities and we only needed 6.” I explained and watched another sneering look pass over Gadreel’s face while Azariel only gave me a polite response. Something in me bristiled. I know the Avatars hadn’t really minded Luke and Simeon’s presence last year but I hadn’t stopped to think about how awkward it might be for all of them, especially Lucifer to have more of their past ‘brothers’ here.

“Now pair up into your groups.” Luke ordered. “Get to know one another.” he said with a wave of his hand. Solomon stood, “Yes, and you can come up with team names unless you want to be called group 1, 2 and 3 all year.” 

“Yeah you might want to agree to a team name before you meet with your Avatars tomorrow and they make worse suggestions,” I laughed, “especially you group two!” I said to the group assigned to Levi and Mammon. Luke, Solomon and I all shared a little laugh over that. That night I excused myself to bed early just to get away from the draining energy from being around so many people at once. 

  
  


The next day I was woken early by a call from Barbatos asking me to meet Lord Diavolo in the RAD cafeteria. He refused to tell me why and I did my best not to take out my morning grumpiness on Barbatos who I’m sure was just following the whim and fancy of his Lord. I was glad I had gone to bed early the night before but still, if one wants to meet early in the morning they should tell the person the night before at least, and I was definitely going to give Lord Diavolo a piece of my mind on the matter, Prince or not. 

No one else was awake except Matthieu who was already in the kitchen prepping for our breakfast when I slipped out to make my way over to the campus. Lord Diavolo and Lucifer were both waiting for me outside the cafeteria doors which were still closed and Lucifer looked just as baffled as why we’d been dragged here. I looked at Lucifer nervously when Lord Diavolo gave me a big grin and greeted me by pulling out a blindfold. “I have a surprise for you Ash!” he beamed. “For all your hard work you’ve done so far.” 

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders but his eyes narrowed as if telling me I better just play along. “O-Oh.” I laughed nervously. “You didn’t need to do anything like that.” I said.

Lord Diavolo waved a dismissive hand as he advanced on me and wrapped the blindfold gently around my eyes. I felt his large warm hand press into the small of my back as he guided me through the doors to the cafeteria. I wondered if they were treating me to some sort of breakfast but why the cafeteria? Eventually we came to a stop and I heard a soft gasp come from Lucifer before Diavolo pulled the blindfold from my eyes. 

I stood there blinking at the food service window that had not been there just the day before. Through the window I could see a small kitchen, we were on the opposite side of the cafeteria’s main large kitchen. Above there was a sign that said ‘Ash’s Test Kitchen.’ my mouth was agape and I couldn’t seem to get a word out. “W-what?” I finally stammered out as I looked at Lord Diavolo. His look of joy diminished a bit as a worried expression spread over his face as he explained. “I don’t want you to give up your dreams while you’re helping me with RAD. I wanted to give you a space where you can experiment, think of it as a test drive for the type of shop you might want to open someday...my hope is that you’ll open that shop here in the Devildom.” he smiled. My eyes were still wide, shocked by what he’d just said. When Lucifer said in a slightly edged voice. “My Lord, I don’t think Ash will have time between all her other responsibilities to run something like this too.” Lucifer’s words sunk in and started to diminish my building excitement, he was right I didn’t have the time or money for this right now.

“Nonsense.” Lord Diavolo scowled and waved a dismissive hand at his friend. “I’m fully funding this project and have already hired vetted help for her. She can devote as much or as little time as she wants.”

Diavolo’s words sunk in, it didn’t matter how tired I was or how much I had on my plate. This WAS my dream and I would take every advantage of this opportunity he was presenting me with. Suddenly snapping out of my shock and stupor I forgot myself and all propriety as I shrieked and threw myself onto Lord Diavolo, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. “Thank you Thank you Thank you!” I gushed like some silly girl. I felt him return that hug with a deep rumbling laugh moving through his chest. I’d never been this close to Lord Diavolo before and he smelled good, like cinnamon and a summer bonfire. 

“I don’t even know what to say! This is my most incredible gift I’ve ever been given.” I said as I pulled away from him, a few tears of joy slipping past my eyes. Lord Diavolo gently wiped them away and I’d never seen him look at me so softly, something internal alarm started going off and I shifted a little further away feeling uncomfortable, especially under Lucifer’s watchful gaze. 

“You’ve earned this reward and more Ash.” Lord Diavolo said. “I know Lucifer agrees.” 

I looked at Lucifer then, he was smiling at me but something about it felt forced as I noticed the tightness of his jaw and the clenching of his fists at his side. “Did you know about this surprise?” I asked him with a small smile.

“No...No I was just as surprised as you were.” He said in that cool, calm voice of his and his eyes narrowed on Diavolo. I had the distinct impression that Lucifer was very unhappy with Lord Diavolo and I wasn’t sure why. Was he really worried about how this would affect my performance as a student council member or was it something else? Could he be jealous? I shook these thoughts from my head and gave them both a big smile. “Thank you again, I can’t wait to get started!” 

Lord Diavolo shifted his gaze from Lucifer back to me with his usual jovial smile. “The Kitchen is fully stocked from the human realm and you’ll just need to let your pastry chef know if there are other ingredients that you need ordered. Tonight we have the Party but you’ll have the next several days free to spend as you wish before classes start.” he explained.

I was planning on spending those days at the House of Lamentation but I couldn’t pass up this opportunity and I didn’t have much time to get it up and running how I would like before the cafeteria was open to the students.


	9. Chapter 9

Levi was on a boss level on his latest game when the lights flickered, there was a faint rumble that shuddered through the house before the power cut out completely for a few seconds before coming back on. “NOOOOO!” he cried, throwing his controller on the floor. His door slammed shut as he made his way downstairs to see which of his stupid brother’s was throwing such a fit that he’d have to restart that level. He barely noticed Asmo peeking out of his own bedroom door, his hair wrapped in a towel as if he’d just come out of the bath. 

When he saw Lucifer in full demon form, pacing in the front hallway tugging at his hair, a black aura enveloped him, pulsing out waves of dark power that he’d leashed just enough to stop affecting the electricity in the house. Mammon came up beside him, took one look down the stairs before saying “Nope.” with a shake of his head he slowly backed up before taking off in a sprint back to his room. Levi wondered if his fool of a brother had done something to trigger this rage but he didn’t think so, he’d rarely seen Lucifer so unhinged. Levi hesitated at the top of the stairs not knowing what he should do. It seemed suicidal to approach. 

Beel came out of the Kitchen and almost choked on the food in his mouth when he saw Lucifer in such a state. He caught Satan’s eyes as he was coming out of the Library with an irritated look on his face, even Satan stopped short when he saw Lucifer. Beel and Satan exchange a look until Beel was able to swallow the rest of the food in his mouth and calmly approached Lucifer with a look of worry and concern on his face. 

Lucifer had stopped pacing and was leaning on the foyer table, his claws had gouged out some of the wood. Beel placed a firm but cautious hand on Lucifer’s shoulder, causing Lucifer to flinch but he didn’t pull away as Beel said. “Brother. What Happened?” 

Lucifer took a deep breath and glanced around to see that most of his brother had come into the room but were keeping a healthy distance from him. He straightened and let out a long breath, pinching his nose as he sought to recenter himself and contain his anger. Beel’s hand slipped off his shoulder and backed up to give him space and time to respond. They all watched as he straightened his clothes and moved into the family room, seating himself in his favorite chair. He barely blinked when Asmo was handing him a hot cup of his favorite tea and sipped from it graciously. He felt ashamed for letting his brother’s see him in that sorry state of losing control, not that he’d ever admit to it. 

“I was with Ash and Lord Diavolo….” he paused to take another sip. “And he…”

“He didn’t hurt her did he?!” Belphie said, no one had even seen him napping on the couch when he suddenly jumped up with a wild look of outrage on his face, as if he might try to take on Lord Diavolo himself. Lucifer glared at his younger brother. “No.” Lucifer gritted between his teeth, he hated being interrupted. “No. I’m the one he….I was the one to feel the sting of betrayal…”

“What do you mean?” Asmo asked, sounding alarmed, holding a hand over his heart, “Did he make a move on our Ash?!”

Lucifer gave Asmo a withering look, “Not exactly...but I am becoming more concerned with what his true intentions may be with her, especially after...after Mammon’s ridiculously unhelpful vision. “ he growled. 

Satan sighed, feeling impatient. “So what happened that caused you of all people to break like that?” 

“I’d shared before with Lord Diavolo Ash’s dreams of owning her own pastry shop or bakery and she herself shared this the last time we went to dinner together and he was pestering her with personal questions the whole night.” he took another sip trying to calm himself as he felt his blood starting to boil again. “He took us to the Cafeteria this morning...he gifted her with her own little food stand there to do what she wishes with, she was so pleased too, you should have seen her face,” he laughed ruefully, “she even forgot herself and hugged him, flung her little arms right around him and smiled up at him with that unguarded and genuine look…” the tea cup in his hand was crushed in his grip, he didn’t even react to the tea spilling onto his clothes. His brother’s all had expressions of shock, worry or rage. “She told him that it was the most incredible gift she’d ever been given…” he almost choked on the words as they came out.

“T-that’s not fair!” Levi finally stuttered, breaking the silence. “That...that was our idea to help her open her own shop here…” 

“That fucking snake.” Belphie was muttering under his breath several obscenities about Lord Diavolo that would normally have Lucifer stringing him up by his feet. 

Satan snapped the book he had open closed without a word and stalked back to the Library. Beel looked conflicted, the idea of Ash having her own place to cook at the cafeteria excited him not just of her but himself too but he could see how hurt and distraught his brother was.

“I hope you fucking laid into him.” Belphie said a bit louder. Lucifer finally looked at Belphegor with a glare. “Even if I wanted to,my hands were tied. Ash was so happy, I couldn’t ruin it.” he seethed. Belphie only scoffed and angrily left the room.

Asmo shifted his feet. “I’m sorry Lucifer, that was rather cruel of him.”

“It’s done now.” Lucifer sighed. Part of him knew he should just be happy for Ash and that it was his pride that was hurt more than anything. Diavolo often did whatever he wanted, as the crown prince his whims were always granted but never had one of Diavolo’s whims cut him personally this way and he couldn’t help but feel that Diavolo had to have known.

“I think we need to keep an even closer eye on Ash. There’s too much converging around her, there must be something bigger going on that we don’t know about it. I don’t even know if I can trust Lord Diavolo when it comes to her now…” everyone who was still in the room nodded in agreement before going their separate ways. 

  
  


Lord Diavolo was going over important paperwork when Barbatos entered with a tea service. “Ah Thank you.” he gave his friend and loyal servant an appreciative smile. He was in a good mood from Ash’s reaction that morning to his gift, he’d pushed and buried deep that nagging feeling of guilt. He knew Lucifer was upset and probably saw it as a slight but he had a bigger picture to look at. 

Barbatos stood in front of his desk not leaving. “Is there anything else?” Diavolo asked. “Well Sire...I just thought you should know that your gesture today caused another split...You’ve definitely increased Ash’s affections for you but in the process, depending on your next steps it could have a fallout, that fall out being the loyalty of the Avatars.” 

Lord Diavolo frowned, he didn’t want to hear this when he was in such a good mood. The party was tonight and he was looking forward to having a dance with Ash. He sat back and crossed his arms. “We knew from the moment she gave her hearts to them that trying to win her affection might cause that rift, that it might be a casualty of this infernal war we’re waging with fate.”

“Yes, of course, but there’s still hope for a more positive outcome. I’m advising you to not push her or them too far, too quickly. A slow but steady approach might be best.” Barbatos tried to advise. 

Lord Diavolo blinked, thinking back to that day the Oracle had come to the palace a few hundred years after Lilith had been turned human. The warning she had given him.

  
  
_Beware the serpent in your nest_

_Beware the betrayer_

_The light stolen from your bride_

_Your dreams in her palm turn to ash_

_The Lady of Chaos ushers in the apocalypse._

Ash held his dreams in her hands, she’d be his salvation or his ruin. He’d returned to the oracle time and time again trying to get more useful information about who this betrayer was with no luck and eventually that oracle had died under suspicious circumstances, he couldn’t trust anyone from the temple these days. He had so many potential enemies the betrayer could be anyone. At least now he knew to look at the older more ancient noble houses but still, there were many of them and most had little love for him and his ideas.

“You may be right Barbatos.” he finally sighed. “I fear we may not have time on our side anymore though.” he admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question for you! As a reader, do you prefer longer chapters even if you have to wait longer for updates, or shorter chapters updated more quickly? Or a mix, or you just don't care as long as the story is updated somewhat consistently?? Just curious!


	10. Chapter 10

I wasn’t really paying attention to the clothes as we browsed through the Majolish, I was too busy watching Asmo flitter around, pulling dress after dress off the racks and piling the girls arms full of things to try on. The human exchange students had no time to prepare and no appropriate clothing for the party tonight, so I’d shot off a quick text to Asmo asking him if he could meet us at the shops because heaven only knew that I didn’t have the skill set to help these girls. Olivia and Beth didn’t seem to be having any fun, Megan would flush prettily anytime Asmo paid her a compliment and Stella of course was basking in the attention. Time would tell if Stella and Asmo would either bond or become frenemies. The witches didn’t join us because they had plenty of time to prepare and already brought what they needed.

Brenton looked at home, obviously having some fashion sense and was helping Franklin. Every once and awhile Asmo would leave the girls and thrust some options at the boys and paid them almost as many compliments. Franklin would go red with embarrassment while Brenton bore it with an easy grin. Since I myself had a full closet stuffed full of gorgeous clothes Asmo had bought for me, I wasn’t looking for myself. 

When everyone had finally found something they were happy with Asmo surprised them all and me, by paying for everyone’s purchases even though they’d been given credit at the store for the occasion. Asmo just told them to save that credit for another day. I looked at Asmo, wondering if he was trying to curry admiration from the students or me, the former definitely worked. Especially from Stella who looked like she’d found the ultimate sugar daddy. 

Back at the house Asmo followed me to my room and began flicking through the gowns in my closet until he pulled one out for me to wear. “This one will be perfect for tonight.” he grinned. I was surprised by his choice, Asmo tended to like to dress me in feminine colors with some flair and flash. This dress was a black a-line ballgown and was also more modest than Asmo typically, the dress would have been strapless if not for the lace overlay that had a high neck, just skimming the collar bones with three quarter length sleeves. Another inlay of lace ran down the middle of the skirt, surrounded by midnight satin and embroidered with what looked like swarovski crystals. It shone and glittered in the light. It wasn’t my usual style either but it was breathtaking, I didn’t know if I could pull off such a regal dress.

“That dress reminds me of Lucifer.” I said dryly, wondering what the Avatar of Lust was up to. 

“Exactly, you’ll look devine together! I’m almost worried you’ll steal the spotlight.” he laughed. 

“Hmm.” I narrowed my eyes and fingered the fabric. “Very generous of you to dress me for your older brother.”

Asmo looked at me with a pout. “Don’t tell Luci but he’s been having a rough go lately and I think this will cheer him up. You just be your same kind self and I’m sure he’ll be feeling better by the time the night is through.”

I furrowed my brows. Lucifer always seemed stressed but I felt guilty that I’d been so busy myself that I didn’t realize he was having a hard time. Asmo brought me out of my thoughts when his hand gently cupped my cheek and titled my face up for a kiss. It was a teasing, toe curling kiss that left me wanting more. Asmo chuckled against my lips and then pulled back to look me in the eyes, he took a deep breath as if scenting my arousal in the air. “Mmm. Ash. As much as I want to ravish you I don’t think Lucifer will appreciate it if you arrive smelling of me.” he smirked. He gave me another kiss, this one shorter and sweeter. 

“Oh! I would stick around to help with hair and makeup but I barely have time to get myself ready! I’ll see you there gorgeous.” he smacked a last kiss on my cheek before leaving. 

“Ugh, fucking tease.” I muttered, even though I had a smile on my face. I glanced at the clock in my room. We still had four hours to go until the party, I rolled my eyes knowing that Asmo would take up all that time getting himself primped and ready. 

When we were all assembled in the common area I had to admit we made a handsome group. The angels were gorgeous in their formal Celestial robes, the witches and warlocks were a varied group, some wore robes similar to what Solomon liked to wear, others opted for much more modern attire and my little group of humans were looking gorgeous. I was a bit more dressed up in them but figured that was alright since I was going to be seen on the arm of the Avatars for the first time at a social function in the Devildom in a more official capacity. I felt like I needed to make a decent impression even though I knew most of the demons would just see me as nothing more than their little pet. Lucifer had explained that they would introduce me as their paramour if our relationship was questioned, otherwise I’d be introduced as a student council member. Lord Diavolo was kind enough to send over a few of his cars to pick us up so we arrived at the Palace in style. 

Outside the Palace we reminded the new exchange students to stay together, not to go anywhere alone with a demon and to have fun before we ushered them into the Palace. They had all been here before on the tour but I still smiled, seeing their faces light up in wonder at the ballroom when we entered. At least the faces of the humans, the Angels looked more disgusted than anything, all except for Luke who I know was itching to talk dessert with Barbatos. The witches and warlocks looked more curious than anything else. 

Lucifer had been right inside to greet us and took my arm as soon as we encouraged the group to go mingle. Asmo was right, we did look amazing together tonight and I felt a thrill of pride to be on his arm. “You look...absolutely captivating.” Lucifer said in a low tone against my ear making my spine tingle. 

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” I teased him with a wink. I got a small smile in return before he said, “I’ll have a hard time sharing you with my brother’s tonight.” 

We turned when we heard Gadreel’s laughter. “My my my Lucifer, you could barely tolerate humans when we were brothers….I never thought you’d take one as a lover.” 

“Gadreel.” Lucifer nodded tightly. “It seems you haven’t changed at all.” 

Azariel who had been standing by and had given Gadreel a disapproving look said, “Forgive him Ash, he means nothing ill towards you. But I have to admit that I am also curious. How did a mortal ensnare your interest?” I shifted a bit uncomfortable by their choice of words.

“If you bother to take the time to get to know her during your stay, I’m sure you’ll find your curiosity satisfied.” Lucifer said not giving them a real answer. “Now if you’ll excuse us.” Lucifer dismissed them as he steered me away from them. I glanced back and gave them an apologetic look that I wasn’t sure they deserved but I did need to maintain good relations with the exchange students.

As we walked through the crowds, I did my best to hold my chin up and keep my shoulders from hunching forward. There were more demon’s here that I had thought there would be and many of them were not RAD students when I took in the military style uniforms dotted around the room. We said our hellos to a group of RAD instructors when Lord Diavolo spotted us and waved us over. Lucifer took one look at the group of demons surrounding Diavolo and halted in his steps, one quick glance and a subtle motion from Lucifer and suddenly Beel had found us cutting off our approach. 

“Ash! Have you been to the buffet yet?” He asked me with a grin. “No, not yet.” I returned his smile. “Get yourself something to eat, beloved.” Lucifer murmured and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, “I need to speak to Lord Diavolo, I’ll find you later.” He had a grim expression for a moment before his typically haughty look took over and he made his way gracefully over to Lord Diavolo as Beel swept me up in the opposite direction. 

“You look beautiful.” Beel told me with a blush on his face. “Thank you Beel. You look very handsome yourself.” Beel looked downright delicious in his tailored suit, nothing off rack would fit his physique, although he didn’t quite look comfortable, definitely preferring his casual athletic wear. His blush only deepened and he smiled wider at my compliment. 

We made it to the buffet while Beel loaded up a plate full of delicacies. “Lord Diavolo really went all out for this party. I didn’t expect all this just to celebrate the exchange program.” I admitted. 

Beel nodded thoughtfully. “He invited many of the nobility and old houses, demons with a lot of power and influence. Most of them don’t agree with his ideas.”

I nodded, considering Beel’s words while I tried to eat something without spilling on my dress. “He must be under a lot of pressure to try to change their minds then.” Beel only nodded in agreement since his mouth was full of food.

I spotted Megan standing all alone not too far from the buffet tables looking anxious, I was about to make my way over to check on her and make sure she wasn’t alone when I saw Zephon hand her a glass of punch. I couldn’t hear what he said to her but she blushed and laughed a little and some tension left her shoulders. When I realized he wasn’t going to leave her on her own I relaxed again. Out of all the humans I was most worried about Megan because she was so shy and sweet. Zephon on the other hand had risen in my esteem, he had seemed so cold when I first met him but maybe he was just a very serious sort.

“Beel! Be careful! You almost dropped that on Ash’s dress!” I heard Asmo scold Beel with a shrill tone. I bit my lip so I didn’t laugh when he shook his head with a loud sigh. “Come on Ash.” he said, taking my hand and pulling me back into the crowds. “I want to have the first dance with you.” 

“Save a dance for me Ash!” Beel called out between mouthfuls of food. 

I was once again thankful for the dance lessons I’d had all those years ago and that I still remembered several of the dances I’d been taught last year in the Devildom. I couldn’t claim to be anywhere near as graceful as Asmodeus but I liked to imagine that we made quite the picture as we glided across the ballroom floor when the first demon waltz of the evening began. Despite the heavy gown I felt light as a feather and for a moment all my stress washed away and I had no room for thoughts outside of this moment with Asmo. I felt my heart tick up its pace as we maintained eye contact and felt his hand shift from my hip to the small of my back as he pressed my body closer to his. When the dance was over he pressed his lips to my brow in a lingering kiss and inhaled my scent deeply. A small crowd had gathered around us, a few people vying to get his attention next. I released Asmo to his adoring fans when a set of strong hands spun me around. “I’m claimin’ the next five dances.” Mammon said as he pulled me closer to him after Asmo gave my hand a little squeeze before he started talking to those around him.

“So greedy.” I cooed back as Mammon swept me away with the next song. He flashed me a smile and raised his brow as if to say.  _ Yeah? What’s your point?  _ Mammon didn’t have the grace or flair that Asmo did but he still led me around the dancefloor with skill and strength that left me a little weak in the knees. He was wearing a white suit with gold accessories and looked like he walked off the cover of Devil Style, he was a bit rakish looking too which I didn't’ mind. He might look the part but inside Mammon was soft, sensitive and fiercely protective. 

During the second dance he pulled me closer to his body, inhaling my scent and letting a shudder run through his body. I moved my hand from his shoulder to pass my fingers through his hair. “What’s the matter M?” 

Mammon pulled back a little and scoffed, rolling his eyes. “What? It’s not like THE GREAT MAMMON has been missin’ you or anything like that. Pfft. I’m a busy demon, got lots to keep me busy...not like it seems like you might as well be back in the human realm for all we get to see ya.” 

I raised my brows and laughed. “Oh M. I’ve missed you too baby.” He made another intelligible noise and blushed a little. “Uh..you look really good though Ash.” he said with another flush. 

“Thank you.” I beamed. “I don’t need to tell you how good you look though.” I said as I made a show of checking him out. He laughed and pulled me in for a kiss and then started chatting my ear off about his latest idea to make bank. He was interrupted during our third dance by Lord Diavolo. At first I thought he was cutting in for the dance but then he was leading me away. 

“I want you to meet some demon’s of influence Ash. These events are important, not just for the students and staff but they also allow me an opportunity to try to change the minds of those who stand against me and the ideals behind the RAD exchange program.” he explained in a low voice as he guided me to a group that Lucifer was still standing with. 

“But what can I do?” I asked, I didn’t necessarily want to meet ancient demons who either hated humans or thought of them as nothing more than labor or food. 

“Just be yourself.” he beamed that classic Diavolo smile at me. “If anyone can thaw out these frozen black hearts, it’s you.” 

I snorted in an unladylike fashion, so at odds with our surroundings and my dress. “I think you overestimate me my Lord.” 

“Maybe you underestimate yourself Ash.” he countered with a playful grin.

I looked back to the group to see Lucifer staring at us with a cold look, tension in his jaw. These were the same demon’s Lucifer had obviously not wanted me near earlier. I remembered what Asmo had said and worried that Lucifer was stressing himself too much over me and my safety. 

When we joined the group Lord Diavolo passed me off to Lucifer’s waiting arm. I kept my chin raised and didn’t lower my eyes when I took in the group of demons around me, I tried not to narrow my eyes when I recognized one of them. “Let me introduce you to Drust, Draak, Lykos and Harun. They are the family heads of some of the most ancient demon bloodlines and generals of our armies.” Diavolo made introductions. No one had filled me in on proper etiquette, I didn’t know if I was expected to bow or shake their hand. There was no way I was bowing though so I just smiled politely and murmured a nice greeting back. I tried not to make eye contact with Draak whose face was placid except for the look of amusement in his eyes. I just hoped he wouldn’t cause another scene. 

Lykos gave me a large grin, his head tilted slightly like a predator sizing up its next meal. Harun beside him drawled. “So this is the mortal I’ve heard so much about.” he looked me up and down. “You’re a tiny thing, I expected someone much more formidable...someone with more presence,” he sneered, “to have pacts with all seven avatars, tsk.” his eyes traveled to Lucifer’s hand that held my own tightly on his arm. “I can’t imagine they made pacts with you just to get you in their beds.” I felt rather than heard a low rumble of a growl from Lucifer’s chest as he stared down the generals. 

I didn't want to make trouble for Lord Diavolo and Lucifer but I couldn’t help myself when I said, “I won’t make assumptions about you Lord Harun if you would kindly refrain from making assumptions about me.” I told him in a calm voice. 

“Ash may be tiny in stature Harun but she makes up for it in spirit.” Lord Diavolo laughed, smoothing things over. I swear I heard Draak snort at that comment but I still refused to look at him.

“Indeed.” Drust finally spoke. “Just look at how she glows and shines like a jewel. Look how proud our commander looks with his bauble on his arm.” he said as his eyes practically undressed me. 

“Commander?” I asked confused, trying to ignore the rest of his statement.

“Oh you don’t know?” Draak finally drawled. “Your beloved Avatar of Pride is also the chief general, commander of all Lord Diavolo’s legions.”

I raised a brow to Lucifer, a little tidbit I hadn’t known. He simply shrugged. From there the generals asked me questions about my time in the Devildom and the RAD exchange program. I felt like I was under interrogation by Harun and Drust, while Draak only made sarcastic comments here and there and Lykos kept silent unless asked a direct questions but his eyes never left me, as he looked at me in a calculating way as if I was some puzzle to figure out. I had realized a little late that none of the demon’s were in their full form, something they often did for official or formal events and I wondered if it were for the sake of the new exchange students. 

When the orchestra began playing again I was surprised when Lykos held out his golden hand to me and asked to dance. I felt Lucifer stiffen beside me and saw a glint of worry flash through Lord Diavolo’s eyes, not for me, but for Lucifer, as if he feared he would make a scene. I gave Lucifer a small and patted his arm before accepting Lykos’ offer to dance. It would be rude to refuse and he’d be stupid to try anything with so many of my protectors in this room. 

Lykos swept me away until we were lost in the crowd. He was handsome like all the elite demon’s seemed to be, there was a wildness, a ruggedness that his fine clothes didn’t seem to mask completely though. His rich russet locks were wavy and tousled and I couldn’t quite tell if he spent hours getting it that way or if he just rolled out of bed. His amber eyes seemed to glow as he continued to track my facial expressions, as if the tiniest tick may give away something vital about me.

“I’m surprised Lucifer let you go.” he smirked, finally breaking the silence. I sniffed and replied, “Lucifer is not my master, I can dance with whomever I please.” This comment made him grin widely, showing off his pointed canines. 

“So what sort of demon are you?” I asked, not really caring. He leaned in and growled in my ear, “The beastly sort.” If he was trying to intimidate me he’d have to try harder, I merely raised a brow in response. 

The hand that held mine brought my wrist to his mouth and he dragged his teeth lightly across my skin. I had to suppress a shiver and school my face, my mask of indifference. I wouldn’t cower before this demon. “One bite to a human….” he breathed his lips still hovering above my delicate flesh. “And they turn into what those in your realm call werewolves.” he smirked having caught some look of surprise that I couldn’t keep from my eyes, before continuing our dance. 

“But you’re not wholly human are you? One wonders what my bite might unleash in you?” he tilted his head again as he considered me.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I said, trying my best to sound bored even though I knew he could hear the hammering of my heart. He smiled and was about to say something else when a hand landed on my shoulder, halting us. 

I turned to see Levi standing behind me in his admiral uniform, I couldn’t help gawking for a moment as I drank in this view that was so different from what I was used to. 

“May I cut in?” he asked. I was about to accept when I felt Lykos tug me back a bit. “I’m not done with our chat.” he growled towards Leviathan. I stared at Levi wondering what he’d do, Levi wasn’t one for confrontation. I could see the irritation and jealousy swimming on his facial expression and was impressed that he’d maintained a leash on his demon form, fully expecting to see that tail slashing behind him wildly.

“Don’t forget I’m your superior Lykos.” Levi said in a tone I’d never heard from him before as he put his hands in his pockets. I low growl of frustration rumbled form Lykos but he merely sketched a small bow and said, “Until next time Ash.” and then moved off. My eyes glanced back to Levi who was blushing now that the general had left.

“I...I d-don’t really know how to do these dances.” he admitted. “D-Demon dance revolution doesn’t have moves for events like these.”

I laughed and took his hands and placed them on my waist. “That’s OK, we can just do a simple dance inspired by high school proms.” I joked as I wrapped my own hands behind his neck. I was glad Asmo convinced me to wear the tall heels so that I could even reach Leviathans neck. He struck an inspiring figure in his dress uniform. “You look quite handsome in this.” I told him with a small smile. “I barely recognized you a minute ago...speaking with such authority, damn it was sexy.” I half teased him.

“I-It’s not easy.” he said, blushing again. “When I have to be the admiral...I just have to become someone else….” 

“Hmmm. I don’t think that’s true.” I said and he gave me an incredulous look. “I think it’s just one facet of who you really are, you don’t give yourself enough credit.” I didn’t let him argue because I lifted myself up on my toes to give him a quick kiss.

“Hey this dance is familiar, I think I’ve done it on one of my dating sim games.” he said blushing again from me kissing him in such a public place. 

Another song started up and we were going to continue dancing until Beel’s hand came and separated us. “It’s my turn Levi.” he said, brushing aside his older yet smaller brother. Levi looked like he was going to say something and then thought better of it and just stalked away. 

I thought about scolding Beel until I looked up at his happy, easy expression. Dancing with Beel was fun, he wasn’t graceful but he wasn’t clumsy either. There was positive energy to his movements, and he loved to spin and twirl me, he even lifted me up entirely off the floor a few times. He made me laugh and laugh and forget the awkward dance with Lykos all together. 

“Where’s Belphie and Satan?” I asked him a bit breathlessly. “I haven’t seen them yet this evening.” 

“Belphie’s probably found somewhere to nap.” Beel answered, “and Satan’s around.” he shrugged. 

After our second dance Beel’s stomach growled loudly. “Hungry again?” I asked and he nodded mournfully. 

“Well you better go get some food before the buffet runs out. I’m going to see if I can find Satan or Belphie, ok?” Beel looked a little hesitant about leaving me alone but I patted his hand, “I’ll be fine, no one is going to do anything with so many of you so close.” He seemed to consider my words for a moment before he nodded, gave me a kiss on the head and then rushed towards the buffet. 

As I made my way through the crowds, nodding politely to those I knew someone caught my hand in theirs bringing me to a halt. When I turned I scowled to see Draak’s smirking face looking down at me. “Ash, darling, so good to see you again.” he purred. 

“What do you want?” I asked, not hiding my pissy tone. 

He raised a brow, “A dance.” he shrugged. I tried to pull my hand from his but he didn’t let go. 

“I’m afraid Ash’s next dance is with me.” the voice beside me startled me and I looked up to see Satan glowering at Draak. Draak rolled his eyes before pinning me with his stare again, “Another time then.” he said before turning away.

I turned to Satan and crossed my arms. “Are you really going to dance with me or are you too busy?” I couldn’t keep the snappish tone from my voice. I’d rehearsed what I’d say when I was alone with him so many times but now that he was standing here I only felt hurt and irritated by how much he’d been avoiding me these last weeks.

Satan just looked surprised though as he swept me into his arms and we started moving to the music playing. “Are you upset with me?” he asked with wide eyes.

“I don’t know! Are you upset with me?” I countered. Satan’s eyes narrowed as he explored my expression. “No. I’m not upset with you.” he answered calmly but I could see the simmering anger in his eyes. 

I tried to calm my own emotions. This wasn’t the time or place for an emotional outburst. “I’m sorry.” I finally blurted. “I guess my feelings are just a little hurt and I’ve been questioning your feelings for me.” I admitted. 

I watched as his eyebrows flew up to his hairline. “What do you mean?”

“It’s just...I know I’ve been really busy and haven’t had a lot of time to spend with each other but everyone else has made time for me when I do and they make a point of at least calling or texting when they can’t….and you’ve just been...absent.” I shrugged ineloquently. 

Satan stared at me for a long time, as if he was trying to choose his next words very carefully. “I didn’t mean to hurt you Ash and my feelings remain the same, even stronger actually…” his eyes drifted away from mine for a moment before he continued. “I’ve been preoccupied and I didn’t think you’d notice because you’ve been so busy yourself. I made an error. I’ll fix it.” he promised and leaned in to kiss me. 

With that simple kiss I believed him and my heart felt easier again. 

“What have you been preoccupied with?” I asked. 

“Research.” he answered simply. 

“Researching what?” I prodded. He looked around the room and shook his head. “Not the time or place.” he said, shutting down the conversation. 

Lucifer was last to cut in, Satan looked like he wanted to say something nasty but like Levi decided to hold his tongue and stalk away instead. 

“I apologize for neglecting you for long.” he smiled at me as he swept me further into the crowd of dancers until we were in the middle of the ballroom. 

“You know...Asmo dressed me to compliment you this evening.” I told him with a smile. Lucifer raised his brow. “How generous of him..” I laughed. “That’s exactly what I said!” 

“Still….” Lucifer mused, looking down at me and back up to my eyes. “He did such an impeccable job that I should probably reward him.” Lucifer didn’t just lead me in the dance, he was completely in control and whenever I was in those arms I felt like I didn’t have to worry about anything. 

As we stared into each other’s eyes, despite how tired I was, despite all the work that still waited back at the exchange house, despite the fact that someone out there was still out for me and my mysterious heritage, despite all these things I felt so happy. Thinking about Lucifer and his brothers and even my friends which now included Solomon and Lord Diavolo, made my heart feel so full it could burst. 

I was lost in Lucifer’s dark gaze when his expression went a little slack with surprise as he twirled me out and then back in close to his chest as the music faded out. It was then that I noticed that the room had gone utterly quiet. I looked around to the ring of demons and a few others surrounding us as they gaped at us. Then I noticed that the room seemed brighter than before and it was only then that I realized that brightness was coming from me, I was literally glowing like a firebug, except this light was a cool white light. My surprised eyes met Lucifer’s but almost as if discovering it had broken some sort of spell the light dimmed and faded away. Once it was gone those around us started talking again and I could hear the whispers, the rumours starting to circulate. Lucifer quickly strode with me out of the ballroom, I barely noticed those who were following behind us.

Lucifer set me down on a couch in a sitting room of the ballroom, sure enough Belphie was already there napping but had woken at our loud intrusion into the room. “What’s going on?” he asked sleepily looking at my shocked and Lucifer’s worried expressions. His rumpled suit and disheveled hair was almost enough to make me laugh and knock me out of my stupor. 

The door banged open again and the rest of the brothers and Lord Diavolo entered the room. “What the heck was that all about?!” Mammon exclaimed. 

“I-I don’t know!” I said, finally finding my voice before I buried my head in my hands.

The door opened again and two Angels strode inside. I looked up to see Azariel and Gadreel looking down at me. “That.” Azariel said, “Was her Celestial power beginning to manifest.”


	11. Chapter 11

It was my second late night at the ‘test kitchen’ Lord Diavolo had gifted me. Luke had happily helped me come up with a menu the day before and I’d been working with the staff Diavolo had hired on the recipes. I’d decided to offer mostly pastries and desserts with a few easy lunch human lunch options that would rotate. I’d asked the human students what they’d miss from home to most and went from there. 

I’d been working myself to exhaustion since the night of the welcome party, until all I could do was fall into my bed and let sleep take me immediately, no time to dwell on anything else. I hadn’t spent any time with any of the guys since then, a few of them, primarily Beel had made visits to taste test. The staff was competent and skilled so even though we had hardly anytime to prepare I knew we’d be ready when classes began. Mammon had actually been very helpful when he came by the first afternoon and found me agonizing on what to charge for everything, even more surprising was when I realized the prices he laid out were not exorbitant and would earn the test kitchen a fair profit based on our costs. He’d earned several kisses for that and his red tinted cheeks had filled my heart with warmth. 

I was thankful for Luke and Solomon who’d taken over most of my student council responsibilities for the next few days so I could focus on the kitchen. I needed to think of a special way to thank them later. I finished scrubbing the counters and looked around, there wasn’t really anything I could do tonight and I knew I should head back to the Exchange House but I wasn’t tired enough yet and I didn’t want my thoughts to drift. With a sigh I locked up and left. 

When I got to the top of the stairs I saw light leaking into the hallway from my closed door, so I knew one of them was waiting in there for me. As long as whoever it was didn’t want to talk it’d be fine I told myself as I let myself in.

I was about to smile when I saw Belphie sitting on the edge of my bed, he was my favorite sleeping companion after all, that is until I saw his expression. His eyes were awake, angry and alert even though the rest of his face feigned apathy. 

“Hey Belphie.” I greeted him tiredly and hoped he’d catch a clue that I wasn’t up for whatever was going on in that head of his. He didn’t greet me back as I went to my walkin closet to change into my pajamas. After my washing my face and brushing my teeth I crawled into bed, ignoring the fact that Belphie was still just sitting there watching me. 

“Can you get the lights?” I asked him, wondering if he was just planning on sitting there mute all night. Wordlessly he got up and turned off all the lights. I was anticipating him to get into bed next but what I didn’t expect was him grabbing my wrists and turning me onto my back, pinning me under him. 

“You can’t ignore this Ash and you can’t shut us out.” he growled menacingly in my ear. I glared up at him even though I could barely make his face out in the dark that my eyes hadn’t adjusted to yet. “I’m not shutting anyone out!” I argued back. My tiredness seemed to flee as it was replaced with anger. 

Belphie just made a scoffing noise. “Our doctors have confirmed what Azariel said...your body is dying! You can’t ignore that and pretend everything is fine. You can’t punish us because we’re trying to find a solution.” he went on in that tone that riled me up. 

“I’m not punishing anyone Belphegor!” I said, I rarely used his full name and I felt him flinch even as his hold tightened on me. “I’m just living my life, I have a lot to do to get the kitchen going before classes start up! I don’t know what you expect from me?!” I was doing my best not to yell, the last thing I needed was Solomon to hear or worse Luke, who’d try to bust down my door to make sure I was ok. 

“I expect you to cooperate with us.” he growled. “I expect you to not run away like a coward.” he spat. “It’s impossible for you to become an Angel, you’ll die if you stay human, you wont’ agree to becoming immortal by the usual ways, so the only fucking way for you to live is for us to figure out how to unlock your demon genes. You say you love us but you seem so damn bent on pretending there isn’t a problem, is dying preferable to becoming like us? You’d rather leave us than face eternity?!” he took a harsh breath before continuing. “Lucifer won’t let us do anything without your permission, Satan can barely contain his rage. He almost set fire to his bedroom yesterday when Lucifer told him to stop researching. Levi won’t come out of his damn fish tank, Beel’s eaten more than ever and I can fucking hear Mammon crying in his room at night!” he seethed. 

Guilt like a hot iron branded my heart, making me more angry as I shouted. “Didn’t you read between the lines?!” I felt myself becoming slightly unhinged at being cornered this way. “I knew what Gadreel hinted at. You think the Celestial realm is going to sit back and let a new demon into the realms, one with celestial and demonic powers? I’m a fucking abomination!” I cried. 

“Don’t you fucking say that.” he grabbed my face with one of his hands and I felt his claws scratch my skin. “You think we’d let them get in our way of saving you? I’d gladly kill them all. I’d start another fucking war for you!” his voice finally lost its venomous calm cool edge as he raised his voice. 

I shook my head as much as I could in his grasp, tears flowing freely down my face. “N-no..No! It’s too much! The cost is too high.” I was full on sobbing now. I was so angry, angry at myself, the situation and at Belphie for coming at me like this. I was also sad and guilty and everything felt so unfair I couldn’t stand it. 

“Let. Go. Of. Me. Now Belphegor. Get out.” I finally managed to say, it was a command he had to obey through our pact. I could feel him trying to rebel and fight it but eventually he released me with a hiss and left my room, slamming the door so hard I was surprised it didn’t break. 

Only a few minutes passed before a soft knock came at my door. “It’s us.” I heard Luke say on the other side. “One minute.” I called. I sat up and brushed the tears from my eyes, it was fruitless trying to hide what had happened. They obviously heard enough to bring them to my door, I could only hope that the exchange students on the lower floors couldn’t hear anything. 

I made my way to the door and opened it, I managed a small smile when I said “I’m so sorry, I hope I didn’t wake you up.” I barely caught the slight change in Solomon’s face, the worry in his eyes when he looked at me but Luke, never one to hide what he felt, let out a loud gasp as he pushed his way in, reaching up and grabbing my face gently. 

“Which one was it?” Luke demanded. “T-those brutes!” I swear his whole body was shaking, his cherubic face turning red. When my face must have shown confusion, Solomon stepped forward with a handkerchief in hand, “You’re bleeding a bit.” he said as he gently dabbed at two places by my cheek and chin. 

“Oh.” I replied lamely, my face did sting a bit but I’d been so upset I didn't’ really notice that I’d been scratched. I couldn’t muster another smile and turned and sat down on the couch in my personal living area.

Solomon sat down beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him a bit, needing the comfort. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked. I shook my head no and he was kind enough to drop it at that, just squeezing my shoulder a little tighter. Luke had been in my tiny kitchen making noise when he returned with a hot mug of something. 

“Hot Cocoa.” he said, “with marshmallows.” he blushed. I was able to muster a smile for him as I took the mug. “Thanks Luke.” he nodded, giving me a sad smile of his own as he sat on the other side of me and patted my knee gently. The three of us sat there in silence, but it wasn’t uncomfortable, each lost in our own thoughts, I could guess where Luke’s thoughts were, Solomon? Who knew? When I finished the hot cocoa Luke took it to the sink and washed it out for me. Solomon gave me a chaste kiss on my temple before he left the room with Luke. 

When I was alone in bed again, all I could do was gently cry myself to sleep and hope that tomorrow would be a better day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who answered my question a couple chapters back! I definitely got a mix of responses. Most of my chapters will be 1500-2500 words, every once and awhile I seem to write a chapter that's 3000-6000 words. But now I'm curious to know what you consider a short chapter? I feel like anything less than 2000 is a short chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

_ “We’ve seen this before.” Azariel explained. “It’s been a very long time since I’ve witnessed it myself. Her body is housing something it shouldn’t and eventually it’s going to either rip her to shreds or slowly kill her.”  _

_ Later that evening the Royal Physician's tests backed up what Azariel had said. They didn’t know why the Celestial power that once belonged to Lilith had become undormant. I basically had supernatural cancer except that cancer was like a bomb that may or may not go off but even if it didn’t it’d still kill me the slow way. I didn’t know which would be worse. But I FELT fine. I didn’t feel sick and so it didn’t feel real to me, so I didn’t want to face it.  _

_ “The last time I saw this we tried to draw the power out of the mortal but it still resulted in their death.” Azariel had told us when the brother’s hounded him for information. “The vessel is simply too weak to contain that sort of power.”  _

_ "And if we could give her a stronger body?” Lord Diavolo had asked.  _

_ Azariel had looked at him shrewdly. “Only an immortal body would do and surely such holy power wouldn’t bow to the vile acts that would have to be committed to give her that body. I’d hate to think of the repercussions.” _

  
  


“Miss Ash?” a worried voice broke me from my thoughts. “Huh? Oh sorry!” I smiled at my pastry chef, Devina. She was the only decent female demon I’d met so far, I didn’t know if it was just because she didn’t want to displease Lord Diavolo but I was grateful for her and all the work she’d been doing to help me get the kitchen ready for tomorrow when classes official started and the cafeteria would be open for business. At first I’d been worried she wouldn’t be able to pull off human food but like Matthieu she had a diverse skill set. 

“You should head home. We know what we’re doing, leave it to us.” she told me, normally I would argue but my head wasn’t here. My thoughts were pinging back and forth between what Azariel had said that night and what Belphie had said to me last night. 

_ “I expect you to not run away like a coward.” he’d spat. _

Everyone used to say how brave I was but maybe he was right, maybe I’d used up all that bravery. Maybe it's just been one too many things in too short a time span. I was only mortal like everyone liked to remind me, I was breakable. I’d always known my body was fragile but I had always convinced myself that my spirit and my will was as strong as theirs. I certainly didn’t feel strong or brave anymore. 

When my feet finally came to a stop I wasn’t at the Exchange House, no, I was in front of the gate to the House of Lamentation. I contemplated turning around but found my hands pushing the gate open instead. The house seemed quiet, no one was out and about. I walked up the stairs and found myself in front of Mammon’s room. The door was unlocked so I let myself in to find he wasn’t there. I didn’t know where they could all be, maybe there was a council meeting no one told me about. Feeling tired and alone I crawled into Mammon’s large bed, kicking off various items of clothing he’d left on his bed I curled up under his covers, inhaling his comforting signature scent. 

  
  
  


Mammon’s leg was bouncing under the conference table, Lord Diavolo had gathered the student council to discuss what was on everyone’s mind. Ash. He’d been listening to them all argue for over an hour. It was all bullshit and he just wanted to get out of here and go see her. Until there was a solution he just wanted to spend as much time with her as he could even though he tried not to think about each of those minutes, seconds possibly being his last with her. 

For once he’d been able to keep his mouth shut, when Belphie screwed up, that was the only time Lucifer seemed to stop breathing down his own neck. He tried not to think about how angry he’d been himself, when they smelt Ash’s blood under his fingernails. He’d felt dizzy, weak in his knees as it brought him back to that horrible day that he tried so hard to banish from his thoughts, that day that still haunted his dreams. Nightmares that plagued him nightly now. If it hadn’t been for that weakness that had struck his body he may have ripped his own brother to bloody ribbons himself. Even so he’d been slightly stunned when he saw Lucifer backhand Belphie, Lucifer was hard on them, he’d tied them up, chained them, threatened to whip them, piled them up with mundane chores and responsibilities but he’d never actually seen him strike any of them. Beel had stepped in of course but even he looked at his twin with disappointment. 

They were supposed to be brainstorming with the best doctors on how to unlock her dormant demon genes. Lucifer argued it should be Ash’s decision, it was the first time he had seen him disagree with Lord Diavolo about something. 

“If we can’t figure out how to do that, there are other, older ways to make a human immortal.” Belphie was trying to start on about that again. 

Before Luke could go off again about how neither him or his brothers would let us defile Ash in such a way Lucifer cut him off. “You don’t have the right to speak after your actions last night.” Lucifer seethed, honestly he didn’t even know what they even let Belphie attend. 

“She needs to hear the fucking truth! Your coddling is going to kill her in the end.” Belphie seethed. Mammon tried not to shudder looking at his young brother, he didn’t know how someone could be so angry yet have an air of nonchalance at the same time, it really fuckin’ creeped him out at times.

Finally Lord Diavolo dismissed them, he didn’t even know if any sort of decision had been made. He made a beeline for the cafeteria where he knew Ash would be working on her test kitchen. Mammon planned on being her first patron tomorrow if Beel didn’t beat him to it first. When he arrived he was surprised when Devina told him she’d gone home. So he picked up his pace to make his way across campus to the exchange house. He didn’t want one of his lousy brother’s beating him there. When he didn’t find her there either a sense of panic rose in him as he whipped out his D.D.D. to pull up the tracking device. His heart hammering in his chest was the only thing he could hear as he waited for the app to load and then trace her location. When the little light blipped onto the screen a feeling of relief washed over him until he saw where she was and his heart started hammering in his chest all over again for a different reason. 

Mammon was slightly out of breath when he arrived at his own bedroom door. Not from running because he was fit, but from his nervous anticipation. He smoothed his hair and fixed his jacket before fixing his face with its usual swagger before he entered his room casually. Not so subtly locking his door behind him. He looked around his room, ready to act surprised when he found Ash looking at him. Except instead he was genuinely surprised when he didn’t see her, he opened the app again and it still said she was in his room. Then he heard her faint breathing and slow rhythmic heartbeat. That’s when he realized the lump in his bed wasn’t just his usual mess. He walked over to the bed to find her sleeping soundly, her lips were slightly parted and her brows were drawn together looking slightly distressed. He watched her for a while, drinking her in before he finally kicked off his shoes, tossed his jacket across the room and carefully crawled in next to her. She didn’t wake up when he wrapped his body around hers, he’d wanted to talk to her but this was good too, he’d hold her like this forever if he could. 

  
  


I was slightly disoriented when I woke up. It took me a minute to realize where I was, at some point I’d fallen asleep and at some point Mammon had joined me. It was his whimpers that woke me up. My heart broke at his tear stained face, I realized he was having a nightmare. I gently wiped those tears away and called to him softly, “Mammon. Hey. M...wake up.” His eyes flew open and he sat up, breathing hard, then as if he just noticed me he pulled me onto his lap and held me tightly. “Ash...Ash…” he said my name over and over like a benediction, holding me like he wasn’t sure I was real. “I’m here. I’m Okay M. Everything’s going to be okay.” I cooed in his ear as I let him rock me in his arms. I knew all about the dreams that plagued him from time to time, he hadn’t had one in a long time and it broke my heart to know that it was this current situation that had dredged them back up. 

When he finally loosened his hold I pulled back enough to give him a smile before giving him a gentle kiss. His warm hands smoothed hair from my face and came to cradle my face. “Please.” he said as he rested his own forehead against mine. “Don’t be makin’ me get on knees and grovel Ash….”

“What are you on about?” I chuckled lightly. He pulled away to look me in the eye, his blue eyes watery and stricken, making the smile drop off my face. 

“I’m beggin’ ya. Fight this. Fight for us, for me.” my own eyes pricked as I watched a lone tear slide down his perfect face. “Mammon…” I could barely croak out his name, my throat thick with emotion. 

“It fuckin’ not right.” he shook his head. “I kno’ you’re scared. I can’t tell ya how scared I am.” he shuddered. “I can’t...I can’t lose ya Ash. Not again. None of us can.”

I kissed his tears away and my voice shook. “I promise M. I won't give up. As long as you’re here, I won’t give up.” I promised him and I meant it too. I had never believed in destiny or fate, but I did believe things happen for a reason, we all had choices to make to choose our own path and I need to take charge of mine. I had already survived so much, I would survive this too. 

My words didn’t take away all his fear or worry but I saw the flash of relief that flooded his eyes before he captured my lips with his own and pushed me back into the bed. There was a frantic removal of clothes, we hadn’t been together like this since his time with me that summer. I’d almost forgotten just how perfect his body was. Once he was inside me things slowed down, his usual hasty, greedy self subdued as if he wanted to draw out this moment forever. As our bodies entwined my heart felt full, another piece of my soul healing and my resolve hardened. We’d beat this obstacle too. If staying here and being loved by them meant I’d have to give up being human, then so be it. I couldn’t fathom eternity but if I could have them by my side during it then I knew I could face it. 

  
  


Mammon and I were all smiles and giggles when we emerged from his room for dinner. I was feeling too happy and emotionally recharged to feel overly guilty that the rest of them would guess that we’d had sex. I didn’t have any descenting spray on me so I had to settle for a shower, Mammon had tried to convince me to wear his clothes down to dinner and as comfy as that sounded I put on my own instead. 

Levi looked surprised to see us when he was coming out of his room at the same time we were passing it. “Hey Levi.” I smiled and grabbed his arm pulling him to my other side and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Levi blushed at my public display, I’d never really been affectionate with more than one of them at a time, with the exception of Belphie and Beel. The rest of the brothers were already seated and looked surprised when I walked in, Mammon on one arm and Levi on the other. 

“I hope it’s okay if I stay for dinner.” I said shyly, looking to Lucifer. His look of surprise shifted to a smile as he nodded his head. “Of course, you never need an invitation here.” he said as he stood and pulled out the chair to his right. Beel and Belphie stood up to move down a seat since I’d be taking Mammon’s usual spot. 

That’s when I noticed the bruise on Belphie’s face. I walked over to him and laid my hand gently on his face below the bruising on his cheekbone. He held my gaze, there was no repentance in his eyes not that I expected there to be any. He’d always promised to give me the truth, he promised me he wouldn’t sugar coat things. In a way it was his atonement for the way he had deceived me in the beginning, he wouldn’t hide any of himself from me now, even the bad and scary parts of him. 

“Did you do this?” I asked Mammon. I wasn’t one to point the finger at Mammon usually but I knew he still had issues with Belphie. Mammon scoffed. “Woulda been helluva lot worse if I did.” he growled as he took his seat, some of the earlier happiness in his eyes guttered out. 

My eyes flicked to Lucifer and he raised a challenging brow. It made me mad but I came to dinner to make peace, not to cause more fights. I turned my eyes back to Belphie and gently kissed his bruise and then gave him a hug, he hesitated only a moment before returning that hug. When I pulled away I said to him, loud enough for everyone to hear. “Thank you. I was mad at you last night...but you were right.” I turned and looked at everyone else. “I’m sorry I’ve been trying to run away from my problems. I’m not giving up,” my eyes flicked to Mammon, his smile encouraging me. “I want you to help me figure out a way to unlock my demon genes.” a collective sigh of relief seemed to sweep through the table. “But!” I raised a hand. “You all need to work harder at getting along and there won’t be any wars started on my account.” I said with a pointed look back at Belphie who just gave me his impish smirk. 

Before I turned to take a seat, Belphie gentle swept his fingers over the scratches on my face. “I didn’t mean to scratch you. I am sorry for that.” 

Asmo made a disgruntled sound. “Just anywhere but her darling face! Don’t worry honey, I’ll put something on that after dinner so it won’t scar.”

I laughed. “They are shallow scratches, they aren’t going to scar.”

“Better safe than sorry!” he sang as I took my seat. I still had a bone to pick with Lucifer but I still leaned over to the side and accepted his offered kiss once I was seated.

When dinner was over, Asmo invited me to stay the night and Levi said we should have a movie marathon, which caused an argument among the brothers until Lucifer reminded us that tomorrow was our first day of classes tomorrow.

“One movie wouldn’t hurt would it?” I asked Lucifer with a small smile. “Fine. One Movie.” he agreed with a sigh. Instead of me staying in one of their rooms, everyone except Lucifer who was too proud, brought out bedding and laid it all over the floor until we’d made one giant pillow and blanket fort. I’m not sure any of them really watched the movie though as they kept trying to trick each other out of the two spots next to me. I think I fell asleep between Asmo and Satan but I definitely woke up between Belphie and Beel. All I knew that it was the best night I’d had since coming back, almost enough to convince me to move back in.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little naughty chapter to break up all the sad shit. Planning on having the next several chapters take a more fun and light hearted feel for the most part while still progressing the plot a bit before shit hits the fan again. What brothers do you want to see more of? Outside of the main plot I'm open to suggestions for filler content.

I was feeling more optimistic everyday. The starting week of classes had gone by well, the exchange students were slowly adjusting, the witches and warlocks faster than everyone else. No bullying or death threats had been made to myself or anyone else, so that was a huge success in my book. I knew we couldn’t let our guards down, I wasn’t foolish enough to think that something wasn’t going to happen eventually but I was going to count and appreciate each small victory. 

My last health check had shown no further deterioration of my cells, in theory the less I used this strange power inside me the longer I’d have to find a solution. Since I didn’t know the first thing about it, it became easier and easier to push from my mind. 

The test kitchen had been a huge hit after the first few days, curiosity from the demons if nothing else, especially for those that had never been to the human realm. By the end of the week we were selling out by the second lunch period and I had to restrict Beel to five dishes who seemed to try to be my sole patron the very first day. 

But there was no rest in Hell and Lord Diavolo already had us working on the next big project. The student council was throwing a festival for the school and the exchange students had to participate as well. We were in a lively council meeting while Lord Diavolo assigned us tasks. Mammon volunteered to manage the festival funds and was shot down unanimously, that privilege went to Lucifer. Levi was put in charge of creating digital and printed advertising for the festival, even though he argued that he wasn’t good enough for the job. Satan was put in charge of general organization and running of the festival. I was mildly surprised when Mammon was placed in charge of security. The rest of us were to work with the exchange students on creating different booths for the festival. 

Once we were dismissed I waved Solomon and Luke off and told them I’d see them at the house in a bit. Lucifer was still speaking to Lord Diavolo so I made my way over to the rest of the gang as they stood there arguing about something. 

“Ash! Would you please make Mammon shut his mouth.” Asmo complained as I joined their group.

“Oi!” Mammon started to work himself up and then I did something that surprised even myself, I grabbed his jacket and pulled him close to me and planted my mouth on his, stopping him mid speech. He tensed but let me kiss him, not really kissing me back though. I pulled away with a smirk. 

Asmo was gaping and Levi whined. “D-did y-you r-really need to do that in front of us?!” 

Mammon was still speechless, his cheeks rosy and flushed. “W-W-Whaddya..” he started to stammer but I pressed my lips against his again, effectively silencing him once more. This time he started to kiss me back and I heard someone make a gagging noise behind us. I pulled away with a laugh, Mammon was still blushing. “What?!” I turned and gave them all a look and a shrug. “You asked me to shut him up.” 

“You could have just used the pact.” Belphie said dryly. “But that’s not as much fun.” I said with a smirk. 

“Hmmm.” Asmo narrowed his eyes at me. “I wouldn’t mind if you shut me up next darling.” he cooed. 

Someone cleared their throat behind us and I turned to see Lucifer looking at me with a slightly amused look. “If you’re quite done with your public displays of affection...Lord Diavolo would like to speak to you before you head home.” 

“Okay. See you later guys.” I said as I blew them all kisses. I walked a few feet to Lucifer. “I’m not quite done yet though.” I said as I reached up and pretended to straighten his tie before I used it to pull his head down towards me, on my tiptoes I planted a light kiss on his lips. Lucifer gripped my arms keeping me near him as I pulled away, his mouth next to my ear he said in a low husky voice, “You’re playing a dangerous game Ash...don’t forget whose in charge here.” he nipped my ear for emphasis. 

“Maybe you’ll have to remind me later.” I murmured back with a small teasing smile as I patted his chest before I started walking away towards where Lord Diavolo was seated. I heard a low growl from him as he straightened his tie and then I heard the click of his shoes as he left the room. 

Feeling more like myself than I had in months and a lightness I couldn’t remember the last time I felt I drifted over to Lord Diavolo, leaning casually onto the table in front of him. “Hey Lord D! You wanted to talk?” My eyes went wide and I smacked a hand over my mouth, Lord Diavolo just smiled and raised a brow. I cleared my throat, “Errm, Lord Diavolo..uh sorry I didn’t mean to be so informal….” I looked away cringing. A warm chuckle left the Prince and he leaned forward to capture one of my hands in his. “Lord D. I like it. I don’t mind if you’re informal with me Ash...especially if we’re alone.” he smirked. I felt like I was blushing down to my toes, I tried to pull my hand from his but he squeezed it once before releasing it. 

“Sooo...you wanted to talk?” I asked, trying to get our conversation back on track and forget that I just made a fool of myself. 

Lord Diavolo leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, looking me over in an appraising manner. “You seem...better. Happier?” he asked. “I just wanted to check in on my favorite exchange student of course, make sure you’re not too overwhelmed. I know Lucifer has been very concerned with your health.”

I flopped down into the chair next to me and leaned onto the table, tracing patterns onto the desk with a finger as I spoke. “I am...I had a wake up call the other day. When I first came here...geez it seems like so long ago now...I was so overwhelmed, could hardly believe it was real and the only thing that kept me going in the beginning was to just be myself, stay true to my ideals...but then somewhere along the way I let my fears take over, it was stifling me...I’m not saying I don’t still have fears but I’m not going to let them rule me anymore. Once I made that decision, I woke up feeling lighter and more myself than I have in a long time…” I finally glanced up to look at Lord D but had to glance away again at the intensity in which he was staring at me, no smile on his face. “Sorry, that was probably more than you wanted to hear….”

His warm hand covered mine, stilling my movements. “Thank you for sharing that with me. I’m glad to hear it. Lucifer and his brother’s are not the only ones who care about you, you know.” he said more softly than I’d ever heard him speak before. Something about his hand on mine, the timbre of his voice sent my heart pumping, making me feel anxious and unsettled.

I glanced up at him again, this time he was looking at me with his usual smile and warmth. I gave him a smile in return. “Thanks for caring.” I shrugged shyly.

“Of course.” he grinned. “You know...many people feel I’m not approachable because of my title. I’d really like it if we could be friends despite that.” he confessed. 

I found myself startled by this. Lord Diavolo had always been warm and friendly but he was right, there was an untouchable nature to him because of who he was that had nothing to do with how he acted. I felt sort of guilty then, I imagined Lord Diavolo didn’t have too many confidantes outside of Barbatos and Lucifer but I didn’t imagine he’d want to be my friend. Sure he was friendly because I was useful to him, but I couldn’t imagine he’d want anything more than that. 

I smiled as I told him. “I’d like that, one can never have too many friends.”

After another few minutes of light hearted small talk I left him to finish up whatever paperwork he was going over for the festival. I’d barely made it a few feet down the hallway when I was unceremoniously pushed against the wall. 

I was about to yell for help until I took in Levi’s amber eyes staring back at me, his arms on each side of my head caging me in. “L-Levi! What are you doing?” I whisper hissed, not wanting Lord Diavolo to hear whatever this was.

“I stayed back to make sure you got to your room okay. What were you two talking about? Why was he holding your hand? Huh? Are you trying to make me jealous? Did I do something wrong? Are you punishing me?!” his rapid fire questions left me feeling dizzy. 

“What are you talking about? Lord D was just seeing how I was doing. Are you really jealous of him Levi? That's ridiculous! Or is this about the kiss I gave Mammon earlier?” I folded my arms and narrowed my eyes at him. 

“It’s about all of it!” he growled lowly, his tail swishing behind him. 

“Let’s not argue here.” I said, trying to duck under his arm to leave. He grabbed my wrist and drug me to the first empty classroom we came across instead, herding me forward until the back of my legs hit one of the desks. 

“You’re driving me crazy.” he growled and cupped my sex with one of his hands. “Tell me who had this first.” he growled in my ear sending shivers down my spine. “You did Leviathan.” I said, my voice coming out breathy and wanting. 

His lips crashed into mine next, savage and unrelenting, seeking to claim and possess. Suddenly the room felt too hot and my clothes felt heavy and scratchy on my skin. My hands slid through his hair as he lifted me onto the desk and I immediately wrapped my legs around him, pushing myself against him wantonly. 

Levi growled and suddenly jerked me off the desk, turning me around roughly and bending me over the desk. He groaned loudly as I felt his hands pushing up my uniform skirt, revealing the lacy blue thong I’d worn under it that day. One hand grabbed the globes of my ass as I heard him unbuckling his pants. I couldn’t help thrusting my hips back towards him, a low moan escaping as he squeezed my bum again. “You’re a naughty little slut aren’t you?” he growled. He didn’t rip my thong or pull it down, he just shoved it to the side unceremoniously as he pushed himself inside. “You’re already so wet, is that for me or someone else?” 

“It’s for you Levi!” I cried, gripping the desk where I could as he thrust into me with a punishing pace. Gripping me by my hair he forced my head up and to the side as he leaned over me as he sucked and nipped at my exposed neck. I could tell he was getting close as his rhythm started to fumble, with a frustrated growl I felt his tail slide up my leg until the tip was flicking and rubbing against the right spot to get me over the ledge with him. As I cried out I felt him pull out and felt the heat of his seed spray over my backside. My legs were shaking as I gripped the desk to keep myself from sliding onto the floor. I heard Levi moving around the classroom until he found a box of tissues and wiped me up in silence. When he pulled my skirt down I collapsed into the chair next to me and looked up to see Levi hiding his face behind his hands. 

“A-Ash...I..I’m s-sorry!” he mumbled frantically. It was too dark in the classroom to see clearly but I imagined his face was red with his misplaced shame. “I-I didn’t...I was just...ughhh.” he groaned with a sound of defeat. “Y-You probably hate me now.” he hung his head not looking at me.

I shook my head. “Levi...did I say no? Did I ask you to stop?” I watched him slowly lift his head to look at me. “Uh no?” he responded as if he wasn’t sure. “Then why are you apologizing? Did I sound like I didn’t enjoy myself just now?” 

“B-But...I was rough..and I was...jealous.” he looked away again. With a sigh I stood and walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. 

“Levi. Sure I don’t love it when you get crazy jealous but I came into this relationship with open eyes...if I didn’t think we wouldn’t have some kinky jealousy sex or that someday I won’t get angry fucked by Satan or that Asmo is going to forever hound me about a menage trios...then I’d be stupid.” I laughed. 

“Plus…”I smiled slyly, my fingers traveling over his jaw. “I kinda like it when you get all aggressive and assertive...it’s hot.” my smile grew at his facial expression, I couldn’t see the blush but I knew it was there. “And this sweet bashful side of you, I love that too.” I told him as I pulled him in for a kiss. This one unlike earlier was tender, sweet and full of affection. 

When we pulled apart his forehead rested against mine. “I miss my best friend.” he sighed. “You never have time to play.” 

“I know. It sucks. I’ve been so busy but don’t think that I don’t think about you all the time. I miss you too. Things will hopefully calm down enough and I can find more time to play.” 

“Sooo. Did I fulfill one of your fantasies just now?” I teased him. “I’ll play naughty school girl with you anytime Levi.” 

“R-Really?” Levi beamed. “I’ve got more school girl outfits I’d like to see you in. Way cuter than these RAD uniforms.” he scoffed. I laughed, taking his hand as we left the classroom and headed towards the Exchange House.

When we arrived at my bedroom, Solomon and Asmo were both on my bed. Solomon shot me a look that said  _ I’m Sorry _ as Asmo narrowed his eyes at us. “I was hoping we could play Ash but it looks like Levi of all people beat me to it.” he pouted. 

I gave Levi a look that said,  _ see point proven _ . 

“Asmo how many times do Solomon and I have to tell you that we’re not having a threesome? You really need to drop it.” I said, shooting Solomon my own apologetic look even though he’d been dealing with Asmo’s antics for longer than I had.

“Oh come on now. Levi can play too...let the three of us worship your body.” he purred. I rolled my eyes. 

“T-The only thing I’m doing with Solomon ever is talking about TSL!” Levi blurted. Asmo rolled his eyes and tutted. Levi gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. “B-Bye Ash! See ya later!” he said before leaving my room at record speed. 

“I’m going to take a shower and when I come out you both better be out of my room.” I told them, even though it was really only directed at Asmo. “Asmo you can stay for dinner and you can stay the night...with one of us but not both I added.” I ignored his pout as I made good on my word. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure smut, if you don't' want to read about Ash getting kinky with Luci and Asmo then you can skip this chapter. There's absolutely nothing in this chapter that has to do with the main storyline so you're safe to pass over it if you want. The next chapter is going to be all cute fluff to balance it out. haha.

“Miss Ash.” I looked up to see Malakai, Lu’s Neophyte standing in front of me. It was my free period for the day and I was spending it in the Library so I didn’t fall behind on my studies since the rest of my time was always taken up by some other responsibility. “Lucifer requests your presence in the Student Council Room.” 

“Right now?” I asked with a sigh. I glanced at Belphie who was slumped forward, his arms as pillows on the table top, muttering something under his breath. I watched Malakai raise an eyebrow, his gaze flickering towards Belphegor, I couldn’t read if it was amusement or disdain. Malakai was a very hard demon to read. 

“Immediately I’m afraid.” Malakai said. “I’ll see that your things are gathered up and delivered to your next class.” he offered.

I suppressed an eye roll and gave him a smile instead before I stood and made my way towards the student council room. I grimaced thinking about what he may want, I didn’t imagine he was very happy with me currently. I’d stopped by the House of Lamentation for breakfast that morning and walked in on Lu laying into Belphie again, it ruffled my feathers the same way it did when they all ganged up on Mammon and I may have told Lucifer to lay off in front of the rest of them with a bit of an attitude. I’d challenged his authority in front of the family, something I’d agreed not to do. I couldn't’ avoid him forever though, so I guess it was better to rip off the bandaid. We were at school too, so he couldn’t get too mad at me here...right? _ Right. _ I convinced myself. 

I walked into the council room lost in my own thoughts, looking around I didn’t see Lu anywhere but then I heard the door close behind me and the unmistakable click of the lock sliding into place. I turned to see Lu standing there leaning against the door with an unreadable expression. I felt my heart tick up and that familiar feeling of anxiety clawing at my chest.  _ Damn. Only Lucifer can scare me and make my panties wet at the same time.  _

“Hey Lu…” Lucifer held up a hand effectively silencing me, even though I didn’t really know what I was going to say next. 

“You’ll address me as Sir, my Lord Lucifer or Master….” he reprimanded me. “Now sit.” he motioned to a chair. 

“Yes Sir.” I said and promptly took a seat. It’d be a cold day here in hell when I called him Master, especially when I felt like swiping that haughty look off his face. 

My eyes roved over him, my body betraying me as he slowly walked towards me taking off his jacket and folding it neatly over a nearby chair. Next he unbuttoned his vest and his cuffs before rolling up his sleeves. I surprised myself when a needy whimper escaped my lips at the sight of him advancing on me with that terribly cool expression on his face.

“I warned you that you were playing a dangerous game Ash. I’ve been very lenient with you.” he hand bent down to whisper that in my ear but now his fingers traveled across my temple and smoothed some hair back behind my ear before his finger traveled from my ear across my jaw under my chin. “You’ve been quite enchanting.” he smirked, lifting my chin forcing my gaze on him and his crimson onyx eyes. “You’ve brought out feelings in me no one ever has before, I’ll admit I’ve been soft when it comes to you.” he stood up fully and pulled away with a tsk of his tongue. “But you obviously don’t take my warnings seriously...I don’t think you ever have...and it’s my fault really.” his back was to me now. 

“Stand up.” he ordered and I immediately obeyed, his monolog having completely terrified me. My mind was telling me to rebel, to use our pact to order him to stop before this went any further but my heart trusted him completely and my damn body was reacting as it always had to his dominance. 

He sat in the chair I’d just been sitting in and the next thing I knew I was being pulled over his lap like a child, that’s when I realized he was going to spank me like some disobedient child. Everything rational in me rebelled at this idea even when I could feel the heat pooling inside. 

“I-Is this really necessary….sir?” my voice came out meeker than I’d intended. 

“I’m afraid it is beloved.” he cooed as he lifted my skirt giving me a flashback to last night when Levi had me bent over and lifted my skirt, except this was totally different. I barely heard Lucifer’s intake of breath as his hands traveled over my bare globes, no doubt appreciating the lacy red thong I’d worn today, courtesy of Asmo. 

“I scented you on Leviathan last night….did he take you in your room? Hmmm? Or maybe he bent you over a desk in a nearby room.” he taunted me as his cool fingers slid under the fabric of my thong and tugged it against my heat, it pressed sweetly over that bundle of nerves causing me to whimper and wiggle a bit in his lap.

“Now I want you to count these out for me love.” he said and before I fully registered his words his hand came down swiftly in a stinging smack across my backside causing me to yelp. His other hand was pressing my back down keeping me in place over his lap. “I don’t hear you counting?”

“One sir.” I said quickly. 

He went for ten smacks, the last few I felt his claws out no doubt causing shallow cuts along my bum with the red welts I could only imagine. Lucifer didn’t need a paddle with those powerful hands at his disposal. 

“Good girl.” he cooed when he was down. I whimpered when he pushed my thong over a cheek across the tender flesh. “Mmmm.” he made a pleased sound as a finger glided over my wet folds. “It wasn’t all punishment I see.” he said with a mocking tone and I don’t know if I’d ever felt more humiliated and turned on at the same time. 

I couldn’t help the moan as he pumped two fingers inside me, as soon as I felt like I would find my release he stopped and pulled away, my body trying to follow those fingers instinctively. 

“Lu...Sir!” I corrected myself. “Please.” I begged even as my mind shouted at me for being so weak. 

He stood me up then after pushing my thong back into place and smoothing my skirts. Then he stood himself and I collapsed back into the chair he had just vacated, until I shot back up with a yelp forgetting my sore bum. “Don’t look at me like that.” he said as I watched him roll his sleeves back down, fix his cuffs and then button his vest back up. “It wouldn’t be much of a punishment if you found your release would it?” he raised a wicked brow.

I was fuming but at a loss for anything to say. “Now Beloved, If you want that release you’ll come by my room tonight. If I find out you’ve taken liberties or used one of my brothers..” he shook his head. “Then I’m afraid you’ll be in for some more punishment.” he smirked before gathering his jacket and leaving the room. 

I thought about chasing after him and giving him a mouthful regardless of the consequences when the bell broke me out of my insane thoughts. Instead I walked quickly to my next class, knowing the rest of the day would be torture sitting in those seats. 

“Are you okay?” Solomon asked me with a worried look, the sorcerer never missed anything and no doubt saw me wincing all day. “Umhmm. Yeah I’m great. I’m probably not going to be back at the house tonight, is there anything we needed to go over?” I asked him.

He gave me a quick searching look before saying, “No, we’re good for tonight.” 

“Okay thanks! See you tomorrow.” I then rushed off towards the House of Lamentation. Luckily I ran into Beel and had someone to walk with and luckily he was hungry and couldn’t focus on much else either so I didn’t have to make any excuses before I went straight to Lucifer’s bedroom. 

Of course rushing here right away I didn’t think about the fact that Lucifer probably had other responsibilities that would keep him away for a while. Not wanting to sit I layed down on my stomach on his bed and spread out my homework. Boredom started to set in once I couldn’t stand to study any longer so I decided to help myself to a shower. Lucifer was still absent when I came out, I folded my clothes neatly after donning one of Lucifer's bathrobes which was ridiculously too big for me. After putting away my homework in my book bag I decided to lay back down on the bed on my stomach and close my eyes for a bit. 

  
  


I didn’t know how much time had passed when I flinched awake to the feeling of fingers trailing over my bare bum. I lifted myself and looked back to see Lucifer grinning at me most sadistically. I had to bite my lip and I felt my eye twitch as I fought the eye roll that was such an automatic response for me. 

“Are you ready to be a good girl for me?” he asked with a sly smirk. Waking up more fully I realized he’d taken a shower himself, his hair was slightly damp and I watched a stray drop of water travel tantalizingly down his neck.    
  
“Yes Sir.” my voice still slightly raspy from my nap and just maybe tinged with lust as I took in his defined abs and that delicious v disappeared beneath the towel, the only thing he had on wrapped around his waist. 

I watched as he knelt onto the bed on the opposite side from me. “Crawl.” he demanded as he crooked his finger, beckoning me towards him where he knelt. With a gulp I did as he asked until I was right in front of him. I watched as he easily flicked the towel from his waist, his member standing proudly bobbed in front of my vision. 

I watched on hand with perfectly manicured red nails grip his length as the other wrapped into my hair pulling me forward. “Open.” he commanded and I obeyed as he guided that proud cock right past my lips. Lucifer had full control as he used his hand in my hair and his own hips to take what he wanted from me and I concentrated on trying not to choke on his proud length. 

“Look at me.” he ordered and I did, tears streaming down my cheeks from the strain on my gag reflex. His other hand came up to my face as he groaned. His thumb gently brushed through those tears, so at odds with the way he was thrusting into my mouth. “The picture of innocence…” he murmured. “No doubt you’ll make a terrifying beauty as a demon but...I’ll miss your mortality.” he confessed through a growl of his own pleasure. 

I tried to pull off him when I heard someone enter his room but his hand in my hair kept me in place. My eyes widened when I felt someone push Lucifer’s robe up over my hips. “Oooo someone was naughty!” I heard Asmo’s singsong voice. My eyes flitted to Lucifer’s in confusion, this was strange and embarrassing and I never imagined Lucifer would let any of his brother’s near us during any intimate acts. Lucifer’s own eyes were lit with mischief. 

I felt Asmo’s fingers tracing the handprints and claw marks I’d seen in the bathroom mirror when I took a shower. “Well brother, has she been a good girl?” he asked. 

“Yes, I suppose she’s earned some relief.” he answered as he slowed his thrusts. There was a pause until I felt Asmo’s warm hands, thick with some sort of lotion or ointment glide across my sore flesh. I whimpered around Lu’s cock at the sting until it all melted away in a blissful numb feeling. After that I heard water running in the bathroom and assumed Asmo had gone to wash the ointment from his hands. 

“We wouldn’t want that to make other things numb.” he laughed as I heard him enter the room, this time I caught a glimpse of him, wearing nothing but a bathrobe himself, you could clearly see his own erection tenting under the fabric. 

I felt the bed dip and then Lu was pulling me off him and pulling my body against him, manhandling me like some doll for his pleasure. His strength and how small I felt next to him should have made me feel weak and insignificant but if anything it made me feel safe and cherished. I blushed when I was facing Asmo, looking into his lust filled eyes as Lu held me captive, my back against his chest as he pressed kisses onto the side of my neck. One of his hands sliding the robe of one shoulder and parting it down the middle, exposing me to Asmo who was drinking it all in with unmasked glee. 

“I told you that I needed to figure out a way to reward Asmo for how well he takes care of you.” he whispered in my ear and my eyes widened. I never thought that Lucifer would agree to it let alone come up with the idea himself, if that's what he was saying. Asmo had been at me about a threesome, mostly with Solomon. I suppose this was better. 

The robe now completely off me, Lucifer pushed me back onto all fours. “Now be a good girl and show Asmodeus how much you appreciate him.” I knew I had to be an unattractive color of red as I crawled forward towards the end of the bed where Asmo was standing. Unlike Lucifer he didn’t command me so I had to take it upon myself to kneel and untie his bathrobe. I watched his eyes flutter shut as I tentatively licked his head. Lucifer apparently wasn’t having that though, I felt him move behind me as his fingers wrapped into my hair once more and pulled my hips moving me back onto all fours. Asmo gripped his member and held it in front of me as Lucifer pushed my head down. Asmo groaned but held still as Lucifer controlled the pace at which my head bobbed up and down. 

Eventually Lucifer relinquished his hold on my head and I felt Asmo’s fingers tread through instead and while he held me he gave me back some control. I shuddered as I felt Lucifer rubbing himself over my slick folds. My embarrassment was quickly giving way to a frantic lust. I’d been with Beel and Belphie together before, once, but that felt so natural and was something I’d expected, this had completely caught me off my guard. 

“Ughh Ash. Now take everything Asmo gives you like a darling.” he panted as he felt his own release upon him. It was hard to concentrate or think at all but I managed to do as he bid. When he pulled out of my mouth he knelt down on the floor and captured my mouth in a hot kiss as Lucifer grabbed my shoulder, leaning over me further as he pounded into me in a relentless manner. I didn’t even feel his nails digging in and drawing blood, crying out. I found my own release as Asmo sucked on my tongue and muffled my cries while he gently held my face. 

Lucifer pulled out, still not having reached his own climax and I fell onto the bed in a useless heap. Still blissed out I barely registered Lucifer laying onto his back, his head propped up on his own pillows as Asmo gathered me up in his arms. The Asmo was lowering me onto Lucifer so I could straddle him. Lucifer held his cock still as Asmo slowly pushed me down, my swollen flesh slick but still tight around him. I watched Lucifer through half lidded eyes as his hands gently traveled over my chest, playing with my nipples. My back leaned into Asmo’s chest as he kept lowering me and lifting me on Lu’s cock at a painfully slow pace. 

Lucifer’s growl broke me from my lust addled haze as he gripped my hips and took over. Asmo pushed me forwards until my chest was flush with Lucifer’s. Then he gently moved my hair to one side As he bent over our bodies, whispering in my ear. “Ooh Ash, you beautiful darling, how I’ve dreamed of this.” he cooed. I could only moan in response, earning a little chuckle from the Avatar of Lust. 

I was expecting Asmo to line himself up at my back entrance so I jumped with a little surprise when I felt him pressing at the same hole Lucifer was already filling. Lucifer's arms banded around me keeping me still. “Be still beloved.” he growled. I couldn’t help the nervous whimper that left me, there was a second where I considered using my safeword or using the pact to stop them but there was a bigger part of me, fueled by my lust addled brain that was curious. Asmo moaned in delight as he slowly pushed himself in, I felt impossibly full, even more so than with Beel and he was a big boy. “You’re doing so well darling.” Asmo cooed gently as he squeezed my hips. Lucifer slowly released his hold on me, his hands gliding over my back in a soothing motion as they waited for me to adjust to them. 

I cried out when they started to move, not in pain but immense pleasure. It didn’t take them long to find a rhythm as they worked me in tandem. One sliding back while one thrusted forward. When I was enraptured in bliss once more, I felt Lucifer’s rumbling growl vibrate through his chest and Asmo moaned as I convulsed around them, drawing out their own release. Asmo pulled out first while Lucifer continued to pump in and out until he was empty of all his seed. I laid there on top of him like a limp noodle. I didn’t think I’d ever be able to move again. 

I felt barely conscious as someone gathered me up in their arms, the next thing I knew we were in Asmo’s bathroom and I was being lowered into his amazing tub. The hot water felt delicious on my tired limbs. I was only mildly surprised at this point when both Asmo and Lucifer joined me in the bath and gently washed me. When they were done I was resting against Lucifer’s chest ready to fall into a blissful sleep when they pulled me out and dried me off. Asmo wrapped me up in one of his robes. 

“Oh Lucifer you’re the best no matter what any of those other idiots say!” Asmo gushed. “You’ve fulfilled so many of my fantasies today.” he almost sounded teary. Lucifer snorted as he lifted me back in his arms. “Don’t expect a repeat performance in the next century at least.” Then we left Asmo to pout in his bathroom alone.

  
  


I didn’t know what time it was but back in Lucifer’s bedroom there was dinner waiting at his desk for us. We sat for a while in silence and ate. I was feeling so good and fully sated that I almost didn’t deign to speak at all but finally said to him, “I am sorry that I snapped at you this morning.” I looked up and looked into his eyes so he knew I was sincere. “I just..I didn’t like that you hit Belphie and I think you’re too hard on him at times...but I should have waited to speak to you about it in private.” 

Lucifer continued to stare into my eyes as he finished chewing his food. “I do regret hitting Belphie.” he admitted. “I was just so angry that he hadn’t listened to me about not confronting you at that time and when he came home angry with your blood under his nails...I lost control.” 

I frowned. “I can be sympathetic but even if it wasn’t the right way to do it, I did need to hear what Belphie said to me….plus I don’t know why you’d get so upset about a few scratches, you scratched me plenty yourself today.” I told him with a raised brow.

Lucifer didn’t find that funny though. “That’s completely different. I was in control, it was intentional and you had ample time to stop me if you wanted to. Belphegor was angry and lost control because of that, he hurt you because he was angry and out of control. You could be hurt much worse if any of us lose our control around you.”

I was silent, he did have a point even if I didn’t like it. “Besides..” he continued when I didn’t respond. “Mammon isn’t the only one haunted by that day.” I didn't need him to specify which day. It just made me realize how much more healing the family had to do and I was determined that they’d see Belphie as trustworthy again. 

“Sooo. I’m sorta surprised about that whole...thing with Asmo.” I blushed thinking of it. Lucifer smiled. “Well it’s not something I usually do, especially with these cretins but...this way I could effectively reward Asmo and get him to stop trying to get Solomon into your bed.” he basically growled out the last words. 

I laughed lightly. “Well I don't’ expect it to put him off it forever but...don’t worry I have no plans to bring Solomon to my bed...ever.” 

“He’s handsome enough.” Lucifer goaded me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. “I don’t love him and I can barely handle the lot of you!” I said indignantly.

Lucifer held my hand and pulled me from my seat and onto his lap. “Hmm. And who do you love?” he teased me. This time I couldn’t stop the eye roll. 

“Hmm. I love you. Very very much.” I told him just above a whisper as I bit his lip playfully. Lucifer stood suddenly gaining an undignified squeal from me as he tossed me back onto his bed and crawled over me, caging me in with his arms. 

“Oh Beloved, the things I’m going to do to you.” he grinned wickedly before sealing his lips to mine in a searing claiming kiss. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some Satan fluff!

“ma chérie here are the snacks you requested.” I smiled at Matthieu as he set a large tray down on the table. “Thank you!” I glanced over and saw Beel staring at the tray in a worried manner, sure it was plenty of food for the rest of us but not with the resident glutton at our table. Matthieu had disappeared back into the kitchen and brought out another tray and set it down on the large table in front of Beel. “And for you monsieur Beel.” I chuckled lightly at the incredulous looks from our new exchange students, no one had quite gotten used to seeing Beel’s appetite in action yet. 

Beel looked at Matthieu with deep affection and I chided him, “No Beel, you may not steal our Matthieu away from us!” Matthieu only laughed in his good natured way, I’d never met anyone so warm, open and carefree as our house chef seemed to be. He was quickly becoming like an older brother or favorite uncle to me. 

Once everyone had come down we broke into groups, our original three groups broke into six sets of three to work on the festival booths. We decided to let them create their own groups for this project and then they were assigned to a student council member. A food booth would be easy but I didn’t really want to go that route since I already had the test kitchen, this was our first brainstorming session and I was interested to see what everyone came up with. 

Satan was supposed to be here to let us know the layout and the dimensions for our booths but he was late, and that wasn’t like him at all. When I asked his brothers, they all just shrugged and said he was holed up in his room last they knew. I shook my head as I fished out my D.D.D. things were better since we talked at the welcome party but we still hadn’t spent anytime with each other since he spent all his free time researching a way to unlock my demon genes, not that I wasn’t grateful but I missed him. 

“Ash!” I heard Asmo call me from where he was with his group on the couch. “We decided on our booth!” he beamed, from the look on his face I internally sighed, wondering what it could be and if I’d be able to talk them out of it. I raised my brow, waiting for his announcement. “It’s a kissing booth! Stella suggested and I just thought it was an amazing idea!” he gushed. I glanced over at Stella, she and the witch Melina had teamed up together and I could see their blossoming frenemy relationship as they vied for Asmo’s attention. Their third member was the handsome and aloof angel Armaros. “My sorority did a kissing booth last year, it was a huge success.” she bragged. 

Gadreel, who always looked upset, sneered at his brother Armaros. “Don’t tell me you’ll allow yourself to be sullied by these demons?!” 

Armaros rolled his eyes. “Oh don’t get your panties in a bunch.” Asmo scoffed. “Armaros will just handle ticket sales.” he explained with a wave of his hand. 

“Yes but there really should be more than just the three of us,” Stella said. “It’ll be more of a success if you get the most popular students to sign up for a time slot.” she explained.

Asmo laughed and batted his eyelashes. “But there’s no one more popular than me!” 

“Yes,” I interrupted. “But just think of how chapped your poor lips will be if you try to work the booth yourself?” I teased him. 

I tuned them out after that and looked at my phone. Satan still hadn’t responded to my text and he was super late now, as if he’d just forgotten about it all together. I looked at my own group, consisting of Brenton, Megan and Zephon. Megan was my favorite, she was so sweet and shy and Brenton and Zephon had become like her unofficial guardians. “Hey, I need to see what the hold up with Satan is. I’ll be back after a while, keep brainstorming up ideas, I’ll be on board if you three agree to something before I get back.”

Asmo insisted on walking me to the house of lamentation since his group had already decided on an idea. I appreciated his company and I wasn’t supposed to leave campus on my own anyway. At the gate I insisted he get back to the exchange house telling him that I’d come back with Satan once I found him. 

Outside of Satan’s room I knocked on his door. “Satan are you in there? You were supposed to be at the exchange house a half hour ago.” there was no answer so I tried the handle, finding the room unlocked I let myself in. Sometimes Satan got so absorbed into his reading that he could tune out almost anything. 

Satan’s room may be piled high with dusty tomes but I still found the space cozy, I missed sitting in here reading with him. Unfortunately the demon in question was nowhere to be found. “Meow!” I was startled when a cat suddenly poked its head up from Satan’s bed. I smiled at the cute kitty as it jumped down and twined itself around my legs and then looked up at me with the most piteous eyes and meowed again. 

“Aww aren’t you a handsome boy!” I cooed, I’d seen its unneutered set of kitty balls as it was winding around my legs. I watched as the kitty went up on its hind legs, almost as if it was begging like a dog. I lifted the cat in my arms and it purred, marking my cheeks. 

“Satan didn’t tell me he’d found another one of you.” I mused as I held the cat, I’d never known a cat to be content to be held so long. I looked around the room but didn’t see any food or water out for the kitty. “Hmm I better take you home with me until I can find him.” I said aloud. 

I poked around the house to make sure he wasn’t somewhere else before pulling out my D.D.D. and shooting him another message.

**_Me: I’m holding your cat hostage until you answer me or show up at the exchange house… (I attached a selfie of me and said Cat)_**

I waited a bit for a response and when I didn’t get one I made my way quickly back since I didn’t have an escort. “I always wanted a cat.” I told the cat. “Maybe I’ll keep you since you remind me of Satan, since he seems determined to ignore me.” I huffed, as I vented like a crazy person to a cat. I swear the cat was trying to comfort me as it gave me another mew and headbutted my shoulder affectionately.

Back at the exchange house I rushed up the stairs before anyone could question me about the cat, I didn’t know if pets were allowed after all, it was never brought up. The kitty seemed mad when I locked it up inside my room. Before I went back to the groups I asked Matthieu if he could prepare some meat and water for the kitty, he was the only one I was going to let in on my little secret for now. 

“Ash! You didn’t walk back alone did you?” Asmo scolded me. “Sorry.” I shrugged. “I couldn’t find Satan and he’s still not answering his phone.” before Asmo could scold me any further I addressed everyone in the room.

“Well until he turns up we can work on designing our booths, so let’s just focus on picking an idea and maybe fleshing out the concept and logistics.” I suggested. 

Solomon’s group with three of the witches and warlocks, Zach, Diana and Natasha were doing a fortune telling booth with palm reading and tarot cards. My group was torn between doing a face painting and a photo booth so I suggested we just do both! Luke’s group with Azariel, Gadreel and Elias were doing a celestial theme food booth while Belphie and Beel’s groups were doing game booths. We would invite the local businesses to open a booth at the festival too to make it bigger and better, of course we couldn’t move forward with that until we heard back from Satan. I checked my D.D.D. but still no response. Now I was starting to feel a little worried about him. 

After Dinner I went to my room to wash up and get ready for bed. Kitty looked really excited to see me and I sent down the bowls of tuna and water that Matthieu had given me. I watched the cat sniff the tuna before glancing at me, I could have sworn the cat glared before it drank some water. It went back to the tuna after that and gobbled it down even though it had seemed offended by it moments before. “Hmm I’m going to have to pick a name for you, I can’t just keep referring to you as kitty.” I mused aloud as I undressed out of my RAD uniform. 

I stood there in my underwear staring down at the cat as I tried to think of a name. The cat sat there and stared back up at me, almost as if it was waiting. It was a pretty cat with light fur and green eyes that reminded me of Satan’s. “You have beautiful eyes just like your papa.” I told the cat and then I giggled at referring to Satan as the cat’s dad. I moved from the bedroom towards the bathroom as I contemplated names in my head. The cat followed me and jumped up on my bathroom sink counter as I got the temperature right for me shower. The cat continued to stare at me. I stared back and suddenly there was a level of intelligence I felt in those eyes that it creeped me out and I picked the cat up and tossed it gently back into the bedroom and closed the bathroom door. I shook off the creeped out feeling and took my shower. 

Once I was comfy for the evening, I realized I didn't have a litter box for the cat. _Oh geez I hope it hasn’t peed in my room!_ I thought. “Come on kitty, let’s go outside so you can use the bathroom.” I tried to reach down for the cat to pick it up but it dodged my attempts. Eventually the kitty ran into the bathroom and to my utmost surprise it nosed the toilet lid open and promptly squatted and peed into the toilet. 

“Wow...Did Satan train you kitty?” I murmured out loud. The cat merely hissed at me as if I’d offended it. Geesh what a touchy animal. Maybe I’d give it back to him after all. 

I laid down on my back in my bed and took out my D.D.D. again. Still no response. I didn’t want to message him again and seem like a desperate nagging girlfriend but I was worried, this wasn’t like him at all. I opened up the group chat to send a message.

**_Me: Hey everyone. Have any of you seen Satan? He never showed up to the meeting at the exchange house today and he hasn’t been answering any of my texts...I’m started to get a little worried…_ **

A few minutes later messages started coming in, none from Satan.

**_Lucifer: I’ll be sure to have words with him when I see him next…_ **

**_Belphie: Don’t worry about him he’s probably just lost himself at the Library that’s where he usually is when he can’t be found._ **

**_Mammon: No need to worry Ash. Satan can take care of himself. Dontcha go out lookin’ for him tonight. Ok?!_ **

**_Me: Alright...just make sure he contacts me when one of you runs into him so I know he’s okay._ **

Meanwhile the Cat, whom I still haven’t come up with a name for, was trying to push the phone out of my hands. “Okay Ok, aren’t you greedy for attention huh? Maybe I’ll call you Mammon.” I laughed. The Cat hissed. Apparently it didn’t like that idea. I absentmindedly pet the cat and scratched its chin while it stood on me and patty caked my chest. “Ouch kitty!” I scolded when one of its claws pierced the skin of my breast. I rolled over on my side effectively knocking the cat off me, instead it curled up by my side. 

“I appreciate how dedicated Satan can be, that he cares enough to spend so much of his time looking for a solution but…” I sighed as I laid out my thoughts to a cat.

“But it’s not his burden to carry...at least not alone. I hope he knows that. Sometimes I feel like he just expects too much of himself, I don’t know if he’s trying to prove himself for himself or someone else. I’m certainly the last person he needs to prove anything too…” I glanced at the cat who was looking at me as if it was listening to every word.

“Aww you’re such a good kitty aren’t you?” I cooed, and continued to stroke it’s silky fur, eliciting soft rumbly purrs. 

“I don’t know if he really knows how much he means to me. I need to tell him the next time I see him.” I sighed. “I know he’d be mad if I asked him to stop researching and I won’t...but what if I died tomorrow? Wouldn’t he regret that he spent so much time trying to find a solution when we could have spent some of that time together?” I huffed a laugh. “I mean I guess that always applies in life but still, I miss spending time with him and I can’t live each day to its fullest like I promised myself if he’s MIA ya know? He’s not just one of my lovers, he’s vital to me. I need him to know that...”

“Meow.” the cat cried and pushed its head against my hand affectionately. “And I’m officially becoming a crazy cat lady, talking to a cat about my problems.” I laughed. 

“I’ll make you a deal kitty, help me find Satan tomorrow and I’ll name you sherlock.” The cat continued to snuggle into my side as I slowly drifted off to sleep. 

  
  


I groaned when my alarm went off in the morning. My hand was resting in something soft and I felt so comfy and warm. “Kitty…” I grumbled, eyes still shut. “Turn that alarm off will you.” I barely registered the weight shifting in my bed as the alarm turned off. “Thank you Kitty.” I said half asleep. 

A deep rumbling vibrated against my back, “Kitty you purr too loud.” I grumbled as my hand moved to pet the kitty, my hand sliding through soft….hair? Then warm flesh. Huh? My brain couldn’t compute, I hadn’t slept well last night as I thought about Satan, constantly checking my phone. The deep rumbling escalated into warm laughter. I opened one eye to see Satan peering down at me. Suddenly I felt more awake. My brows drew together as my other eye opened to look at him fully. “You’re not kitty.” I accused him. 

“I’m not?” he asked with a teasing grin. I sat up suddenly feeling angry, he ignored me all day yesterday and then just turns up in my bed this morning after I’d worried about him!? 

“Where have you been?! I was worried sick!” I hissed, hitting him with one of my pillows. He blocked my attack and raised his brows, his eyes dancing with mischief. “Why didn’t you answer any of my texts!?” I scowled as he continued to laugh at me. That’s when I realized he was also naked. “And why are you in my bed naked?!” I demanded.

“Didn’t think you’d mind love.” he shrugged.

“Satan! Tell me what happened to you yesterday, were you in the Library? Did you lose your phone?!” I wanted answers and he wasn’t being funny.

“Welll.” he drawled. “I was taking a nap in my room, minding my own business when this gorgeous creature broke in and abducted me. She was so charming though I decided to spend the rest of the day and night with her. Maybe I developed Stockholm syndrome?” His tone was teasing and playful. 

“You’re not being very funny right now.” I told him with narrowed eyes.

“She promised to name me Sherlock if I helped her find a certain someone.” he interrupted me with a devious look on his face. Suddenly it all hit me at once. 

“WHAT?!” I jumped up from the bed and smacked him a few times with my pillow. “Was this one of your pranks?!” I shrieked. “Oh my god! I confessed my thoughts to that...that cat! I can’t believe you! That’s a violation!” I continued shrieking and beating him with the pillow as my face flushed red. Sure I didn’t tell him as a cat anything I didn’t plan on telling him anyway, but it was the principal of the matter! 

Satan wrestled the pillow from my hands and pulled me back onto the bed, trapping me in his arms, my back against his chest. “It wasn’t a prank Kitten. I didn’t turn myself into a cat on purpose to spy on you. I promise.” I could tell he was serious even though his voice still held a lot of amusement in his tone. 

I made some sort of undignified noise and pouted. 

“I was trying to formulate a plan to get you to realize that I was the cat, but being trapped in a cat's brain is very distracting…” he confessed. “Then you started saying such lovely things I figured if I was still a cat in the morning I’d figure out a way to make you realize.” 

I felt myself blush again. “Luckily it did wear off and here we are.”

“Here we are.” I echoed him.

“It was hard to think about what you said in my cat body but I’ve been reflecting on it since I changed back, waiting for you to wake.” he lowered his voice and leaned closer, I could feel his breath on my neck. 

“What you said touched me deeply. You’re vital to me too. So much so..when I stop looking for a solution...I become very anxious. I’m also anxious when you’re out of my sight though...so I’ve been a bit out of sorts.” he squeezed me tighter as he confessed this and I wished I could see his face.

I broke free of his arms so I could turn and straddle his lap, the blanket between me and his naked body. I gently brushed his hair aside and cupped his jaw as he stared into my eyes. Those eyes...ugh the cat had the same eyes I can’t believe I didn’t realize it. Never dull in the Devildom as they say. 

He stared at me in silence as Satan was wont to do. It was hard not to blush or turn away from that stare, a stare that felt undressed me down to my soul. “I’ve relied on books, knowledge and the arts to help me be more than my wrath, to feel more than one emotion. It’s worked well enough for so long...until you came I didn’t realize the depth of emotions I was missing out on. You make me feel more than anything or anyone else.”

My eyes pricked at his confession, my throat constricting, rendering me speechless against the responding emotion that rose up in me at his words. I could only hope my eyes conveyed what I couldn’t speak at the moment. 

“I cannot abide a universe without you in it.” his voice took on an angrier edge. “But you’re right, I need to balance my need to protect you with being present in the here and now. Tomorrow is always unknown, we should always make the most of today.”

“I love you.” I finally croaked out as my lips sought his. His fiery kisses were consuming and I was ready to get lost in him when my secondary alarm went off. “Shit! That’s my haul ass alarm or we’ll be late for class.” Satan growled but released me all the same. “I’d keep you here all day but since yesterday's mishap I am behind on a few things, I don’t need Lucifer breathing down my back.” he admitted with more than mild irritation. I gave him another few quick pecks on the lip before extracting myself from his arms and the bed.

I went to the walk-in closet to grab the spare clothes in there that Asmo had stalked for all the guys are their sleep overs. Satan had gotten out of Bed and was stretching in all his naked glory, his back was to me and when I took him in I burst out with laughter. I covered my mouth with my hands trying to hold back, but it was just too damn funny. 

Satan looked over his shoulder at me wondering what had me in hysterics, that’s when he caught sight of what I was laughing at. He had a very long fluffy cat tail sticking out his backside. 

“Hmmm. Well it’s not the tail I’m used to.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For PinkElephantGroomer who inspired the idea for this chapter and for Buuvmonster who requested some Beel and Belphie. 
> 
> This chapter is mostly nonsensical fun stirred up by Mammon and some smut at the end.

“Saataaan!” Asmodeus sang as Satan entered the dining room for dinner. “Where have you been? Our darling Ash was worried about you yesterday you know? I heard a rumor that you were in a fight with a witch who hexed you and that’s why you weren’t in class today.”

“Yes I would like to know where you’ve been too.” Lucifer added. “You shirked many responsibilities in the past twenty four hours.” 

Satan leveled a glare at his brother’s as he took his seat. “It’s ridiculous how many demons are nothing more than simple gossip mongers.” he ignored everyone for a few moments even though he knew Lucifer wasn’t about to let him get off without an explanation. 

With an irritated sigh he explained, “Yesterday I came across a spell that I thought I could possibly manipulate to help Ash, it didn’t work, it backfired.” 

Asmo gave a dramatic gasp. “Well you seem alright, what did it do?!” 

Satan coughed, his cheeks flushed a bit as he admitted. “It turned me into a cat. I was waiting for someone to discover me when Ash found me and took me back to her room.”

Asmo laughed. “So she was worrying about you the whole time she had you? Too funny!” 

Satan rolled his eyes, “Yes well the spell wore off this morning to Ash’s surprise but there were some after effects of the spell that I had to get rid of.” 

“Lord Diavolo has his best people working on this problem. Maybe you should leave fiddling with spells above your skill to others.” Lucifer lectured. 

Satan’s fists bunched as he fought to control his tongue from laying back into Lucifer. “You may be fine with delegating our problems to other people, but I am not.” was all he grit out. 

“Don’t think this means you’re getting out of your responsibilities, I expect you to make up for everything you missed yesterday and today.” Lucifer growled out.

The rest of the dinner passed peaceable enough until Mammon tried to steal something off of Beel’s plate. 

  
  


A few days after the Cat incident I was walking into the cafeteria during the first lunch period, when I heard a commotion. I looked and saw Beel and Mammon arguing in front of the test kitchen. With a sigh I made my way over and came into the middle of some dispute.

“Ash’s food is the best.” Beel growled.

“Shaddap! She’s not even the one makin’ the food here half the time!” Mammon yelled.

“It’s still her recipes!” Beel countered.

“Yah well you don’t have’ta eat here everyday ya know! It’s not like ya even know the difference with all the other garbage you’re willin’ to shove down that gullet of yours.” Mammon continued to shout, seeming only to have one volume..loud.

Someone scoffed and that’s when I noticed Belphie on the other side of Beel. “Beel has a more refined palate than you’ll ever have Mammon.” 

“Pshh! No one has better taste than THE GREAT MAMMON.” he scoffed right back. 

“Guys!” I interrupted having heard enough and seeing the backed up line of irritated demons behind them. I grabbed their arms and pulled them out of line. Beel didn’t resist but looked back at the food counter longingly. 

“Ash I’m hungry!” he complained. “Shh! I’ll get you something in a minute you overgrown baby.” Beel pouted and Mammon laughed. I narrowed my eyes at him. “Why are you so loud? Making a scene and disrupting my business here, huh?!” 

Mammon pointed a finger at Beel. “He’s always beatin’ me over here, orderin’ up all the best stuff! You need to restrict him to one item a day!” Beel gasped in horror. 

“Really? This is ridiculous. Maybe I’ll just ban all of you from my test kitchen.” I threatened, I couldn’t believe some of the immature things they fought over. 

“Let’s make a bet out of it.” Belphie said suddenly, he had that mischievous look on his face that I didn’t trust one bit. 

“Let’s not.” I countered but he’d already grabbed Mammon’s attention with the word bet. 

“Since Mammon thinks he has a better palate than Beel, let's test them. If Mammon wins Beel has to stop eating at the test kitchen for a whole month.” he ignored his brother’s gasp at the thought of having to forgo a month of my test kitchen treats. “If Beel wins, Mammon has to buy his lunches for a month.”

“What?! That’s not fair! If I win I want Beel to stop eatin’ there for a month AND buy me my lunches!” Mammon argued. 

“Fine. Then if Beel wins you have to stop eating there for a month too.” Belphie countered.

“Fine.” Mammon spat.

“Okay. Deal.” Beel agreed, looking confident. 

I rolled my eyes but even so I went back to the kitchen and grabbed up a few of their favorite items each and brought them out to them on a tray. “Here. Have your little bet, I don’t care. But I don’t care who wins this bet. If I see any of you making a ruckus in here again I’ll have Lord Diavolo ban you all!” I threatened them with a glare of my own so they knew I meant business. Not that I needed Lord Diavolo to do it, I could do it with the pact. Even so, since I didn’t have access to my power like Solomon had, my orders only had so much strength and only lasted for so long. 

  
  


At the end of the day I returned to the Exchange House to find that poor Matthieu had somehow been roped into this farce. I shook my head as I heard Mammon bragging a room over, would my sweet M ever learn?!? Did he honestly think he could beat Beel?

“Oi! Ash! Come’ere!” Mammon shouted when he saw me, grabbing my wrist he dragged me into the dinning room. Most of the exchange students had gathered around with curiosity. 

“Eager for Ash to witness your humiliation Mammon?” Belphie snarked from the end of the dining room table, barely lifting his head from his pillow.

“Shaddap!” Mammon barked at his younger brother before swinging me a charming smile. “Mammon you probably should stop and reconsider, just think of how much its going to cost you when you have to buy Beel’s lunch for a whole month, you know how expensive his food bill is!” I tried to reason with him before it was too late. A look of hurt crossed his face momentarily. 

“Chh! I’ll show all of you! I’m not goin’ to let that garbage disposal mouthed demon beat THE GREAT MAMMON!” he argued, dropping my hand to sulk. 

“Where is Beel anyway?” I asked. 

“He was too hungry around all the food Matthieu’s been preparing so they had to send him away to eat.” Ofaniel explained with a mirthful laugh. He and Turiel were the only Angels in the room and they looked extremely entertained. “Beel always did have an appetite, even back in the Celestial realm.” Turiel said. It didn’t surprise me, hearing this. It seemed that all the Avatars had some underlying trait from their angelic lives that tied into their sin. I didn’t wholly understand what it meant to be an Avatar, none of them were particularly forthcoming about it and there was always so much going on that I’d never taken the time to really dig into it. 

I entered the kitchen and looked at poor Matthieu. “Matthieu! You could have told them no. You work too hard as it is feeding all of us.” I told him, feeling bad for the man. But he only gave me a brilliant smile. “No worries ma chérie! It is fun.” he insisted. 

An hour later Matthieu was ready, there were nine dishes, three from each realm. Asmo came in, dragging Satan and Levi with him. “Ugh! I don’t why you had to drag us here Asmo! We already know Mammon is going to lose.” Levi whined. 

“Hey! Dontcha go talkin’ ‘bout me like I can’t hear ya!” Mammon snapped. 

I gave the three of them a smile and kissed them each on the cheek, happy to see them. Especially to see Satan out of the library, he was becoming almost as much of a recluse as Levi these days. “I only came here to see you.” Satan whispered in my ear and then kissed me on the cheek in turn.

“Wait! Don’t get me wrong! I’m happy to see you too Ash!” Levi blurted and then blushed when everyone glanced at him. He hung his head until I grasped his hand with my own, causing him to give me a small smile. 

  
  
  


Beel finally returned looking happy and sated. Belphie finally roused himself with Beels appearance, Beel and Mammon sat at opposite ends of the long table. I didnt’ know where Belphie suddenly procured the blindfolds and moved to secure them.

“OW!” Mammon growled when Belphie roughly tied the blindfold on, pulling some of Mammon’s hair in the process. 

“I say we make this bet even more exciting!” Asmo said. “Whoever wins gets to spend the night with Ash and whoever loses has to help Matthiue clean up the kitchen!” he said gleefully. You’d think he was winning the night with me by the way he talked but I knew he was just trying to stick it to Mammon further since we all knew Mammon was likely to lose. 

“Okay.” Beel nodded happily. “Fine! Let’s get on with it.” Mammon grumped.

“Here are the rules.” Matthiue stated. “No peeking at the dishes. Whoever guesses the most dishes correctly wins. You’ll be given a few minutes to taste each dish and then at our count, you’ll say the name of the dish at the same time so that no one can copy the other on a guess.”

Once the rules were explained, Matthiue placed the dishes in front of them and gave them the go ahead to start eating. While Mammon took normal bites, chewing his food thoroughly, Beel devoured his dish, eating it in its entirety before Mammon had swallowed his second bite.

“Alright, on the count of three.” Matthiue said. “Un...Deux...Trios.”

“Fried scorpion sandwiches with vinegar and tartar sauce.” they both replied in unison. 

“That was too easy.” Mammon scoffed. Beel just continued to suck the remaining sauce off his fingers. 

Mammon matched Beel for each of the Devildom dishes. Now we were onto human realm food. Mammon was looking confident and Beel was just looking happy to be eating. 

“Un...Deux...Trios.”

“Raspberry Cake.” “Strawberry Shortcake.” Mammon and Beel uttered respectively. 

“Beel is correct, sorry Monsieur Mammon.” Mammon growled in response and thumped his fist on the table. 

“Pffft! What an idiot. Strawberries taste nothing like raspberries.” Levi laughed but we all tuned him out as he started going on about how cute strawberry foods are in anime. 

Mammon got the next one right, which wasn’t surprising since he ordered the chicken Mac n’ cheese everytime I had it available on the menu at lunch. The last item was a pistachio cheesecake and everyone was super surprised when Mammon got it right and Beel didn’t. Beel admitted he’d never had pistachio before but didn’t seem upset about getting it wrong having just found a new food that he liked. Mammon bragged that he’d had it on his last trip to the human realm. Now we were moving onto the celestial realm. They both got the first one right, a heavenly cloud cake. 

“If you get one more wrong Mammon, you’ll lose!” Asmo sang tauntingly. 

“Shaddap! I’m concentratin’ ” Mammon growled back between bites.

“Un...Deux...Trios.”

“Uhh heavenly pasta??” Mammon’s voice was unsure as Beel’s rang strong. “Celestial Vegetarian Lasagne with mana.” 

“Congratulations Monsieur Beel!” Matthieu congratulated Beel while Mammon ripped off his blindfold in a fit. “Ahh this sucks!” he grumbled. Beel ate the last dish, both he and Mammon’s serving since Mammon had lost his appetite. When Beel finished he promptly stood up, walked over to me and threw me over his shoulder causing me to yelp in surprise. “You can stay with us tonight.” he said and made his way to the front door.

“Oi! You can’t just abduct her like some cave dweller Beel!” Mammon shouted after us as I laughed. 

“Have fun cleaning the kitchen!” Asmo laughed as the rest of the brother’s followed us back to the house of lamentation. 

“Beel I can walk!” I smacked his back playfully. He didn’t put me down but he slid me off his shoulder and carried me bridal style which was much more comfortable. “I like carrying you.” he said with a smile. Then he looked around and realized Belphie was lagging behind the rest of us. He turned around and walked back to his brother. “You’re too slow. I want us to spend tonight together.” Beel said as he shifted me onto his left hip, making me feel like a child with the ease in which he held me and then hefted his brother up over his right shoulder.

“You’re so impatient Beel.” Belphie sighed but let his twin do as he liked as he hung there limply over his shoulder, looking like he could doze off at any minute. 

“Ooo I’m so jealous.” Asmo squawked as we passed him and Satan. “I wish Beel would heft me around with those delicious biceps.” 

When we arrived back at the house of lamentation Beel didn’t put us down until we were in their bedroom. “I’m going to order us some spicy rainbow pizza.” he announced before going down to tell whomever was on cooking duty that night not to expect the three of us for dinner. Belphie collapsed onto his bed, “Ash, pick out a movie for us.” he said pointing to their entertainment system. 

I sighed lightly before making my way over. I had planned on getting ahead on homework tonight but I hadn’t spent a night with the twins since coming back to the Devildom and it was long overdue. I browsed through their titles, not finding anything that really caught my interest. I picked a couple that I knew Beel and Belphie both liked and qued one of them up before joining Belphie on his bed. I yawned loudly. “Ugh, it’s so hard to stay awake around you.” I half heartedly complained. 

“I’ve always found that interesting.” Belphie suddenly said, his voice partially muffled by his pillow.

“Found what interesting?” I asked, confused.

“You seem resistant or in some cases immune to demonic powers of persuasion. Asmo can’t charm you for instance. But you’ve always fallen under the lull of my powers.” he mused curiously. “I’ve often wondered if it’s because my power is more passive or if it’s because you allow it.”

“Allow it?” I questioned.

“Like you didn’t want Asmo to be able to charm you, so he couldn’t. But you wanted or needed to be lulled by my powers and that’s why they work on you.” he tried to explain. I considered this.

“I guess it’s possible.” The idea of being charmed by Asmo had always seemed abhorrent, like a violation of my will and control over my own body, even now that I trusted him wholeheartedly I didn’t welcome the idea. But I’d always felt comforted by Belphie’s sleepy influence, I slept so much better with him around. “Your theories are as good as mine.” I admitted with a sleepy laugh.

Before I could curl up next to him Beel came back, his arms loaded up with snacks. “We picked out some movies.” I told him. He dumped the snacks onto his own bed. “Popcorn.” he only said one word before promptly leaving. The pizza arrived while we were waiting for Beel to come back with popcorn which was probably a good thing since Belphie and I were able to grab what we wanted without worrying about our share being eaten. 

A half hour later I was leaning against Beel’s side, one arm wrapped around my shoulders as we leaned against Belphie’s headboard. Belphie had his pillow on my lap, I couldn’t tell if he was watching the movie or sleeping. The pizza was long gone but Beel still kept his free hand busy shoveling snacks in his mouth. 

I couldn’t get interested in the movie, my mind drifting as I played with Belphie’s hair. “Sometimes I’m not even used to how much you eat Beel. I just can’t comprehend how you’re still able to eat right now.” I laughed at him, he blushed and looked a little ashamed. 

“This food doesn’t even taste that good right now.” he admitted sheepishly.

Belphie suddenly groaned in my lap. “Brother!” he snapped. “Just tell Ash you’re hungry for something else.”

I looked back at Beel to see his cheeks redden. Belphie continued his rant. “You can stuff your face all you want, it's not going to satisfy the craving I know you have right now.”

“What craving do you have, Beel?” I asked, my voice coming out thicker than intended. Beel’s face moved closer to mine, his cheeks still red. “You. I want you.” he admitted. Then his large hand cupped the back of my head. “Can I kiss you?” he asked me sweetly. “You don’t have to ask Beel.” I breathed out, my voice hitching. I ignored Belphie snickering in my lap still.

Beel’s lips captured mine eagerly, he took no time in sliding his tongue into my mouth. He tasted of the sour cherry candies he’d been eating. He groaned into my mouth as his tongue eagerly tasted me. I didn’t notice that Belphie had sat up from my lap when Beel hoisted me onto his lap, never breaking our kiss. I couldn’t help grinding my hips forward when I felt his impressive bulge straining against me. I’d almost forgotten about Belphie being in the room until I felt him behind me. He yanked me a little forcefully away from Beel, his fingers threaded through my hair as he turned my head towards him. Beel didn’t seem to mind as his lips just started trailing down my neck as his hands eagerly started pulling my jacket off. 

“Don’t ignore me.” Belphie growled lowly before capturing my lips with his own. He only broke away momentarily to let Beel pull off my shirt and Belphie’s nimble fingers unclipped my bra just before Beel was yanking it away. Beel began kissing his way down to my breasts as I weaved my fingers through his ginger locks. I glanced back when I felt Belphie leave the bed, his eyes never left mine as he began to disrobe, I did let my eyes wander as each article of his clothing hit the floor. When he was completely nude he smirked as my eyes came back to his. He slowly sauntered back over, climbing back onto the bed. “Like what you see mia innamorata?” he smirked. 

I shivered when I felt his bare flesh meet mine as his chest pressed up against my back. He pulled my head back again, making me arch my back giving Beel even better access to my breasts that he was lavishing his attention on. Belphie’s mouth made its way down my jaw, down my neck to my shoulder. 

“Can you imagine it brother?” he spoke to Beel. “Can you imagine how glorious she’ll be when she unlocks her demon side?” His hand ran between us, down my stomach. “Can you imagine her belly swollen with your child or mine? Can you imagine those teats filling with mother’s milk?” He teased his brother. Beel growled and sucked eagerly on one breast as if he could draw forth that which Belphegor had just described. 

Belphegor tugged on my skirt and Beel reluctantly released me, lifting me by the waist so his brother could remove the rest of my clothing. When I was bare Belphie took me off Beel’s lap and pressed me into the mattress, his lips capturing mine once more as I could hear Beel removing his own clothes. I felt his weight settle back on the bed, his large hands on my thighs pushing my legs apart so he could partake in his favorite dessert while Belphie swallowed my initial cries of pleasure. 

Even as Belphegor kissed her, he could taste her sweet nectar on his tongue thanks to the bond he shared with his twin. Being with Ash was an exquisite sort of torture, his feelings for her alone were too much for him most days but when his became wound and confused with his brothers and their twinning desires flooded his senses it was like being in a strange fever. His brother’s hunger was consuming and overrode his own senses, waking him up in a way he wasn’t used to. 

Beel loved Ash, he loved the feel of her skin, the taste of her, her smiles and laughter, the way she warmed him and while she could curb his desire for food at times it only grew his hunger for her. Beels thoughts towards Ash were typically gentle and protective but when he felt his brother’s emotions for her this keenly it brought out an aggressive possessiveness that he couldn’t tell if it was purely Belphie or not. 

  
  


My brain was thoroughly lust addled and overwhelmed, I didn’t know if I’d ever get use to this blissful feeling of being sandwiched between these two twins. It was so different than with Lucifer and Asmo, I could only assume it was because of the bond the twins shared and in turn the unique bond they shared with me. It was more than just pleasure, it was something that went soul deep as we shared this experience together. If it wasn’t currently pressed so tightly between their two bodies I knew I’d be shaking, I voice was hoarse but I still moaned loudly when Belphegor big into my shoulder as he came and momentarily let his weight sag onto me. His kisses burned down my spine as he slid off me, he groaned and left the bed. He couldn’t keep up with Beel. He was the Avatar of Sloth after all. 

With Belphie gone, Beel flipped us over, his large body was intimidating to have over me but he was always careful not to crush me. He lifted my hips with one hand encouraging my legs to rest over his own hips. He gripped Belphie’s headboard with one hand and braced me with the other as he thrusted into me hard and deep. I cried out as the temporary pain flooded into a new height of pleasure. At some point Belphie had come back to the bed, brushing hair from my face and kissing me as his hand snaked down my body, his nimble fingers expertly flicking and pinching until I was a quivering mess, my body pushed to its limit I didn’t know if I could find that climax again or if I’d hang on this precipice forever until I was falling over and convulsing so tightly around Beel he roared out his own release, thrusting into me even harder than before, his knuckles white on the headboard. 

There was a loud CRACK! And a jolting sensation that surprised me and woke me somewhat out of my pleasure filled haze. 

“FUCK BEEL!” Belphie yelled. I sat up on my elbows, it took me a minute to realize that we’d somehow broken Belphegor’s bed. I looked up to see my ridiculously cut, sweaty, giant with a chagrined look on his face. Belphegor looked pissed.

I snorted and they both looked at me with surprise. I couldn’t help the exhausted laughter that bubbled up. Everytime I tried to stop laughing I’d look at their faces and just start all over again. Finally Belphie’s face softened and he snorted himself and then Beel joined in my laughter too. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this chapter was inspired by PinkElephantGroomer and part of the rest of the chapter was inspired by the current lessons in the game. If you aren't caught up its not necessarily a spoiler because I tailored it to fit with my storyline and so it's different than how things are in the current lessons. But if you're really worried about potential spoilers than maybe catch up on current lessons in the game before reading.

I laid on my back, content to just close my eyes for a bit while the demon next to me tossed and turned, fluffing the pillows this way and that. 

“NO LOITERING ON THE BEDS!” someone was roaring at us, making my eyes fly open in surprise. “GET OUT YOU FILTHY HUMAN BEFORE YOU SCARE OFF MY CUSTOMERS!” the demon who worked at the store screamed in my face as his form shifted. His clawed hand was moving towards my arm but that hand never touched me. His wrist was in Belphie’s grip before I could blink. My head turned to see Belphie’s cruel smirk, a sadistic rage hidden in his eyes behind the mask of sleepy calm in his otherwise slack expression. 

“You weren’t going to lay your filthy hands on my human were you?” he asked with a slight tilt of his head. 

“L-Lord B-Belphegor!” the demon’s face was full of shock and regret, no doubt regret for displeasing Belphie rather than the way he had treated a ‘human.’ “I..I didn’t realize that was you! P-Please forgive me!” 

Another demon was rushing over to us. “Belphegor! We didn’t realize you were coming in today? I apologize if my employee has upset you.” I assumed this new demon was the owner or maybe a manager. You could never be too sure, jobs didn’t always work the same way here, for all I knew, every demon working in this place could be in servitude to some other demon who never stepped foot into the place.

“Fire him.” Belphegor said as he released the demon’s wrist, pushing him away in the process. 

“Right away sir!” the newer demon said, grabbing the demon who’d yelled at us by the collar of his shirt and dragging him out of the shop. 

“Really? That might have been a little extreme?” I asked, eyeballing Belphie, trying to gauge his mood. I watched as he smiled at my slyly, rolling his eyes. 

“He could have hurt you. I’m the best customer this store has and I won’t give them my business if that’s how we’ll be treated if I bring you with me.” he explained, seeming emotionless with a shrug. 

We spent another hour or so in the store while Belphie laid on several beds, even though it was only his bed frame that was broken he decided it was a good excuse to upgrade his mattress too. He had drug me along saying since I was partially responsible it was my job to keep him company, I wasn’t sure how Beel managed to get out of it until Belphie told me that Beel would be the one getting the bill for the new bed. 

Today was one of my few days off and while I didn’t mind spending some of it with Belphie, I had planned on spending some time alone, maybe read something for pleasure once instead of research and study. 

“Come here.” Belphie’s voice broke me out of my thoughts. He pulled me to him, spooning me from behind. “What do you think of this pillow?” he asked. “Uh it’s nice?” I replied, I wasn’t as picky about pillows so I didn’t think my opinion really mattered here. 

“Hmm.” he pulled away only to push me down into the mattress, placing his body on top of mine. “Belphie!” I whisper shouted at him, my eyes darting around. “What are you doing?!”

His smirk widened as he took in my panicked features. “I need to test the mattress out in all the ways that count.” he remarked as his smirk turned into a sadistic smile. I glared at him. “I don’t think so!” I tried to keep my voice at a whisper as to not attract any attention our way. 

He rocked his hips into mine suggestively. “Are you sure?” he asked with a tilt of his head. I resisted my carnal urges and continued to glare. “Don’t make me use the pact!” I warned. He only chuckled darkly and nuzzled his nose into my neck, giving me a few kisses before nipping my ear before rolling off me. “I think this is the one.” he decided. 

Belphie got a good discount on the premium mattress due to the earlier incident, the demon promising to have the bed delivered and set up before we arrived back at the house of lamentation. Taking my hand Belphie guided me out of the store and back onto the familiar cobblestoned streets of the shopping district. I actually loved this part of the city, the old cobblestone streets and the foliage canopy that hung above the street, the lights that twinkled above, for the devildom it was actually quite picturesque and romantic. Any lingering irritation I may have held for the Avatar of Sloth melted away as we walked down that street hand in hand, I snuggled into his side further, feeling content. I smiled when Belphie planted a kiss on the top of my head. 

“Belphegor. Ash!” we halted and turned, both of us surprised to see Lord Diavolo walking leisurely down the street towards us. “Hey Lord Diavolo.” I smiled, Belphie just gave his Lord a curt nod of a greeting. 

“How fortuitous to run into you both here.” Lord Diavolo smiled. “Belphegor, if you don’t mind I need to borrow Ash from you.” he explained, Belphie looked like he was going to protest but I elbowed him. “Belphegor, if you could deliver a message to Barbatos for me I’d be most grateful.” 

“Alright.” Belphie agreed tightly, clearly displeased at our little date being interrupted by the one person he perhaps disliked even more than Lucifer. Lord Diavolo produced a sealed note from his pocket and handed it to Belphegor. I gave Belphie a kiss on the cheek, “I’ll try to stop by later, okay?” I told him. He only nodded once before turning and walking towards the Palace. 

“Sorry to disrupt your date.” Lord Diavolo told me. Offering me his arm. I slid my arm through his and gave him a small smile. “Don’t worry, he’ll get over it.” I said with a sigh, giving one more glance back at Belphie. 

“So what did you need me for?” I asked as Diavolo steered me towards one of his sleek black cars parked at the end of the street. 

“I’m investigating an illegal casino. When I saw you, I thought it would be nice to have some company.” he explained. I internally sighed, this was so like Lord Diavolo. To just whisk me away in the middle of a date on one of his whims. “Hmm well you could have invited Belphie or had him join us.” I decided to say. 

Lord Diavolo frowned as he opened the door for me. “If it were any of the other brother’s I might have but Belphegor doesn’t like me that much.” I nodded in agreement. “I know.” I responded gently, “But maybe if you put in a little effort and he had time to see what I see, maybe his opinion would change.” I offered.

Lord Diavolo gave me a soft smile in return as he slid into the seat next to mine. “I’ll give that some thought for next time.” he promised. 

We made small talk as the car carried us to our destination. When the car came to a stop I looked at the window to see what looked like a carnival. “What’s this?” I asked. 

“This is a traveling carnival, there’s a rumour going around that it’s really the front for the illegal casino. That’s why it’s been hard to find, it’s never in the same place twice.” he explained. “I also thought maybe you’d be inspired for your own festival planning.” he confessed and now I guessed at the real reason he’d invited me along. I knew he didn’t need my help hunting down an illegal casino but he was lonely so I didn’t doubt his need for company. 

Lord Diavolo proceeded to spend the rest of the day dragging me around the carnival. Spoiling me with treats, playing games and going on all the rides with the eagerness of a child. It was so endearing to watch that I couldn’t find it in me to call him out on his bullshit as he never once talked to anyone else or questioned anyone about the illegal casino. 

Lucifer was in a bad mood as he sat down at the dinner table. Lord Diavolo had never shown up to their planned meeting, after waiting an hour he finally received word from Barbatos that Lord Diavolo had changed his plans to go to the traveling carnival to investigate the illegal casino and said he’d send word if he needed Lucifer’s assistance. They were supposed to work on that investigation together and irked him that he’d been left out of the loop. He’d come home and interrogated Mammon to try to take the edge off, but he didn’t get anything out of the idiot even though he could tell his brother was hiding something. There was no way that Mammon had never been to this illegal casino. Mammon was still sulking at the table, Belphie also looked rather annoyed, he didn’t even want to know what had upset Belphegor this time. 

A sudden shriek from Levi who was, of course, on his phone at the dinner table captured everyone’s attention. “W-what’s Lord Diavolo doing with Ash at some carnival?!” he squeaked out, his eyes bugged out in his head as he scrolled through Lord Diavolo’s Devilgram. 

“What?!” Belphie growled from the other end of the table, cutting viscous eyes towards Levi. 

“J-just look at L-lord Diavolo’s Devilgram!” Levi shouted shrilly. “Uggh. T-They l-look like their having so much fun!” Levi lamented, “she’ll never give me the time of day if I have to compete with h-him!” he practically wailed with frustration and jealousy. 

By then everyone, even Lucifer had their phones out. Scrolling through the numerous pictures Lord Diavolo had posted of him and Ash. “Aww she looks so cute.” Asmo gushed. 

“Hey! Lucifer!” Mammon shouted, earning a glare from his older brother. “What’s Lord Diavolo thinkin’ taking our girl out?!” 

“He’s supposed to be investigating that illegal casino.” Lucifer growled out, not taking his eyes off his phone. A queasy look came over Mammon’s face, “Uh...I just forgot! There’s somethin’ important I need to do!” he shouted to no one in particular before bolting from the room. 

Lucifer couldn’t even spare the idiot a thought as Mammon raced away. “Doesn’t look like he’s investigating to me.” Belphie growled out. He didn’t know if he was more irritated by the fact that Lord Diavolo had cut his own time short with Ash or by the fact that Ash looked like she was having a wonderful time in these pictures. 

Asmo was pouting, not sure why everyone was upset but not wanting to stir the pot. Beel had stopped eating and was looking at his twin with a worried expression. No one had noticed when Levi had slunk away to go hide his sorrows in his room. Lucifer finally tore his eyes away from the pictures and made eye contact with Satan who had been silent this whole time. “I need to speak with you.” Lucifer said before standing and making his way to his study. Satan only took a moment to wipe his mouth with his linen before following Lucifer. 

Satan closed the door behind him when he entered the study and then took a seat across from Lucifer. They didn’t often agree on the same path when it came to protecting Ash, but at the end of the day they considered each other to be the most reliable of all their brothers. 

“What were the words from Mammon’s….prophecy?” Lucifer grimaced, not wanting to believe anything legitimate could come from that idiot. 

Satan sighed, he had been angry when Lucifer didn’t want to take Mammon’s vision seriously. He could understand, Mammon was a scum bag and an idiot but since Satan believed Mammon had no agency over this visions that were thrust through him, he felt they could trust them not to be tainted by that idiocy. 

“beware the demon king...destruction...the Bride of Envy…” Satan repeated the words. 

Lucifer reconsidered these words that he’d hastily brushed off when Satan had first come to him with the information. 

“The current demon king or the future one?” Lucifer mused. 

“I’d have to bet on it referring to Lord Diavolo since the old king hasn’t stirred for millenia.” Satan said. He knew Lucifer didn’t want to believe Lord Diavolo could be scheming anything untoward but Satan had a lot less faith in the Prince.

“Bride of Envy...Lamia? She’ll be Levi’s bride eventually…” Lucifer continued to speak his thoughts aloud. 

“Does it speak of Levi’s bride? Or perhaps the former Avatar of Envy?” Satan countered.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes sharply as he considered this, it was well known that those they deposed had little to no love for the current Avatars or the Prince for that matter. But Lucifer eventually shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. “He never took a Bride.”

“Maybe he will yet...something to keep an eye on at least.” Satan suggested, Lucifer only nodded in agreement. 

“I just hope it’s unrelated to whatever is going on with Ash...but I know Lord Diavolo is hiding something from me. I can’t crush this feeling that this can all be tied back to him somehow…” Lucifer grit his teeth. “I vowed my loyalty...but if he tries to harm Ash….” 

“If he tries to harm her, you won’t have to worry about lifting a finger against him because the rest of us will.” Satan growled. 

Lucifer scoffed. “As if any of you would ever forgive me if I sat back and twiddled my thumbs.” 

Satan only snorted in response.

“Do you think there’s a way we could...coax more out of Mammon? Maybe discuss it with Solomon.” Lucifer suggested. 

“I’ll talk to him.” Satan agreed, it wasn’t a terrible idea. Feeling uncomfortable with how well he and Lucifer were getting along over this, he stood and abruptly left, slamming the door behind him causing Lucifer to growl with irritation and rub his aching temples. 

  
  


Lord Diavolo was pulling Ash towards the ferris wheel, he couldn’t put off his responsibilities much longer but he couldn’t help taking advantage of this time with her, alone without all those pesky brothers hanging on her every word and limb. Honestly, he didn’t understand how they hadn’t suffocated her by now. He supposed he kept her busy enough that it granted her enough reprieve from them but it didn’t seem to make their bonds any weaker. Her hand felt small and fragile in his own, he had to make sure he didn’t crush her little bones. She’d let him hold her hand almost this whole time, his excuse that he didn’t want to lose her in the crowds seemed to work for her. As he wondered how she might react if he made a move on her once they were atop the ferris wheel a flash of white and gold caught his attention.  _ Mammon _ . He thought with a grin, just the person he needed to speak to, but he frowned. The timing sucked, but he didn’t want to lose Mammon in the crowd. 

“Wait in line for me Ash.” he told her with a smile. “I saw someone I need to speak with.”

  
  


I stood in line and watched as Lord Diavolo rushed off into the crowds. I wondered if this had anything to do with the illegal casino that so far he’d shown no interest in pursuing. The line for the ferris wheel was long so she wasn’t too worried about going on the ride without him. She blushed though, it was a ride she’d like to go on with the brothers. It seemed a bit too intimate of a ride to be going on with the demon Prince!

“There you are!” a voice snarled in my ear before I was yanked backwards. A hard arm wrapped around my waist and dragged me off behind some rides. “Let go!” I shouted and struggled but no demons made a move to help me or even seemed to notice the struggling human in their midst. 

Suddenly I was dumped unceremoniously onto the ground and a foot connected to my ribs, I cried out with the resounding crack as a rib or two broke. “What kind of whore do you think you are?” the demon seethed, it was only then that I realized it was the demon who Belphie had fired from earlier that day. He kicked me again, shouting, “It’s bad enough to see you on the arm of an Avatar but now you’re holding hands with our crown Prince!?” another kick had me coughing up blood. 

Mammon was babbling like a fool when Lord Diavolo had surprised him with a firm grip on his shoulder. He wasn’t sure what it was that made him realize that Ash wasn’t with Lord Diavolo, distracting him from his own fear and self interest. 

“Wait! Where’s Ash?!” Mammon asked, looking around frantically. “You didn’t leave her alone did you?!” he basically shouted at Lord Diavolo.

Lord Diavolo smirked at Mammon’s show of concern. He turned to point to where Ash was waiting for him in line but when he did he realized she wasn’t there anymore. 

Mammon’s eyes widened with alarm when he realized he went to fish his phone out of his jacket to look up the tracking device. “FUCK! I left my D.D.D. at home!” 

Mammon’s state of panic started to rub off on the Prince as he still couldn’t locate Ash anywhere in the surrounding clouds. Mammon gripped his arm. “Call the others! They have a tracking app on their phones, they can find her that way.” 

Feeling that there was no time to waste, Lord Diavolo shoved his phone into Mammon’s fumbling hands as he raced off into the crowds leaving a frantic Mammon behind him. 

Lord Diavolo used his wits as he rushed back towards where he had left Ash, where would he drag her off to. He headed towards the back of the ferris wheel and started working his way in the opposite direction he had walked, knowing that if someone took her and had seen them together they would want to put distance between him and them. That’s when he heard the cracking of bones and a feminine whimper. He felt his heartbeat begin to race as he rushed behind some tents that had been set up for workers to rest in between shifts. 

He felt as though time had stopped when he saw Ash curled up on the ground coughing blood. The demon assaulting her was going in for another blow when Lord Diavolo flew into a rage, transforming into his demonic form and speeding towards the demon. 

  
  


I knew I was going to die if I let this demon continue to beat me. He could have finished me already but he obviously wanted me to suffer first. I thought about Mammon and all the rest of my loves and how they would anguish and it made me angry, so angry, I wouldn’t let this piece of trash demon hurt them like this. I was vaguely aware of the foot flying my way again when something that had been building up inside of me, begging to be set free felt like a fire burning in my throat. “Noooooooooo!” I screamed and that scream unleashed whatever was inside of me a pulse of blinding white light pulsed out from my body. The kick never connected, my vision was fading in and out along with my ability to hear. I faintly heard something that sounded like a roar, I saw a flash of bone and red, so much red before it all faded to black.

  
  


As Lord Diavolo rushed to Ash, a pulse of blinding white light, celestial power exploded out of her and sent the demon flying into the tent, it even knocked him on his ass. Slightly stunned by what had happened his rage was not sated as he saw the demon struggling to extract himself from the collapsed tent. Picking himself up he marched up to the demon who had incurred his wrath and easily lifted him up by the next. He watched as the demon’s eyes bugged out seeing him in his true form but before the demon couldn’t even utter a plea for mercy Lord Diavolo easily ripped his head from his shoulders, the length of his spine followed as the rest of the demon’s body fell like a sack, blood pooling. 

Lord Diavolo tossed the head aside as if it were nothing and turned back to Ash, at first he thought she was dead as he took in her petite form lying limp on the ground but then he picked up on her heartbeat and sluggish breathing. He knelt next to her body, he worried about causing her more harm but not having any other choice he lifted her in his arms as gently as he could. Cradling her against his chest, he turned to find Mammon gaping at the bloody scene around them. Mammon moved to take Ash from Lord Diavolo’s arms when Diavolo bared his teeth at Mammon with a vicious growl. “I’m taking her to the Palace. Tell your brothers.” and without another word he used his mighty wings to propel them into the air as he made his way back to the Palace. 

Mammon’s guts twisted, Ash was hurt again right under his nose. He was confused by Lord Diavolo’s reaction. He wanted to scream and cry and rage. Instead he called Lucifer to fill him in before he transformed himself and used his own wings to follow after Diavolo.


	18. Chapter 18

Lord Diavolo watched as his royal physician cut the shirt from her body, the shirt was ruined with splatters of the blood she’d coughed up and the smears left from his own bloodied hand. Her body still faintly shimmered with celestial light, and even though she bore no physical resemblance to Lilith he couldn’t help but be transported back to that fateful night when he’d set things in motion, for better or worse. 

“I don’t understand.” Lord Diavolo said as the physician removed the shirt. He had seen the demon kick her, he’d heard the crack of bones, yet there was no bruising on her skin. 

“She’s healed herself.” the physician surmised. “I’ll need to do extensive testing.” Lord Diavolo nodded in understanding and turned to leave the room. Shouting could be heard down the hall as Barbatos no doubt tried to calm Mammon by the sounds of it. With a weary sigh he gathered himself and put on his usual air of confidence as he made his way towards the din, still in his demonic form he cut a more intimidating figure as he strode the palace hallways. 

Mammon fell to silence when he saw Lord Diavolo striding his way. Lord Diavolo settled a hand on the Avatar of Greed’s shoulder, firm and reassuring as he said, “She healed herself of her wounds. She’s unconscious and my physician is running tests. Please make yourself comfortable while you wait.” His tone offered no room for arguments and Mammon found himself submitting to the Prince’s will, knowing there was nothing he could do for Ash right now even if he did ache to be at her side.

Lucifer had rushed to gather his brother’s after receiving Mammon’s panicked call from Lord Diavolo’s phone. By the time they had reached the spot where Ash’s tracking device had led them, she’d already been moving swiftly towards the Palace. When he took in the scene of the crime they were relieved to know that the majority of the blood on the ground did not belong to Ash. Seeing that she wasn’t here, most of his brother’s had started to rush off towards the Palace. However, he saw Belphegor crouching down to pick up the severed head turning it to face him. When Belphegor beheld the face of the demon who had attacked Ash his face had twisted out of its stoic mask with pain and anger. Dropping the head, Belphegor's hands shot through his hair, pulling in frustration as he let out an angry hiss. 

Lucifer frowned at Belphegor’s behavior, the rest of the brother’s had left them behind. “Belphegor let’s go.” he beckoned. Belphie’s eyes snapped up to Lucifer, filled with regret he whispered harshly. “It’s my fault.”

  
  


Lord Diavolo paced in his study, back in his mundane form he’d changed his clothes and cleaned the blood from his face and hands. He stopped suddenly to stare at his hands. There was a moment where he was completely alone with her, no witnesses, he could have ended her life so easily and claimed to have arrived too late. A moment where he could have wiped the board clean of this messy prophecy with no worry of losing the support of the Avatars. Barbatos had been right, that path was truly closed to him now. All he could feel in that moment was rage and terror. A consuming need to protect her and to destroy anyone who dared harm her. How had it come to this? 

A curt knock at his door alerted him of Lucifer’s presence outside the door. He knew Lucifer had always chafed under any rule, he knew their bond of friendship was not unbreakable. Diavolo had come to depend on that friendship as much as he needed his loyalty. 

“Enter.” Diavolo called out. 

Lucifer entered Lord Diavolo’s study unsure of how he would be able to keep his composure. What happened after he’d closed the door behind him, truly shocked Lucifer. Lord Diavolo knelt on one knee before him, his head bent. 

“Forgive me old friend.” Lord Diavolo spoke, his voice sounding repentant. “I took her into my care and I failed your trust not only as your Lord but as your friend.”

For once Lucifer found himself at a loss for words. He had seen many sides of Diavolo but at the end of the day, no matter how jovial or carefree he may seem to be, he was the future demon king and he’d never seen him bend his knee to any being great or small. All the fire on Lucifer’s tongue died out. Unnerved to see Diavolo at his feet, he grasped his friend by the arm and pulled him to his feet. 

“I forgive you old friend.” Lucifer said as they clasped forearms. “No need for theatrics.” he added, clearing his throat he turned his back to look out the window. 

“The demon who attacked her, apparently Ash and Belphie had a run in with him earlier in the day. Belphie had him fired which was his motivation for attacking her.” Lucifer explained. As much as he wanted to lay the blame on Belphegor, he knew he’d probably have had the demon fired or much worse if he’d been the one in his place. 

“Tell me what you saw…” Lucifer requested. “Mammon said something about her using her powers to heal herself?” 

Lord Diavolo explained what he’d witnessed when he’d finally found her. They wanted to be happy that Ash had a means of protecting herself, but the cost of that protection was too high and her power uncontrollable and unreliable at best. 

  
  


I opened my eyes, my eyes were dry and my vision was blurry as I blinked and rubbed at them. I wasn’t at the house of lamentation and I wasn’t at the exchange house either. Then the memory of what had happened flooded back, I waited for the pain to surface next but nothing, in fact, I felt amazing. I softly poked at my ribs, no pain. I pushed the covers off and lifted the nightgown someone had changed me into to find no a single bruise. I sat up tentatively, still no pain. I wondered who I had to thank for this miraculous recovery, then it dawned on me that maybe I’d been asleep for a very long time.  It was a little disconcerting to find myself alone, typically I woke up surrounded. Before these thoughts could run away with themselves I heard a commotion outside my door. 

“Shhh! Shut up you idiot!” I heard Asmo scolding Mammon, being just as loud as Mammon in the process. 

When the door swung open they must have all been surprised to find me not only awake, but sitting up and smiling. The funny expressions on their face made me burst out in laughter. It was like a wave of relief swept through the room as they all pushed inside and crowded around me. Beel was holding a tray of food, he looked at the food, looked at me and then back again before setting it down on my lap with a sheepish look. 

Asmo gasped. “I can’t believe you’re giving up your food Beel! The whole reason we left was because you were complaining about how hungry you were!” 

“Ash needs to eat more than I do.” Beel argued, but his stomach growled loudly to protest what his mouth was saying. 

I laughed and caught Beel by his shirt before he could move away. “Beel eat this food. I don’t feel hungry right now anyway. I’d just like some water actually.” My eyes were not the only part of me that felt dry, my throat was incredibly parched. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, looking down at his feet. “Yes Beel I insist!” it didn’t take any more convincing than that. “I’ll be sure that Barbatos cooks you up something perfect.” he said while chewing some food. 

Satan produced a bottle of water from somewhere and handed it to me after he’d unscrewed the cap, giving me a kiss on the top of my head. I received more comforting touches and kisses, only Belphegor had hung back and didn’t approach. 

“Alright, everyone except Belphegor needs to leave and give Ash some space.” Lucifer finally announced. Looking at me he said, “I’ll be back in a bit with a more appropriate breakfast and the doctor who has an update for us.” he gave me another soft kiss on my lips before he departed, having to pull Mammon out of the room behind him by the collar of his jacket.

Belphie had moved to sit at the foot of the bed. “What’s wrong Bell? Come closer.” I patted the mattress next to me. With a stoic face he slowly scooted closer before turning his eyes away and hiding his face away in his hands. 

“It’s my fault you were attacked.” he huffed out. 

“What?” I asked, confused. 

Belphie turned, his eyes catching mine. “I had that demon fired and he attacked you because of it! It’s my fault. I can’t expect you to keep forgiving me.” his words lost their fire at the end, his shoulders slumping forward. 

I leaned forward so I could wrap my arms around his shoulders, resting my cheek on his back. “Sure, you could have handled the situation at the mattress store better but Belphie, you’re not responsible for anyone’s actions except your own. It’s not your fault. He chose this, not you. If it hadn’t been me today, it would have been someone else another day.” I gave him another squeeze. 

“I can’t forgive you Belphie because you didn’t cause this. It’s not your fault. There’s nothing to forgive.” 

Belphie twisted around, wrapping his arms around me and pushing me back down on the mattress as he snuggled his head onto my stomach, using it as a pillow. His body was trembling slightly as he held me and I tried to soothe him by playing with his unruly hair. 

“What are we going to do with you?” he asked, but I didn’t really think he expected an answer. “You’re surrounded by the most powerful demons in the realm and they still find ways to hurt you.” he growled.

“Well unless you plan on locking me up in the attic, I don’t know what else we can do? We’ve already taken so many precautions.” I joked. 

Belphie lifted his head, his eyes flashing angrily. “We would NEVER do that. I’d never allow it.” he growled. 

“I know. I’m sorry. It was a bad joke.” I smiled softly and smoothed his bangs away from his eyes. 

We laid in bed for a short time comforting each other, strangely I wasn’t as freaked out as I normally was after one of these incidents. Was it because they have become so commonplace that I’m becoming desensitized to it? I wondered. I felt good though, something was different, I could still feel the strange vibration of power that had blasted out of me. Like something just creeping beneath the surface, not straining to get out but just waiting to be used. I felt like I should be frightened by it, but if anything I felt powerful and more at ease, more comfortable in my own skin. 

Lucifer and the rest of them returned with a bowl of Barbatos’ special porridge. It was very nutritious and somehow he got the bland looking paste to taste delicious too. When I was done eating I let Mammon sit behind me on the bed and wrap me up in his arms. He always seemed the most affected by these incidents and I wanted to give him what measure of comfort I could. We didn’t have to wait long for the Royal Physician to arrive with a tablet and a large file over stuffed with papers. Lord Diavolo had followed him in too, I tried to give Diavolo a smile but he kept all his attention on the good doctor. 

“I’ll begin with the good news.” the physician began. “Somehow you used your celestial power to heal yourself of all your wounds, not just on the surface but internally as well. There was evidence of many broken ribs, internal bleeding, a punctured lung. Even with Lord Diavolo’s quick action, you would have likely died without your powers aiding you.” I saw Lord Diavolo grimace and almost flinch at the physician’s words. Mammon’s arms wrapped around me tighter. 

“The bad news of course is that this blast of power, even as it healed your wounds did significant cellular damage.”

As rude as it was, I couldn’t help interrupting at that point. “But I feel fine! Better than fine actually, I feel great!” 

The Royal Physician nodded his head, “Yes, I surmise that you will feel fine up until the point that you don’t. There’s no way of knowing at what point that will be. The facts remain the same, this power will kill you if we cannot provide it a different vessel to inhabit.”

“You said you had news on that front as well?” Lord Diavolo finally spoke. 

“Yes. With Satan’s help we have explored many avenues to activate her genes. We’ve discovered that very old magic has been used to lock away her demonic side. Essentially we just need to find the right key, we’ve tried many things on the blood samples we’ve taken with no success, however Satan and I have come up with a theory….”

Satan stepped forward at this point, adding to the conversation. “I found a very old tome about blood magic. If the demon in question purposefully infiltrated Liliths lines, for what reasons we don’t know, they could have used their own blood to lock or bind the demonic side. If this is true, we need that demon’s blood or theoretically pure blood from their line to act as the key.”

“And has there been any progress on figuring out which bloodline her’s belongs to?” Lucifer inquired.

“No.” Lord Diavolo finally shook his head, coming out of his thoughts. “But I have my suspects and will be moving forward.” he stopped there, apparently unwilling to share more with the rest of us. 

The room fell into an awkward silence after that, the Royal Physician humbly removing himself from the room. 

“Well that’s great news!” I finally blurted and they all turned to look at me like I was crazy. “What?! It is! My powers may try to kill me someday but yesterday they saved me and today I feel amazing and I’m surrounded by those I love. It’s a great day.” I smiled to prove my point. Then I wiggled out of Mammon’s arms. 

“Hey! Where’ya goin’? You should stay in bed!” he protested. 

“Nope! I feel great, there’s no point in sleeping any longer.” I stated and saw Lucifer give me an approving look. 

“Well if you insist you’re fine darling.” Asmo said with a soft smile and handed me an overnight bag in which I found toiletries and a change of clothing. I gave him a soft kiss of thanks before I made my way towards the bathroom to clean up. 

Satan found Lucifer in his study later that day, Ash had insisted on going back to the exchange house to work on festival plans with the exchange students. His brother’s had sworn to keep a closer eye on her from now on but as much as they hated to admit that she didn’t need them at the exchange house, it really was the safest place for her so they gave her some space.

“Did you need something?” Lucifer asked, not looking up from the paperwork on his desk.

“Do you think we should tell Diavolo about Mammon’s...vision?” Satan asked directly. 

Lucifer set his pen down and stared hard at his brother. “Not yet. He’s keeping something from us and until I can be sure he can be trusted...we keep it to ourselves.”

Satan was surprised, he’d never heard Lucifer admit to anything but admirations and loyalty for Lord Diavolo. Satan had never trusted Lord Diavolo, it’s not that Satan thought he was evil per say but he was royalty and his motivations were his own and there was no law he was beholden to. The fact that Lucifer was admitting this now made him nervous. 

“I understand…” Satan began.

“I’m sensing a but?” Lucifer raised an eyebrow looking unamused. 

Satan scowled. “I agree with your reservations but at the same time I’m afraid that each side may be holding relevant information that if combined may allow us to see a bigger picture. What if we are only hindering our own efforts?” he questioned.

Lucifer’s face slackened a bit. “I've had similar thoughts, but if we give away what we know and Lord Diavolo offers us nothing in return...I won’t risk that yet.”

  
  


When I came back to the exchange house I was almost tackled to the ground by Luke who grappled me into a hug. “We were so worried about you Ash!” I patted his back, assuring him that I was okay. 

“Is it true you healed yourself?” Gadreel asked me. Geez news travels fast in the Devildom. 

“Yes. It’s true.” I answered with a shrug as I pulled myself away from Luke’s embrace. Solomon was the next to pull me into a gentle hug, he kissed my cheek. “Leave it to you to always keep things exciting.” he gave me a playful wink before pulling away.

“The more you use that power, the more quickly it will kill you.” Azariel said from where he was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. 

“That’s true, but it still doesn’t change the fact that I’m alive today.” I said with a shrug, not allowing myself to be baited.

I noticed my regular human exchange students looking particularly freaked out. Brenton and Megan were next to offer me hugs. I decided to gather them all up for a chat in the common area. 

“So yesterday was a very real example of how the Devildom can be a dangerous place, especially for those of us with fragile human bodies. I’m only alive right now because I had protection close by and because of an unreliable source of power that I don’t have control over.” Even as I told them this I could feel that power crawling under my skin, waiting. 

“I want to talk about what went wrong and how we can all try to avoid similar situations.” We continued to chat about the incident as a group for a couple of hours until I felt that everyone was feeling better and more at ease. I stressed the importance of staying in groups, being left on your own even for a few minutes is all it took. It was a good reminder for myself too, since I’d taken too many liberties myself lately. 

“Okay let’s get to work on our booths!” I said cheerily. Some of them cheered with me, some of them groaned.

  
  


That night I was lying restlessly in bed. Contemplated if I wanted to message someone to come stay the night with me when my D.D.D. pinged. Grabbing the device off my nightstand I opened it to see a message from Lord Diavolo:

**_Lord D: I hope this message finds you well. I never had the opportunity to apologize to you before you left this morning. I vowed to protect you and I left you vulnerable. I failed. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me._ **

I smiled at the text. I never expected a prince of hell to ever ask for my forgiveness.

**_Me: I don’t hold you accountable. You were there for me in the end. That’s all that matters. Thank you._ **

**_Lord D: Please don’t thank me. Only your forgiveness can assuage my heart._ **

**_Me: *rolling eyes demoji* Fine. If it will make you feel better my Prince, then I forgive you._ **

**_Lord D: By all accounts you should be an angel. Let me take you out again to make up for yesterday’s disaster._ **

**_Me: By all accounts I’m supposed to be a demon *winking demoji* I did have fun yesterday. There's no need to make up for anything._ **

**_Lord D: Maybe I just want to take you out then?_ **

I blushed, this conversation was becoming way too flirty and suddenly I felt like I was on dangerous ground. I contemplated what to write next.

**_Me: Perhaps. My boss keeps me very busy these days, I rarely have time to go out._ **

**_Lord D: Hmmm. I’ll have to have a talk with this boss of yours then…._ **

**_Me: HA! You do that. Goodnight._ **

**_Lord D: Goodnight Angel *winking demoji*_ **

What the heck was that?! Was Lord D interested in me? Ugh, I groaned mentally. Belphie and Satan would never forgive me if they saw this exchange. No. I was overthinking things. Lord Diavolo has always been playful and mischievous. If he was coming across flirty it was just to play with me and maybe to take my mind off of more unpleasant thoughts. I barely had time in my life for seven demons. I wasn’t adding another onto the list.  _ Ugh! Would you listen to yourself Ash? _ I chastised myself.  _ There’s no way Lord Diavolo is even interested in you. Just forget about it and go to sleep.  _

  
  


**Meanwhile in another part of the Devildom…**

  
  


“Your report?” the demon general demanded. Solomon fought to keep his own sneer off his face. It was becoming harder and harder to keep the mask he’d worked so meticulously over the years from cracking. 

“There was an incident yesterday. She almost died but her celestial powers kicked in and saved her.” Solomon began in a monotone voice.

“WHAT?! You’re supposed to be making sure she stays alive to fulfill this prophecy!” the demon roared at the sorcerer angrily. 

Solomon merely shrugged, looking unaffected. “What was I supposed to do? She was out with Lord Diavolo himself.” he countered, rationally. The demon growled but waved his hand for him to continue.

“Her relationships remain stable, Lord Diavolo has seemed to take more interest in her. I believe he is attempting to court her without the Avatars knowing. She hasn’t confided in me yet but I doubt she even realizes his intentions yet herself.” Solomon continued his report on her activities.

“Perfect.” the general smiled slyly making Solomon’s gut pinch. 

"I am concerned about the angels in the exchange program...I feel there's something going on with them. I think they may seek to harm her before this all plays out." Solomon advised, he'd had a nagging worry about those angels, most of them warrior class, since they'd first arrived.

The demon waved his hand dismissively. "They will be no issue. By the time they are allowed to act it will be too late."

“Will you be making your move soon then?” Solomon inquired.

“Yes….soon enough. I have a few things to set in motion first.” he grinned evilly.


	19. Chapter 19

The day of the RAD festival came quickly and I was impressed with how we all pulled together to make it into something fantastic. Satan had done a wonderful job bringing in outside business vendors and entertainment to turn the whole thing into a proper festival. The last two weeks had been especially hectic as we rallied to get everything done. I hadn’t spent any time with my lovers except for official school business, if it hadn’t been for some of my housemates, especially Solomon and Luke I’d have been extremely lonely. 

I was hoping my free time today would line up with some of the brother’s so that I could enjoy the fruits of our labor with them. Our booth needed three people to run it, so every hour one person would have free time. Everyone had been here since the early morning hours to make sure everything was set up and running perfectly, we only had less than an hour now before our festival officially opened. 

An annoying laugh caught my attention as I glanced over at the ‘kissing booth’ and rolled my eyes. I tried not to think about my unpleasant encounter with Stella last night. We’d both had to make a run to the supply closet to get some last minute materials for our booths.

_ “ _

_ Doesn’t it bother you?” Stella’s voice sounded shrill and naisally to me. _

_ “Hmm? Does what bother me?” I sought clarification, wondering what brand of stupid was going to come out of her mouth this time. How the heck did this girl get past our interviews?? _

_ “Doesn’t the idea of all those students lining up to have your boyfriends mouth on theirs...upset you?” she smirked.  _

_ I tried not to roll my eyes, after all I was the student council member here, I was supposed to be the wise one. “He’s the Avatar of Lust and we have an understanding, so no, it doesn’t bother me.” I replied with a shrug. It was an honest answer, I wasn’t bothered by a thousand meaningless kisses. What bothered me was Stella. _

_ “Soooo...does that mean you wouldn’t be angry with me if I made certain advances?” she raised an eyebrow.  _

_ I couldn’t help the dark chuckle that left my lips. I gave Stella a smirk of my own. “Go on ahead honey, get in line.” I shrugged. “Who he takes to his bed doesn’t affect our relationship.” My grin widened a bit when I could see I had thrown Stella off and I took that opportunity to turn my back on her and make my way towards the exchange house now that we’d gathered the supplies we needed.  _

_ I didn’t know what kind of game Stella was trying to play, she obviously thought she was better than everyone. The words I’d spoken tasted bitter in my mouth, I’d never been jealous of the attention Asmo gave or received, so why did the mere thought of Stella even kissing Asmo make me want to claw her eyes out. Was it because I didn’t like her? Was it because she was human? Asmo hadn’t had a human lover for a century or so, did being his only human lover make me feel special? As the jealousy stabbed through my heart I couldn’t help but think of Leviathan, I hated this feeling and I didn’t know how he coped with it. _ I’d basically given Stella my blessing to pursue Asmo and I wanted to slap myself.

“Uh Ash!” fingers were snapping in front of my face as my mind slowly came back to the present. “Everything alright luv?” I blinked and looked at Brenton who was giving me a worried expression. “Festival is about to open.” 

“Yes! Sorry just was lost in thought there for a moment.” I gave him a smile to convince him everything was fine and that I wasn’t daydreaming about pulling out Stella’s bleached blonde hair. “Alright team! Let’s do this thing!” I rallied myself to be in good spirits, I wasn’t going to let Stella bring my mood down, I’d actually been looking forward to this festival despite or because of all the relentless hours we put into it I wasn’t sure.

Little did I know my determination to stay in a good mood for the rest of the day would be tested so soon. Not even twenty minutes into opening I heard her shrill voice behind me. “This way Asmo, let’s get a photo together!” I turned my head to see them heading my way. The bitch was really out to taunt me wasn’t she? 

Asmo’s melodious voice flitting through the air as they approached. “I know you’re excited to be spending our free time together darling but please don’t tug on my sleeves you’ll get me rumpled dearie.” As irritated as I was I couldn’t help the smirk and snort of laughter that escaped. Stella might think she could compete with me but what she didn’t realize is that she’d have to contend more with Asmo’s attention to himself than anyone else.

“Oh Ash don’t you look adorable behind that camera.” Asmo said by way of greeting and pinched my bum. I was so used to it by now that I didn’t even react which always caused him to pout. I wasn’t blind to the scowl that graced Stella’s face when Asmo’s back was to her. 

I hoped that my smile didn’t look like a grimace as they posed themselves in front of the camera. Of course Asmo had to come inspect the photo before I printed it for them. “Oh no no, that won’t do.” Asmo tsked. “Let’s take another one.” he insisted. This time I didn’t resist the urge to roll my eyes. Five takes later they were really grating on my nerves. “Oh Ash, this angle is all wrong!” Asmo pouted. Stella rolled her eyes, inspecting her nails like she was bored. “Do you even know anything about photography?” she asked with that bratty look on her face. Asmo had the gall to pat me on the head after that. “No matter dear, you tried your best.” he cooed.

“Stella darling, one more.” he turned to her as he’d pulled his phone out to take his own photo of them. I stared incredulously at them. Asmo inspected the photo on his phone which apparently met with his approval and Stella was already trying to drag him off somewhere else. 

“Don’t forget to stop by our booth later Ash!” Asmo called out as he waved goodbye. I felt my eye twitching as they walked off. I tried to stamp down all the ugly feelings that were threatening to surge up. 

When my first break came around I happened to spy Levi skulking down our aisle. “Hey Levi!” I waved him over. We met each other halfway, Levi looking relieved. “Lucifer said I had to come even though I don’t have a booth to work, to show my support.” he used air quotes and rolled his eyes. 

I took his arm in mine and squeezed him gently, as always he blushed from my little public display of affection. “Well I’m glad you’re here, it’s my break and we can spend it together now.” I told him cheerfully. 

“Ookay.” 

As we walked past Asmo’s booth I heard him call out to me. Feeling petty and knowing how much Asmo hated to be ignored I didn’t even turn my head his way. Once we were past I noticed Levi was giving me a curious look.

“I understand if you would rather hang out with Asmo.” Levi finally sighed with slumped shoulders. “You don’t have to stick around to make me feel better.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous!” I slapped his arm to drive my point home. “I’m sorta irritated with Asmo right now anyway.” I said flippantly. 

“Ugh! I don't know how you do it Levi.” sighed after a moment of silence. 

“Huh? Do what?” Levi asked with confusion. 

“Jealousy..envy...I hate it. I hate feeling this way.” I complained. Levi furrowed his brows like he couldn’t understand what I’d ever have to be jealous over. 

“It’s stupid. I know. I don’t know why I let her get under my skin.” Levi had no idea what I was talking about but he seemed to be listening to me intently. 

“It’s not easy.” he finally said with a small huff. I gave him a small smile and a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for listening to my nonsense.” I told him. “Let’s go find a game to play!” I said, tugging him along, trying to find my earlier resolve to have a good day. 

I was in charge of the cash box later that day when Lord Diavolo decided to drop by our booth with Lucifer begrudgingly in tow. Of course he made Lucifer pose with him for several photos. Lucifer put his foot down when Diavolo suggested face paint. 

“Oh! Before I forget.” Lord Diavolo turned back to the booth when he and Lucifer had finally been about to depart. Pulling a sealed envelope from his inner breast pocket, “A dinner invitation.” he explained as he placed the envelope in my hand. I caught Lucifer’s eyes narrow, his nose flaring as he looked at the envelope in my hands.

“This isn’t school business, so you’re not required to attend. It’s more of a...political affair.” he smiled while Lucifer looked more and more rigid behind him. “It’s being hosted at General Lyko’s manor, all the avatars must attend of course. You may enjoy being able to see more of the Devildom than you have before, I think your attendance could be advantageous for us.” he explained rather cryptically. 

With another glance Lucifer’s way I said “Thank you for the invitation, I’ll consider it.” a last glance at Lucifer told me this would be a topic of conversation later. 

By the time the festival came to a close, overall it had been a great day. I was able to spend a bit of one on one time with Levi, Mammon, Satan and had dinner with Belphie and Beel. The festival was a great success and I hoped it served its purpose to give the exchange students a positive experience with the rest of the RAD student body. Most of the exchange students had already gone ahead in groups back to the house and now it was just Solomon and I walking back to the house. 

Once inside the house was dark and quiet, we kept our voices soft as we assumed most everyone had made their way to bed. On the second set of stairs leading to the third floor I heard a female’s voice giggling. Solomon and I shared a glance, I was the only woman who lived on the third floor, I couldn’t imagine who would be up there right now. 

When topped the stairs I halted in my steps. It was Stella’s voice I heard, and here she was just a few feet away from my bedroom door. Asmo had her pressed up against the wall, his hand was gripping her hip and he was kissing down her neck. I’d never felt more physically ill in my life. Like a physical blow to my gut. All the feelings I’d been trying to suppress since last night and this morning threatened to spill out of me in a violent way. 

Solomon gave me a concerned look and cleared his throat. Asmo looked up, still leaning against the wall with one arm. “Oh hey Solomon, Ash.” he smiled. “I was just waiting for you.”

His statement was followed by an undignified grunt from Stella who had been staring at me unapologetically, almost daring me to act differently from what I told her last night. 

I ignored him. “Stella, you have no reason to be on the third floor at this hour. You know the rules, I believe your room is on the second floor if you want to invite a demon to your room.” I told her with an air of indifferent authority. She had the decency to at least look abashed now. 

“Right...sorry.” she squeaked before darting to the stairs, I moved towards my door so she didn’t have to try to slip between Solomon and I. She wasn’t completely cowed though because she stopped at the top of the stairs, looking back. “Aren’t you coming Asmo?” she used that sickly sweet voice. 

Asmo looked at her as if he’d forgotten she was still there. “Oh maybe another time darling. I came over to see Ash tonight.” A very childish and vindictive part of me wanted to stick my tongue out at Stella but I was still upset no matter if it did make me mildly happy he was here to see me, If he walked down those stairs to her bedroom right now I don’t know what I’d do. I listened as Stella’s petulant stomping feet made their way down the stairs and out of sight. 

I gave Solomon a smile, “Well goodnight.” I told him and then turned to let myself in my door. Solomon made a hasty retreat into his own room, I doubt he wanted to be caught between Asmo and I right now. 

“Ash!” Asmo stomped his foot like a child. “Stop ignoring me!” he growled and I rolled my eyes. “Goodnight Asmo, go home, I’m too tired to put up with you tonight.” I said to him dismissively, shutting my door in his face as I let myself inside. 

I heard an indignant yelp from the other side of the door as I quickly stripped down into pajamas. Ignoring Asmo’s insistent knocks on my door. “What’s the matter with you Ash?!” I could hear him complaining. I moved into the bathroom to wash my face. When I came out Asmo had let himself into my room. His arms were crossed and a scowl graced his face. 

“I tried to be gentlemanly Ash, but you left me no choice, you know how much I hate being ignored.” he dared scold me. 

“If you want attention go see Stella, she’s eager to have you in her bed. If she’s not to your tastes tonight I’m sure there are hundreds of other groupies who can give you what you want.” I snapped back. I pointedly turned my back on him and walked into the bedroom and crawled under the covers, curling up on my side. “You can let yourself out.” I had called. 

But Asmo didn’t leave, he followed me into the room like a petulant child. I felt his hands on my shoulders as he turned me onto my back and leaned over to try to kiss me. I turned my face away, his lips landing in my hair instead. Asmo pulled back as if I had burnt him. 

“You’re jealous!” he suddenly accused me. I turned back onto my side, pulling the covers up to my chin hoping he couldn’t see the blush on my face. “That’s ridiculous.” I lied. 

“You are! You’ve been acting weird all day. It’s the kissing booth? That upset you?” he scoffed. “You got into this relationship knowing what to expect!” he hissed at me as he sat on my bed and pulled my covers down from my face with a yank.

“I couldn’t care less about a dumb kissing booth you idiot!” I seethed, trying to keep my volume down so that the whole house wasn’t privy to our arguments. Hell maybe I should scream and yell all I want, then they’d all think twice about entering their own relationships. 

“Then it’s Stella, you’re jealous of Stella.” he said with a haughty tone, crossing his arms and daring me to contradict him. 

“It’s one thing to know about all the sycophants you dally with, it’s another thing walking in on your groping one outside of MY bedroom door.” I growled, not denying his accusation entirely. 

Asmo rolled his eyes. “Please, I’d come over to see you since you insisted on ignoring me all day. She followed me up, she’s been oozing desperation and sexual frustration all day, I thought I’d just have a little fun while I waited for you.” he shrugged it off like it was no big deal. 

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. I knew my feelings were out of proportion, I knew I looked like a hypocrite right now but the rational side of my brain didn’t want to work right now. I was all feeling and emotion. 

I sat up and looked at him with tearful eyes. “You hurt me Asmo.” my voice wobbled. He looked like he was going to protest but I didn’t let him get started. “That girl has been dogging me since she got here and eying you like a piece of meat. Then you belittled me in front of her while she flaunted herself on you right in front of me. She’s a mean, spiteful creature and it sickened me to see her touch you, let alone to see your lips on her wretched skin. If that makes me a hypocrite then so be it! I don’t care!” 

The tears came earnestly now. “Ash….” Asmo’s voice had become soft. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize.” 

“Of course you didn’t!” I cried. “You would have had to look past yourself first!” my words were not necessarily fair but either way, I’d let everything I’d been feeling fall out and now that I was done, I just laid back down to cry myself to sleep.

“Just go.” I said between sniffles. His weight shifted on the bed and for a moment I thought he was finally going to listen to me and go. Then I heard a soft rustle of clothing and a mostly naked Asmo was in bed, pressing his chest against my back and wrapping his arms around me.

“I won’t go. I won’t. I’ll never let you go.” he growled passionately in my ear. He made no move to kiss me or touch me sensually, only squeezing me tightly and possessively to him. 

“I don’t think you’re a hypocrite.” he whispered. “If I saw someone I detested touching you….I’d be more than a little upset.” he confessed. 

“Forgive me for being a narcissistic bastard, Ash. I’ll do better but you have to promise me you’ll let me know when you feel this way in the future. I don’t have mind reading powers and while I admit there were clues I should have picked up on sooner, you’re so nice it’s very difficult to tell whom you dislike when it seems like you dislike no one.” he chuckled softly. 

“I forgive you. I’ll try to be more forthcoming in the future, I just didn’t want to come off as a hypocrite.” I confessed to him.

“If you want to punish me...I have a riding crop back in my bedroom, you can spank me.” he said, forcing a giggle from my lips. “Ugh Pervert.” I teased him. 

He gently tugged on my nightgown, exposing my shoulder which he pressed a soft kiss to. “May I stay the night Ash? I just want to hold you.” I turned in his arms. “Oh honey.” he crooned and whipped away the remaining tear trails on my face. “I don’t like making you cry.” he frowned. 

I pressed a soft kiss to his lips before settling back into his arms. “I’d like it if you stayed.” I told him. He covered my face in soft kisses before making me turn back around so he could spoon me from behind. It had been a bit of a rollercoaster of a day but my heart felt lighter and unburdened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question! I'm still hammering out how I'm exactly going to end this story. What's the vote on Lord Diavolo? Should he get a happy ending??


	20. Chapter 20

“What are you doing?!” Lucifer hissed, not able to reign in his frustrations with his liege Lord. Diavolo feigned an innocent look as Lucifer cornered him the day after the festival. Lord Diavolo had been well prepared for this though. 

“You know what I’m talking about! Why would you invite Ash to that viper’s nest?!” it was taking all his control to keep himself from transforming but such an act would be seen as a challenging act against the demon Prince. 

“This is for her own good.” Lord Diavolo insisted, keeping his demnor calm and collected as Lucifer seethed before him. “Everyone I suspect of having tampered with her bloodline will be there, this could be a chance to draw them out, or at least narrow our suspects.” he explained his reasoning calmly. 

“You’re using her as bait!” Lucifer accused having to reign himself in once more. 

“You worry too much, with me and all of you surrounding her at every moment no one will dare lay a hand on her. It would be political suicide, and literal suicide.” Diavolo didn’t budge from his stance. “And besides, if she plans on being in our lives long term, she’ll need to get used to this side of the Devildom as well.” he shrugged.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. “Our lives?” he watched as Diavolo shrugged once more. “She’s already become a citizen, she is my subject.”

Lucifer closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. “I know you’re up to something old friend. I know it involves her. The way you look at her...it’s changed. You want her.” it wasn’t a question, but a statement. 

Lord Diavolo sighed, he knew this might come up today but he wasn’t quite ready for that conversation yet, he wasn’t ready to reveal all. He needed to be sure of Lucifer’s continued loyalty. 

“I warn you.” Lucifer said, opening his eyes and sitting properly in the chair across from Lord Diavolo. “I promised you my loyalty and I’ve always been able to keep my brother’s in line….but if you try to come between her and them….I cannot guarantee anything except anarchy.” 

Lord Diavolo narrowed his eyes and growled lightly. He didn’t like the way it sounded as if Lucifer was threatening him even though he knew that Lucifer couldn’t command his brother’s completely if they decided to turn against him. That’s why Ash was a threat to him, because not only did she have pacts with all the Avatars but she also had earned their love and loyalty. 

“I care for her…” Lord Diavolo said with a sigh.

Lucifer’s lips were pulled into a tight grimace. “If you wanted her for yourself why would you practically force her on us from day one? Encourage our relationship with her at every turn?!” 

“Everything’s changed!” Diavolo let his composure slip a little bit as his voice rose an octave. “When I found out she could become one of us, that she is descended from a noble line...it changed everything.” he admitted with an angry growl, as if he himself was not happy about it.

Lucifer shook his head, he wanted to think his Lord was above this but who was he kidding? Lord Diavolo was the future demon king, at his core he was selfish and always did what he wanted at the end of the day, consequences be damned. 

“My brothers will not sit idly by while you attempt to woo her.” Lucifer warned. “There’s still something you’re not telling me.” he accused.

“I would make her Queen.” Lord Diavolo blurted. Surprising both himself and Lucifer. Before Lucifer could voice and objections, he continued. “The seven of you are all promised to others, political connections we need. I’m not a poor alternative considering she can’t marry any of you.” he pointed out. Lucifer wanted to object, it was a bullshit excuse since Lord Diavolo had it in his power to dissolve those engagements. 

Diavolo held a hand up to stop any objections Lucifer may want to voice. “You know I would take care of her and I would still share her.” he added with a sly smile. Lucifer huffed in derision. Sex wasn’t the most important issue here.

“I wasn’t ready to divulge any of this to you yet.” Diavolo said with just a hint of frustration as he became more in control of himself again, falling back into his usual expression. “I wasn’t planning on acting on anything until the current crisis is averted, Ash would have to become a full fledged demon and be recognized into the noble class. There are still too many variables, things that could go wrong between now and then. So this stays between us old friend.” Lord Diavolo had a smile on his face but the command was clear. 

Lucifer could still tell that there was something Diavolo was holding back but for now he wouldn’t prod the prince any further. He’d gotten him to confess enough for today and Lucifer needed time to analyse this new information with what he already had. 

  
  


I was nervous as Asmo helped me get ready for the dinner at General Lykos’ estate. This was the first formal event outside of RAD that I’d be attending, not as an exchange student or council member but as the paramour of the Avatars. Apparently that was my official title now. 

“Hmmm.” Asmo sighed. “Lucifer is such a bully sometimes. I’m the one who puts in all the effort, I should be the one escorting you tonight.” he pouted. 

I smiled and moved forward to try to give him a kiss but he stopped me with a look. “Darling I know I’m irresistible but I need to finish your makeup.” he chided. I rolled my eyes and feigned a pout. 

An hour later Asmo was slipping some earrings onto my ears and slapping my hands away from my hair. “I said stop touching! Do I need to tie your hands behind your back?” he growled. “I will not have you ruining this perfection I have slaved over.” he declared dramatically. 

“Such a compliment that you have to slave to make me pretty.” I countered with air quotes. 

“Not at all darling.” his hands wrapped gently around my throat holding me in place while he pressed a hot kiss onto my mouth. “Hmm. Looks like this no smudge to transfer lipstick is living up to the hype so far...but I intend to test it to its fullest before the night is over.” her purred suggestively. 

Spinning me in front of the mirror Asmo admired our reflections. As always, he’d outdone himself yet again. The dress was a pale dusty pink, a tight bodice that only showed off a teasing amount, just hinting at the swell of my breasts with delicate cap sleeves. The skirts were layers of frothy tulle. He’d left my pale blonde hair in loose waves, one side clipped up with an embellishment of fresh flowers that were spelled not to wilt. The jewelry was rose gold and delicate. With my wide, pale blue eyes I looked like a picture of innocence. Younger than my 24 years and almost virginal, something I definitely was not. 

As gorgeous as a picture it painted it also made me cringe. “It’s beautiful Asmo but….don’t I look a little too...uh…” I struggled to word it in a way that didn’t sound presumptive or arrogant. “I mean this look doesn’t exactly scream I fit into the demon realm or paramour of the avatars.” I finally blurted, my cheeks blushing.

“This look is perfect. Firstly the tones with your coloring..ugh delicious. Secondly while you may be a dirty little minx,” he winked, “this air of innocence pairs beautifully with that shiny little soul its wrapped around, not to mention that celestial power that seems to radiate out of your pores these days..Lastly this is a statement. Everyone is going to see you and know just how precious you are to us.” he finished.

“But isn’t that dangerous? Wouldn’t it be better if everyone thought you all didn’t care that much?” I questioned the logic. 

“The target is already on your back honey.” he argued. “Now we just make sure everyone knows you’re precious to us. If anyone even looks at you funny tonight it will be marked, and remembered.” he assured her, and pressed another kiss to her lips, this one infinitely more sweet and tender. 

When I came down the stairs with Asmo, the rest of the brother’s were waiting for them in the foyer. I couldn’t help feeling a bit giddy like a girl on her prom day as they all stared up at me, the awed expressions more obvious on some faces than others. I couldn’t help checking out each one of them in turn, they were all dressed to the nines but they were each tailored to suit their varied personalities and styles. Only Levi stood apart in his Admirals uniform that he had to wear to formal functions such as these. I don’t think I’d ever get over how handsome he was in that uniform. 

“Well stop drooling and tell the lady how lovely she looks.” Asmo snapped at his brother’s disdainfully. Then he looked at me. “Hmph! You’re always stealing my spotlight.” he teased. “I expect extra attention from you to make up for it.”

Soft murmurs of compliments surrounded me. Only Mammon was still standing there like a fish out of water, his cheeks turning redder by the minute. 

Finally he stammered out, “Asmo you idiot! Dressin’ her up like that!” he huffed. 

“You don’t think it’s nice?” I asked, looking down at my dress again. 

“I-It’s too nice!” he shouted. “You look like some damn virgin sacrifice!” 

“We all know she isn’t.” Asmo snickered beside me. I elbowed him. 

“Ever my protector.” I cooed as I stepped up to Mammon and gave him a lingering kiss on his reddened cheek. 

Lucifer, who was my official escort for the evening's event, offered me his arm. As we walked out of the house, he bent to whisper in my ear. “You do look good enough to eat Beloved.” the sensual purr sent shivers down my spine. 

Lord Diavolo had been kind enough to send us a limo to carry us all to General Lyko’s estate which was a two hour drive. It would be the furthest I’d ever traveled in the Devildom and I was interested to see what things looked like out of the city. We first passed through the woods that seemed to encircle the city, overall it looked familiar to the woods I’d already explored on occasion. Then we drove through a swamp area that was covered in a low lying mist, things slithered on the outskirts sending a chill down my spine. This wasn’t an area I’d ever want to explore. 

Satan would sometimes lean over and whisper facts about the different landscapes we drove through. Lucifer had been a poor conversationalist, seemingly lost in his thoughts, most everyone else kept themselves busy on their phones. Belphie had lulled Beel into a nap with him after the latter had quickly eaten through all the snacks he brought along for the drive.

We’d been on the road for over an hour now, driving through a flat expanse of what looked like a dead and lifeless grassland. “We will be entering another forest soon, those are Lykos’ land and his estate is located near the western border of the wraith plaines. Not too much longer now.” I nodded and gave him a soft kiss. I glanced around at everyone before resuming my stare out the window. It was rare to have silence like this with all the brother’s gathered. I wasn’t complaining but I could tell something was consuming their thoughts and I just hoped it wasn’t stress and worry over me. I could tell Lucifer didn’t want me to come, no matter how gracious he treated me. He wanted to protect me but if I was to ever truly live here, I wouldn’t live my life trapped in a bubble of familiarity and relative safety. 

The woods that surrounded the capital city of the Devildom where the Demon King’s Palace resided had always reminded me of something out of a brother’s grimm story. Beautiful but hiding evil and danger in its shadows. The woods we entered now reminded me of the redwoods, the giant trees evoked something ancient and primal. I shuddered as I imagined these woods crawling with the most vicious beasts the Devildom had to offer once darkness fully settled. 

I wasn’t sure what I was expecting, I hadn’t spent much time thinking about what General Lyko’s home might look like. The forest had not been cleared away for the massive estate, instead it took advantage of a small natural clearing for the estates entrance but I could tell that the majority of the structure was built in and around the massive trees. Instead of a gate or defensible walls, there were walkways built in the trees, demons of various ilk patrolled from the trees, I think I even spied a few archers. While the city had a feel of other to it, it was still very much a part of the modern world, here I felt as if I’d truly been transported back in time to a simpler age. The Limo seemed garish and wrong in this place. 

Before any of us made to move, one of the limo doors opened and Lord Diavolo’s massive form was squishing inside as we all shuffled to make room for him. He had an unusually nervous look on his face and I had the distinct impression he was about to deliver news that would make none of us happy. 

“What is it?” Lucifer asked, eyeing his Lord warily. The other brother’s were staring curiously too, even Belphie had woken up. I’d have to help him with his hair when we got out, unfortunately his suit was completely rumpled. 

“There are some...unexpected guests...I didn’t find out until I arrived myself an hour ago.” Lord Diavolo said, his voice was calm only his eyes betrayed his nerves. 

“What unexpected guests? You could have called or sent a text.” Lucifer said.

Lord Diavolo laughed. “Well I couldn’t risk you turning around or causing an accident.” he teased. Lucifer didn’t find it funny. The Limo was in silence. 

Lord Diavolo cleared his throat. “Hybris and the others are all here...there’s been a seating change accordingly…” growls erupted in the limo causing me to jump. 

“Who’s Hybris?” I asked, thoroughly confused. 

Lord Diavolo looked to me, now his face held a sympathetic look or maybe it was pity? “Hybris is Lucifer’s future wife.” he told me and suddenly I couldn’t breathe as the situation crashed into me. I barely felt Lucifer’s hand tighten on mine. 

“Ooh...all their future wives are here?” I asked, already knowing the dreaded answer. Lord Diavolo only nodded. 

Lucifer turned to me, determined. “I’ll have the limo take you back home.” he told me calmly, while the rational part of my brain knew he was just trying to protect me, another part of me hurt that he wanted to send me away. 

“I’ll go back with her.” Belphie said with a scowl on his face. “I-I-I c-can go back too!” Levi squeaked, looking terrified despite the figure he cut in his uniform. 

A sudden change came over Lord Diavolo, gone was the nervous looking friend, here sat the future demon king. “No one will be leaving. Ash can’t go back on her own, that’s a long way to travel through dangerous territory alone. Don’t be ridiculous. This isn’t ideal but you’ll have to deal with it as befits your stations.” the authority he commanded was absolute and no one protested even though no one looked happy, Levi looked more terrified than I felt. 

“Come with me Ash,” Diavolo commanded, “You’ll be sitting next to General Lykos.” Lucifer let out a low growl but didn’t say anything, Lord Diavolo still flashed him a warning look. We all shuffled out of the limo after that, Lord Diavolo offered me his arm which I took without hesitation although I did glance back once as he led me away from my loves….my loves that would never truly be mine. The reality of that was settling in my heart like a cold weight. I told myself over and over like a mantra in my mind that I just needed to get through this one night first. 

Lord Diavolo slipped past the main entryway where demon’s of various titles were being announced. It seemed we walked forever down the hallway and I almost questioned him when he came to a smaller door, something I’d imagined the servants used. We took this door and entered the banquet hall from the opposite side of the main doors. As we approached the table I saw some of the same men from the RAD welcoming party for the exchange students. General Lykos’ had given up the seat at the head of the table to Lord Diavolo and was seated to his left. Lyko’s stood as we came closer, the other demon whom I wasn’t fond of, Draak stood as well. They sketched a bow to Lord Diavolo, when they straightened Lyko’s took my hand, his lips brushing over my knuckles. “I apologize for the last minute changes but it will be an honor to act as your partner this evening.” he said and then pulled out the chair next to him. I stiffened realizing I’d have to sit between Lykos and Draak. The latter who just gave me a sneering smile. 

“May I say that you look absolutely stunning tonight Ash.” Lord Diavolo complimented me as we were all seated. I blushed faintly at the attention. “Thank you my Lord.” I said, remembering my manners. I technically was a citizen now and it wouldn’t do to be so casual with Diavolo in this setting. 

“I must agree.” Lord Lykos smiled, his wolfish eyes glowed. “Truly delectable. A vision.” my blush deepened but before I could offer any polite thanks, Draak said on the other side of me. “Mmmhmm. Did Asmodeus dress you, pet?” he smirked. My hands fisted under the table and my face reddened further, from anger this time. I tried to take a calming breath, I was already on edge and I wasn’t going to let Draak of all demon’s bait me into causing a scene.

“Asmodeus does love to spoil me.” I said with a forced laugh. “I’m sure.” Draak sneered, his cold eyes, a pale blue that almost looked white flashed with some unknown emotion, it was there and gone too quickly to catch. 

General Lykos’ who somehow captured my hand again, pressed another kiss to my hand. “I can’t claim to have Asmodeus fashion sense but if you ever get tired of those avatars….I promise I could spoil you as much as you wished.” he told me in a husky voice. 

A low growl erupted from Lord Diavolo. “That’s enough flirting, Lykos.” 

Lykos smirked and dropped my hand with a shrug. “Can’t blame a demon for pressing his case when the ladies masters are not around to protest.” 

I gave Lykos an indignant look. “Careful.” Draak warned with a sly smile of his own. “This one gets feisty when offended.” he laughed. I rolled my eyes, even though I’m sure it was far from appropriate. 

“Don’t forget. Ash is my favorite student.” Lord Diavolo said with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “She also has my full protection.”

I merely raised a brow to Lykos. “No one is my master.” 

Draak laughed again. “It’s probably true. I’ve seen the way this one has bewitched them. Do they call you mistress?” he asked with a mocking grin. My hand itched to slap that look right off his frustratingly handsome face. It wasn’t fair that these demons all looked so good, especially when so many of them were absolutely incorrigible. 

I hadn’t been paying attention to the little demon who had been announcing different demons as they arrived. That is until I heard him cry out, “Lord Lucifer and Lady Hybris.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one of the longest in the story so far, towards the end the perspective switches back and forth but I hope it won't be too confusing to follow. The plot is going to progress a bit faster from here on but I plan to sprinkle in some fluff where I can.

“Lord Lucifer and Lady Hybris.” the sound of it echoed in my ears like a hammer. My eyes immediately snapped up to the doorway. The lady on his arm was no doubt his perfect match in appearances. She was tall and stately, with her heels she was barely shorter than Lucifer himself. She had just enough curves to be feminine without distracting from her lithe form. The way she carried herself, you just knew she knew exactly how powerful and beautiful she was. In a creepy way she almost looked related to Lucifer, they had the same dark hair, her’s fell in inky waves to her waist. I couldn’t tell her exact eye color from where I sat but they looked dark and her skin was pale and looked perfectly flawless from my vantage point. She wore a sinfully elegant red gown with a plunging neckline with little jewelry. 

“They paint quite the picture don’t they.” Draak purred in my ear as we watched the couple slowly make their way to our table, being stopped by other guests along their route. “ Lady Hybris was born in ancient Greece, she’s the personified spirit of insolence, hubris, violence, and reckless pride. She was worshiped for a time by various cults in those days. She was the avatar of pride before Lucifer deposed her, their arranged marriage agreement pacified the insult.” he explained. While I was glad of the information, I knew he didn’t provide it to me out of any kindness or concern on his part. 

I had never been particularly self conscious of my own looks. I’d always considered myself to be perfectly averagely pretty. I’d always received ample attention to know that many found me attractive yet I never fooled myself into thinking I was some great beauty. But seeing Lady Hybris on Lucifer’s arm made me feel wholly inadequate. I was mildly curious what she looked like in her demon form, probably wickedly stunning. 

“Lord Mammon and Lady Lakshmi.” I tore my eyes from Lucifer to see the next pair waltz in. The pain I felt was kin to that demon kicking me in the gut as I saw the greedy way Mammon’s eyes darted over his future wife. She was stunning, exotic, dressed in bright colors and adorned in gold. 

“Now that’s a real waste of a truly fine woman.” Draak scoffed in my ear. “Lady Lakshmi is still worshipped today as a goddess of prosperity. She is extremely powerful and excessively rich.”

_ Excessively rich? _ No wonder Mammon only has eyes for her right now. I remembered back in the Limo, Belphie and Levi had been the only ones to volunteer to go back home with her. Levi was probably just nervous, he hated these sorts of events, Belphegor was the only one who’d ever told her directly that he didn’t like his destined wife and said he wouldn’t marry her. What of the others? How did they really feel about these women? 

I felt the connection I had with Mammon was one that ran perhaps the deepest, but would he turn down excessive riches for her? I’d like to think so but he was the Avatar of Greed.  _ What was I even thinking? _ He couldn’t turn her out if he wanted to, these marriages were already arranged for political reasons and Lord Diavolo had already warned me they would not be getting out of them. I knew this from the beginning, I’d told myself that I’d accepted it but in reality I didn’t think I’d ever be faced with it. They were faceless women that I didn’t ever expect to meet, I thought I’d be long dead before these marriages happened. Maybe I would still die soon but if I became a demon, I’d live eternally as the ‘other’ woman if their wives would even tolerate me by then. 

“Admiral Leviathan and Lady Lamia.” My eyes tore away from Mammon to search out Levi. I couldn’t help smiling despite my nerves and breaking heart. He looked so damned uncomfortable, while he let her hold his arm he’d somehow still put as much room between them as possible. Lamia had a wicked and cruel beauty to her. Even out of her demonic form I could see scales going from her temples, down her neck and disappearing from view under her dress. Her eyes were reptilian, her face was shrewd and calculating. Unless she was a closet nerd she was completely wrong from Levi. 

“Another poor match.” Daak whispered. I really wished he would stop but Lykos and Diavolo were so wrapped up in their own conversation that they didn’t seem to notice anything else.

“Lamia truly embraces her basest self, her demonic form may complement Levi’s affinities but he is too weak for a woman like her. I wouldn’t be surprised if she gobbles him up on their wedding night.” he chuckled darkly. I shot him a glare, I wanted to come to Levi’s defense but I wasn’t going to be baited. 

  
  


“Lord Satan and Lady Eris.” my eyes quickly found the next couple. They both entered the room, my breath caught, they truly made a breathtaking couple. Satan looked calm but I could tell by the way he held his body that he was feeling all that anger boiling under his skin. The two of them together reminded me of fire. With Satan’s golden hair and Eris’ fiery red locks that were curled and almost seemed to float around her face. A face that was soft and very pretty, yet she looked touched by madness. They looked formidable together and I noticed not a lot of people drew near to speak with them.

“This match I can approve of.” Draak was whispering to me again. “These two could usher in the apocalypse on their own. Eris used to be worshipped by the Greeks as the goddess of strife and discord, the Romans knew her as Discordia.”  I shuddered at the information, her madness mixed with Satan’s unchecked wrath was a very frightening proposition indeed. 

Asmo came in next with Lady Inanna, supposedly the mother of all succubi and an ancient sex goddess. She was beautiful and dripped with sensuality but I didn’t think she could hold a candle to Asmo. After Asmo walked in, Draak was engaged in conversation with another general and stopped his incessant whispering in my ear. 

Beel came in next looking...well...hungry. His future wife was Lady Adephagia. She looked equally miserable and they maybe were the oddest looking pair. Beel was so tall and brawny while Adephagia was so slight it looked as though a breeze could knock her over. She looked sickly and withdrawn and I didn’t feel jealousy, only pity. 

Lastly Belphie was announced with this Lady Nyx that he said he despised. Belphie looked as aloof as ever while Nyx was the personification of night. She was gorgeous and while she looked serene, her eyes did not appear half asleep like Belphie’s did, she was very much alert and I was almost curious to know her thoughts.

My fingernails dug into my fisted palms under the table, I wanted to hunch my shoulders and shrink into myself when everyone began making their way to their seats but I forced my posture to straightened, willed my chin to stay untucked and hoped I wasn’t physically trembling with the effort. Without my noticing Lykos had turned away from Lord Diavolo and whispered in my ear. “I can smell your fear little lamb.” I drew my shoulders back, turning to glare at the demon. He chuckled in response as he pried one of my hands away, rubbing the crescent marks on my palms. “That’s better. Use that anger.” he smiled. “You’re a brave little lamb.” he said, turning my hand over and kissing my hand. 

Someone cleared their throat, my narrowed eyes flicked from Lykos and saw that all the Avatars and their ladies had made their way to the table. Lucifer’s eyes were narrowed on Lykos’ hand holding mine which I drew away slowly. Lord Diavolo waved a hand. “Please sit.” he said, which was what they were apparently waiting for before they all slid into their seats. Lucifer was seated to Diavolo’s right, across from Lykos’ which unfortunately meant that Lady Hybris was directly across from me.

“Forgive me for pawing at your Paramour.” Lykos suddenly said to Lucifer who still had his eyes narrowed on him. “She’s just so tempting.” he grinned. I tried to suppress the scowl that threatened to distort my features, I wished I had Belphie’s skill at keeping an aloof demeanor. 

My eyes skipped over Lady Hybris to Mammon sitting on her other side. He was glaring at Lykos and Draak in turn, obviously displeased with me sitting between the two. I offered him a shy smile which softened his features until Lady Lakshmi tugged gently on his sleeve, the gold bracelets on her wrist jangling, capturing his attention. I tried to ignore the smirk of triumph of her face she threw my way before engaging him in conversation. 

“So this is the little paramour I’ve heard so much about.” Lady Hybris cooed from across the table, drawing my attention. She placed a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder, letting it slide down his arm, squeezing his bicep. “I can see the allure my dear.” she purred seductively at him. Lucifer’s expression was hard to read as he raised a brow questioningly. Her eyes slid back to me, a small smiling playing across her red painted lips. “Such a novelty indeed!” she said, her eyes raking over me. “It’s too bad she’ll be long dead by the time we’re married my sweet.” she pouted. “I would have liked to keep her as our pet.” I could feel my face turning red and I could feel that power crawling under my skin and I was more than half tempted to blast her across the room. I tried to ignore the low chuckle coming from Draak. 

“Lady Hybris, Ash is a citizen of the Devildom and under my personal protection. I’ll ask you once to treat her with respect.” Lord Diavolo interrupted before this conversation could go any further. While he smiled and spoke calmly, no one could miss the threat in those words. While it soothed me I couldn’t help be disappointed that it was Lord Diavolo who had jumped to my defence while my lover's lips stayed silent. I knew it was politics but it didn’t matter to my troubled heart. Lady Hybris’ eyes widened in shock only momentarily before resuming her haughty expression as she gave Lord Diavolo a slight nod of submission. 

Servers interrupted the awkward moment by delivering large platters of food to the table. “May I serve you Ash?” Lykos’ asked as he picked up my plate. I gave him a small nod. I didn’t trust him by any means but I decided I disliked him least from the generals I’d met so far. As much as Draak seemed to like to get under my skin, even he wasn’t as bad as Drust and Harun so I guess I should count myself lucky to be seated between these two. Without asking, Draak lifted a pitcher of something and poured it into my goblet. I looked at him, slightly suspiciously. He only gave me a grin. “Don’t worry, it isn’t poisoned my sweet.” he said, mimicking the term of endearment Lady Hybris had given Lucifer earlier and I wondered if it was on purpose. 

Lykos set my plate down and I was happy to see my plate filled with only foods I could tolerate. He gave me a wink. “Thank you.” I said sincerely, giving him a small smile. Draak snorted. “I didn’t get a thank you.” he mocked. Lady Hybris’ laughter caught my attention, her sly focus on me until she turned to Lucifer. “You better watch out for those two.” she teased. “They seem to want your paramour for themselves.” 

Lucifer’s eyes slid over us and I couldn’t help suppressing the blush from all the attention. “They can try.” he said simply with a small smile, nothing hiding the sadistic glint in his eyes. Everything was veiled threats around here. 

I could feel Draak stiffen next to me, I’m sure the oaf took it as a challenge but Lykos merely laughed heartily. “Come now, greed isn’t your sin Lucifer. Lord Diavolo did say she was my partner for the evening, you can’t blame me for enjoying myself.” Draak snorted and relaxed again. I took a sip of whatever he had poured, it was demonus unfortunately which didn’t affect me. I wondered if that would change if I ever unlocked my demon genes. 

I managed to tune them out for a moment while I looked down the table, Lakshmi seemed to be a talker and urged Mammon’s focus back to her anytime it would wander. The rest of them were too far away to try to have any conversation with. I saw Adephagia’s plate was as full as Beel’s but she didn’t seem to be eating anything. I smiled as I saw Beel try to take something off her plate but almost jumped in my seat when I saw a sudden change come over her face. Her eyes blackened with black veins popping up as she bared her teeth, which happened to be very sharp, like a shark's mouth, hissing at Beel, snapping at his hand. And I thought Beel was protective of his food. Beel looked sheepish as he drew his hand away and found someone else’s plate to pillage. Adephagia still didn’t move to eat anything on her plate. 

“It’s her affliction.” Draaks voice startled me as he whispered in my ear, having clearly seen what had caught my attention. “She hoards but barely partakes. She’d let all that food rot and go to the flies and maggots before she let anyone else touch it.” he explained. I shivered in mild disgust at the waste while also feeling pity towards the demon who looked very unhappy.

“It’ll be interesting…” he mused. I gave him my full attention now. “What would be interesting?” I asked. He smirked at me before continuing. “Once they are married. I’m guessing she’d rather have him rot in a dungeon too rather than let you touch him.” I shuddered at the thought. Beel was too happy and full of light, despite being a demon..I could imagine her snuffing out his joy. 

“But I suppose that won’t be an issue if the rumours I’ve heard are true.” Draak said. “What rumors??” Lykos’ asked, interrupting our conversation. I stiffened and looked at Lucifer and Lord Diavolo who’s attention had also been drawn to our conversation. Neither looked pleased.

“The rumour that her little display of celestial power she gave us at the last party is slowly killing her.” Draak shrugged as if it was of no consequence. 

“Was that a rumour?” Lykos asked, his brows furrowed. “I thought it was common knowledge that a mortal can’t utilize celestial powers without consequence.” 

“Is it common knowledge?You’re not even as old as most of us at this table.” Lord Diavolo asked. Lykos shrugged. “I may not be, but our house has always prided itself on our extensive knowledge that has been passed down through the ages.” he replied in a nonchalant manner. 

I’d been so nervous about coming to this party and then distracted and upset about the surprise of Lady Hybris and the rest that something obvious had completely slipped my mind. The Royal Physician had said that my demon genes came from an ancient noble house. This room was full of the noble houses. Someone in this room was my demonic ancestor. Is this the real reason Lord Diavolo invited me here? My mind swirled with all the possibilities. I suddenly felt faint with the overwhelming reality of everything crashing down on me at once.

“Ash. Are you feeling well?” My eyes snapped up when I heard Lucifer’s voice full of concern. I felt a pinch of relief as his eyes gazed at my face tenderly, his proud mask stripped bare for a moment to let me see the Lucifer I loved. I ignored Lady Hybris who was staring at Lucifer more keenly than ever. 

“Yes.” I finally said letting out a breath. “Yes. I’m fine. Thank you.” I tried to give him a reassuring smile and took another sip of the demonus wishing it was something that would take the edge off instead. Satisfied that I wasn’t about to fall apart at the table Lucifer fell back into his usual countenance. Lady Hybris’ eyes narrowed but said nothing. Then her eyes slid to me and her smile chilled me. “You poor thing.” she cooed. “I’m sure Lord Diavolo would make an exception for you.” she said to me directly.

“An exception?” I asked confused, did I miss part of the conversation?

She nodded her head solemnly. “If you’re as important to them as they say….there’s always the rites of immortality.” I stiffened, Belphie had mentioned such rites to me before and insinuated they wouldn’t be to my liking. 

“That’s enough.” Lucifer said quietly. 

“Oh come now.” she laughed merrily. “What’s the life of a few virgins compared to having this sweet little thing for an eternity.” I gasped at the insinuation. Virgin sacrifices? I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. 

Lord Diavolo’s fist banged the table. Surprising everyone, although I was the only one who almost jumped out of my seat. “I’ll hear nothing more of that. Those rituals were banned for a reason.” he growled. 

“Forgive me my Lord.” Lady Hybris bent her head but she sounded anything but sorry to me. 

“Those rituals won’t work anyway.” Lykos said, breaking the current tension. This was something we already knew. “Immortal or not, a human body cannot contain the celestial for long. She would have to become something... other.”

Draak scoffed to my right. “You’re not suggesting what I think are you?” he said with narrowed eyes. Lykos just shrugged. “It could be a solution.” 

“I doubt her lovers want her turning into a smelly mutt every full moon.” Draak said with a hint of disgust. I had been confused until I remembered what Lykos had said to me during our dance at the RAD welcome party. He was the father of werewolves, he’d wondered what his bite would do to someone like me. Even then he had hinted that he knew there was more to me than being a simple human. I eyed Lykos suspiciously. Was he my ancestor or someone from his house? I took more note of his features trying to see if he resembled my family in any way. He didn’t at least no one I was familiar with, I wished I had some of my parents' albums that had some of the older pictures in it. 

“We’re looking into the matter. It’s nothing you need to concern yourself with.” Lucifer told Lykos, eying the demon warily. Lykos merely shrugged as if it were of no consequence to him either way. Yet why did he bring it up? This was all Draak’s fault for trying to antagonize me anyway I thought scornfully. And here I was just thinking he was better than Drust and Harun. 

I felt relieved when the conversation turned to things I had no clue about and I was able to tune them all out and focus on eating my food. When dessert was finally served everyone around me was still engaged in their own conversations, I was summarily forgotten but right now I was okay with that. Until Draak pulled away from the conversation on his right and turned his attention back to me. I fought against rolling my eyes, wondering what sort of fight he was going to try to stir up next. 

“I apologize Ash if I’ve been too teasing.” he told me with a grin. My mouth fell open like a fish. An apology was the last thing I expected, still he didn’t seem too sorry. “It’s just too tempting and you know we’re all demons here. Temptation isn’t something we’re used to resisting.” he flashed his perfectly white teeth and large fangs in a wide grin. This time I did roll my eyes. “You’re wise to be wary of me, demon’s are untrustworthy even the best of them.'' His eyes slid not too subtle towards the other side of the table and I understood his insinuation. I bristled. “Thanks for the warning.” I spat sarcastically. I couldn't wait for this night to be over. 

After the meal was done everyone moved to the ballroom where there were more tables of food and refreshments and a small orchestra already playing music as the room slowly filled. I’d been whisked away on General Lyko’s arm and felt uneasy when I lost sight of all of my loves. Lord Diavolo seemed to always be in sight so I didn’t feel completely unsafe as Lykos moved me through the crowds introducing me to people of import whom I was already forgetting their names even as I scrutinized each face, looking for any family resemblance. 

Eventually Lykos led me onto the dance floor. “I realize you’re probably disappointed by the turn of events but I’m delighted to have you to myself this evening since our previous dance was cut short.” he gave me one of his feral grins. I smiled at him faux sweetly, “Disappointment may not be a strong enough descriptor.” I replied. Lykos barked a laugh. 

“They dressed me up like a virgin princess and then abandoned me to the wolves.” the rant slipped past my lips abruptly. Lykos looked me over appreciatively. “I’m sure they had a different agenda before they found out their future wives were here. Not to worry Princess, I’ll try to keep you entertained this evening.” he grinned. I rolled my eyes. “All their posturing about making statements and protecting me falls to the wayside once a prettier face comes along.” I huffed. 

Lykos laughed again. “You have much to learn of the politics of this realm. It’s one thing for them to threaten me but they have to be careful with them...a demoness of their status carries much influence. If they slighted one of them in your favor...well let’s just say there could be far more serious consequences than your life being threatened.” 

We danced in silence for a bit, my mind reeling over everything. “If you find you cannot stomach the arrangement….there are many unattached males who would desire you.” he grinned, the offer behind his words clear as day. I couldn’t lie, he was very attractive and his desire was flattering but I couldn’t imagine staying in the Devildom if my relationships fell through. Would I ever be able to call the human realm home again though? Either I would die from this power eating through me like a cancer or I’d become a demon or something...other as Lykos had put it earlier. What if I did become a demon and then decide I couldn’t stomach this arrangement with the avatars? Would I be allowed to live in the human realm and try to have a normal human life as a demon?? I didn’t think it was likely. It was painful to think about. 

“Excuse me Lykos. I need a moment.” I said and pulled out of his arms. He didn’t protest and let me go. I made my way to the refreshments table and poured a glass of what looked like some sort of punch. I took a tentative sip, I still didn’t know what it was but it didn’t taste bad. I saw Beel and Adephagia on the opposite end and went to speak with them. “Hey Beel.” I called, trying to smile easily. Beel didn’t smile and looked worried as I approached, his mouth stilling as he was chewing food. Adephagia bared her teeth at me hissing as she wrapped her arms around Beels and tugged him away from me.  _ Fuck! _ I thought. Draak wasn’t far from the mark with that one. I gulped. Beel glanced back once at me and mouthed  _ Sorry _ as he let himself be pulled away. If I wasn’t in a foul mood it would have been a funny sight. 

I gazed around the room and spotted Levi looking very uncomfortable. Maybe I could offer him some support at least. I smiled at them politely as I approached, Lamia was whispering something in Levi’s ear but I was still too far away to hear, his hand slid up his chest and Levi looked like he might implode. He jerked back and pushed her hand away, “N-no no touchy!” he burst out in an embarrassed stutter, again, under different circumstances I’d probably be laughing my head off. Instead I was just upset that she was touching him when Levi clearly didn’t like being touched by just anyone. Finally they noticed me, Levi looked even more embarrassed while Lamia looked me over greedily. 

“Levi! She’s scrumptious! May I eat her? Think of it as an early wedding gift.” her velvety voice with a slight lisp gave me the chills. I didn’t think she was joking with him at all. 

“N-no! No! You cannot eat her!” Levi stuttered, his face turning impossibly red. Lamia scowled, looking displeased and gave Levi a disdainful look. “Fine! I’ll find someone else to eat.” she spat and slinked off. 

“She’s not serious is she?” I asked weakly as I watched her slink through the crowds. I noticed that many gave her a wide berth. Levi sighed, his shoulders slumping. “This night is awful, really really awful. Why did I leave my room?” he asked himself. I huffed out a small laugh. “Yes, if I’d known how tonight would turn out I would have locked us both up in your room.” I told him with a wry smile. He returned my smile and reached out for my hand gently twining it with his own. 

“Leviathan.” Lykos' voice startled us as we hadn’t noticed his approach. “I’d appreciate it if you made sure Lamia doesn’t eat any of my guests or servants.” he said with a raised brow. “She is your responsibility this evening after all.” 

“I hate my life.” Levi muttered before he gave me an apologetic look before rushing off to find Lamia. Lykos was scanning the room, looking a bit distracted. He eventually made eye contact. “Will you be alright on your own for a moment longer?” he asked. “I need to speak to someone in private.” I nodded, not particularly wanting his attention right now anyway. 

I weaved through the crowd, trying to find a familiar face. No one tried to stop and talk to me, some leered but made no comment. Finally I spotted Satan and Eris standing near a wall. Satan looked bored while Eris seemed to be watching everyone else. She noticed my approach first and offered me a wide smile, maybe this one wouldn’t be so bad…

“Satan, Lady Eris.” I greeted them politely. Satan startled, having not noticed me until I spoke. “Ash..” Satan looked strained and suddenly I regretted approaching them. If he was really upset...I was probably just making his situation worse. “My my my!” Lady Eris circled me. “I’d love to open this one up, look inside and see what makes her tick.” this lady was truly nuts,  _ what the heck?! _

“Let’s dance.” Satan said between clenched teeth and grabbed Lady Eris, dragging her away from me. Eris cackled loudly, skipping behind Satan as he pulled her along. She looked back at me once and winked. 

“Delightful creature isn’t she?” his warm breath on the back of my neck had my hairs standing on end as I whirled around and backed up a step. Draak was there looking as pleased with himself as ever. 

“Why do you insist on antagonizing me. Don’t you have better things to do with your time?” I demanded with a huff. 

His laughter for once sounded genuine. “I think you owe me a dance since I didn’t get one at the last party.” he grinned, ignoring my question. Against my better judgement, I took his hand. After all I didn’t have anything else to do, Lykos had disappeared and all my lovers seemed to be indisposed with their future wives. I studied his face while we danced. There was nothing familiar in his features, the only thing we had in common was blue eyes, but while mine were aquamarine his were like ice with barely any pigment.

“You might make a demon blush by staring at them so.” Draak smirked. I snorted, I doubt anything could bring a blush to this demon’s face. “Don’t let it go to your head, Draak.” I scoffed. “I much prefer you in your natural form.” His head tilted to the side curiously, “and why is that pet?” I rolled my eyes, I knew he was trying to push my buttons. “Because it suits you better.” I shrugged. “You and your wicked tongue.” 

He threw his head back and laughed. “Oh I could delight you with my wicked tongue I assure you.” he purred. I glared at him, eliciting another laugh from him. The song came to an end and Draak released me, kissing my hand before he departed. “It’s been a pleasure Ash.” 

I turned to leave the dance floor only to find Lykos heading my way. “Sorry to leave you unattended for so long.” he said by way of greeting. I shrugged. He took my hand and led me into the next dance. “I didn’t mention it earlier, but you’re quite the elegant dancer.” he complimented me. “Thank you.” I prided myself on this, that I at least could pretend to fit in, in this manner. 

“Did you run into any of your lovers?” he asked. “A few.” I replied, not really wanting to talk about it. When he looked at me expectantly I continued. “Adephagia hissed and snapped at me when I approached, Eris said she’d like to dissect me and Lady Lamia asked Levi if she could eat me but I believe you were present for that.” I said shortly. Lykos chuckled. “I’m thankful the avatar title wasn’t handed down to me, those women are more trouble than they’re worth.” he shuddered. 

“You were in line to be an avatar?” I questioned. Lykos nodded. “My father was the former avatar of wrath. Typically the title of avatar is passed down through the noble families, not necessarily the same title. Just because my father’s sin was wrath doesn’t mean mine would have been, no I’d peg myself more as greed or maybe envy.” he laughed. “But then the angels fell and Lord Diavolo upended everything. Many are still upset about our departure from the old ways.” he explained. 

“I see.” I tried to process this, there was still so much I had to learn. Sometimes I felt like I’d never know everything I needed to know about the Devildom. “And are you upset?” I asked not really expecting an honest answer.

Lykos shrugged. “Lord Diavolo is unconventional, he always has been and he’s only gotten bolder over the years as his powers grow. I consider myself loyal to the crown, especially since he’s never gotten in the way of my pursuits.” he grinned. It seemed a safe answer, but I couldn’t read any deceit in it. We danced in silence for a while, I looked at the other couples as we twirled around the room but I could feel his eyes on me the entire time. “What are you thinking about?” I asked him suddenly. 

His eyes widened fractionally, my question catching him off guard. “Do you want an honest answer?” he asked. I shrugged. “Honesty is the best policy.” I quipped. He chuckled. “I was thinking about how much I’d like to take you to bed.” he growled lowly in my ear, sending sparks down my spine. I laughed nervously. I guess I couldn’t be mad since I told him to be honest. “Consider it a standing offer.” he winked, drawing my body a little closer to his. I was suddenly feeling overly hot by all his attention, not that I’d ever act on his advances but I wasn’t used to fending off such direct advances by such handsome males.

“May I cut in?” Lord Diavolo’s voice sounded beside us. I internally sighed in relief at the familiar face, Lykos sketched a small bow and passed me off into Diavolo’s waiting arms. 

“I’m sorry this night didn’t go as we anticipated.” Lord Diavolo said in a hushed tone. “If I had known they would be here, I wouldn’t have extended the invitation to you, I would have spared you this…” I didn’t know if I fully believed him. 

“Why did you invite me? I’ve been thinking about it all night.” I told him. “Then I realized that someone in the room might be my demonic ancestor and I wondered if that had something to do with it?” 

Lord Diavolo smiled, his eyes sharp. “You’re very intelligent Ash, it’s one of the things I admire about you. You can be quite intuitive when your mind is not fogged with emotions.” I almost wanted to take offense to that but it was true. 

“So has anyone unusual approached you tonight? Has anyone said anything...noteworthy?” he asked me. I snorted. Who here wasn’t unusual?

“Most have ignored me. I had a few threats from those lovely future wives. Other than that, the only ones giving me their attention this evening have been Lykos and Draak. Draak has been his usual rude self and other than Lykos being a bit forward..I can’t fault his behavior.” I said truthfully. 

“Hmmm.” Lord Diavolo’s eyes roamed my features, as if studying the merit of my words. “None of the other generals have approached you then? Drust, Harun?” he pressed. “Nope.” I shook my head. 

“Do you suspect someone specifically?” I asked him, curious. “I suspect it to be one of my enemies, unfortunately I have many. More unfortunately Lykos and Draak are some of my only supporters, so I’d be loathe to find out if it's one of them.” he confessed. 

“Why do you think one of your enemies would have anything to do with my bloodline? What purpose would that serve?” I was confused, as usual. “Besides, couldn’t you just order all these fools to give you a drop of blood and make this easier on all of us?” 

Lord Diavolo laughed at that. “Unfortunately most would refuse. It would be foolish to give your blood away when much dark magic can be used against you that way. They’d probably assume I sought to destroy the lot of them if I made such a request, it could cause an uprising.”

My eyes widened. Nothing was ever simple here. It didn’t pass my notice that he wasn’t answering the first part of my question. Not for the first time I had the distinct impression that more was going on and I wasn’t being told the complete or whole truth. 

“You look absolutely gorgeous. If I haven’t told you already.” Diavolo smiled, shutting the former conversation down. I laughed. “Thank you. Just don’t tell me you want to take me to bed, I don’t think I could handle another proposition tonight.” I joked. Lord Diavolo laughed but couldn’t hide the slight blush that colored his cheeks. 

After our dance I excused myself to go find a bathroom. I had to exit the ballroom and find a servant to direct me to the nearest one. Luckily the bathroom was empty and I sighed with relief to have a few moments alone. I’d been through a lot of harrowing moments during my time in the Devildom but this may be one of the most revealing and overwhelming. All the reasons why I should have stayed in the human realm and guarded my heart more closely came crashing back down. But what would have happened if I had stayed? What would have happened if my celestial powers made themselves known anyway. Did I want to die alone in the human realm or try to survive here? It wasn’t in me to give up on life no matter how off course it seemed to be now, now matter how heavy my heart felt. I didn’t know what to do, I didn’t know if there was anything to do. Did I just accept how things are no matter how painful it was? Did I let go of the males I loved so dearly and try to forge a life here without them? It seemed impossible. I’d already broken my heart into seven pieces and given them away. Was it possible to reforge that and give it away to someone else? Did I even want to try? I clutched the sink counter and took deep breaths, trying to keep myself from falling into a panic attack. 

When I finally exited the bathroom someone grabbed my wrist and pushed me up against the wall. Before I could scream out his mouth as covering mine, his tongue forcing its way inside. I relaxed against the chest that pressed against mine and twined my hands through his hair. His familiar scent enveloped me and calmed me. 

“Belphegor.” I moaned quietly when he finally pulled away giving me breath. “Ash...I hate this.” he growled. “I swear...I won’t let Diavolo decide who I’m going to spend eternity with.” before I could respond his mouth was on mine again. I melted into him and let my previous thoughts and worries float away. His passion was burning away my insecurities. Too soon he was pulling away. His forehead on mine. “I’m sorry. I need to go before she finds me with you.” I nodded even though I wanted to beg him to stay. Looking full of regret he gave me one more kiss before turning back towards the ballroom. 

I leaned against the wall debating if I wanted to go back to the ballroom or not. I was emotionally exhausted, since Lykos had given us guest rooms I decided to go to bed early. I began looking for a servant who could show me to my room when I saw a shadow pass in the hall ahead. Thinking it may be a servant I rushed ahead. When I turned the corner there was a man standing at the end of the hallway. A man that looked like my brother Daniel. I blinked a couple times but he was still there, but that was impossible. “Dan?” I called out but he just turned and took the next corner. I cursed this place for being built like a maze with all its twisting corridors. My rational side told me I was probably being fucked with and being led into a trap, there was no way my brother was in the Devildom but stupidly I kept following the figure until he simply disappeared. 

“Fuck!” I cursed knowing someone was going to jump out and attack me at any moment. I was alone and far away from everyone else who might help me. Why was I so stupid and impulsive?!

A keening moan caught my attention and I noticed a light coming from underneath one of the doors. I walked towards it cautiously. As I got closer I blushed, the sounds of lovemaking becoming more prominent the closer I got. I was about to turn away and try to find my way back to the ballroom or at least find a servant when something stopped me dead in my tracks. 

“Oh oh oh! Harder Mammon! Faster!” a breathless feminine voice cried out. I swear my heart stopped before it started racing. My breath became caught and I struggled to take a breath. I told myself to turn away,  _ run away run away turn back turn back! _ But my feet didn’t listen to my mind as I crept closer, the door wasn’t closed all the way and when I peeked inside I felt my heart break. I swear I could hear it tearing as my eyes were glued to the sight before me.

Lakshmi was bent over on the bed, they were both facing me but neither saw me as Mammon’s eyes were closed and Lakshmi’s long hair covered her face. The jewelry that Lakshmi wore earlier now adorned Mammon. His wrists jangled with gold, his neck heavy with gold necklaces. I felt like I was bleeding out from an open wound but still my feet didn’t move, each thrust of his hips, each moan of pleasure was a knife stabbing me over and over. A dry hitch of a sob suddenly broke from my throat. Mammon’s eyes snapped open and our eyes met and just like that whatever spell had held me there broke. “Don’t stop you idiot!” Lakshmi ordered, all the while her eyes were on me with a cruel smile. 

My feet were finally listening to my brain as I twisted around and fled from that hallway. I could barely hear Mammon yelling my name. I just kept running. Losting in a maze of hallways my heel snapped and I fell hard on my knees. Light started pulsing in my hands and I was shaking as I struggled to rip off my shoes. I could hear footsteps gaining on me. 

  
  


Lucifer was internally cringing everytime Lady Hybris pressed her body close to his. His face betrayed nothing of how he really felt for the wretched female. He was trying to listen to whatever Lykos was talking about but all he could think about was where Ash was, she’d gone to the restroom and knowing her she’d taken some time to herself to decompress but still, he felt like she should be back by now. 

Suddenly the room began to vibrate which was most alarming because they didn’t get natural earthquakes in the Devildom. The males looked at each other in alarm. “Is your father rising?” Draak joked with Lord Diavolo. Diavolo shook his head, then made eye contact with Lucifer. “Ash.” they said at the same time. All four of them began looking for her. 

Belphie grabbed Beel when he felt the shaking, he immediately knew something was up with Ash. When Levi saw his brother’s rushing off he followed them “Wait for me!” he called. 

  
  
  
  
  
“Ash! Wait!” Mammon had finally caught up with me. He’d hastily pulled on pants, the gold jewelry still adorned his body. I didn’t want to listen to his explanation. After all she was to be his wife, did he have to explain anything? I was just the other woman in this relationship. 

“Leave me be Mammon.” I pleaded as I finally got to my feet, ripping some tulle in my haste. I could feel a panic attack rising and as the shaking intensified I realized it wasn’t my body shaking but the building. 

“Please!” he begged, reaching for me. “I said stop! Go away!” I pulled my hand away and watched with horror as Mammon was flung across the hall and pressed into the wall until he fell to his knees as I somehow invoked both my power and the pact. He didn’t rise and I didn’t know if it was because he was done or if he was incapable but I didn’t stay to find out, turning to run away. I needed to get out of this building before I hurt someone with my out of control powers.

  
  


Satan had been in his room, hiding from Lady Eris with a book when he heard Mammon shouting. He came out in time to witness his brother being smashed against the wall and Ash’s retreating from. He tried to pull Mammon up but a force he couldn’t surpass held Mammon down. “You idiot!” he growled, taking in Mammon’s state of undress, the gold, it wasn’t hard to figure out what had happened. Mammon was sobbing now but he had no room to pity him as he rushed off to find Ash.

Asmo had trouble extracting himself from the crowd who’d gathered around him and his future wife as they were both popular and desirable. Thankfully the shaking had everyone concerned and as the gossip began he was able to sneak away to try to figure out what was going on. He just hoped it had nothing to do with Ash.

  
  


I finally found my way outside. The guards gave me a wide berth, wary of the glowing veins of light pulsing under my skin. My skin felt hot and I was sweating. I collapsed onto the dirt driveway. The shaking had finally subsided or at least it wasn’t strong enough to be felt outside but it brought me no relief. The pain was too intense and I couldn’t control my breathing. 

I heard my name being called and looked up to see Lucifer and Lord Diavolo rushing towards me. Others were crowding out behind them as well. “Stay back!” I cried. I didn’t know if it’s because I didn’t want them near me or if it’s because I was afraid of hurting them. Lucifer pressed forward but my power brought him to his knees. 

  
  


Satan rushed outside to see Ash’s power forcing Lucifer to his knees. In other circumstances he would have found this to be a very satisfying moment. Belphie, Beel and Levi were right behind him, he saw Belphie go to rush forward but he stopped him. “She’ll use the pact to stop you. I’ve seen her bring both Mammon and Lucifer to their knees already.” he said, waving his hand towards Lucifer who was still straining to stand. 

Lord Diavolo looked at Lucifer. “I’ll go to her, she has no pact hold over me.” Lucifer gritted his teeth but nodded his head in acceptance. 

  
  


I watched as Lord Diavolo slowly advanced on me as I hyperventilated. “I don’t know what happened Ash, but everything will be alright.” his soothing voice did nothing to calm me. I held my hand up in warning. “Stay back! I don’t want to hurt you.” I managed to gasp out. As if to prove my point a pulse of power and light left my body. 

Mammon and Asmo came outside in time to witness the power pulse from Ash’s frail body crumpled up on the driveway. Lord Diavolo was approaching her and the power that pushed into him ripped at his clothes and pushed him back a few feet but did not stop him as he slowly advanced on her further. Mammon watched with dismay. He had caused this, he’d broken his human’s heart. 

They all watched, some with horror and others with absolute fascination as Lord Diavolo drew closer and closer. Another pulse of power shredded more of his clothes but he didn’t allow it to push him away. Lord Diavolo looked down at Ash’s trembling body with dismay. She looked so broken and helpless. It stabbed at his heart to see her this way. It was worse than seeing her struggle for life at the carnival, at least then she was fighting, right now she just looked like she wanted to give up. He couldn’t allow that. 

“Shhh. It’ll be alright. I’m here.” he tried to sooth her as he slowly lowered himself and wrapped his arms around her. He had expected her to struggle but once his arms enveloped her she clung to him and sobbed. “Please, please take me home.” she choked out. He closed his eyes, he wasn’t sure which home she was referring to but he took her to the only place that made sense. Reaching into his pocket he used a teleportation stone to take them back to RAD. 

Beel helped Lucifer to his feet after Ash disappeared with Lord Diavolo. With the excitement over, the other demons made their way back inside as Lykos went back into host mode and tried to get the party going again. It wouldn’t take much convincing. 

Asmo turned on Mammon scrutinizing him. “She caught you fucking Lakshmi didn’t she?” Mammon only hung his head in shame. Asmo just shook his head. On one hand he couldn’t judge his brother but he had never promised Ash exclusivity of his body. While he knew Mammon had professed and boasted that Ash was the only one he’d ever give himself too from now on. Now their future wives sorta fell into a grey area, refusing them for Ash could cause her more harm than good. Asmo knew the games Lakshmi liked to play with Mammon too, bribing him to do things he didn’t want to with gold, she loved to use his greed against him. At the end of the day their future wives held sway over Ash, as their paramour she would always have a lower rank. It was a harsh reality they all knew Ash would have to face if she became mortal but they all thought they’d have a few centuries with her at least before they had to worry about their wives interfering. Tonight was unexpected and Asmo worried events were unfolding too fast, judging by how upset Ash was over Stella he didn’t know if she’d get over this hurt. 

Levi was upset and wanted to go home. Mammon had caused another crisis, he was worried about Ash and he couldn’t stand being around all these people. He tried to slink off to his room before Lamia found him, knowing that they wouldn’t head home until the morning no matter how much he begged. 

Lucifer punched Mammon in the face, drawing blood before he stalked into the estate. Mammon didn’t cry out or say a word. “Well if she dumps Mammon, that’ll be more time for the rest of us.” Belphie spat as he stalked inside to find a place to nap, this whole ordeal had absolutely exhausted him. Satan followed, planning on resuming his book and trying to calm down. Knowing there was nothing he could do for Ash right now. Beel couldn’t help but feel sorry for Mammon and he patted his brother on the shoulder before heading inside. He was hungry again and went straight for the buffet. 

  
  
  


Solomon had been doing some late night reading when he felt a slight disturbance in the wards of the exchange house. Before he could stand to investigate someone was knocking on his door. Solomon couldn't hide the look of surprise on his face when he opened his bedroom door to find Lord Diavolo in the hallway holding a trembling Ash in his arms. Her body shook with small sobs and a faint light of veins pulsed under his skin. “I need to leave her with someone who can look after her and handle her if her power becomes unstable again.” Lord Diavolo explained as he passed her small body into Solomon’s arms. 

“What set her off?” Solomon asked with concern. He knew she’d be around his master tonight and wondered if that had anything to do with it, although he hadn’t been privy to any plans. 

“I’m not sure. That’s one of the reason’s I need to return.” Lord Diavolo said. “Reach out to Barbatos if you need anything. I’ll have the physician come around in the morning. But don’t hesitate to take her to the palace if you think it’s necessary.” he said before using the teleportation stone to disappear again. 

Lord Diavolo sighed wearily as he stood once again outside of Lykos’ estate. The evening had not gone according to plan, he felt no closer to uncovering his enemies. He didn’t want to leave Ash in Solomon’s care, he was going to take her to Barbatos but with Ash in such an emotional state he figured she’d want to be with a closer friend. He hoped he’d made the right call. 

  
  


Solomon was quiet as he held me on his couch, he let me cry myself out, not asking any questions which I was grateful for. I felt so ashamed with my lack of control. Every once and awhile he’d hand me another tissue from a box he’d conjured out of thin air. One of his hands soothingly moved through my hair. 

Once I had cried all the tears and the silence had enveloped us for a while, Solomon finally asked. “Do you want to talk about it? Can I get you something to drink?” he asked. I clutched onto him harder. “No! Just hold me please.” He held me a little tighter and rested his cheek on the top of my head that was tucked onto his chest. “Okay. No problem.” he assured me. 

A few shaky breaths later I said, “I walked in on..M-Mammon and Lakshmi…” I confessed and the tears I thought had dried up started again. 

“Oh Ash…” Solomon squeezed me again. “I’m sorry.” 

When I calmed down again I told him with a slight tremble. “I don’t think I’m strong enough to do this...this lifestyle...it’s too hard.” I sniffed. “I was so naive...I thought love conquers all…”

“Shhh. Try not to think about it. Those are thoughts for another day. Just try to get some rest now.” I was thankful that he didn’t try to comfort me with platitudes or try to convince me that everything would be okay. He just held me in his arms until I passed out from exhaustion. 

  
  


Lykos’ estate was finally quiet, all the guests had either departed or retired into a guest room for the evening. The festivities had gone on a little later than usual after all the excitement around the little human paramour caused such a scene. The gossip might have continued until morning if Lord Lykos’ himself hadn’t shut down the party. 

Lady Hybris and six others followed behind as they quietly kept to the shadows, entering a room on an otherwise deserted guest wing. “General.” Lady Hybris gave a short bow along with the others who followed her here. 

“We have done as you ask, will you hold to your agreement?” she inquired. 

The general grinned at the seven females before him. “Yes of course.” he waved a hand. “You all performed well. Especially you, Lakshmi.” he laughed. 

“You swear they will die.” Lady Hybris pressed. 

“Yes, yes and you will all bear the new titles of Avatar.” he assured them.

“Except Mammon.” Lakshmi stepped forward. “You promised I could have him.” 

“Of course, as long as you keep him under lock and key he’s yours to do with as you please.” he signed, getting tired of these females already. 

“Are you sure I can’t eat the girl?” Lamia questioned. 

“No.” he growled. “The girl is mine and if any of you dare touch her, all deals will be off.”

The seven of them stepped back and bowed. “No harm shall come to her by our hands, we swear.” Lady Hybris promised, shooting Lamia a scathing look before they all departed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who do you think the General is? Lykos, Draak, Drust and Harun are the main suspects but maybe I haven't introduced the character yet...


	22. Chapter 22

_The Palace lay in ruins around me. There was a huge hole from where a section of the roof had collapsed. There was so much dust and debris in the air I could barely see. It was silent except for a slow drip...drip...drip...something was falling from my fingertips. I lifted my hands, my nails were sharp and black. My skin was wet with blood, the dark ichor of demonkind. The dust was settling, I stood before a cracked throne. Seven figures lay lifeless at my feet and something heavy sat on my head._

I jerked awake, my breathing was hard. The room was dark and I could hear something beeping. Something was attached to both of my hands. I felt the cold drip of the IV flowing into my veins on my right hand. Something warm held my left. I turned my head. A head of white hair was all I could see. “Solomon?” I tried to croak out, my throat dry. The last thing I remember was Solomon holding me.

“Ash!” The head of white hair flew up in surprise as if he’d woken from a bad dream. The piercing blue eyes speckled with gold, reminded her heart of the pain it was in with a sharp stab. 

I pulled my hand away. “I don’t want to see you.” I couldn’t even say his name right now. I averted my eyes, I didn’t want to see his pain when I could barely handle my own. To my surprise he didn’t say anything as he shuffled out of the room. I didn’t know what to make of that, I wanted him to leave but it still hurt to see him go. I laid back down and let the silent tears flow.

  
  


When I woke again, Lord Diavolo and the royal physician were talking in low voices. I struggled to sit up, I felt so weak. “Ash! You’re awake.” Lord Diavolo moved to help me sit up and the physician adjusted the pillows behind my back. I was still hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor. “What’s going on?” I asked. The physician handed me a glass of water and I nodded gratefully taking slow sips. 

“You’ve been asleep for three days. Your light show did a number on you.” Lord Diavolo explained, his tone was light hearted but I could see the worry in his eyes and the dark circles under his eyes that I’d never seen before. 

“Yes and you’ve aggravated your condition considerably, I’m sure you can feel the effects now. I recommend plenty of bed rest and to avoid all your current responsibilities while we monitor your condition.” the royal physician stated. 

“No.” I said, crossing my arms and ignoring the looks of shock on their faces. 

“Be reasonable Ash.” Lord Diavolo argued.

“No!” I glared up at him, I didn’t care if he was the prince of hell or the queen of england right now. “I came here to help you make the Devildom a better place and I’m damn well not going to waste my time laying in bed.” 

I pulled my IV out before they could stop me, I didn’t care that they were both looking at me like I was mad. “If you’re going to force me to stay in bed then you can send me home right now. I’ll live out whatever life I have left with my human family.” I threatened. “I refuse to keep being a victim of my circumstances.” I growled out with frustration. 

I swung my legs over the side of the bed but had to stop when a wave of nausea and dizziness stopped me. 

“Alright alright! I can see that you are determined. Just stay in bed until Lucifer arrives with a change of clothes for you.” Diavolo insisted on moving me back into the bed. The physician sighed and checked some of my vitals but didn’t try to reattach the IV. Eventually they left me alone with my thoughts as I waited for Lucifer to arrive.

I was relieved to see that Lucifer arrived alone. I didn’t think I could handle being around a crowd today. I was delighted when Lucifer handed me an old pair of yoga pants, a ratty tee and my favorite hoodie. “Asmo said as much as it pains him, he thought you’d appreciate your familiar comforts over fashion.” he explained and smiled at me gently, his eyes were full of warmth but the way his brows were pinched I knew he was stressed. 

“Thank you for bringing these.” I said and slid carefully off the bed to change. Once I’d pulled the hoodie over my head, Lucifer was drawing me into his arms. Lifting me easily he sat on the bed and kept me on his lap. We sat there in silence for a while just enjoying the feel of each other. 

“I don’t know what to do.” I finally spoke quietly. “My mind says I have no right to be upset but my heart hurts so badly.” I shuddered in his arms but refused to cry again. 

Lucifer sighed and held me closer, stroking my hair lovingly. “I want to tell you something so you have the full picture. I’m not saying it makes any of this right, but I want you to have a full understanding.” I nodded to let him know I was listening.

“Lakshmi has lusted after Mammon since he was an angel. She tried to tempt him on more than one occasion, during one holy war she even managed to capture him and tortured him because he wouldn’t give himself willingly to her. Luckily we were able to rescue him before she could do anything more vile to him. When Lord Diavolo made us the Avatars and set about our arranged marriages Lakshmi came to him requesting Mammon personally, she wanted them married immediately and threatened to pull her financial support from RAD if he refused her. She’s extremely powerful, Lord Diavolo knew if he refused her she would give her support to his enemies. The only saving grace was that we were able to put off all our marriages for as long as possible. Even so, as his promised bride she holds a certain amount of power. She loves to play games with him and use his greed against him. It started out as small bribes but eventually she bought out Majolish and the popular magazines to control his modeling career. Over the centuries she’s learned ways to get him to do just about anything for her. While the greedy side of him covets the gold and gifts she gives him. I know he despises her more than anyone and despises himself for being under her power. I’m angry that he allowed you to be hurt in this manner but I cannot help pitying him also, out of all of us I believe he suffers the most with his match.”

I was quiet for a while, absorbing all that he said. I was angry at Lakshmi, angry at Diavolo for allowing the match, heartbroken for Mammon as well as myself.

“Thank you for telling me this.” I finally told him. “I didn’t understand what it would mean to become the ‘paramour of the avatars’” I shook my head ruefully. “I don’t know if any explanation could have prepared me for this. I feel lost because I can’t imagine giving you up but I can’t see how I’ll survive this. I don’t think I have the fortitude to be the other woman. I don’t have that sort of strength Lucifer.” 

Lucifer lifted my chin and peered into my eyes. “I was selfish to pressure you into this life. It pains me to see you suffer, it’s a black mark on my pride.” he frowned. “But you are the strongest and most resilient creature I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing.” he kissed the corner of my mouth gently. “You’re not just a survivor, your kindness and generous spirit refuses to give up. Even if you choose to leave us, it would not change that.”

He brushed away the tear that escaped my eye and pressed his lips to mine. “No matter what you will always be mine to love and protect, beloved.”

A desperate need filled me as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. There was no hesitation in him as he took control of that kiss, deepening it as we expressed our feelings and passion with our lips and tongues. My hands tugged at his hair and he groaned. “We must stop here beloved. You shouldn’t over exert yourself.” he lifted me in his arms then and carried me out of the Palace and all the way to the exchange house. 

  
  


The next morning I was determined to get out of bed and get back to my duties. I didn’t want to think about the school work and council work I was behind on. I was tired just from getting dressed but stubbornly made my way out of my room on legs that were not entirely stable. 

“Careful!” strong arms wrapped around my waist saving me from a painful stumble from the 2nd to first floor. I felt my power humming underneath my skin as a soothing feeling of kinship enveloped me. I turned my face to see my rescuer was none other than Azariel, the blonde stoic warrior had a rare look of warmth in his eyes. “Thanks.” I sighed tiredly, annoyed that I was already exhausted. “Shouldn’t you be in bed?” the deep timbre of his voice was pleasant. I shook my head stubbornly, “I can sleep when I’m dead.” I joked morbidly. He raised a brow but said nothing else as he helped me down the last set of stairs. 

When he pulled away from me at the bottom of the stairs that soothing feeling faded away. He must have seen the confused look on his face because he chuckled lightly. “That was your power reacting to its own kind. As your power grows you’ll be able to sense Angelic kind around you eventually without touch. If you survive that long.” he didn’t say this cruelly, in fact he looked disturbed. I only hummed in response.

Matthieu enveloped me in a warm hug when I entered the dining room, which followed a chorus of greetings and sympathetic looks from my housemates. It was nice to feel cared for but at the same time I didn’t want to be treated as the dying lady either. I tried to assure them all that I was fine, just tired. I could tell they were not convinced though. Matthieu brought me out a special meal that he said would help me get my strength back. 

The exchange house was located on campus grounds but even so I was worried I didn’t have the strength to make the walk. Luckily I didn’t have to worry about it as Solomon walked out onto the porch and gave me a wink before wrapping an arm around my waist. “Hold on.” he smirked as he pulled me into his side. I clutched his jacket as we were suddenly swallowed by a vortex of magic, I gave a short yelp, my ears popped and suddenly we were in the student council chamber. 

“I didn’t know you could do that?!” I accused. “A little warning next time.” I weakly smacked his arm, glowering as he wiggled his eyebrows at me with a smug look. Lord Diavolo’s laughter distracted me from my mild annoyance. 

“Stubborn as ever I see.” Lord Diavolo’s laughter died down and was replaced by a slight frown as he looked me over. “You don’t look in any shape to be here today.”

“I’m fine.” I insisted and walked slowly but steadily to my usual seat. There was an awkwardness as the others filed into the room and I tried to ignore the way my heart both seized and felt relieved when Mammon didn’t show up. No one offered an explanation for his absence and I didn’t ask. 

At the end of the meeting Lord Diavolo turned his attention to me. “Now Ash, since you refuse to listen to reason the rest of us have voted and come to a conclusion.” I bristled and prepared for a fight as I listened to him. 

“You’ll still be involved with council meetings and decision making but until we come up with a solution for your...ailment...you won't be assigned any council work. You’re also to leave operation of the test kitchen to your pastry chef, she’s been ordered to only take your menu changes and recipes. This is our compromise since most of us in this room would rather see you following the physicians orders and be on bed rest.” he was using his authoritative voice. I looked around the room and could see that no one here would take my side if I argued. 

“Okay.” I sighed, much too tired to argue anyway. Once I got my strength back up I could fight them on this but maybe for now it would be better if I had less on my plate and more time to figure out what I was going to do. Everyone looked either happy or relieved when I gave into this demand. 

The meeting adjourned. I was swallowed up in hugs and kisses. Beel lifted me up like a child despite my protests and walked me to class. That’s how the rest of the day went, no matter how I might try to dodge them, one of the brother’s always seemed to know where I’d be and they would steal my book bag and help me to my next class. At the end of the day I was feeling smothered and tried to sneak out a seldom used side entrance to make my way back to the exchange house but by the time I came out the door Asmo was already there waiting for me. 

“Ugh! How are you doing that?!” I cried with frustration. Asmo only gave me a sly look as he swung my book bag over his shoulder and wrapped his other arm around my waist. 

“Don’t be like that Darling. You know how much we love you.” he cooed. “I love you too but you’re all smothering me.” I complained. Asmo pouted. “Look at it from our perspective Ash, you know we’re all terrified that we won’t be able to save you in time right?” he asked. I hung my head in shame. Of course I hadn’t because I’d been too self absorbed in my own pain. 

“We just don’t want to waste a minute with you.” he said and I leaned into him and squeezed his hand. “I’m sorry.” I whispered. “Shush now darling, you have nothing to be sorry for. Just let us take care of you okay?” 

  
  


**Meanwhile in the human realm...**

  
  


Lucifer was agitated as he sat, waiting in a small cafe in Venice. It had been a pain to go to the human realm on short notice without Lord Diavolo’s notice. He glanced back down at the message on his phone that had brought him here in the first place.

**_Simeon: Must meet in the human realm. Urgent! This is about Ash. I can’t say more._ **

His former brother could always be a bit dramatic or exaggerative but Lucifer didn’t think Simeon would joke about something concerning Ash when the Angel knew what she meant to them. He tapped his fingers anxiously on the table, he didn’t like being away from her with everything that was happening but his gut told him he needed to hear whatever Simeon had to say. 

However, when he finally spotted Simeon entering the cafe wearing a trench coat and sunglasses to hide his identity he had to wonder if he’d made a mistake. “Why are you dressed like that? Do you think that will fool anyone?” Lucifer hissed as Simeon took a seat across from him. 

Simeon laughed, “No but I’d always wanted to try it.” the Angel sobered quickly though when he remembered what brought them together in the first place. 

“Michael is up to something, I knew it as soon as I was kept from going back and because of the group of angels that were chosen to participate.” Simeon started to explain. Lucifer narrowed his eyes, he’d thought Michael’s choices had been odd but hadn’t given it much thought. 

“I didn’t want to say anything or betray my brothers until I found out exactly what’s going on.” Simeon explained. “I’m risking a lot coming to you with this…..but I can’t let something happen to her, it’s just not right.” the Angel looked torn between his loyalties and what he felt was right concerning the little human who had wormed her way into everyone’s hearts.

“Get to the point Simeon!” Lucifer tried to contain himself in the small human cafe.

“The council of Archangels have decided that they cannot allow Ash to survive with these powers. The reason they sent Azariel and the others is to ensure that she dies mortal or to end her if you succeed in unlocking her demonic genes or corrupt her in any other way.”

“Why would they care?” Lucifer growled. 

Simeon gave Lucifer a look, “Really? You know a demon with celestial powers would be considered an abomination but I fear there’s more to it than that. I couldn’t get more details but they mentioned something about a prophecy.” 

“What prophecy?” Lucifer’s eyes widened, thinking back to Mammon’s sudden spark of his so-called prophetic powers. 

Simeon shrugged. “I don’t know. But Lord Diavolo’s name came up. Maybe you need to talk to your Lord.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else feels bad for Mammon? I mean I know I wrote it but I still feel bad. haha. Hey if anyone ever wants to chat about the game, this story or anything else you can hit me up fallingunderground13@gmail.com


	23. Chapter 23

A week had passed and my strength and stamina had never fully recovered but I was feeling mostly like myself. Devina was still chasing me out of the test kitchen, only letting me taste our new menu items for approval and nothing else. Aside from that my smaller workload had been a great reprieve. I’d had more me time and Asmo had treated me to a much needed spa day. Mammon had only texted me a few times but I still wasn’t ready to face him. The rest of the brother’s seemed to be stalking me though as one of them was never further than shouting distance. Since Satan was still set and trying to figure out alternative ways to help me, I was spending all my study time with him. Even if we were silent we could still spend some time together. 

I was on my way to the Library when I heard two familiar voices arguing in an otherwise empty classroom. 

“Don’t be coy my love.” the woman’s voice cooed. 

I peeked into the classroom to see Lakshmi and Mammon. My heart thudded painful.  _ What the fuck is she doing here?! _ I didn’t know why I was watching again.  _ Maybe I was turning into a masochist, I mean I had to be right? _ Lakshmi put her hand on Mammon’s washboard abs, this time I really was going to turn away but I had to stifle a gasp when Mammon growled, his demonic aura flashed. He gripped her wrist, ripping her hand off of him and twisted it painfully if her cry was any indication.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” she hissed angrily, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

“I told ya. Until I’m dragged to our bindin’ ceremony, you won’t be touchin’ me again.” his voice was low and menacing. “Now get out! Don’t let me catch you around Ash either!” he growled and shoved her roughly to the ground.

My breath caught and I moved quickly away from the door before I was caught. I pressed myself to the wall around the corner to catch my breath. 

“You’re going to regret this! I’ll ruin you!” I heard Lakshmi scream before I heard her angry footsteps take her out of the room and away. 

Faintly I heard Mammon chuckle darkly. “You already have.” My heart squeezed painfully and part of me urged me to go to him and forgive him and hold him. Instead I urged my feet to move quickly towards the Library. 

I sighed and reread the paragraph for the fifth time. I couldn’t concentrate. “Out with it.” Satan said as his hand landed on my shoulder, giving me a little squeeze. “You’ve been on the same page for a half hour now.” 

I turned my head to glance up at him, he looked angry but his eyes swirled with concern. I groaned and let my face fall into my hands. “Did you know Lakshmi is here?” I asked him finally. The only emotion he betrayed was letting his eyes widen perceptibly with mild alarm as he glanced around the library as if someone might be laying in wait. “Have you seen...any of the others?” he asked. 

I raised a brow, “Have I seen Eris? No I haven’t.” Satan’s face pinched when I said her name but otherwise looked relieved. 

“Lakshmi usually only comes around once a year to drop off her annual donation to RAD.” Satan explained. 

I nodded, it made sense. “Well on my way here I happened by her and Mammon in a classroom, they didn’t see me and I only caught some of the conversation.” I sighed. Satan didn’t say anything but he was listening. “He….rejected her and she threatened him.” Satan sighed. 

“It’s pathetic that it took you witnessing his humiliation for him to finally stand up to her….but still, I guess it proves he’s not completely spineless.” Satan huffed. Part of me felt guilty, I knew they were all angry with Mammon over this. 

“Have any of you...aside from Asmo and Inanna…” I choked on the words. “Not that I’ll hold it against you...I’d just rather know than not…”

Satan visibly shuddered. “No. If you’re asking if we’ve had relations…” he shivered again. “I cannot answer for certain for my brothers but I couldn’t imagine…” he shuddered again in disgust. I couldn’t help the wry smile that crept onto my mouth. “Would it be that bad? Eris is stunning.” I stated, not able to help the feeling of envy over her wild chaotic beauty. 

Satan scowled. “She may wear a lovely skin but inside she is rotten and not to mention completely insane.”

“Why would Diavolo match you up with such horrid females? I know it's political but surely there had to be better options.” I asked. I couldn’t figure it out. Lord Diavolo had always seemed to be compassionate to me but these matches he’d made just seemed cruel and spiteful. 

Satan scoffed, I knew he had little love for Diavolo. “They are the seven most powerful and influential females in the devildom. If he doesn’t secure their allegiances he risks them giving their support to his enemies and he has many, especially in the last millennia as he began implementing more of his changes. There could be war.”

“It’s not fair though, why doesn’t Diavolo marry one of the wretches then?” I asked bitterly. Satan barked a laugh. “He isn’t expected to take a Bride until he’s crowned the official King.”

“Well wouldn’t the demon king come defend his son if war broke out?” I asked. Satan smiled at me in a way that let me know how naive he thought I was, I glared at him in turn. 

“The Demon King hasn’t risen for anything since he began his slumber. Besides, in demon culture, a prince who can’t keep his crown isn’t worthy of the throne.” Satan said pointedly. 

“Lucifer explained...about Mammon and Lakshmi.” I said suddenly, switching the topic back to what had really been bothering me. Satan frowned. “I just don’t know what to do.” I sighed wearily, feeling a headache coming on. 

Satan rubbed my shoulders again. “You don’t have to rush into a decision. The rest of us will support you no matter what you decide.” he tried to soothe me. He was sweet to say that but I knew it wasn’t entirely honest. If I told them I wanted to die a human and live out the rest of my life in the human realm? For some reason I didn’t think they’d let me.

  
  


Lucifer had a pounding headache. He’d just returned from the temple, empty handed. Hsi frustrations were growing by the day and those old hags at the temple hadn’t improved his mood. There were no relevant prophesies on file, unless they were hiding something from him. He doubted they were lying to him on Lord Diavolo’s behalf ; they had no love for their prince who had slowly been dismantling their way of life. 

He’d been sitting on the information Simeon had given him for almost two weeks now. He knew Ash was safe for now but each day he felt more and more anxious about her living in the exchange house with all those conniving Angels. He’d have to convince her to move back home. Just thinking about it made him want to storm over and pull their throats out for plotting against them but he couldn’t risk starting another war, last time it had cost him Lilith and he wouldn’t let Ash be the casualty this time.

As much as he was dreading the conversation it was time to bring his brother’s into the fold. Then they would have to face Lord Diavolo together to get the answers they needed. 

Mammon was laying on his couch getting drunk on demonus, feeling sorry for himself. He’d stopped going to classes since he’d run into Lakshmi on campus. Ash still wouldn’t talk to him. Even Lucifer hadn’t come to punish him for shirking his duties and the rest of his brother’s either gave him the cold shoulder or looked at him with pity in their eyes. He couldn’t stomach it. Even goldie couldn’t soothe the ache in his greedy heart.  He’d held something so beautiful and more precious than all the gold and jewels and like the scumbag idiot he was he’d gone and ruined it. He was desperate to hold her and explain himself, he’d even crawl on his belly and beg her to forgive him, that’s how desperate he was. He knew it was pointless though. 

Suddenly Lucifer was barging into his room.  _ Here comes the punishment _ , he thought, maybe he could rile him up further and get a good whipping out of it. Maybe the sting of Lucifer’s whip could momentarily make him forget the pain in his heart. 

Lucifer wrinkled his nose, he’d been so preoccupied he hadn’t realized the state of despair his brother had fallen into. He clearly hadn’t showered or changed his clothes for awhile. “Family meeting in an hour.” he stated gruffly. “Shower and change before you come down.”

Mammon scoffed. A family meeting? Was he serious? “Go on ahead.. I’m stayin’ right here with my new friend.” he waved the bottle of demonus before taking another swig. 

Lucifer was quick to snatch the bottle away from Mammon. “I understand you’re in pain, but this is urgent and it has to do with Ash. So get off your ass, pull yourself together and don’t be late.” Lucifer growled threateningly. 

  
  


Satan paced in the family room anxiously, wondering what news Lucifer was going to drop on them. He was doubly frustrated with the lack of progress they had been making concerning Ash’s welfare. Even Belphie was too anxious to nap and Beel too anxious to eat. Asmo was chastising Levi for biting his nails. Mammon was the last to walk in, looking like shit and not completely sober.  Lucifer was rubbing at his temples constantly but finally straightened with the last of his brother’s had assembled. “I need you all to stay calm and focused.” he said, glaring at them all in turn with warning in his eyes.

“Roughly two weeks ago Simeon asked me to meet him in the human realm in secret. It appears there is a plot by the council of archangels to make sure that Ash says human, even if that means her death.” he held his hand up for silence when he could feel the energy in the room shift and knew his brother’s wanted to shout and rampage.

“That’s not all. Simeon couldn’t get more information but he said a prophecy was mentioned and even Lord Diavolo’s name came up.” 

“Why did you wait so long to bring us this news?” Satan spat tapping into all his willpower not to unleash hellfire in the house. 

Lucifer gave Satan another warning look before stating. “I wanted time to think and investigate.” he answered with no further explanation. Growls of frustration broke across the room. 

Satan had stopped his pacing as he considered this news. “I had anticipated some sort of lash back from the celestial realm if Ash made a successful transition to demon and retained her celestial powers but this sounds premeditated. They knew before we did.”

“Diavolo’s obviously been keeping us in the dark.” Belphie growled. 

Lucifer sighed, he really didn’t want to have this next discussion. “I have suspected for awhile that Lord Diavolo hasn’t been entirely forthcoming with all he knows. I confronted him before the dinner party at Lykos’ estate and he told me a few things but I could still tell he was holding back.”

“Well what did he admit?” Asmo asked, the way in which he asked hinted that he had an idea. 

Lucifer cleared his throat. “If Ash becomes a demon he hopes to have her recognized as part of the nobility and if that happens he plans to make her his Queen.”

“Like Hell he will!” Satan erupted in a roar, his green aura leaking into the room. Belphie’s eyes were like hard pieces of flint as he scoffed. “He can make Nyx his queen if he desires one, he’ll not have what’s ours.” he vowed. 

Lucifer sighed, he knew this would be their reaction, not that he was any happier about the situation. “As with all things. That will be her choice to make should those conditions come to pass. I strongly suspect there is some prophecy surrounding her that has Lord Diavolo so interested and that apparently has the Celestials in a tizzy. We need this information. I’ll need all of your support when I confront him about this, and I’ll need you all to keep your shit together and not do anything treasonous.” he warned. 

Mammon stood up and made to leave. “Where are you going?” Lucifer asked. 

“Gonna find me a little chihuahua to torture until he squeals.” he shrugged.

“Sit. Down.” Lucifer ordered Mammon. “Simeon says Luke is blind to their real agenda. Azariel is the real leader. Simeon said Michael didn’t trust that Simeon and Luke couldn’t be objective because of their affection towards Ash.”

“I-I can’t believe Simeon went against Michael. He must really care for her.” Levi mumbled feeling jealous. Ash would forget about him for sure if she had Angels and Prince’s after her heart. 

Mammon paced as his protective instincts rose up. Even if Ash decided to hate him forever he’d still protect her. There were too many enemies. The Angels, her own power slowly killing her and this unknown demon who wanted her, even the Prince was a potential threat. This feeling in him to shred and kill was threatening to overwhelm him. He pulled out his D.D.D. and opened the tracking app to see where she was now. He relaxed a little bit when he saw her glowing dot in her bedroom, then tensed again. “She shouldn’t stay in the Exchange House.” he grunted. Murmurs of agreement went round the room. 

“We’ll convince her to come back home.” Lucifer said. “But not a word of this to her until we have answers.” he warned, looking at Belphie especially. 

  
  


I was getting ready for bed when a soft knock came at the door. I figured it was Solomon or one of the students. “Come in.” I called as I stepped out of my bathroom, still brushing my teeth. However, it was the last person I expected. My body went rigid as Mammon stepped in with his head lowered, he looked like shit and was acting like a dog with his tail tucked between his legs. 

My instinct was to send him away but I’d avoided this conversation for too long already. “Sit.” I sighed around my toothbrush and turned back to the bathroom to finish up. I took my time. When I came out he was sitting on my couch with his head in his hands. He sat up and looked at me when I came to stand several feet in front of him. His eyes were wary and filled with a sad despair and only a hint of hope. I hated seeing him like this. His mouth parted but I held up my hand to silence him. 

“I’m going to say some things and you’re going to keep your mouth shut and listen until I’m finished and then you can say whatever it is you want to say. If you interrupt me even once you’re going to leave. Understood?” It took all my willpower to keep my voice from shaking. Mammon only nodded his head, not daring to speak.

My heart was racing and I wrung my hands in anxiety as I started to pace in front of the couch. “Lucifer explained to me what Lakshmi’s been doing to you all this time...and I told you when I decided to try to make this whole thing work that I wouldn’t be a hypocrite if you or any of your brothers wanted other bedmates because I wasn’t offering you exclusivity. You told me there was no one else and I told you I needed open and honest communication if that changed for you. I’m not upset that you slept with your fiancee, I’m upset because you weren’t honest about it. You knew I was led to believe that these future wives wouldn’t even factor into our relationship unless I became immortal and stayed with you all for another few centuries at least! So I was completely blindsided. And even though my brain can rationalize it my heart can’t. It probably makes me the bigger fool but I trusted you, probably more than anyone else. You kept this from me and I had to walk in on it and then hear about your history from Lucifer. You should have told me from the beginning but you definitely should have pulled me aside at the party as soon as you knew she was there and prepared me for what was inevitable. I hate her for what she’s done to you but it doesn’t give you an excuse. You were my first, the first I loved, you’ve always been my protector. You made me feel safe and now I feel adrift and I don’t know if I can get that feeling back.” I finally stopped and looked at him. He had slowly gotten up and walked towards me. I was so upset and angry, I felt a pulsing of my power in my clenched first and before I knew what I was doing I punched him in the face. There was a crunch and a spray of blood, Mammon cursed and held his face.

“Dammit Mammon! I love you so much. It...it hurts so bad.” All my resolve crumbled as I collapsed to the floor crying. 

Strong arms that were shaking with emotion slowly wrapped around me. When I didn’t pull away and instead turned to clutch onto him, burying my face in his shirt and breathing in the scent of him that I’d been desperately missing, his hold became tighter as he held me. He let me cry myself out and when I was calming down he set me on the couch and knelt before me, his lapis azul eye’s glinting in the low light beseechingly.

“I’ve been thinkin’ about what to say to you for days and now that you’re talkin’ to me I can’t remember a lick of it.” his voice was thick with emotion. “Everything you said is true, an’ I kno’ nothin’ I can say can excuse me. I was a coward.” he bent his head in shame, his large hands still held mine and he stared at them for a minute before looking up at me again. “Sayin’ sorry don’t change anything. I don’t ‘spect you to forgive me anyway. You’ve always stood up for me and I only proved to you I was the scumbag brother.” his cheeks reddened with shame. “But Ash...I’m going to keep lovin’ you for all eternity and someday I hope to be worthy of you.” a couple tears escaped his eyes and he bent his head again and kissed my fingers. 

“Oh M.” I sighed and I cradled his face in my hands, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to resurface. “The part that upsets me the most is that you didn’t stand up to her until I caught you. Yes, I saw and heard your exchange in the classroom, I was walking by at the time.” I explained when his eyes widened. “You need to respect yourself first and foremost. You despised her and let her treat you like an object, you traded your dignity for gold. I don’t care if you are the Avatar of Greed. You put on all that bluster but until you start treating yourself with respect no one else will. I want you to stand up to her for your own sake, not mine.”

The desperation returned to Mammon’s face. “You’re the only thing that gives me a worthy purpose Ash! I’ll never be more than a greedy scum bag without you.”

I pulled my hands away from him and shook my head. “That’s not true Mammon and you need to discover that for yourself.” I told him sadly. I stood but he didn’t move, instead he wrapped his arms around my thighs and pressed his face into my stomach sobbing. “Please Ash...don’t leave me.”

My heart tore at me. I patted the top of his head soothingly, running my fingers through his hair while he cried. “I love you Mammon but I need time to think about all this.” I sighed. “Not just you but everyone else too. This has opened my eyes to how hard this relationship is going to be and I just don’t know if I have the strength to do it. I’m not immune to jealousy it turns out.” I chuckled bitterly. 

“Can I stay with you tonight?” he asked when he had calmed. I wanted to say yes and lead him to my bed but it would be too easy to forget everything if I did that. “Not tonight.” I told him as gently as I could while pushing his arms off me. He didn’t resist and while he still looked heartbroken there was more hope in his eyes than there had been earlier. Once he left I crawled into bed feeling very drained from that punch I’d given him. Too tired to even cry myself to sleep the darkness consumed me.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to PinkElephantGroomer who gave me the ideas for the fluffier bits of this chapter.

I woke up the next morning feeling weak and shaky as I climbed out of bed. I was in desperate need of Matthieu’s home cooking. I threw on a modest robe not wanting to even wait to get properly dressed. When I opened my door and I had to jump back as Mammon fell backwards into my doorway. 

“OWW.” he complained loudly, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. In the morning light I could see the blood that was still on his face and clothes, I had to cover my mouth to stifle a giggle when I saw his bent nose. “I think I broke your nose.” I told him. He jumped up and rushed to the nearest mirror. He cursed and looked like he was about to say something and then thought better of it. “I’m gonna have to break it again to make sure it sets right.” he sighed.

“I’m sure any of your brother’s would be happy to help.” I quipped, unable to stop myself. Normally he’d scowl and give me some lip back if I said something like that but instead he gave me a big goofy grin, I think he was just elated that I was talking to him again. 

“Wash up and come down for breakfast.” I told him before leaving my room, I steadied myself on the wall as I made my way down slowly. Solomon caught up to me on the second floor and gave me a frown. “I thought you were feeling better?” he asked.

I gave him a rueful smile. “I was...but I may have used some of my power when I punched Mammon in the nose last night….” I admitted. I jumped a little when Solomon suddenly gave a hearty laugh. “Wish I could have been a fly on the wall for that,” he confessed. 

Matthieu brought me my food and I dug in eagerly. When Mammon came down he was annoyed that the seats next to me were taken by Luke and Azariel and had to sit across from me next to Solomon. “Ash! You’ve got blood in your hair.” Luke suddenly exclaimed in alarm. 

“It’s not mine.” I said after swallowing the food I’d been chewing. Solomon was snickering and I glanced to see Azariel and Luke notice Mammon’s crooked nose and the blood still spattered on his shirt. Their brows raised in surprise.

“Did Mammon stay the night then?” Luke asked, his voice dripping with disapproval. “Did you two patch things up?” 

“He slept outside my door like a stalker.” I replied, not commenting on anything else. Mammon did scowl this time. “I’m on bodyguard duty.” he defended himself. 

This time I raised my brows incredulously, “This is the safest place for me, I don’t need a bodyguard here.” he was just being petulant now. 

Mammon mumbled something I couldn’t make out and glared at Azariel. I didn't know what that was about but Azariel didn’t seem to notice or care. I wondered belatedly if Mammon was jealous of all the males I lived with. 

  
  
  


A few weeks had passed since Lucifer had told his brother’s of all he knew, they had yet to corner Lord Diavolo as he’d been away visiting various noble houses. Lucifer needed to step away from it all before his composure cracked. What he needed most was some quality time with Ash. So he’d been delighted when she’d agreed to take a day off with him, something he had NEVER done before. He had something special planned today and he was once again thankful to Asmo for lending a hand with his plans. He was in Ash’s favorite spot in the Palace gardens waiting for her to arrive. 

  
  
I had been surprised when Lucifer requested that I take a day off to spend with him, not so much that he wanted to grant me a day off even though we were getting ready for our end of term finals. The shock was that Lucifer was taking a day off when his plate was plenty full. Although I’m sure Lucifer would have his neophyte Malakai running ragged to make up for it. 

Asmo had insisted on dressing me up and was currently humming away while he braided little white flowers that I couldn’t remember the name of into my hair. “I can’t believe the florist had these angel’s breath imported from the celestial realm! They are perfect!” he gushed as he finished his work. 

He’d taken half my hair and braided into a crown while the rest hung long in silky wavys. It’d been awhile since my last haircut, Asmo periodically cut the barest bits away to take care of dead ends and now my hair had grown past my shoulder blades. When he finally let me look in the mirror I was surprised, Asmo always did an amazing job but he’d held back with the makeup. “Lucifer wanted me to capture your essence today. SO I just did the bare minimum to highlight your natural beauty.” he cooed. I didn’t want to mention the fact that he’d somehow been able to vanquish the dark circles that now plagued my eyes or the fact that my skin no longer looked lackluster.

The dress Asmo had brought out for me was by far the most stunning dress they had put me in so far. The blue matched my eyes. It was a gown fit for royalty with layers of chiffon, satin and tulle. Despite the massive skirts the dress still highlighted my figure and somehow didn’t swallow up my petite frame. To my surprise he didn’t give me any jewelry.

Asmo wouldn’t tell me anything about what Lucifer had planned and it was driving me crazy. I couldn’t imagine what we’d be doing that I’d need to be dressed up this much. A car was waiting for us outside the house of lamentation and took us to the palace. “It isn’t another ball is it?” I complained when I realized where we were going. Asmo laughed. “No darling, Lord Diavolo is still away on business.”

Once we were in the place walking towards the gardens I clapped my hands. “Ooo are we having a tea party in the garden?” I guessed. Asmo smiled and opened the doors for me. “You’ll see, you’ll find him in your favorite place.” he told me cryptically and urged me to go. 

“Thank you Asmo.” I told him and gave him a light kiss on his lips. Asmo rolled his eyes and sighed. “Tell Lucifer he owes me, I want him to wrap you up like a present and send you to me next time.” he winked before he went back into the castle leaving me to find Lucifer myself. 

I wanted to grab up my skirts and run off into the garden to find Lu but aside from my considerable lack of energy I knew in this get up I was more likely to trip or tear my dress. So I settled for a leisurely pace as my heart raced with excitement. It was the small moments like this where it was easy to focus on the here and now and not worry about everything that plagued me. I left the main garden walkway to enter the gardens to my left, there was a short series of tall hedges to walk along before it opened up to a neat little square of soft grass where different flowers lined the hedges and one tall tree provided a bit of extra shade. It was a peaceful spot that was perfect for lounging, picnicking or getting lost in a book. I rarely had opportunities to come out here and I was excited to see what Lucifer had planned as I turned the last corner. 

My eyes widened at the scene before me. Lucifer was dressed more casually than usual but not in a modern way. No, he wore tight grey breeches and a long white tunic which was unlaced and showing off some of the perfection he usually liked to hide under layers of tailored clothing. The most surprising bit was the large easel and blank canvas set up in front of him. We’d been staring at each other appreciatively for a while before he moved forward to take my hand and drew me over towards the easel.

“What’s this? I’m not dressed for painting!” I exclaimed, not wanting to ruin the beautiful dress. “Why is there only one easel?” I asked, still confused.

Lucifer ushered me over to a stool I hadn’t noticed and urged me to sit. “I’ll be doing the painting today Beloved. You’ll be my muse.” he purred in my ear. 

My mouth hung open like a gaping fish.  _ He wanted to paint me?! _ “B-But...why?” I asked with blushing cheeks. “I-I didn’t even know you knew how to paint!” I exclaimed. 

“I’ve many talents you’ve yet to discover, little dove.” he smiled playfully and I watched with rapt attention as he shrugged off his white tunic and picked up a painters apron I hadn’t noticed and tied it on, still giving me little glimpses of the adonis worthy body underneath. 

After studying me for a moment he came back over and began to pose me, directing where to point my knees and shoulders and tilting my head just so. He then produced a camera from a bag on the ground and began taking my photo. “I thought you were painting?” I was starting to get impatient with his lack of explanation. 

“These are reference photos.” he said as if it were obvious. 

When he was done he tilted my chin up and kissed me softly, his thumb brushed over my cheek with the lightest of touches. “When we succeed in unlocking your demonic side.” he said confidently. “You may not look exactly like this and I wish to remember you this way...with the fragility and innocence of your mortality.” something stirred inside me at his words. He didn’t need to paint me to remember, they had countless photographs but there was something so intimate and romantic about him painting my portrait. 

Lucifer was behind his easel again, studying me. “Asmo never disappoints in this regard.” I smiled at him. “He says you owe him.” I winked. “I hope you have enough skill to do me justice.” I teased him. He gave me a smug smile and then ordered me back into my pose and told me to be still. I had to hold back the urge to stick out my tongue. 

I’m not sure how long I sat there, I thought it was going to be harder to sit still but there was plenty to take in without moving. The garden was delightful of course but watching Lucifer behind the easel was mesmerizing. The look of concentration on his face while he sketched or mixed colors was quite different from the look he had while staring at heaps of paperwork. The way he’d flick his bangs out of his face when they fell, the way he’d purse his sensual mouth and when his eyes lifted from the canvas to gaze up at me was hot enough to burn me. Everytime he caught me staring I blushed and he’d smirk knowingly. 

Eventually Barbatos interrupted us with a picnic tea service. I watched the demon butler peek at the canvas from beside Lucifer with a look of approval. “It’s been a very long time since I’ve had the pleasure of witnessing your skill with paint and brush.” he complimented before moving to spread out a blanket on the grass. With a short nod to us both he left us. Lucifer set down the brush and turned the easel so I wouldn’t be able to see it as I walked past to the blanket. I stood and stretched. “I don’t get to peek?” I asked coyly. “Not until it’s ready, beloved.” he answered, his eyes never leaving me as he untied the apron and moved to join me on the blanket. I felt overdressed in my gown as I settled next to him on the blanket when he was clad only in his breeches and boots. Not that I’d complain, the view was wonderful. 

I watched Lucifer pour us tea, “How are you feeling? You look...more awake today.” I held back a grimace, I knew Lucifer found me beautiful but nothing could change the reality that these powers were sapping me and it was starting to manifest physically. I gave him my best smile, “You can thank Asmo’s talent with a different sort of paint for that.” I laughed. Lucifer frowned a bit but I placed a single finger on his lips. “I’m happy to be here with you, let’s focus on that.” it was almost a plea. I didn’t want to waste our time discussing things that were, for now, out of our control. Lucifer nipped at my finger playfully as I drew it away. 

We enjoyed the picnic Barbatos provided in relative silence, it was a warm comfortable silence as we just appreciated being near each other. Once we were finished I watched Lucifer clean up, putting everything neatly aside in the basket and service tray for Barbatos to fetch later. “If you keep looking at me like you want to ravish me, there may be consequences.” the low timbre of his voice teased me as he caught my lingering gaze over his bare chest. “Perhaps you shouldn’t look so ravishing then.” I complained with a pout. 

Lucifer rewarded me with a rare laugh and gently pulled me over so my back was leaning against that hard chest of his. One of his hands, ungloved and stained with paint lifted my chin so I was looking up at him. We stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, as if our gaze could express everything we could wish to say and then his lips were claiming mine with an almost brutal passion. My body submitted to his, in his arms I’d be happy to let him do whatever he wanted with me. All too soon he was pulling away though and with a final act of rebelliousness I bit his lower lip as his mouth left mine. His answering growl wasn’t angry but rather full of lust. “Don’t tempt me, little dove.” he reprimanded. “Back to your stool.” he ordered, helping me up with one hand and swatting my bum. I gave him a mock glare as I made my way back to the stool and let him guide me back into the pose I’d been in previously.

  
  
  


Azariel had ushered all the angels into his room for a meeting. Luke had accompanied Solomon into town and the rest of the exchange students were downstairs studying or had gone to their own rooms. Gadreel was the last to arrive, nodded to Azariel to let him know that they were safe to discuss openly. 

“Michael maintains that we continue to observe. Our main objective is to make sure we either find out who the key is first or at the very least have that information as soon as it’s obtained.” Azariel explained Michael’s latest orders to his fellow angels. 

Gadreel scoffed. “I don’t understand why we are waiting? She’s a liability, she’s already dying. We’d be doing her a favor, freeing her of this horrid situation she’s found herself in and giving her a chance to be reborn and live a life free of demons.”

“You know we’re forbidden to end an innocent human life.” Zephon scolded. Turiel and Ofaniel nodded, looking distressed by the topic. 

“I refuse to believe she is an innocent.” Gadreel spat, “It’s some sort of trick, there’s no way, not when she whores herself out to the Avatars.”

“Brother!” Azariel chided. “You will not talk about Ash with such disrespect.” 

Gadreel gaped at the scornful looks his brother’s were throwing his way. “You’ve all fallen for her haven’t you!?” he sputtered indignantly. “She’s bewitched you all the same as Luke and Simeon! Further proof she’s not what she seems!” 

“Has your heart become so hard?” Armaros asked, giving Gadreel a pitying look. 

“Enough! Ash has my respect but we will still follow Michael’s orders. You will not go against those orders Gadreel and we will not falter when it is time to do what must be done.” Azariel spoke with authority. 

“Fine! But you tell Michael I think he’s making a mistake, we’re risking much by not ending this while she’s still human.” Gadreel grumbled, wanting the last word. 

Azariel merely rolled his eyes and dismissed his brothers before their gathering could be looked on suspiciously. 

  
  


A few evenings had past since Lucifer had painted me in the garden. He didn’t finish by the time the light was getting low in the garden and he still hadn’t let me see his progress. My body heated thinking about the things we’d one on that blanket afterwards, the way he’d gently peeled that dress off my body, his mouth and tongue covering every inch he uncovered. I hadn’t been intimate with any of them since before the incident on Lykos’ estate. I’d wanted the space to keep my mind clear because once they were close enough to scent, once their hands were on me, the only thoughts I could have was of them and making this last for as long as possible. I hadn’t planned on giving into Lucifer that day but I was learning more and more that he was almost impossible to deny at this point. 

I’d been invited over to the house of lamentation for dinner and I was pretty sure Lucifer had finished the painting and I was both embarrassed and excited to see it. Levi was the one who’d come to escort me over this time. He looked slightly miserable when I opened the door but brightened noticeably once his vision landed on me. “Y-you look nice.” he complimented me after taking me in. I was wearing a long skirt with a graphic tee and converse, I definitely wasn't dressed up but I appreciated the compliment just the same. “Thanks Levi!” I beamed and gave him a kiss as we twined our fingers together and began to walk hand in hand towards the house of lamentation. Levi was being quiet and sending me furtive glances as we walked. 

“Levi! Just spit it out.” I laughed, curious as to what he was afraid to say or ask. He blushed and let his shoulders sag. “Nah. I-It’s n-nothing!” he said a little louder than was necessary.

“It’s obviously something.” I teased but gave him an encouraging smile.

He frowned a bit, the wheels turning in his mind. “It’s o-kay..it’s selfish...y-you’ve got better things to spend your time on.” he said quietly.

“Leviathan…” I said in a warning tone, starting to lose my patience with the way he was beating around the bush and being passive.

He straightened up. “Well..it’s just. The official Ruri-chan fan website is having a contest and the winner gets a surprise box of exclusive never seen before Ruri-chan merch!” his voice rose with excitement as he began to explain. 

“What sort of contest?” I asked, trying to keep my smile encouraging but praying it was nothing like that last thing Levi roped us into with all that food and barcodes we had to clip...that was such a pain…

“It’s a cosplay contest!” he beamed. “Contestants are judged on the authenticity of the outfits, quality of photography for the photo submitted and overall creativity!” he explained. “I’ve already started working on our outfits but I need your measurements! I- I mean...if it’s something you have the time to do with me…” he glanced away, chewing on his lip nervously. 

I squeezed his hand. “Hmmm. I don’t know Levi...I’ll have to consult my schedule…” his shoulders slumped. “Yeah...that’s okay...I get it…” he moped. I laughed. “Levi! I’m joking. Of course I’ll do this with you. It sounds fun!” 

“Really! You mean it!?” he gushed, turning his wide eyes and rare wide smile on me. “You’re going to be the best Ruri-chan ever...there’s no way we can lose!” he punched his fist into the air in triumph. 

“What took you so long!” Asmo pouted when we walked through the front door of the house of lamentation. Asmo grabbed my hand and dragged me into the foyer. “Hey!” Levi growled following behind us. 

“Our little darling is finally here!” Asmo spun me into the family room. “Oi! Be more gentle with her.” Mammon snapped. Our eyes met across the room and then darted away, things weren’t as bad as they had been but Mammon and I still had a ways to go yet. 

Belphie sauntered over and wrapped a blindfold around my eyes, nipping playfully at my ear before he pulled away. The next thing I knew Beel, from the feel of his arms, was scooping me up and they noisily led me up the stairs before I was being put back down, Beel’s arms didn’t leave me until he was sure I was steady on my feet. 

“Lucifer! I’m dying to see! Take off the cover.” Asmo urged excitedly. I heard a rustle of fabric and there was a moment of stunned silence before Asmo started gushing over what I assumed was my portrait. “I want to see!” I complained feeling left out. Someone pulled my blindfold off, Lucifer was standing behind me with his hands on my shoulders. My breath hitched, it wasn’t just because of how beautiful Lu depicted me, it wasn’t the incredible skill he obviously had, no the thing that was affecting me the most was where they placed the portrait. In their hall of family paintings. There I was sitting central, surrounded by portraits of all my beloved demons. My eyes pricked as I stepped closer to the portrait, the guys had gone dead silent as they all watched me. Lu had captured me and the scene so beautifully, the luminosity in my eyes, the way he captured my eye color perfectly. I also noticed he’d given me just a hint of a blush on my cheeks and my lips looked well kissed. 

“Do you like it, beloved?” Lucifer finally leaned forward and whispered in my ear. I nodded mutely as the tears escaped and I turned to bury my face in his chest. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, it only took him a moment to return the gesture. “I love it. Thank you.” I finally said my voice muffled in his shirt. Then I felt other hands and arms on me, a tail around my leg as the rest of the brother’s sandwiched us into a big group hug. 

Beels stomach growled loudly, breaking up the tender moment. “Sorry.” he muttered, slightly ashamed. Everyone was in good spirits as we all began to laugh. “Let’s have dinner then.” Lucifer suggested as we made our way back down the stairs towards the dining room. 

  
  


Levi was in his room, he’d left dinner a little early. He was still feeling jealous of the painting and he was wondering why he couldn’t ever be the best at something. He was looking through a few sketchbooks. Every page was filled with a different sketch of Ash, some of them were of photographs, others were just from his memory. He’d wanted to share these with her someday, well all except the erotic ones, he wasn’t sure she’d appreciate those...but after being reminded of Lucifer’s painting skills these all looked like trash. He’d never compare! It wasn’t fair! He slammed the sketchbook closed and shoved it under some mangas when he heard Ash knock lightly before entering his room. At least she had remembered to stop by so he could get her measurements. Feeling mollified that she hadn’t forgotten him for one of his brother’s he looked for his measuring tape and started thinking of ways he could convince Ash to stay longer.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an entire chapter NOT in Ash's point of view.

Satan was watching as Ash chewed on the eraser end of her pencil, her delicate blonde brows furrowed in concentration. She was so adorable when she studied. His eyes traveled down her body, lingering when he noticed her skirt had ridden up and the crease in her thigh right before her cheek was exposed left him clenching his teeth for control. It’d been too long since he’d had her under him writhing in pleasure. One look at her pallid complexion and the dark circles under her eyes and his lust was tempered and he focused back on his research. 

He loved having her here in his room even if she was a distraction. It was a comfort to know she was there and safe and within arms reach should anything happen. Lykos had suggested his bite could cure her but there wasn’t enough research to know for sure if a werewolves body would sufficiently contain her celestial powers, they were hybrids, not pureblood demons after all. There’s no recording of it ever having been done. Right now it was too unknown to risk, especially since it would give Lykos control over Ash as both her sire and Alpha. It was the same reason they hadn’t explored a vampire turning, Satan knew Ash would be even less amiable to that. Sure they’d risk losing her to the beast if they had no other options but they were not that desperate yet. 

“I heard Lord Diavolo is finally returning tomorrow.” Ash said suddenly, looking up from her textbook at him. Satan gave her his attention as she continued, “He’s spent so much time with the nobles, hopefully he’ll come home with some good news for us.” she sounded hopeful. Satan swallowed a growl of frustration and gave her a small smile instead. He had better come back with something useful, he’d been gone for a month and the timing was suspicious since he’d left the day they had resolved to confront him about these supposed prophecies. He couldn’t voice this to Ash though so he simply told her, “I hope he’s figured something out because I’m getting no closer to a solution.” he sighed, feeling weary and useless. 

He knew he hadn’t chosen his words carefully enough when Ash gave him a small frown but luckily for him she decided not to lecture him again on how this wasn’t his burden to carry. Instead she just gave a small sigh and turned back to her studies. When Satan noticed that his book was harder to read, that his room had gotten darker he glanced up at the clock to see it was already time for dinner. He placed a bookmark to save his spot when he noticed Ash had fallen asleep on his bed, her cheek squished against her text book. The sight brought a small smile to his lips. 

She didn’t rouse when he slipped the book from underneath her, she slept like the dead these days and he knew there was no point in trying to get her to come down for dinner. He packed up her book bag and set it aside before he lifted her up to set her down with her head on his pillow and tucked her in before he went down.

“Wasn’t Ash staying for dinner?” Belphie asked when he saw Satan enter the dining room without Ash. “She didn’t go home by herself did she?” Lucifer asked. Satan felt agitated by being bombarded as soon as he walked in, it wasn’t their fault he was in a bad mood so he did his best not to snap at them. “She fell asleep.” he told them as he sat. It had been Beel’s turn to cook so there were heaps of food on the table, he began making a plate to set aside for her now, knowing that if he didn’t he’d be hard pressed to find food for her later since Beel had been doing a lot of stress binging lately. 

Beel was frowning now, looking indecisive on what to eat first. “Ash needs to eat. I can tell she’s dropped weight. She’s always felt light in my arms but I barely felt her at all when I carried her the other day.” he stuffed a roll in his mouth but it tasted flavorless. 

“I’ve made this plate for her, so I’ll make sure she eats it later Beel.” Satan reassured his brother. 

“Why do you get to take care of her?” Asmo pouted as he cut up his meat into dainty bite sized pieces. 

“Because she fell asleep in my bed.” Satan growled. Asmo ignored him and sighed. “She needs a trip to the hot springs...but the ones in the Devildom are too hot for her...I wish I could take her up to the human realm.”

“That’s not going to happen anytime soon.” Lucifer said, cutting off all talk of going to the human realm. They had enough to deal with as it is. 

“Maybe we could convince her to move back into her old room, she could take online classes with me.” Levi suggested. 

“It would be easier to keep an eye on her if she was back in her old room.” Belphie agreed.

Mammon scoffed, having been unusually quiet as of late. “Ya know you’re all dreamin’ right? Ya’ll know she’s too damned stubborn, she ain’t gonna hole up here and take online classes with the house recluse.” he stuffed some food into his mouth angrily. “She’s too damn proud jus’ like this bastard.” he mumbled and pointed his fork at Lucifer. 

Lucifer scowled but didn’t say anything, he’d been especially lenient towards his younger brother as of late; he'd even felt bad about punching him that night at the Lykos’ estate. His lips twitched trying not to smile when Mammon had come back from talking with Ash with a broken nose. It had already healed crooked and Mammon had squirmed quite uncomfortable when he came to Lucifer to ask him to fix it. Lucifer’s sadistic side thought about drawing it out but he’d been merciful and quickly broke it and reset the bone so his nose would heal straight this time around. 

Suffice to say they were all high strung and feeling the pressures of their current predicament. It didn’t help that Diavolo had been gone for a month and they were no closer to finding a viable solution for Ash and it was painful watching her deteriorate. They needed to act like a family more now than ever and as the head of the household it was Lucifer’s responsibility to ensure that happened. 

  
  


Lord Diavolo was weary when he returned home, a month amidst the nobility of his people had done nothing for his spirits. No matter how slowly or gently he tried to guide them out of their antiquated way of thinking and living they spat and hissed like young demon spawn. He was unsuccessful with finding proof of the enemy he was looking for but found plenty to let him know that even with the support of the Avatars, if it came to an internal war, it would be bloody and savage. 

He leaned back in his chair as he sat in his study, papers that needed his urgent attention due to his absence, had been carelessly pushed aside and his booted feet rested on top of the desk in a very un-princely fashion. He swirled a tumbler of his favorite vintage of demonus and let his thoughts drift as he waited for the inevitable confrontation that would come with his Avatars. His mind drifted back to Draak and Lykos. As much as he hated it, his gut was telling him that one of them or someone of their house had tampered with Liliths bloodline. Lykos was young but not knowing how far back in Ash’s ancestry the defilement began, they couldn’t rule him out on that grounds, especially when his father who had been stripped of the title of Avatar of wrath could have been involved. Draak was more likely, he had been bitter for a long time like all the others who’d been stripped of their avatar title, Draak had little love for the fallen but he’d eventually come around and was one of Diavolo’s earlier supporters of RAD despite his nihilistic viewpoint. 

Lucifer had given him updates on Ash while he’d been gone, Ash herself had texted him on multiple occasions. She was the epitome of what he’d hoped to achieve with RAD, humans and demonkind living and loving, working towards common goals. He had deep regret that her path couldn’t be as simple as that, he’d done his best to manipulate the situation but the fact remains that even without his interference her fate had been bound to them from the moment Lilith into the Devildom. If selflessness was a trait he had, he would have strived for whatever was best for her, for her happiness. That wasn’t who he was and he’d chosen himself and his kingdom over all others. After all, her existence was merely a distant idea when the prophecy had revealed itself. 

Lord Diavolo’s thoughts were drawn to the present with the sound of many footsteps resounding down the halls. Now he needed to focus on bringing his Avatars to heel if needed. Who knew a tiny mortal female would throw their world into chaos this way?

  
  
  


Lucifer was dreading this confrontation with Lord Diavolo, part of him wished to do so in private and not have the audience of his brothers but they needed to act as a family and he knew Diavolo would have a harder time getting his way with his brother’s at his back. In a way it could be seen as an act of treason, if all seven of them ever turned on Diavolo...it would be a bloody fight but in the end the Avatars would win, but probably not without their own losses. This was something Lucifer couldn't bear to consider. After Lilith he’d vowed he’d never lose a family member again, that counted for his brothers as well as Ash now.

Barbatos seemed to anticipate their arrival, no surprises there. He reminded his brother’s that he only needed their silent support, that they were to let him do the talking and not do or say anything disrespectful no matter how Lord Diavolo may vex them or trigger jealous and possessive responses concerning Ash. He knew his words were probably falling on deaf ears as usual but it made him feel better to say it one last time. They mumbled their agreements, he let his narrowed gaze linger longer on Mammon and Belphie, the two who were most likely to cause a disruption. For all his faults, Lucifer had been pleasantly surprised how much of a support Satan had been through all this. 

Lucifer was a bit shocked when they entered the study and took in Lord Diavolo’s casual, almost disheveled state. “You’ll have to forgive me old friend.” Diavolo said between a sip from his glass. “I’ve only just got in.” He waved his hand, his study didn’t usually have enough chairs for all of them but it did today, another sign that their arrival had been anticipated. “Sit, sit.” Diavolo insisted as he opened a drawer on his desk.

Lucifer took the chair opposite Lord Diavolo while the rest sat in the chairs along the wall. Diavolo sat up, letting his feet fall back to the floor as he leaned forward, pushing the rolled parchment he’d taken from the drawer towards Lucifer as he leaned on his elbows. “I’m assuming this is what you’re here to pry from me.” there was a wry grin on Lord Diavolo’s face but his eyes held no humour. 

“Are these the prophecies that concern Ash?” Lucifer asked warily as he undid the bindings and began unrolling the parchment carefully. “How old are these?” 

Diavolo sighed. “I received the first the night I found you and Lilith. I had come straight from the oracles temple to find you.” he explained. Lucifer looked stunned and there were sharp intakes of breath that came from behind him. “The second, a warning I received a couple hundred years after.” Lord Diavolo continued to explain as Lucifer unrolled the parchment. 

Lucifer’s eyes scanned over the first parchment before calling Satan over to look at them too. 

_Mortal hands have bound her heart  
_ _Forbidden love bids holy war_

_Seven shall fall from graces  
_ _Save her and the morning star shall be yours…_

_The morning star and the bride borne of mortals  
_ _Shall usher in a new age, the future king’s dream_

Lucifer could feel his brother’s becoming restless, so he read aloud the first prophecy since he didn’t want them all to crowd around. “So there was more at stake than your bid for my loyalty….” 

Lord Diavolo visible stiffened. “I’d like to think I’m benevolent enough that I would have helped Lilith either way but the truth is, I never would have made it in time for her without the intervention of the oracle.” 

Belphegor snorted behind them, his arms crossed, his eyes heated. Lucifer had to throw him a warning glance. 

“How much of this do you understand?” Satan questions while Lucifer was being quietly contemplative. 

“When I received it all I knew was that I needed to save someone and that Lucifer would be integral to seeing my ambitions see fruition.” Lord Diavolo’s fingers were steepled in front of him, his eyes looked distant as he spoke as if part of him were still there in the past. 

Satan had already unrolled the second parchment and had begun to read aloud. 

_“Beware the serpent in your nest_

_Beware the betrayer_

_The light stolen from your bride_

_Your dreams in her palm turn to ash_

_The Lady of Chaos ushers in the apocalypse.”_

“Sounds like Eris.” he snorted with derision. 

Lord Diavolo cracked a small smile despite himself. “I received the warning later. I assumed that someone had found out about the first prophecy, an enemy determined to keep me from succeeding with my plans.” rubbing his temple’s in a very Lucifer like fashion he continued explaining. “For millennia I was confused on this whole bride part. Especially since she was supposed to be mortal. Then I realized that maybe it would be a descendant of Lilith since she was part of the original prophecy. Once I’d dreamed up the concept of the RAD exchange program I tracked down her lineage and kept an eye on them. I made sure Ash ended up in the stacks of potential students when it was finally time. I thought if it was fate, then you’d choose her. I didn’t have to theorize anymore on the bride’s identity because as soon as she was selected Barbatos began to see her in our future.”

“Wait. If Barbatos has been peekin’ at the future dontcha know who this betrayer is? Who’s bloodline Ash has?!” Mammon couldn’t help but interrupt at this point, his leg bouncing anxiously. 

Lord Diavolo shook his head…”Barbatos went over her lineage over and over, when we found out about her demon side it was truly a shock because there was no sign of it which I can only assume means our enemy had the foresight to anticipate Barbatos further proof of that is that we can never see this demon, sometimes he just appears as a black smear behind Ash.”

Mammon growled in frustration. But Diavolo continued. “As for the betrayer the possibilities are endless and many possible versions of the future include everyone in this room. Anyone Ash cares about is a potential candidate. Mammon has already played out his part.” 

Mammon hung his head. Satan spoke. “And if Ash’s light is snuffed out?” he asked quietly. 

“Then I’m afraid the Ash we know and love will be gone and at best the Devildom will slide backwards several millennia, the old ways will return and the human realm will suffer. At worst, another war with the Celestial Realm, the end of mankind as we know it.” he shrugged as if he wasn’t describing doomsday. 

“Lucifer said you wanted to make Ash your bride, your Queen.” Belphie scoffed. “I suppose it makes sense now but nowhere in these prophecies does it say she’s to be YOUR bride.”

“That’s enough Belphegor, this is not the time and as of now it’s the least of our concerns.” Lucifer scolded. Belphie growled but said nothing further.

Shaking his head, Lucifer looked back to Lord Diavolo. “There’s another...prophecy..if you can even call it that..” he grimaced, “Mammon had one of his rare episodes a couple months back, I didn't’ share it with you at the time because I didn't’ know what your intentions with Ash were and I could tell you hadn’t shared everything with me yet.” Lucifer explained unapologetically. 

Satan slid over the piece of regular notebook paper they had written on Mammon’s few muttered words. 

_Beware...beware the demon king...destruction...the Bride of Envy…_

Lord Diavolo raised a brow as he read the words. “Serpents...Envy...if I didn't know better I’d be looking at you Levi.” he chuckled humorlessly. His words caused Levi to jump. 

“I-It’s not! I swear!” Levi squeaked. 

“Don’t panic.” Asmo rolled his eyes. “No one thinks you’re actually capable of such a thing.” Levi didn’t know if he should take that as a compliment or an insult, who was he kidding? Of course it was meant as an insult! He kept his mouth shut anyway, his skin flushing red with indignation. 

“First we thought it might be a warning about you and possibly Lamia since she’ll be the bride of envy.” Lucifer began, then Satan picked up, “but it was impossible to really put anything together since Mammon couldn’t be bothered to give us a full sentence.” 

Mammon had stormed over to the desk and tried to snatch up the notebook paper “Give it to me.” he growled, not appreciating being made a fool. Satan had been quicker than Mammon but in doing so Mammon’s hand brushed across the oldest parchment. 

Everyone in the room became very still when an odd sensation came over them and then Mammon went completely still. His eyes fluttered back until only a solid white glow emanated from his eyes. A voice that barely sounded like Mammon spoke. 

_“The prophecy you did not receive, taken by your enemies hand with innocent blood he shed._

_The mortal descendent, borne with Celestial light_

_Her blood corrupt with the sin of envy_

_Loved by seven_

_Torn between two_

_Her heart shall decide_

_The King who sits upon the throne_

_If love triumphs, harmony will reign between realms_

_Broken by the betrayer, Chaos will reign and envy shall prevail”_

  
  


Everyone was silent, the only sound that could be heard was the furious pen strokes as Satan hurried to record every word.

“Holy…” Levi’s eyes were wide. “He actually gave us a whole prophecy!” 

“Huh?! What’s going on? Why’re ya’ll starin’ at me?” Mammon suddenly came to and looked around the room with no memory of his prophetic episode. 

Satan was done writing and read again the words Mammon had spoken. “Her blood corrupted with the sin of envy…” he repeated. They exchanged glances, they knew it wasn’t Levi so that left one possibility...the former Avatar of Envy. 

General Draak who had once been Chief General, Commander and the Avatar of Envy. He’d been stripped of two titles, one given to Lucifer and the other to Levi. Diavolo bent his head, he was a fool to think that Draak had ever moved on from that slight. 

“That’s not our only problem.” Lucifer sighed, even though he felt relief at finally knowing which demon he was going to have the pleasure of shredding. “The celestial realm somehow already got wind of these prophecies and they are already poised to try to kill Ash the moment she is no longer human. Their real purpose is to make sure she dies a mortal and takes Liliths power with her.” 

Diavolo sighed. “Thanks to Barbatos I already understood Michael’s motives, they won’t be an issue unless we fail and if we fail, we will have bigger issues.”

“Well, we know our enemy, let’s make a plan!” Levi suddenly shouted, surprising everyone.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a bit of fluff, smut and plot for you in this chapter. Things will pick up next chapter with some action!

I knocked on Levi’s door, a bit out of breath from the stairs. This was going to be our final fitting for the Ruri-chan cosplay contest. I had to stifle a laugh when I thought about Levi’s Azuki-tan costume, it was too ridiculously adorable. After no answer I tried the handle and found the door unlocked so I let myself in. I flopped down on the couch only to have something stiff poke me in the side. Investigating I found two notebooks sticking out from under a pillow. 

Pulling them out I realized they were some of Levi’s sketchbooks. I knew he liked to sketch but he’d rarely show me anything he did, he was so self conscious about it. I knew it was naughty to look without permission but I was so damn curious. Glancing around the room and feeling like a kid about to steal a candy bar from the corner store I flipped open the first sketchbook.

My breath caught at the sight of the first picture. It was me...smiling on the plateau in the gorge when Lucifer and Levi had taken me home to pick up more of my belongings. It was so realistic, I could barely believe he was this good! I flipped through the rest of the pages flabbergasted, they were all sketches of me. Some were rough outlines, some were detailed and hyper realistic, others were more manga style. Most of them were from real moments, memories and some were obviously out of his imagination, especially most of the cosplay ones. I knew Levi would probably have a coronary attack if he knew I was looking at these but I couldn’t stop. I was so impressed with his skill and so flattered that he’d use his talent drawing me over and over again. I set down the first sketchbook and opened the second. If the first sketchbook had been surprising this one really threw me for a loop. It was still me but...holy shit...Levi was a kinky fucker. I mean, that wasn’t a surprise to me but to see myself sketched into some of these fantasies...wow. I could tell my cheeks were red, part of me said I should stop looking but another part of me just couldn’t not look. I couldn’t deny I was getting aroused at the same time. 

I was so absorbed in what I was looking at that I didn’t hear Levi enter the room until I heard a strange strangled noise escape from his mouth. I looked up in time to see Levi stumbling forward, almost tripping over a game controller as he lurched towards me one hand clutching the towel wrapped around his waist as the other desperately grabbed for the sketchbooks. I looked at him startled. His hair was still damp from his shower and his bangs stuck to his face, I couldn’t help trailing a drop of water that was slowly making its way down his swimmer’s body to finally get absorbed by the towel hanging low on his hips. 

“Y-you saw then?!” Levi finally gasped out, my eyes flicked back up to his once more, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. I could only blush and nod myself. Not only because of what I’d just been looking at but for the fact that I’d done it without his permission. 

He flopped down next to me on the futon. His forearms rested on his legs as he hunched his shoulders and bent his head. His shoulders were shaking. “I’m really sorry I looked without your permission!” I finally said. 

He covered his face with his hands and groaned. “G-Go ahead...s-say what you really want...I’m disgusting...a skilless amature! I have no right to try to capture your beauty let alone subject to you to my...my...perversions.” he started by almost shouting but ended with his voice barely at a hoarse whisper.

I couldn’t help the deep, long sigh that escaped me. I wondered if Levi would ever understand or if I was doomed to an eternity of struggling to get him to accept how wonderful he is and how I truly feel about him. I reached across him and picked up the first sketchbook. He watched me warily as I opened it up. 

“These are amazing Levi.” he scoffed. “I’m serious! Listen to me! I’m not just saying this to make you feel better. You have serious talent and I can’t believe you’ve never let me see these before.”

His eyes searched mine, looking for the trap or the lie. “They aren’t as good as Lucifer’s painting…” he sighed. I rolled my eyes. “You can’t compare apples to oranges!” I insisted. “Yes Lucifer’s painting is masterful, and maybe you aren’t as skilled at oil painting, I don’t know and that’s not the point. It doesn’t matter how good of a painter Lucifer is, it doesn’t diminish your own skill Leviathan!” 

He glanced at me and then at the sketch. “Y-you’re not creeped out?” 

I laughed. “Why would I be? I’m extremely flattered.” this time he gave me a small smile. He blushed again and glanced at the other sketchbook. “You’re not mad...about…”

I laughed again. “Don’t worry Levi. I always knew you were a kinky little fuck.” I set aside the sketchbook and kneeled on the futon. I grasped his face between my palms and pressed a kiss to his lips. I brushed some damp hair behind his ear and then brushed my lips over his ear, nibbling on his lobe a little. He started to make that funny noise he always makes when I do something that tickles or makes him uncomfortable. “Your naughty sketches kinda turned me on actually…” I whispered. 

He pulled back so he could look me in the face. “R-really?!” he asked, his voice a mixture of doubt, hope and excitement. His nose flared as he scented my arousal, his eyes closed and a low growl followed by a whimper moved through his throat. I gently pulled the towel off his lap, revealing his erect member. I straddled his lap and he whimpered again. His eyes opening, he pleaded. “L-Lucifer said we needed to be gentle with you...that we shouldn’t tax your body until you’re b-better.” I could feel the strain in his control as his arms hung at his side and he didn’t touch me.

I rolled my eyes. “That’s rich coming from his, considering he’s the only one I’ve slept with lately. Besides, it’s my body.”

I stood up and slowly, teasingly started pulling down my skirt. 

“W-what are you doing?!” Levi gasped as he sat there on the futon, naked, looking torn, his lean muscles contracting as he slowly shifted into his demonic form. 

“I have to take these clothes off for the fitting right?” I asked with a coy smile and proceeded in unbuttoning my top after I had slid out of my jacket. Standing in only my underwear I kicked off my shoes and bent over to take off my socks. My back to Levi I reached back to unhook my bra and let it fall to the floor, I could hear Levi’s uneven breathing behind me. As I went to reach for my panties I felt his tail creeping up my leg until it was pulling down my panties for me. I grinning triumphantly, my face still hidden from him. Then I felt his breath on the back on my neck as he moved all my hair to one side. He pushed me up against the wall as his hands slid down my arms to capture my wrists and secure them against the wall. 

“You’re a terrible tease Ash.” he whined as he pressed himself against me, his skin was still slightly damp and cool and felt amazing against my own skin that felt so hot. I moaned when I felt his long shaft pressed between my cheeks. I pressed myself further into him as he began pressing kissing against my shoulder, his hands beginning to roam over my skin. When his fingers finally traveled across my slit I couldn’t help wriggling against him. “Oohh” he groaned into my shoulder. “It still feels like a dream...that you’d get this wet for me.” 

“Levi...I want you...kiss me.” I breathed out, not content to be pressed against the wall and teased any longer. “Please.”

With a growl Levi lifted me up and turned to press me down onto the futon. His eyes, dark with desire sent a thrill up my spine. He settled over me and sought out my lips, his kisses were full of tender passion and longing. Everytime Levi kissed me like this it felt like he thought this might be the last time we’d do so. I gasped with surprise, his tongue darting in my mouth to taste me as his tail plunged inside me. With his tailing filling me he slowly moved down my body, pausing to lavish my breast with attention before he moved lower. He pleasured me with his tongue while his tail pumped in and out. I was shaking and sweat was beading between my breasts when my first orgasm broke over me in a tidal wave. 

I was still shaking and coming down from that high when he covered my body once more with his and slid inside me slowly, kissing me passionately as he seated himself and found his rhythm. I couldn’t deny that the first orgasm had me completely exhausted and I couldn’t do much more than wrap my legs around his waist and clutch onto his shoulders and enjoy the feeling of him surrounding me inside and out. When he found his release he didn’t pull out right away, laying onto his side and pulling me with him, he held me close. My head tucked under his chin. 

“Whatever happens Ash. Don’t ever leave me.” he pleaded softly. “Don’t let our darkness snuff out your light.” he said, squeezing me tighter. “Promise me you’ll always be my Ash, my henry, my best friend.” I didn’t know where these words were coming from but he sounded sincere. I held him tighter. “Of course Levi. I promise. I love you.” I assured him. 

When I felt like I might fall asleep I reminded him, “We better get that fitting done so we can get the photos submitted in time for the contest.” 

“Right!” Levi said excitedly. “Uhh...let’s get you cleaned up first.”

  
  


I left Levi’s room as he sat down to work on the finishing touches for our costumes, he looked so happy that it made my heart glad. I slowly made my way down to Lucifer’s study, he’d asked me to come talk with him when I was done with Leviathan. Lord Diavolo had returned yesterday and he had news to share. I felt a little nervous, wondering what Lord Diavolo had uncovered. 

I knocked on the study door and waited for Lucifer to invite me in. When he did I collapsed ungracefully into the chair opposite him, wondering if one of them would offer to carry me back to the exchange house or if I should just spend the night. 

Lucifer looked up at me and took in my exhaustion, his nose flared and his eyes narrowed. “Seems I’ll need to have a conversation with Leviathan…” I waved my hand at him cutting him off. “Leave Levi alone, I initiated it.” Lucifer looked unimpressed. “That’s no excuse for him to give in to you.” I raised a brow. “You Mister took me twice in the palace gardens not long ago, I think you’re being a little hypocritical.” I challenged.

Lucifer pursed his lips, “Either way, we should be more careful. You should reserve your energy.” I sighed. “I didn’t come here to talk about our sex lives. You said you had news? Did Lord Diavolo find something? How is he doing? He was gone for so long.” I rushed out, anxious for the news.

Lucifer looked a bit uncomfortable as he shifted in his seat. “I can’t tell you everything, but we did figure out who is the mostly likely culprit, the one who is responsible for your demonic genes…”

“Well who is it?!” I snapped, feeling impatient. Lucifer sent me a warning look. He’d been lenient on his little punishments since my energy had taken a nosedive but I just bet he was keeping a mental catalog so he could rectify that once I was feeling better. 

“It’s Draak.” Lucifer finally answered. My mouth opened and closed. Sure, Draak was a jerk, he really got under my skin but lately I’d been wondering if he wasn’t just all talk and no bite. I shuddered thinking about the way he sometimes looked at me, and wait, didn’t this make him some sort of great great great great great and so on grandfather of mine? I grimaced at the implications.

“Has he been confronted? Arrested?” I asked, not sure of how Lord Diavolo would handle this. Even with Lord Diavolo’s progress there wasn’t the same sort of justice system in the Devildom. 

Lucifer shook his head. “We need to keep a tight lid on this. Draak has a lot of influence, there could be countless demons in the city working for him, he could even have spies at the castle. Without proof an attack on him could be the excuse Lord Diavolo’s enemies need to cast us into war.”

I nodded my head, it was all so crazy. I didn’t want to be the reason for war! None of it made sense. What were Draak’s true intentions? Was it all just some crazy coincidence? I couldn’t wrap my head around the why or motives. 

“I will protect you, we will all protect you.” Lucifer sighed. “I can see those wheels turning in your head Ash but I need you to promise me that you’ll do as I say for once and not attempt anything foolish.” there was a slight edge to his voice, he was dead serious but there was also worry. 

I mustered up a weak laugh. “Don’t worry Lu..I don’t think I’m up to my usual shenanigans.” I winked. My joke didn’t give him any relief though. There was something else too, I couldn’t pinpoint it but I didn’t feel like I was getting the whole story, Lucifer knew more but he wasn’t sharing. 

“Is there something else?” I prodded. Lucifer gave me a sharp look but said nothing for a moment. “Please Ash, don’t dig into this right now. You’ll know what’s needed and the rest will become clear in time.” I didn’t like his answer but I was too tired to push and Lucifer was just as stubborn as I was when he decided on something.

“Stay the night with me tonight.” Lucifer said after a period of silence. “Lord Diavolo will explain our plan to you tomorrow.” 

  
  


The next day Lord Diavolo and the Avatars revealed their plan to me. They needed to draw Draak in, get him to expose himself. They theorized that Draak wanted me for something, what, I couldn’t even imagine but they insisted that he must know and or be responsible for my locked demonic genes and if he thought I was at risk of dying he would do whatever he could to keep that from happening. I was extremely skeptical of this plan but they all seemed so sure of themselves, again I had the distinct feeling that they were keeping me in the dark about something, something big. 

The first phase of the plan was to create a rumour. Collapsing in the middle of the cafeteria during the busiest lunch period was a little humiliating but it got the point across well. Then I had to miss several days of class while they circulated the rumour that if they didn’t find the key soon, I wouldn’t make it. Then it was just a waiting game to see if Draak would fall into any of our traps. 

While we waited I had been cloistered into a room at the Palace. My room was stuffed with the various medical equipment and monitors one would expect. The Royal Physician even made me wear an IV port and every other day was giving me a saline bag, it was annoying to say the least. They were not letting anyone visit me, not Solomon, not the exchange students or even Luke! The only thing that kept me from going completely mad is that one of the Avatars, Barbatos or even Lord Diavolo himself kept me company for half of the day. They didn’t want to make it look like I was being guarded even though they assured me I was even if I was unaware of anyone around. It had been five days of this and I was slowly going out of my mind with nothing to do, anxious for anything to happen if only to relieve my restlessness. 

  
  


**5 days earlier….**

Draak listened with amusement as Solomon filled him in. “Ash hasn’t confided in me, I suppose they’ve told her to keep a lid on things. They’re keeping her isolated from everyone since her collapse at RAD which I’ve confirmed was fake, there’s been no drop in her condition. I haven’t been able to hear your name mentioned specifically but I have no doubts that they’re finally on to you and setting a trap.”

Draak continued to stare into the fire in the hearth in the Manor he kept a few hours away from the city. “You seem awfully unconcerned.” Solomon said, Draak spared a glance at the sorcerer who stood there rigidly. He knew Solomon hated him, that he was soft for Ash but sorcerers were all the same, greedy and grasping for power. He knew Solomon would always choose himself first no matter what he felt for the girl. Still, maybe he needed to be reminded.

“They have no proof and if I fail to fall for their little games, then they will be forced to come up with a new plan. They have no idea they’ve been playing my game from the beginning.” His smile was cruel and sadistic. 

“Even with Barbatos…” Solomon began to object. “I am well prepared for Barbatos!” Draak suddenly snapped with a roar of irritation. With a flick of his wrist Solomon fell to his knees, grasping his chest below his sternum. Sweating and panting in pain, Draak lifted the sorcerer easily into the air. 

“Don’t forget yourself.” Draak spat. “If you fail me I’ll own the rest of your pathetic soul and you’ll beg me for death.” he growled before letting Solomon fall to the floor in a heap. 

Draak settled back into his chair as Solomon fought to regain his feet. “Let’s make things interesting shall we?” he smirked. “I want you to send a message to a friend...just make sure it can’t be traced back to you. I still have need of you in the end.” he scowled. Draak would be happy when he could finally rid himself of Solomon.


	27. Chapter 27

Seven days being trapped in this room and I was at the end of my wits. This was such a stupid plan! Sitting around waiting for Draak to take the bait. He was too smart for that! If he had the spies they suspected then they probably figured out this was all a ruse anyway. Everytime I tried to argue with Lucifer or Lord Diavolo they’d shut me down, urging me to be patient. 

As an introvert the first couple days were kinda blissful but I wasn’t used to inactivity. I was always a hard worker, always kept myself busy with some project or another. Even the pile of books I had to read were losing their appeal. My head hurt and my body buzzed with energy that needed to be expelled. 

Finally I couldn’t take it anymore. I knew there were wards on the rooms if anyone entered, I didn’t know if me leaving would trigger them or not. Maybe they’d catch me but at least I’d get out of this room for a little bit. I wasn’t sure how many feet the bedroom window was but it overlooked the gardens and I was somewhat confident I could sneak out without killing myself. 

Changing into some jeans and a tshirt, I headed on onto the balcony. I took a few deep, calming breaths before lowering myself from the rails towards the balcony directly below mine. Of course being short, my feet didn’t come anywhere near the balustrade, swinging my lower half I let go when I was confident I would land onto the balcony below. I didn’t quite land on my feet though, owww, I landed on the backs of my heels, my legs sliding out from under me I landed hard on my bum, my head bounced back onto the balustrade. It didn’t feel nice but it wasn’t too bad. I gingerly stood up, luckily it looked like the room below me was unoccupied. I stopped to listen but could hear no evidence of anything being amiss. It wasn’t that far of a jump from this balcony to the gardens below, the tricky part would be landing on the grassy area and not into the hedge or thorny rose like flowers that grew there. I only contemplated that this was probably a mistake for a second longer before I took a leap. I didn’t quite clear the hedge, my left arm scratched to shit but no broken bones and I didn’t land in the thorns, so overall I was pretty happy with my escape attempt. I knew the  _ boys _ would be furious with me but right now I was too high on my victory to care. I’d just convince them it was good practice in case I ever did need to make a daring escape. Knowing that it wouldn’t be long before someone came to check on me, if they didn’t already realize I’d left the room by now, I made my way deeper into the gardens. I’d at least get a little exercise and fresh air for all my hard work. 

  
  


“General Lykos. What a surprise! We were not expecting you.” Barbatos greeted the demon who was waiting patiently in one of the palace waiting rooms. 

“I heard through the grapevine that the Avatar’s darling paramour isn’t doing well and I thought I should come pay her a visit, see if I could offer any assistance?” Lykos offered by way of explanation for his unexpected appearance.

“I see. Yes, news does seem to travel quickly.” Barbatos replied. “I’ll let my master know you are here.”

Eventually it was Lucifer, not Lord Diavolo that came to talk to him. “We don’t need your assistance Lykos. I’d appreciate it if you left your nose out of our paramour’s business.” Lucifer skipped all pleasantries and laid into the General with a snarl. Lykos held his hands up in peace. “I mean no offence, just offering my help as a friend and ally is all.” Lykos stated in a calm manner. Lucifer scoffed. 

“If she’s awake I’ll let you speak to her for a short time if she’s agreeable to it.” Lucifer warned. “She’s already been made aware of what you could offer her and has refused, so I’d appreciate it if you didn’t bring it up. In fact, consider it a command General.” 

Lykos bowed his head. “Of course Commander.” 

As Lykos was led down a hallway he caught that alluring scent that was uniquely Ash. But as they kept walking they were getting further from that scent, not closer. They entered a room, and there sleeping in a bed, looking pallid and hooked up to an IV and heart monitor was Ash. Except it wasn’t Ash at all, her scent wasn’t here. It was a very good glamour he had to admit but there was no fooling his nose. 

“As you can see she’s sleeping. I’ll let her know you were here..and convey your..concern” Lucifer said with a frown as he ushered Lykos back out of the room. Lykos made no fuss and followed Lucifer out to the main receiving room of the Palace.

“I’ll see myself out then.” Lykos gave Lucifer a small bow of his head before turning on his heels and making his way out of the Palace. The beast within Lykos stirred, they had caught that alluring scent and wanted to track it down when they were in the Palace. He didn’t know what they were up to by concealing Ash and using a decoy. Was Lucifer’s pride so great that he would let the little thing die before risking losing her to him? As he made his way towards the forest a soft breeze came by and on it that scent that tickled his nose and made his mouth water. It was her and it was coming from the gardens. It was time to hunt.

“Do you think he fell for it?” Barbatos asked, stepping out of the shadows from behind Lucifer. “Doubtful.” Lucifer said with a furrowed brow. “I don’t particularly care, as long as he leaves her alone.” With that thought he decided to go check on Ash and see how she was faring today, he knew his stubborn little mistress was feeling like a caged animal. 

  
  
  


Despite being cooped up and the constant fluids they’d been pumping me with, my exhaustion eventually caught up with me, I suppose my daring leaps from the Palace had taken more of a toll than I’d initially thought after the thrill and adrenaline wore off. I’d wandered further into the garden than ever before, when I came to a tall brick wall and suspected I’d found the very back of the garden. Tree branches loomed over the wall in some places where the forest came close to the Palace grounds. I decided to sit and lean my back against the wall and rest for a while, either until I felt rested enough to go back or one of my angry lovers found me first. I couldn't help chuckle a little to myself imagining how upset they would be with me.  _ Oh well _ , honestly I couldn’t bring myself to give two fucks about it at the moment. I leaned my head back against the wall and let my eyes close. 

My eyes fluttered back open when I heard something moving on the other side of the wall, I didn’t hear footsteps but I heard a snuffling and sniffing? It sounded like some sort of animal and I tried to imagine what sort of beast might be in the forest and had wandered all the way up to the wall. I felt safe enough with the wall between me and whatever it was, I’d just be still and eventually it’d go away. No such luck when I heard a low growling and something like claws on the wall behind me. Something was definitely climbing up the wall and I considered if I should run or call on my pact bonds.

I was frozen in indecision when a terrible hairy beast came into view on the top of the wall, it was a thing out of nightmares. Hunched, its claws gripping the top of the wall as it stared down at me with gleaming amber eyes that were somehow familiar. The beast leapt from the wall and landed in front of me, its thin lips in its wolf-like snout didn’t hide the sharp teeth, the thing seemed to be salivating by the drool that dripped from its bared teeth. Before I could scream or react in any way the creature grabbed me around the waist and hauled me over the wall in one leap. This time a blood curdling shriek escaped as I gripped the fur of the beast. It ran fast, trees blurring by before my sense caught up with me and I started struggling and hitting the creature, the werewolf looking beast. Until it growled and slowed to a stop. I anticipated an attack but instead was surprised when it set me down gently on my feet, dizzy I collapsed to my knees as the creature shivered and blurred until there was a man, no, a demon and a familiar one at that smiling down at me.

I squinted at Lykos, trying to catch my breath and slow my racing heart. My mind was putting it all together as I remembered what Lykos had told me what he was. “What the fuck Lykos?!” I tried to yell but my voice just came out strained and hoarse. I slumped back, resting against the tree trunk behind me. I’m not sure how far from the Palace we were. 

“You better tell me what the fuck you want before I call the avatars and they unleash a world of hurt on you buddy.” I breathed out. 

Lykos laughed a bit, crouching down so he was more at my level even though I still had to look up at him. It was hard to believe that such a handsome looking male could turn into that terrifying beast. He looked at home in the forests, that was for sure. “I came to see you but Lucifer took me to see someone glamoured to look like you lying in a bed looking next to death.” Lykos began to explain. “I’d heard that you were dying and came to offer my assistance but you don’t seem to be on death's door, not yet anyways.” he said with a curious tilt of his head as he looked over me.

“How did you know?” I asked having calmed down quite a bit now that I wasn’t feeling threatened. 

Lykos tapped his nose. “You can fool my eyes but you can’t fool this nose. I was leaving but I caught your scent on the wind.” he smirked, “Did you break out of the pretty cage they built for you? Hmmm?” he asked.

I rolled my eyes. “I wasn’t in a cage.” I spat. 

“Did Lucifer tell you how I can help cure you?” he said, ignoring my comment. I narrowed my eyes at him. “No..” I began to answer.

Lykos snorted. “I figured he was lying…” he said looking back towards the castle. “Your lovers are on their way to find you.” his head snapped back to me and his eyes were filled with a burning that frightened me a little.

“If I bit you...it’s more than likely that your new form could handle your powers.” he told me with some urgency. “I could give you more freedom than what they can offer you. I’m not attached to anyone...no future wives to compete with, no suffocating rules to follow…”

His breath was heating my wrist that he’d taken hold of. I pulled my hand back quickly. “At what cost?” I spat sarcastically, I was no fool. 

Lykos growled, irritated but I didn’t fear that he’d actually hurt me. “You’d be bound to me. A small price to pay for your life.”

I shook my head. “I’m not there yet...maybe it’s something I would consider if I was out of options. I won’t betray them.” 

Lykos scoffed. “You think they won't betray your trust to get what they want? They are selfish creatures just like the rest of us, the sooner you see that the sooner you’ll save yourself some heartbreak. I saw the way they broke you at my estate.” 

I shook my head again, angry now as I stood up. “You don’t know what you’re talking about and I’ll ask you to stay out of my business!” I snapped. I didn’t imagine the flash of hurt that came and went quickly in his gaze. “Thank you for being concerned…” I didn’t get to finish my sentence when Lykos let out an inhuman growl, pivoting away from me and shifting back into that beast as a blur of gold, black and white barreled into the beast sending them both careening into the forest, a wake of destruction left in their wake. 

  
  


Lucifer had been waylaid by Lord Diavolo on his way to check on Ash, he filled Diavolo in on Lykos’ visit, neither of them keen on his apparent interest in Ash. When they finally made it to her room Lucifer was horrified to find it empty, the balcony doors had been left open. None of the wards had been tripped and the unfamiliar feeling of fear clenched in his gut. Lord Diavolo had already left the room, calling for guards. 

Lucifer pulled out his D.D.D. thankful for the tracking app Levi had designed. He shot off a quick text to his brothers before opening the app. She was in the gardens, stationary for now. I sigh of relief hit him as he began to imagine that his restless little love had snuck out of her rooms of her own volition, he tried to convince himself this hand nothing to do with Lykos visit, still he kept the app open as he leaped gracefully from her balcony landing on his feet in the garden and began following the path that would lead him to her.

Mammon had already been on the palace grounds when he received Lucifer’s text. In a panic he opened the tracking app and saw that she was in the garden and began moving quickly in her direction. He was grumbling about how much trouble she was always getting herself into when the little blue light that indicated her location began to blink and move rapidly into the forest that edged the back of the gardens. Renewed panic seized his chest as he exploded into his demon form and began flying in the direction she was going. 

  
  


I screamed as I realized it was Mammon tussling with the beast but before I could move I was surrounded by strong arms and black feathers. “Shhhh..shhhh you’re alright now my beloved.” Lucifer cooed in my ear. 

In my irritation my power flared and helped me push Lucifer off of me. “Stop them before they both get hurt!” I yelled. Lucifer’s eyes flared angrily. “He’s getting what he deserves!” We stared at each other stubbornly. “He wasn’t hurting me!” I yelled back. 

Suddenly Beel joined the fray and I heard a whimper, that sound, like an animal in distress grated on me in a way I couldn’t tolerate. “STOOOPPP!” I screamed my power pulsing out in waves bringing the demons to their knees. Everyone except Lykos was held to the ground with my power enforcing the pact. “LEAVE!” I yelled at the bloodied beast. The beast looked hesitant for only a moment before disappearing quickly into the forest. 

I released my power, anger and adrenaline held me up as I watched my lovers pull themselves up. Lucifer looked enraged, Beel looked confused and Mammon just looked tired, I could see multiple bloodied cuts along his arms. I sighed in relief that he wasn’t seriously hurt, so much drama because I left me room. I guess this was my fault, but I still thought they were idiots for overreacting. I saw the shiny gold case from Mammon’s phone that he must have dropped when he tackled Lykos in his beast form. I picked up the phone and wiped the forest debris off it. As I did this the strange app with a stationary blue light caught my attention. Then my name caught my attention. 

The demons were still catching their breath after having it pummeled out of them with the force of Ash’s power. Mammon looked up to see Ash staring at his phone and a blip of panic rushed through him. “Oh ya found my phone!” he stumbled towards her hand outstretched for his phone. But she stepped away from him, the phone out of reach. This caught Beel and Lucifer’s attention. “What is this?!” she asked, her voice shaking with anger. 

I had asked the question even though I had already figured it out. It was some sort of tracking app and it was obviously tracking me! I couldn’t believe they had done this without my permission. Part of me just hoped this was another one of Mammon’s not so bright ideas but I knew that wasn’t true. How else did they all seem to know where I was, popping out of nowhere when I least expected it. I hadn’t ever given it much thought, other than how annoying it could be at times. “Just calm down and we’ll explain.” Lucifer answered for Mammon who was still looking dumbfounded. Even more infuriating to me was he was trying to use that tone of his to pacify me. I’d known for a while they were hiding things from me but this...I’d been a fool to think them above this.

“How long?” I grated out between my teeth. Lucifer made a noise of impatience which only served to incense me further. “HOW LONG!?”

“Since Pan.”’ Lucifer answered and reached for me but I backed up another step. 

“Come here. We need to get back to the Palace.” he ordered. 

“Fuck you.” I said with a shake of my head and let Mammon’s phone slip through my fingers. Lucifer looked really angry now as he took another step towards me, all I was thinking is that I didn’t want him to touch me when my power flared brighter than it ever had before and in a blink I was no longer in the forest. I collapsed to my knees and found myself in my room at the Exchange House.  _ Did I just teleport myself?! _

I stumbled out into the hallway only to fall into someone’s arms. I looked up into Solomon’s face, his eyes shining with worry despite the calm, expressionless mask that rested over his features. I’d been getting better and better at reading the sorcerer whom I considered one of my best friends now. “Please…” I begged him. “Get it out.” his brows furrowed with confusion. I didn’t protest as he helped me back into my room and sat me down on my couch. 

“Wait. I don’t want to be interrupted.” I said and stumbled back over to my door and the control panel. It was a nifty piece of technology that combined modern tech with magic. I placed my hand on the panel and evoked my pacts to revoke access to my room to all my lovers. Solomon had followed me and helped me back over to the couch. 

“Did you know?” I asked him. He still looked confused. “What happened Ash?” I shook my head, I was too tired to explain. “T-tracking device...remove it...please.” my eyes stared up at his pleadingly. I started to scramble out of my tshirt. “Woah, Ash what are you doing?” Solomon asked, taking a step back. 

“The tracking device, please find it and remove it.” I half begged, half ordered him. 

Solomon moved over to me and I felt his hand on the back of my neck, there was a coolness that chilled my skin, I imagined it was his magic. His fingers gently glided down my neck, my shoulders and along my back before he stopped. “Found it.” he muttered. “This will hurt.” he warned me. “I don’t care. Do it.” 

I gritted my teeth as I felt my skin open and something was rising out of my flesh, it wasn’t deep though so it was over quickly. I turned around, in my bralette and saw the small bloody chip sitting in Solomon’s hand. His face was flush and turned away, so as not to stare at my state of undress. “Thank you.” I breathed, feeling calmer as I took the chip out of his hand. I crushed it in my hand, my power pulsing until nothing but a fine dust was left of it. 

I pulled on my tshirt and Solomon sat down next to me. “I can’t beliieve they chipped me….like a fucking pet.” I was trying to hold onto my rage because once it was gone I knew I’d start crying and I was so very tired of crying. Solomon wrapped his arm around me and let me curl into his side. “I’m sure they just wanted to keep you safe.” he defended them. 

“They should have talked to me first, if they had explained their reasons I’m sure I would have agreed. But they didn't want to chance me saying no so they did it behind my back. Who knows what else they’ve been doing.” I shook with anger. “They’ll never see me as an equal in this relationship.” Solomon had no words of comfort to offer me so he just held me.

  
  


Lucifer, Beel and Mammon had been in a state of pain and panic when Ash disappeared from their sight. They didn’t know if her powers had consumed her or if she’d found a way to teleport. It was a rare Celestial gift and consumed a lot of power depending on the distance traveled. Much to their relief the tracking app was still working and showed that she was back in her room at the Exchange House. That is until the blue dot vanished. 

“Do ya think she removed it?” Mammon asked as they all stared at their apps. 

Lucifer growled in frustration. “Have one of your brother’s go check on her, I’m sure she doesn’t want to see the three of us for a while. I have to go report this to Lord Diavolo.” he stormed off back towards the castle. 

Asmo and Satan tried to enter Ash’s room with no luck. “She’s locked us out!” Asmo gasped, feeling hurt. They banged on the door but were surprised when Solomon opened the door, it didn’t matter if the door was opened or not the wards still wouldn’t let them enter. “What are you doing in there?” Satan growled, lifting Solomon by his robes. Solomon looked completely unaffected when he said, “I’d recommend keeping it down, she’s exhausted and just fell asleep. I was going to fetch the physician to look over her, she’s expended a lot of power today.” 

Satan lowered Solomon back to the floor and Asmo shut Ash’s door quietly. “What happened? How is she?” Asmo asked. Solomon shrugged. “She wouldn’t say, she just kept begging me to remove the tracking device, so I did.” 

Satan felt anxious about the tracking device being gone but he couldn’t blame Solomon for giving in to Ash’s pleas. He didn’t think he would have had the strength to deny her if it were him. Asmo wrapped an arm around Solomon as they descended down the steps. “Thanks for looking after our little flower.” Satan followed behind them, sending a text to Lucifer to have Lord Diavolo send the physician over to check on Ash. 

  
  


My eyes fluttered open into consciousness. A steady beep was beginning to irritate me, I lifted my hand to rub at my eyes and felt the familiar tug of the IV. “For fucks sake.” I grumbled, sitting up. My mouth was parched like the desert. I’d definitely used too much of my power when I wasn’t supposed to be using it at all. I just couldn’t contain it when my emotions were riding high. I unhooked the IV and stumbled out of bed towards the water pitcher I spied on the nearby dresser. I was back at the Palace and not happy about it, maybe Lykos was right maybe I was a fool to not think of this as a cage.

I was trying not to gulp down the water too quickly when someone entered the room, a mild flash of irritation as I saw Lord Diavolo enter like he owned the place, I mean, he did own the place but it didn’t irritate me any less. Lord Diavolo looked mildly upset himself as his eyes flashed around the room until they landed on her and softened slightly. “You shouldn’t be out of bed.” he told her gruffly, his usual smiles and calm demeanor nowhere to be found. 

I knew better, I should have known better at least before I even opened my mouth. “Look D, I’m not in the mood and as soon as I get some clothes on I’m getting the fuck out of here.” I said without even looking at him as I continued to drink the last of my water. 

Suddenly the cup that was in my hand was shattering on the wall across from me and I found myself pinned against the bed. My eyes were wide and my mouth mute as I looked up at Diavolo who had taken on his demonic form. His large horns were pressed into the mattress caging me in, his hands gripped my wrists firmly without hurting. I’d never been more terrified of Lord Diavolo than I was in that moment as he stared down at me with a burning intensity. The growing hardness I could feel against my thigh suddenly spurred me into action, struggling against him uselessly, I was too spent and couldn’t call on any of my power. His hands tightened on my wrists in warning as he growled, pushing more of his weight on me and trapping my legs. “Be still.” he ordered. I did, immediately, my eyes round and fearful of what might happen next. 

His eyes closed momentarily as he huffed out a breath. “I’ve tried to be patient with you. I’ve given you so many allowances that I’d never tolerate from anyone else Ash. Maybe that’s my fault, maybe it’s time you learned your place.” he growled. 

I had no idea what to say, this wasn’t the Lord Diavolo I thought I knew. Was it all a lie? A ruse? Had the wolves really pulled the wool over her eyes all this time. Part of her refused to believe that was true. 

‘Your rebelliousness will no longer be tolerated. You became a citizen of the Devildom and you are under my rule and you will kneel.” he seethed over me. 

His words inflamed me. “I want to go home!” I paused when I saw the fire burn in his gaze as my words clearly incensed him further. “Y-you promised! Y-you said I could go home whenever I wanted.” I reminded him. 

“That is no longer possible.” he growled. “Why do you resist? Just let us protect you!” he practically roared in my face, his fangs had never seemed more threatening. He closed his eyes and I could feel his hands tightening and loosening over and over on my wrists as he tried to take deep calming breaths, his body shuddering on top of me. “I’ve come to care about you a great deal.” he finally told me, seeming a tad calmer than before. “But I will do what is best for the Devildom above all else. Don’t force my hand…” whatever else he was going to say wasn’t said as someone grabbed him by the neck and threw him forcefully off of me. 

My gentle giant Beel was standing over Lord Diavolo looking worse than he had when Mammon and I ate his last pudding. I had rolled off the bed and was on my butt crawling backwards from them when I bumped into someone's legs. Belphegor was there pulling me up. “You might as well force her right into Draaks arm’s!” Belphegor spat down at the Prince. Lord Diavolo looked slightly dazed as he got to his feet, it was the first time I realized he was a tad taller than Beel and for the first time I worried about my gentle giant. Lucifer rushed into the room. “Stand down Beel!” he roared. 

“Diavolo was assaulting Ash!” Belphie jumped in to defend his brother. “What?!” Lucifer asked sharply, looking from my terrified form back to his Lord. 

I didn’t know what was going on but I wasn’t going to stay in that room a minute longer as I pulled out of Belphie’s grasp and rushed out of the room, still wearing only a thin nightgown. I ended up running straight into Barbatos. He was incredibly strong for how thin he looked compared to everyone else as he subdued me in his arms. I was hysterical at this point, my emotions had gotten the better of me and all rational thought had fled as I was running strictly on instinct, a flight or fight response and since I was too weak to fight all I wanted to do was run. I struggled feebly in Barbatos arms until I saw someone else approach, the last thing I felt was something sharp on my neck before the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do you think? Is Ash letting her fear and emotions get the best of her? Has Diavolo lost it? Is everyone just succumbing to all the stress? LOL I'm predicting that I'll wrap this story up in 5 or so chapters now...I'm thinking my next Devildom story will just be focused on one of the demon brothers, the hard part is picking which one!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update so soon I know but this is a super short chapter and it probably should have just been part of the previous chapter but oh well. Ash finally gets some answers. The poor girl is a bit unstable.

My eyes opened groggily. There was blue light everywhere. It took me a moment to realize I was laying on Levi’s futon staring up at the pool. My next thought had fire breathing back through my veins waking me up completely. _ Those mutherfuckers drugged me!! _ Remembering the sharp pinch in my neck before I lost consciousness. I ripped out the IV in annoyance, glancing up at the portable stand they’d moved into Levi’s room. I sat up and saw Levi absorbed in some game on his computer, his headphones on. 

I heard voices rising in some part of the house, another infamous brotherly argument I’m sure and I’m also sure I’m the hot topic. Keeping an eye on Levi, I grabbed a hoodie he’d left on the floor and pulled it over my nightgown. I slowly made my way out of his room. I probably could have been ten times louder and he wouldn’t have noticed. 

I’d been frightened before, the males I knew, loved, respected had seemed little more than savage beasts to me yesterday,  _ was it yesterday? _ I couldn’t tell, my internal clock was screwed at this point. I had always been intimidated by Lord Diavolo but I had never truly feared him until yesterday. Now all that fear was just replaced by a burning anger. The tracking device. What Belphie had said to Diavolo,  _ you may have well pushed her right into Draak’s arms? _ What did that mean? Too many half truths, too many things were being kept from me and I was going to find answers come hell or highwater. Considering I was already in hell…

I followed the sound of angry voices to the family room. 

“This plan isn’t working. He’s not going to be baited into a trap, he’s obviously known about these prophecies as long as you have and he’s been playing the game just as long!”  _ That was Belphie’s voice just not, what prophecies??  _ I slowed my steps and decided to eavesdrop before letting my presence known, I’d probably get more information this way with how forthright they’ve been. 

“I agree with Belphegor. We need to take action.”  _ That was Satan _ , his voice calm even though I knew he was angry. I could feel their shared anger vibrating between us along our pact bond. 

“I say we capture him. Force the cure out of him.”  _ The ever practical Beel gave his two cents. _

“You're underestimating Draak if you think it will be so easy. No matter how we feel about Ash I have to put the Devildom first, attacking Draak is just the fuel the traditionalists will need to start their war.” _ I was relieved to hear that Lord Diavolo wasn’t roaring anymore _ , his voice as calm and seemingly carefree as usual despite the severity of his words. His voice made her shiver, she’d never believe that calm, warm smile again. 

“Pfft! Don’t lump yourself in with us when you talk about caring for Ash!” _ I heard Belphegor spat. _ “You want her to be your Queen and you won’t even fight for her?!” 

“Watch your tone Belphegor or I’ll be happy to throw you back in the dungeons!” Lord Diavolo’s voice became sharper without losing his cool. I heard Beel growl in response. 

I hadn’t heard Lucifer in any of this yet and was surprised. Surely he must be in there. 

“I say we seek a parlay.” _ I heard Mammon say next. _ “He ain’t falling for our traps, we need to do somethin’ to confront him directly.”

I finally heard the signature sound of one of Lucifer’s sighs. “I agree that we need to try something else. We need to resolve the situation as quickly as possible.” 

“I still need to insist that Ash come back to the Palace.” Lord Diavolo spoke. 

I’d heard enough and I was about to make my presence known when a sudden shout and crash was heard from upstairs. “ASH! ASH!” I heard Levi hollering. Suddenly Levi was stumbling down the stairs.

“Clearly you cannot keep control of her here” I heard Lord Diavolo with the edge back in his voice. I turned to see they had exited the family room and joined me in the foyer as Levi nearly collapsed in front of me. 

“There you are! You scared me!” he gasped out. 

“Leviathan I told you not to play your games, you were to make sure she stayed in your room!” Lucifer scolded. 

I felt that anger building up again as I whirled on the rest of them. Asmo, Mammon and Beel couldn't find it in themselves to look me in the eye as I stared at them in turn. 

“You drugged me.” I accused. “Honey, the doctor just didn’t want you to hurt yourself.” Asmo cooed, trying to calm me. I pointed a finger at him and he shut up, no pact used, just pure intimidation of a pissed off woman. 

“You’ve all been keeping me in the dark...chipping me like some fucking pet.” I nearly strangled myself on the last word. “I want answers, I want explanations now!” I wobbled a little bit and Levi was behind me to grab my arms and keep me upright but I shrugged him off as soon as I found my balance again. 

“I want to know what this business about prophecies and queens is all about!” I didn’t have the energy to shout anymore but I tried to put as much of Lucifer’s deadly calm into my voice as I could muster.

It was Lord Diavolo who finally stepped forward. “Please sit and I’ll explain what I can.” his voice was calm but his mouth was drawn, no smile or warmth in his eyes.  _ Good. _ I didn’t want to feel like he was trying to placate me. He offered his hand to help me into the family room to sit but I ignored it and made my way over myself stubbornly. 

Once I was seated, I was both surprised and irritated when Diavolo knelt in front of me and took my hands in his. I tried to pull them away but his grip tightened and I decided this battle wasn’t worth fighting. The rest of them had the decency not to crowd me at least.

“I received a prophecy the night I saved Lilith.” Diavolo began, he made a hand motion and Lucifer handed him a scroll. I listened intently as Diavolo read the prophecy. “I didn’t know what it means exactly, but I knew I’d be closer to accomplishing my dreams for the Devildom if I secured Lucifer and I followed my instincts that night. Later on I received a warning and just recently Mammon gave us insight on another prophecy that had been given to the enemy.” he gave me another scroll and a piece of notebook paper to read next. 

“How did Mammon give you this insight?” I asked as my mind raced. Mammon coughed and I looked up at him, he was red faced and scratching his neck. “I uh...sorta...sometimes...it’s not very reliable...but uh..yeah...Ihavepropheticpowers.” I looked at him blankly.. _.that's a new one, okay file that away as not important right now. _

I looked back down at the scrolls. “And you think I’m this Bride?” I asked, feeling incredulous even though the signs were there,  _ but it didn’t have to mean me right? _ It could be any descendant of Liliths. 

“We know you are.” Lord Diavolo said resolutely. 

I couldn’t stop the hysterical bubble of laughter that came out. _ Fuck I was going to lose my mind.  _ “But it doesn’t say your Bride.” I pointed out to Lord Diavolo when the laughter calmed down a bit. Everyone looked either taken aback or worried for me at my sudden outburst of laughter, there definitely was no humour there.

“At first I was unclear but once I learned more, once I learned of your demon heritage and the fact that you could join a noble house it made you eligible...and so it was only fitting for you to become my Bride.” Lord Diavolo explained to me calmly.

I laughed again, my face falling into my palms. I could barely believe the tangled mess my life had become. “You gave me that test kitchen with no real plans to let me follow my own dreams. I’d started to think of you as a friend but I was wrong. You’re just another demon with an agenda.” I shook my head. “I’m just a pawn to you and I’ll never. Ever. be your bride!” I stood up abruptly, Diavolo reached for me again but my power blew him back pulsing out of me frantically, I had no control over it at this point. 

“And you seven…” I pointed at them accusingly. “Who knows what else you’ve been keeping from me. You just want to control me like everyone else.”

“Ash…” Asmo whimpered as I continued to back up towards the door. No one dared approach me at this point.

I looked at Levi and Mammon, no words were needed to express the betrayal I felt there. They were supposed to have my back above all others. Then my eyes rested on Belphegor and the desperate look on his face. A few tears slipped out. 

“And you...you promised you’d never hide the truth from me, you promised me you wouldn’t keep the dark and the ugly hidden from me.” I shook my head in disbelief, of all of them, Belphegor was the last that I expected to keep me in the dark. How could I be so wrong about those I loved more than anyone else. A sudden pang of homesickness hit me, I wanted my Kat, my brother Daniel...and with those thoughts my light flared and I left the Devildom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ash has left the Devildom! Who do you think will find her first??


	29. Chapter 29

I felt myself collapse in a heap and heard an ear piercing shriek. “Oh my God! Ash!? How did you get in here?” I felt hands on me and the familiar voice of a friend. 

“Kat?” I asked, struggling to open my eyes. “Yes, yes I’m here Ash. What the hell happened to you?” A sudden rush of fear ran through me, I shouldn’t be here, I was endangering Kat again with my presence. I hadn’t tried to come here, I was just so homesick and my powers were out of control, responding to my subconscious. “I need to leave.” I groaned, trying to sit up.

“No, no no, you can’t go anywhere. Should I call an ambulance? The Police? Did they hurt you?” I could tell Kat was five seconds away from becoming hysterical as she fumbled with her phone. I was trying to take the phone from Kat but my arms didn’t really want to work. 

There was another flash of light, something bright and glowing was kneeling next to Kat and I. I could see Kat’s face frozen, her eyes wide with fear or awe? Maybe both. “I’ll take care of things from here child.” a familiar deep voice said as I watched Kat slump to the floor. Did she faint? The glow enveloped me as hands and arms slid under my back and legs and I was lifted off the floor. 

I looked up into familiar bright blue eyes, golden hair. He was smiling at me but his eyes looked so sad. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you’re in peace until the end.” he said to me.

“Azariel?” 

  
  
  


Ash had left the house of lamentation in chaos with her disappearance. Without the tracking device they had to go back to old fashioned ways of searching. Lord Diavolo left to find Solomon since the sorcerer’s magic would be the quickest way to find her if they came up empty in any of the usual places. Satan left with Lord Diavolo so that he could return to the human realm and look for her there as unlikely as it was, it would have taken a tremendous amount of power for her to leave the Devildom that way. 

“She left….she promised she wouldn’t….” Levi mumbled, staring off into nothing. 

“Snap out of it Levi!” Asmo snapped. “You’re no use to anyone moping about.” 

Lucifer told Mammon to check out the exchange house, he was going to go to Lykos’ estate, it chilled him to think that she might choose him over them but he had to be sure. The rest of them were to look anywhere else they could think of but one of them needed to stay behind on the off chance she came back. 

Solomon had received an urgent summons from Lord Diavolo and was leaving his room at the exchange house. A foreboding feeling had filled his body and he felt in his bones that everything would be coming to a conclusion soon, for better or worse. 

Mammon entered the exchange house and barked at some of the human exchange students gathered in the common room, “Oi! You lot seen Ash?” He marched passed them as soon as they shook their heads. Ignoring Brenton who was trying to ask him if everything was ok. 

Taking the steps three at a time, Mammon raced towards her room. He barely avoided colliding with Solomon who was on his way down. “Solomon!” he grabbed the sorcerers wrist and started tugging him back up the stairs. Solomon’s eyes widened in surprise as the Avatar of Greed dragged him. “Mammon what’s happened? I had an urgent call from Lord Diavolo to make my way to the Palace.” 

“Ash vanished on us again.” Mammon growled. “I need ya to see if she’s in her room since she’s locked us out.” Mammon released his grip on Solomon and shoved him roughly towards Ash’s door. “Ya shouldn’ta removed that trackin’ chip.” Mammon griped. Solomon didn’t respond and only entered Ash’s room, he did a thorough inspection of all the rooms, not that he expected to find her there. He had a good sense of her aura and could tell she wasn’t in the building but he doubted the demon would be satisfied with that. 

Mammon growled with frustration and snapped at Solomon to get over to the Palace. Solomon took his leave without another word. Mammon realized he hadn’t seen any of those Angels around as he marched down to Luke’s room. He banged on the door. “Open up Chihuahua! Luke!” he hollered. The door wasn’t locked so he let himself in to find the room abandoned. A note on the table caught his eye. The note read: _Called away to the Celestial Realm for urgent business._ With a roar Mammon flipped the table over and marched out of the room and began a systematic and destructive search for any of the other Angels, finding none he sent out a text to his brother’s and Lord Diavolo about his findings.

Lord Diavolo was pacing with impatience waiting on both Barabatos and Solomon. Solomon arrived first, bowing in respect. “I apologize for taking so long, I was waylaid by Mammon who needed me to search Ash’s room for him, I hear she’s gone missing?” he inquired. 

“Yes, and since her tracking chip is gone.” he gave a pointed look at the sorcerer, “I need you to perform a tracking spell. There’s a hairbrush in the room she was staying here and the physician has blood samples if that will make your spell stronger.” Lord Diavolo explained his need without hesitation or preamble. 

“Yes, Lord Diavolo. I can do that at once, but I’ll need to gather a few ingredients.” Solomon answered. 

Lord Diavolo waved him on, “Yes, yes just complete it as soon as possible.” He dismissed the sorcerer and waited to see if Barbatos would be able to devine anything. His vision of Ash had become murkier and murkier as of late. He used to think they had always been a few steps ahead but even with all of their combined power he felt lost. 

Solomon did go to the physician's office to collect a vial of Ash’s blood, it would be useful. He didn’t really need to gather ingredients but he needed an excuse because he needed to report to his master. As much as he hated the idea that Draak might have made his move without telling Solomon he was also worried about Ash if Draak didn’t have her. At least if she was in Draak’s hands then she was alive. 

“Come to bring me good news?” Draak asked, mildly surprised to see Solomon before his appointed time.

“Yes and No.” Solomon replied. “From the intel I gathered before I came here Ash has had a falling out with the Avatars and Lord Diavolo. The bad news is that she’s used her powers to vanish and without her tracking device they are frantic to finder her. Lord Diavolo has asked me to perform tracking magic to find her.”

“Hmmm.” Draak didn’t like not knowing where Ash was but this was still good development. 

“I should also mention that I noticed all the Angel’s had left the Devildom around the same time Ash vanished.” 

Draak laughed as if that’s the best news he’d ever heard. “If those idiots have taken her then they’ve created the perfect opportunity. Our dear Avatars can’t enter that realm, leaving Ash open for the final betrayal.” he grinned. 

Solomon shifted uncomfortably waiting for his orders.

“Make sure you’re the first to find her, and when you do you’ll bring her to me. You know the place.” he ordered. Solomon breathed a sigh of relief, it was almost over. As Solomon was returning with everything he needed to perform the tracking spell a barrage of messages hit his D.D.D. telling him to come to a meeting with Lord Diavolo and the Avatars. 

Lucifer had felt sick when he received an anonymous message saying that Ash was in the Celestial Realm. Satan had returned not long after, having used the teleportation stone to quicken his search he had found Kat in a state of confusion, some of spells and wards that had been placed around her had been broken yet some of her memories had been erased. There was no doubt that he caught Ash’s scent in her home yet he could find no traces of her anywhere else. Along with the fact that none of the exchange student angels could be found nor reached the only conclusion they could draw was that the Angel’s must have had their own way of tracking Ash and used her jump to the celestial realm as their chance to grab her. As they didn’t take her from the Devildom, they had no claim against them. 

Lord Diavolo had never felt so helpless and out of control. “ Nine of the most powerful beings in the Devildom and we couldn’t keep one little mortal female in our grasp.” he mused ruefully. Barbatos had been quiet since returning from his room, he didn’t speak but only shook his head that he had no helpful news to share. Diavolo felt a slight pang of regret when he saw how weary his loyal servant looked, he’d been asking too much of him and there was a price for the powers Barbatos had access to.

“Nothing has been simple or made much sense since she appeared in our lives.” Lucifer added. “I assume it was Simeon who sent the message but I don't want to contact him and blow his cover if he’s willing to help us get her back.”

The other brother’s were being quiet for now. Lucifer knew if their plan didn’t work his brothers would start another war. Mostly he worried about finding Ash in time, the amount of power she’d expended in such a short time...he feared the worst. He kept tugging on their pact bond just to soothe himself that she was still alive. 

Solomon hesitated for only a moment when he entered the room and all eyes landed on him as if he were their last hope. Most in this room either didn’t like him, didn’t trust him or both. Asmo being the only exception. So it took all his willpower not to vomit or erupt in laughter when Lord Diavolo looked at him and said, “Solomon, good, you’re back. We have a good idea where Ash is and you’re our only hope in getting her back.”

  
  


I could feel warmth on my face, my arms and cool breeze moved across my body, bringing goosebumps to my skin. When my eyes opened this time there was no bed, no ceiling, no beep of heart monitors, no IV in my hand. Just a clear expanse of blue sky and fluffy white clouds scattered here and there. I sat up and looked around. I was still in the human realm, I was on the plateau, my plateau, in one of my favorite vantage points overlooking the river. I looked down, I wasn’t wearing the nightgown and Levi’s hoodie, instead I was dressed in a simple white maxi dress, barefoot on a creamy soft blanket. The wildflowers were in bloom all around me, it was my favorite season for the plateau. My brows furrowed, but that shouldn’t be right. It was autumn, nearly winter…..and how did I get here? These worries faded from my thoughts as I continued to look around and the comfort of this place sank deep into my bones. It was peaceful, the perfect mix of warmth from the sun and cool breeze on the wind. Surrounded in a sea of yellow and purple, I couldn’t remember what I’d been so distressed about. This was heaven.

I’m not sure how long I sat there sunning and staring out at the landscape when I heard a whisper in the wind. Was someone calling for me? I looked around and didn’t see anyone. “Ash…” but there it was again, a little louder. I stood up and could see something moving towards me, it almost looked like a mirage not quite real. “Hello?” I called out suddenly feeling a little uneasy. It was a gorgeous day yet there were no other visitors, no cars in the parking lot in the distance. “Ash!” suddenly I was jolted as someone appeared before me. 

“Luke?” I didn’t seem certain but that was the name on my lips as I stared into the eyes of the blond, blue eyed boy who seemed several years younger than me. A relieved look crossed his face and he was hugging me. “Oh Ash. I’m so sorry.” he sniffled, his chin rested on my shoulder. With his touch everything came rushing back to me. “Luke!” I said again, in full recognition as I grasped his shoulders. “Am I...am I dead….is this...Heaven?” A crushing weight hit me in the chest as I realized I’d never see my beloved demons again, trapped in a realm where neither side had access to the other. 

Luke grabbed my arms and pulled away to look me in the face. “No Ash, you aren’t dead...not yet anyway.” his face flushed red in anger. “This is an illusion. I’m not really here and neither are you. I’m sitting by your sickbed in the Celestial Realm. This is an illusion Azariel weaved in your mind to keep you at peace.”

I felt conflicting feelings of relief and dread at the same time. I wasn’t dead but Azariel had taken me and I had the feeling they didn’t do it to help me. “Why Luke? What’s going on?” I asked.

Luke flushed again. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know what they were planning. Michael didn’t trust me.” Luke had never looked more miserable. “I still can’t believe they planned this…”

“Luke tell me.” I insisted. His gaze fluttered back up to mine. 

“They don’t want a demon to have Celestial powers, they want to ensure you remain human.” he told me.

“But if I remain human….”

“Yes, you’ll die. This place is meant to keep you comfortable until it happens.” he waved his hands around, he sounded angry again.

“Can you help me Luke?” I asked, Luke was loyal to Michael and I knew what I asked of him was not easy.

He took my hands in his. “You won’t die if I have anything to say about it.” he said, a new determination set in his eyes. “I can’t do anything now, if I break this illusion Michael will know and there are too many guards. Simeon is working on a plan with Lucifer. We’d try to get you out ourselves but...we’d be punished..severely.” he looked away, ashamed and I hoped he didn’t feel like a coward. I knew the price Lilith paid for her disobedience and I wouldn’t wish that for my friends. I leaned forward and gave Luke a chaste kiss on the cheek. “Thank you Luke. You’re a true friend. I appreciate the risks you’re already taking for me.” I tried not to smile at the blush that heated his cheeks. 

“I-I have to go...I was allowed to come pay my respects but I wasn’t supposed to talk to you. I don’t know if I’ll be able to come again...but I’ll be nearby even if you can’t sense me.” He gave me one more hug before shimmering out of existence.

I flopped down on the blanket. This place was beautiful but now that I knew it wasn’t real I was filled with a desperate loneliness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the last of the shorter chapters. If the rest of the story goes as I intend and I don't get side tracked...haha..there should be 3 or 4 lengthier chapters and an epilogue. Because we're nearing the end and I plan on longer chapters I'll probably be updating a little less frequently than I have been. Thanks again for everyone who's been on this journey with me I so appreciate every read, kudo and comment <3333


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm a liar! I said it would be longer between updates but this chapter just flew out of me today so here it is. LOL
> 
> There's a smidge of smut here and a nonconsensual situation.

I wasn't sure how long I’d been here, in this illusion in my own head. It felt so real, the place and my body. Maybe I would have been in peace if Luke hadn’t come to me, not that I regretted that he had but there was definitely no solace to be found now. I walked the trails, my legs never tiring, I picked flowers, the sun never set. I sat and stared at the view and I laid down and tried to sleep but it was impossible. There was no sense of time, I couldn’t tell if hours or days had passed since Luke left. I had no idea how long I’d been here before Luke had come to talk to me.

All I could do was think, think, think. How I felt, how my heart yearned and ached to see them one last time. About the prophecy and my supposed role, about the betrayals, about my wild emotions, the way I reacted. Retracing all my steps back to the beginning, wondering about the what ifs and the could have beens. Most of all, what did I want? That was the million dollar question. What did I want and what was I willing to sacrifice for it? Did I have the courage to fight for it. Did I want something that was possible or was I chasing an unrealistic dream? Did I forgive them? You couldn’t change people, people had to want to change themselves and I figured this went double for a creature such as a demon, ancient and terribly stuck in their ways. Could I really accept things the way they were? Did I want to be a Demon Queen? The thought was laughable. What about my own dreams that I’d been working towards for so long? Would my very existence plummet the Celestial and Demon realms into war? How would that affect the human realm? These were the thoughts that plagued me as I floated in this pretty illusion. 

_“Prepare yourself Ash. Help is coming.”_ The voice was so quiet, so faint, carried on the wind that I almost didn’t catch it but it sounded like Simeon and my heart started hammering in my chest. I stood up and looked around but I didn’t see anyone. On the horizon dark clouds began gathering and the light breeze picked up, reminiscent of the strong gale force winds this area was known for. The even, comforting temperature of this place began to drop and I could feel the goosebumps and hairs raise on my skin. I was torn between the need to wrap my arms around myself or hold my hair down from flying all over the place. My heart, which was still racing jumped and I didn’t hold back a shriek of alarm as lightning flashed overhead followed by the accompanying BOOM of thunder. Under normal circumstances I was a lover of thunderstorms but this was terrifying in both the fact that this place wasn’t real, this storm was being manifested and I didn’t know if it was from myself or some unknown force but it was unnatural and my mouth tingled with the strange coppery tang that could sometimes be associated with magic. 

“Simeon?!” I called out, screamed really to be heard over the roaring wind. The clouds that had been gathering darkened more and more until all the horizon was pitch black and I looked like I was floating on an island in an abyss of darkness. Then the ground trembled and I struggled to remain upright, there were no screams left to express my horror when I saw the far end of the plateau start to crumble and fall down towards the river. I turned and ran away from the ledge, yet no matter how far I ran I didn’t seem to be gaining any ground and what I was running to was pure darkness. My heart was racing so fast as I stopped, knees bent, gasping for breath as I closed my eyes. _This isn’t real this isn’t real this isn’t real._ I said the mantra over and over, even as lightning struck yards away and the rumble of earth told me more of the plateau was falling away. This was like a scene out of one of my favorite cult classics, the nothing was closing in and I had nowhere to run. 

A cold purple light flared in front of me and there was darkness, it looked like a rip in the fabric of this reality and an arm came through, a shoulder and then a head. “Solomon?!” I gasped in surprise. “Take my hand!” he yelled over the whipping winds and booming thunder and the deep resonating vibrations of ground giving way. I looked at him with tears in my eyes, my friend had come for me and I didn’t hesitate to give him my hand as he pulled me into that void.

  
  


Lucifer glanced around at his brothers, they were in the war room of the Palace. It had been an age since any of them had been in this room but it felt strangely appropriate. They were desperate to recover Ash from the Celestial Realm but they had another problem, Draak had disappeared. Simeon had been able to get a few more messages to Lucifer and in one he urged them to hurry because Ash only had a couple weeks at best, maybe only days left in her. Simeon promised him that Ash was in no pain but that brought them little comfort. The idea that she might pass from this world was terrible enough, the thought that they wouldn’t see her one last time, and even worse they were sure her soul would stay in the Celestial Realm, forever out of their reach. If they did recover her, and they must, there was no other acceptable option in Lucifer’s mind it would all be for naught if they didn’t have Draak and the key, most likely his blood to save her. 

The screech of chair legs roughly scraping across the marble flooring caught everyone’s attention as Beel stood abruptly and excused himself, stomach grumbling even though his face suggested he might be sick. Lucifer knew he should stop him, with Barbatos indisposed there was no one to protect the kitchen but he couldn't’ bring himself to care at this moment. It was then that he noticed Asmodeus was also absent and growled with annoyance. Lord Diavolo had left a while ago to check on Barbatos. He knew his brother’s hated the idleness as much as he did but for now they needed to be prepared to leap in if the Angels found Solomon and chased them back into the Devildom. 

  
  


Barbatos stared into the void seeking out their future and the many paths. The paths had been tightening, fewer and fewer options available. But the details had become murkier and murkier. He was watching the inevitable play out, they were down to a single path that would yield favorable results for Lord Diavolo and all he cared for. Barbatos pushed, tried to see more of the players but all he could discern was one pivotal moment, he pushed harder and harder, he needed more details to help his Lord. An arm darker than the darkest night, so pure it absorbed everything, even sight, rendering it invisible to the naked eye lashed out from the doorway, striking out at Barbatos. The fabric of the universe pushing back at the familiar and unwelcome intrusion. Barbatos stumbled back, pain wracked his body as he convulsed on the floor and the doorway slammed shut. Lord Diavolo entered Barbatos’ room to see his friend and loyal servant convulse on the floor. He pulled the demon to his breast and wrapped his arms around his thinner frame. Barbatos whispered something in his Lord’s ear before his world descended into darkness. 

  
  


Asmo had wandered off, unable to sit still and wait for news in the melancholy war room. He went looking for a cute little servant to seduce and while away the time. Anything to distract him from the horrid pain that seized and clutched at his chest and fought to bring him to his knees. It didn’t take him long to find a willing body, usually he indulged his partners in their desires but right now he didn’t care about them, he couldn’t even remember their name. Two orgasms later and Asmo was growling with disappointment. It didn’t matter how much pleasure he felt, nothing was distracting him from this foreign feeling, this heartache. He wouldn’t feel better until it was Ash writhing beneath him. Ash whispering honeyed words as she lovingly caressed him like only she did. Ash telling him how much she loved him. Then he remembered the look of hurt on her face as she had fled from them and the pain became sharper, even if they did recover her in time, there was no telling if she’d ever look at him again the way he needed her to. 

“Am I not pleasing you?” they asked him, having caught his expression. 

“It’s not you.” he barked, roughly pushing them on their knees as he shoved himself deeply into their throat. The eyes looking up at him disturbed him, so he weaved a glamour until it was her face, her eyes looking up at him. It helped a bit. He roughly fucked their mouth, ignoring their tears and gags. “That’s right. You’re so good to me Ash.” he sighed. He ignored the enraged look that flashed over their eyes at hearing another's name on his lips. 

“Oh for fucks sake.” Asmo grimaced and barely had time to pull out and tuck his cock back into his pants when he felt that familiar tug, the compelling command of a summon as he did what he could to tidy himself, resisting the pull until he couldn’t any longer.

Asmo found himself on a rock outcropping outside of the mouth of a cave. All around him the rough choppy waves of the draconic sea roared around him. The violent, salty wind whipped through his hair, irritating him further. “Who the fuck summoned me to this forsaken piece of rock?!” he exclaimed angrily, whipping around until he saw Solomon at the mouth of a cave. 

“Solomon?!” he exclaimed, “You’re supposed to be rescuing Ash! This doesn’t look like the Celestial Realm to me!” 

“I am!” Solomon raised his hands. “There’s no time to explain, I need you to follow me now.” he grabbed Asmo by the hand and tugged him into the caves, there were steps that led down, down, down, forever down and Asmo thought they’d never reach the bottom. 

“Where are we going?” Asmo hissed, losing his patience with Solomon no matter how much he adored the sorcerer. They finally reached the bottom and Solomon opened a door that led into a long corridor, glancing about first, he then pulled Asmo down the path to the right and Asmo gasped when they entered what looked to be a dungeon. 

“Don’t tell me this is where Ash is?” he hissed, searching the cells frantically. “She’s supposed to be in the Celestial Realm.” As Asmo came to the last cell, all empty except this one’s door was open.  
  
“I command you to step inside the cell and not to move.” Solomon evoked their pact and enforced it with his magic before Asmo could get another word out. Asmo’s eyes were wide with astonishment. As his body moved rigidly into the cell, Solomon closed the door and locked it. “Solomon! There’s no time for naughty role playing!” he hissed, even though deep down he knew Solomon was up to something nasty and not the sort of nasty he found enjoyable. 

“I’m sorry Asmo, I really am.” Solomon said, looking his friend in the eye. “Hand me your phone.” Solomon ordered, and Asmo responded obediently. “There’s no reception here anyway but I need to be careful.” Solomon said, pocketing the phone in his robes. With a wave of his hand and a few muttered incantations a magic circle that Asmo had not noticed roared to life beneath his feet. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve betrayed us...not me..not Ash!” Asmo ground out, feeling close to tears. Solomon’s face remained passive. “I had to do what I had to, to survive.” he ignored Asmo for a few minutes as he ran a few more spells over the cell. “Listen carefully Asmo to everything I have to tell you.”

  
  


Lord Diavolo had returned to the war room after delivering Barbatos to medical, his last words before losing consciousness consumed his thoughts. Another servant was serving some demonic bourbon, Devil knew he needed it and supposed the rest of them did too. The sight of the other servant was just another stark reminder of the sorry state of his friend and the last words spoken to him. 

“I’m sure Barbatos will make a full recovery, he’s a formidable demon.” Lucifer said lowly to Lord Diavolo, not wanting to catch the attention of his brothers. Lord Diavolo gave Lucifer a tight smile in response and a slight nod of his chin.

“Where’s Beel and Asmo?” Lord Diavolo asked, glancing around the room. Lucifer sighed and rubbed his temples. 

“I apologize, my Lord. I’ll punish them sufficiently when this is all over. Asmo is most likely fucking the brains out of any servant he can find and Beel is ravishing your kitchen pantry.” he gave his Lord a wry smile despite it all.

Lord Diavolo barked a quick laugh and clinked his glass with Lucifers. 

Their moment of levity was short lived as a ping on Lucifer’s device notified him of a new message. **_Solomon has her but I don’t think she has much time left._ ** Lucifer gripped his phone as relief and fear both raged in him. They needed to find Draak, and fast.

“We need Lykos.” Lucifer growled with reluctance, they had already been arguing for ten minutes while they anxiously waited for Solomon to deliver Ash to them. Belphie had returned with Beel once the message came in but no one had been able to find Asmo. 

“No way! That animal wants to turn her and keep her for himself!” Mammon argued. 

“He’s the best tracker around.” Lucifer countered. “Worst case scenario, if it’s either losing her to death or letting Lykos bite her... I’ll choose to save her every time.”

Mammon opened his mouth but Lucifer cut him off. “Don’t pretend you’d choose differently.”

“It’s still an unknown.” Satan reminded them. “We don’t have proof that it would work. But I agree, if all else fails it’s better than doing nothing.”

“Why isn’t Solomon back yet?” Belphegor interrupted. “He should have been able to be back with her within minutes.” 

It had now been 20 minutes. Lucifer sent a message back to Simeon on the unknown number. **_Is everything fine? Solomon has not arrived with the package.._ **

They waited anxiously. Simeon wasn’t always able to respond right away. Another five and then ten minutes passed. **_Solomon left without trouble. They know she’s gone now. Exchange students are returning. Be easy on Luke he didn’t know. I have to destroy this phone now._ **

Lucifer felt uneasy, as nausea hit him hard. There’s no reason Solomon should have returned by now, he had to take her to the human realm before he brought her back to the Devildom since his magic couldn’t take him from the Celestial to the Demon realm in one jump. If something happened to them in the human realm….or even worse...what if Solomon had betrayed them? The prophecy had spoken of betrayals but they thought it was their own betrayals that it spoke of...

Lord Diavolo called in some guards after reading Simeons message. “Put everyone in the exchange house under house arrest. Do not harm any of the students, especially the human ones. Bring the Angel named Luke back here.” he dismissed them with their orders.

“Lucifer you’re coming with me to get Lykos.” Lord Diavolo surveyed the room. “Satan I’m leaving you in charge while I’m gone. Someone find Asmodeus and see if he has any insight on Solomon.”

“For now we’re going to assume that Draak has intercepted them but we’ll follow any leads we can find. Someone find out if any of the exchange students can do a tracking spell.” With those orders Lord Diavolo and Lucifer made haste, using teleportation stones to take them to Lyko’s estate.

The brother’s had looked high and low for Asmo, he wasn’t responding to texts. Finally Satan found a servant who smelled of sex and Asmo and began to interrogate them. “I’m ssoorrry!” they squeaked. “H-he got a..a s-ssumons!” 

“A Summons?!” Satan’s brows rose in surprise. Satan had never trusted Solomon, he didn’t trust witches and wizards as a rule. However he enjoyed Solomon’s company but it was becoming clear to him that Solomon was involved. Maybe he’d been a spy for their enemies this whole time? If he found it to be true, no amount of past friendship between them would keep Satan from peeling the flesh from his bones.

Satan gathered his brothers. “I don’t see why Lord Diavolo put you in charge.” Mammon sulked, his arms crossed. “I’m second and Levi’s third! Why’d he pass us up huh?!” 

Satan rolled his eyes. “Probably because you’re too immature to be in charge Mammon, and you’re both too emotional.” he added, eye’ing Levi who still seemed to be in a listless state of being. Mammon hmph’d but didn’t say more. Satan was thankful because they didn’t have time to argue and fight between them, I guess even his idiot brother was figuring that out.

“I have reason to believe that Solomon has deceived us, for what purposes I can’t be certain but Asmo was summoned away and I can’t believe the timing was purely coincidental or that Asmo would have returned to us by now if he was able to.” the brother’s looked at Satan with shock. Solomon had become such an everyday occurrence in their lives they had barely noticed him anymore. 

“We have our ears and eyes out there looking for any trace of Ash, Solomon and Draak. For now we sit still and wait for a lead, otherwise we will expend energy chasing our tails.” he hated waiting himself, he itched to launch to action, to unleash his wrath but he knew that wouldn’t help anyone, least of all Ash. He had to keep it under control for her. 

Light footsteps rushed into the war room and Luke looked around at the demon’s with a flush face. “Where’s Ash?! Is she OK?!” he asked. 

“What do you mean Solomon didn’t return her?!” Luke shouted after Satan had explained the current situation. The poor Angel slumped into the nearest chair and hung his head. Tears leaking from his face he wailed. “I should have gotten her out myself! I’m such a coward.”

The demons looked away, feeling awkward at the Angel’s outburst of emotion. None of them blamed Luke, they knew the cost of disobedience all too well. Not that any of them would change their minds.  
  
“Pull yourself together. You can help us now. What are your brother’s doing back? Are they planning to attack us? To try to take Ash again?”

Luke shook his head sadly, it was a horrible situation, one he didn’t agree with. If it was anyone else sure, maybe he’d agree with their views but Ash was good, she was worthy of her celestial powers. “They’re orders are to observe for now, they have permission to defend themselves if you attack them. If Ash becomes a demon I know Michael will give the kill order.” he admitted to them. The brother’s ground their teeth, some growls escaped but no one said anything else. Each of them plucking on their pact bond, reassuring themself with the feel of Ash alive on the other end, no matter how far she may be. 

Mammon groaned. “Why do ya think she hasn’t tried to summon us like she did that one time? Ya think she’s still that angry with us?” he asked his brothers. 

Belphie looked at him and rolled his eyes. “If she’s on death's door I doubt she has the strength to do that, it might kill her if she tried.” he snapped. Mammon paled. 

  
  


The humans magical and normal alike were avoiding the Angels and the Angels were avoiding them. The house was surrounded by the demonic Royal Guard and everyone was on edge. Upstairs all the Angels were gathered in Azariel’s room. Gadreel was seething. “You’re just going to have us sit tight and endure ‘house arrest’” he mocked. 

“Wherever Solomon took her, I can’t sense her anymore. It would be pointless and a needless shedding of blood to try to leave this place for now. We will be patient and wait.” he gave Gadreel a look, daring him to argue further. “For now, I charge you to make sure the other students stay safe through this whole ordeal, who knows what Draak has planned next.”

Everyone else looked unhappy. While none were voicing it, they had all come to like and admire Ash and guilt was eaten away at them for their part in her unhappy story. 

When Solomon pulled me out of the illusion I found myself on a bed, wearing the same white gown, the room I was in was also white and sterile looking. I barely had time to register the details as Solomon scooped me up in his arms. I think I lost consciousness for a moment when the world shifted around us, there was a jarring feeling as Solomon tightened his hold on me. I saw trees, skyscrapers, the honking of horns and then the world shifted again. 

I was so weak, weaker than I’d ever felt before. I was thankful for Solomon coming for me but I thought he might be too late. I didn’t know if I was dreaming, everything in sight was grey. I could hear the roar and splash of waves hitting rock. The wind was pulling at Solomon’s locks. I wanted to ask him where we were, if it was the Devildom it wasn’t familiar. Suddenly we were enveloped by darkness and I weakly tried to clutch him tighter. A small whimper escaped me and Solomon looked down at me, his eyes were sad and tired. “You’ll be okay soon. I promise. Just hold out for me a little longer.”

When I opened my eyes again I was still surrounded by rock, it looked like I was in a cave. But I was laying on something soft and plus, it was dark but there was firelight coming from a few different torches along the wall. Wherever I was it felt old, ancient and slightly terrible. Like I could hear the echo of lost tortured souls. 

A shadow shifted and I realized I wasn’t alone in the room. I felt a tremor of fear as I called out, “Solomon is that you?” my voice was hoarse and weak.

“I’m afraid Solomon is indisposed at the moment.” The familiar cruel and cool voice came out of the shadows as the figure drew closer and the flames illuminated his face. “Draak.” I spat his name out like a curse. Draak stood before me in all his demonic glory, he was only wearing some low hung pants similar to the ones I saw Lord Diavolo wear in his demonic form. His red scales glinted in the firelight, his large wings were tucked back and his large horns were devilish and polished, reflecting the firelight. His slitted white and yellow eyes, like a dragon stared down at me. His black hair unbound brushed his shoulders. There was no denying that he was gorgeous and no mistaking that he was a deadly creature, with nefarious intent. 

“You’re too weak now, but when you’re feeling yourself...well I have so much to tell you.” his seductive, velvety voiced rasped against my ears. 

He sighed, almost a longing sound. “Oh Ash...you have no idea how long I’ve waited for this moment. I wish I could savoir you while you’re defenseless like this, I daresay by morning you’ll be a handful again.” he laughed, followed by another sigh. “Well, it can’t be helped.”

He knelt down on the bed and straddled my body. My heart hammered. I was too weak to even struggle or cry out against him. His hands rested on either side of my head as he bent down, he smiled his fangs glinting as I watched him pierce his own lips with them. The blood beaded and his tongue darted out collecting some of the blood. His mouth crashed into mine and I could feel his blood against my lips. One hand pinched my nipple hard and I involuntarily gasped, his tongue darted inside my mouth, dragging against my own as he pushed his blood into my mouth. Part of me was disgusted but another part of me knew I needed his blood, this was the key to keeping me alive. If I was alive, if I was strong, I could fight back. With my last ounce of energy I bit down on his tongue hard until I felt more blood flow into my mouth. Unfortunately the bastard seemed to like it as he groaned and continued his assault on my mouth, pressing more of his body against me. When I was desperate for air he finally released me, the last thing I saw before the darkness swept in was his gleaming eyes and the smug satisfied look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okaay who is excited for the emergence of demonic Ash?!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to get another chapter done! But seriously, this time, I won't have the next chapter up until Monday at the very earliest because I'm actually going to be out of town this weekend. Depending on how i decide to break it up the next chapter will probably be pretty long so might even be a whole week until the next chapter is up. 
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who has been reading and leaving me some love. It's so encouraging. <3333

Consciousness slowly flooded my mind. I tried lifting my head but it felt heavier than I was used to. I anticipated the dizziness to hit, and the headache that had been my constant companion as of late but it never came. In fact, the more lucid I became the more I realized how good I felt. Not just good, but strong. I felt different. I realized, staring up at that cave ceiling, the tang of demon blood still lingering in my mouth that it had happened. Draak unlocked my demon genes. Laughter bubbled up inside me and I let it erupt as a powerful feeling swept through me,  _ Oh how he would pay, they would all pay! The fools. _ I tried to sit up, eager to exact my revenge and that’s when I realized I was chained to the bed. A deep reverberating growl that began in my chest left my throat and echoed in the chamber I was in. I began pulling against the chains but it was no use, Draak wasn’t stupid, he had anticipated me waking up stronger than usual. Maybe my powers would work? I tried calling upon them, at least my Celestial ones I didn’t quite know what to expect of my demon side just yet. I felt the power just under my skin but I couldn’t manage to bring it forth. My frustration built and I began screaming and thrashing against my chains. 

A velvety smooth laugh interrupted my struggles and I went still. “You’ll just hurt yourself, love. Those chains are strong enough to hold Lord Diavolo and the cuffs you can’t see yet on your wrist have all your power locked up in that amazing little body of yours.” he said, sounding absolutely delighted with himself. 

Draak moved closer into my view, I could see him looking over me. “Let’s get a full look at you.” his words were full of heat. Part of me became nervous,  _ what if I was ugly?! _ I scolded myself, now was no time for vanity. Leaning in, Draak clipped something around my neck and I tried to bite him, earning another small chuckle from him as I growled. “Now now, no biting my pet.” he chided me. I bared my teeth at him, instincts I didn’t know I had, animalistic feelings surfacing, my mind groping to regain control of my body. 

“I’m going to get you up. You’re no match for me physically and your powers are contained, so be a good girl and I won't have to hurt you.” he cooed. My mind was working overtime as I restrained this new part of me that wanted to attack him with every fiber of my being. It was in my best interests to cooperate...for now.

I nodded once and Draak smiled, looking pleased as he began to unchain my hands and feet, only to reattach one of the chains to the collar he’d clipped around my neck. The chain was heavy but not uncomfortably so. The chains were deceptively small for the strength they held. As I began to sit up the blanket slid down my body and I realized I was naked. I pulled the blanket up and growled. “Where are my clothes you freakin’ pervert!?” 

Draak only laughed. “Your clothes would have been in the way of your transformation. Come dear, you’re a demon now, there’s no room for modesty.” he raised a brow in challenge, “Nothing I haven’t seen a million times over.” he said as he ripped the blanket off me with one swift move. A growl erupted unbidden as I bared my teeth at him again but I forced my arms to stay at my sides, I wasn’t going to let this male intimidate me, I refused to cower before him. Something inside, some instinct told me I was more than him, that he was beneath me. 

I rose from the bed, my chin held high. Draak looked pleased, as if he could take credit for my confidence.  _ Pig! _ I wobbled a bit as I took a step from the bed, getting used to the new feeling of this body, I had to balance my weight differently. Draak directed me towards a very large standing mirror across the room. Fascinated, I forgot all about him as I crept towards the mirror.

My initial catalog of thoughts, wings, horns, no cloven hoofs,  _ THANK GOD! _ Or not, that seemed strangely inappropriate now. Something swished behind me, almost making me lose my balance again. Tail! I giggled. Delighted despite my current predicament. I moved closer to the mirror and my wings flared out behind me. They were gorgeous! I turned slightly so I could see more of them in the mirror. Unlike Draak’s leathery wings, mine were feathered like Lucifer's and unlike Lucifer’s mine looked downright angelic. They were not white though, they were silver and I only had a single set. I admired them in the firelight and I could only imagine how dazzling they would be if I could ever unfurl them in the sunlight. Looking down over my shoulder my tail was reptilian and scaled like Draaks but thinner, more feminine in a way. Draaks scales were red but mine were a silvery lilac and they were not contained to my tail. There was a trail of them from the sides of my hips up my ribs, the sides of my breasts and all the way up until they ended just behind my ear. My horns were slightly reminiscent of Satan’s although they were smaller and curved up less. Other than the additional features my body was more or less the same, my body felt a bit firmer like I had acquired more muscle mass in my sleep, I was still short it didn’t look like I had gained any inches on my petite frame, my curvy hips and ample breasts looked unchanged. My face was the same, my eyes were the same color except as I moved closer to the mirror I realized they were now rimmed in a metallic lilac similar to the color of my scales.My hair was the same pale blond, maybe it looked shinier? More healthy? But I had been rather unhealthy before and my skin and hair had taken a toll. I smiled wide, inspecting my teeth, pretty much the same except my canines were sharper, more fang like. My tongue was the same, thank goodness. Overall I was extremely pleased with my new look. 

Draak moved into view in the mirror, spoiling my mood as I’d almost forgotten he was there. I scowled at him in the mirror which only earned me a delighted grin in response. I flinched when his hand ran up my spine, his fingers moved over the thick fleshy joint of my wing and lightly moved his hand up and over the curve of a wing. It was so sensitive I could barely stand it as I tried to stand tall and stare him down defiantly in the mirror. “You have Lilith’s wings.” he said and his voice held more than a hint of awe. His hand came down and tugged at the base of my tail, smirking as I gasped and struggled to retain my balance. “My tail.” he moved around towards the front of me, his fingers dancing over the scales on my hip. My eyes left the mirror to stare at the male in front of me now.

“Such defiance in those eyes.” he grinned as he leaned towards me. His hands gripped my horns and forced my face upwards towards him. “You have my mother’s horns.” for a moment I thought he was going to try to kiss me again but he let me go as I pulled away from him. Taking a few steps away from me, his eyes swept over me appraisingly. He looked pleased, proud even. 

“Yes, you are a wonder aren’t you? More magnificent than I imagined.”

Alright, it was time to get down to business. I needed to find a way to get out of these chains and remove these cuffs. “I want clothing.” I demanded, “And I want to know what you’ve done with Solomon.” I’d momentarily forgotten about my friend and I could only hope that Draak hadn’t killed him or left him injured somewhere. 

Draak rolled his eyes. “As much as I love you nude, I suppose we should cover up your best bits...wouldn’t want everyone looking at what’s mine after all.” 

“I’ll never be yours.” I growled out only earning myself another infuriating chuckle from Draak. He had walked over to an armoire and pulled out some scraps of leather. When he offered them to me I looked at him like he was insane. “What do you take me for? A common succubus? I’m not wearing that.” I spat out.

Draak shrugged. “I suppose you’d rather be nude then?” I snatched the leather scraps from his hands scratching him in the process. “What the claws dearest.” he said with a warning tone. That was one detail I hadn’t noticed yet. I grinned wickedly thinking of other ways I’d like to hurt him with these. “I’ll fetch Solomon while you dress.” he said as he left the room. There was no door, just an opening in the rock face. Not that it mattered while I was still chained. I quickly dressed, which amounted to a halter style leather bralette and leather shorts that had a slot for my tail to slide through. I was still finding it hard to control my wings and tail and eventually just sat on the bed. 

When Solomon entered I sighed with relief. His eyes looked at me, a fleeting look of shock and wondering before his mask fell into place.  _ Oh Solomon, you never change. _ I thought affectionately. I was relieved that he looked so well, I could see no signs of abuse...he wasn’t chained or gagged...come to think of it..it seemed a bit suspicious. 

“There you see. Solomon is fine, better than fine really.” Draak drawled.

I’d rushed over to Solomon, hoping that if I could get close to him he could somehow figure out a way to free me. As I came close he backed away until my chain tugged at my collar, not allowing me to go within his reach. He turned away from me without a word.

“I’ve delivered her to you, as was our bargain. Now that my cover is blown you need to honor your part and release me.” Solomon said to Draak. His words didn’t compute at first, what was he saying? I could barely describe the feeling that was descending upon me. 

“Solomon! What are you saying?!” I cried out, reaching for him but he was still out of my grasp. He continued to ignore me but Draak threw his arm around Solomon and turned him to face me. 

“You see darling. Solomon’s been working for me...for over a year now...his job was to get close to you and gain your trust, to help you and keep you safe for me since I couldn't’ do so myself until the timing was just right.” he grinned. 

I shook my head, my face was wet with tears. “No...no...it’s not true.” But Solomon looked at me with disgust on his face. Where was my friend? The man who had held me and listened to my fears and dreams and had encouraged me and helped me find my bravery when I was feeling lost?

Solomon finally smirked cruelly. “When we first met you didn’t trust me at all, you should have listened to your instincts.” His words were like a knife in the gut. I’d never felt more betrayed in my life. Sure I was upset at my lovers for their lack of trust and communication, I was mad at Diavolo for treating me like a pawn but at least I knew that in their hearts they had my best interests in mind. Solomon had completely tricked me, used me and sold me out to the devil. 

Solomon wholly ignored me as I collapsed to the ground, too stunned to react. He turned back to Draak. “Honor your word. Or are you not even good for that?” he demanded of the demon. 

Draak growled at Solomon. “Don’t let me see you in the Devildom or that day will be your last.” and with that Draak closed his eyes and when he opened them again he said, “I release you.” An orb of purplish light darted from Draak and shot straight into Solomon making him stagger. He took one deep breath and without a single glance back at me he gathered his magic and disappeared. 

I felt an oppressive darkness closing in around me. I barely noticed Draak as he knelt beside me, I was pulling my hair in distress. “That’s it. Let it all go. Everyone you thought cared about you has betrayed you, abandoned you. Only I understand you, I created you, you belong with me and when you accept that you’ll feel good again, strong.” His velvety voice and the darkness pressed in on me, breaking me. I lifted my head to the ceiling and wailed, screaming with all the pain I had inside me.

  
  
  


The most mournful sound woke Lucifer from his slumber. Then the smell of something burning hit his nose. Most of them had stayed at the Palace to sleep that night, Belphie was back at the house of lamentation sleeping in Ash’s old bed. Lord Diavolo and Lykos were out tracking Draak and Diavolo had left Lucifer in charge in his absence. 

Rushing out of his room in the guest hall, he found his brother’s gathering in Mammon’s room. Mammon had wrecked his room, Satan was pinning him down and losing control of himself because green flames were licking at the rug. Lucifer had to quickly conjure a hex to keep the room from burning. 

“She’s gone, she’s gone.” Mammon kept saying, Beel had entered the room and a minute later he’d gone pale and rushed to the bathroom, the sound of retching vomit came a second later. Levi was sitting in the corner crying silent tears. Lucifer plucked at the bond, but there was nothing. Their pact with Ash was gone. It would have been easy to descend into madness with his brothers but he was stronger, and of course he had his pride to consider. He let the maddening feeling wash through him but not consume him, it felt like a hole or piece of himself was missing. Of course this was absurd because this would have happened eventually anyway. Having composed himself he turned his attention back to his family which was crumbling apart without the glue that was Ash.

He laid a hand on Satan, willing him to release Mammon. Satan moved away at once, looking around as if he’d forgotten where he was and what he was doing. Slowly he calmed and the flames receded. Lucifer dragged Mammon up on his feet, “Get ahold of yourself Brother!” he scolded and backhanded Mammon across the face, his jaw made an awful cracking noise and he began to stumble back but Lucifer caught him again and this time pulled him into an embrace. The shock of the hit had silenced Mammon.

“She’s not gone Brother. She’s just not human anymore.” Lucifer said to Mammon calmly. He made eye contact with Beel who had emerged from the bathroom looking sick. A little flash of hope was back in Beel’s eyes when he heard what Lucifer said. Even Levi had looked up. 

“How can you be sure?” Mammon mumbled into his brother’s chest. His arms laid limply at his sides but he didn’t try to pull away from his brother’s embrace.

“Draak wouldn’t go through all the trouble to kill her now. And I have faith, I just know and you do too. If anything, we can breathe easier knowing that she’s become demonkind.” Lucifer spoke confidently. 

Mammon finally pushed Lucifer away. “Alright, alright.” he sniffed. “Get off me. Don’t treat me like a kid.” his cheeks were red but there was no heat behind his words.

“What about the prophecy? She hates us now! Doesn’t this mean she’s going to turn into a dark and terrible mistress? She’ll probably storm the castle, chain us up and do wicked things to us!” Levi babbled. 

Satan who had completely calmed by now smirked at Levi. “Sounds like a fantasy of yours.” he teased.

“N-n-no!” Levi shook his head, his cheeks flaming red. 

“I wonder what Ash looks like now?” Beel wondered aloud, his stomach growling as his appetite came back.

“Glorious.” was Lucifer’s response.

  
  


Solomon had retreated to the Human realm, leaving a myriad of false trails in case anyone tried to hunt him down. He wasn’t going to let himself fall into the power of a demon or anyone else, a second time. Pulling Asmo’s phone from his pocket he began a group message to everyone of import.

**_Solomon: By now you must suspect that I (Oh this is Solomon btw) had something to do with Ash and Asmo’s disappearance. While it’s true that I betrayed you all I didn’t have a choice in the matter. Well that might not be entirely true but I put my own survival above all else. I’m sorry for my actions and the hurt I have caused. I have no ill will against any of you and I can only hope that you’ll accept my assistance._ **

**_Ash is with Draak, he has unlocked her demon side and when I left she was well. At least physically...I have hidden Asmo in the dungeons where Draak is hiding, hopefully he’ll be able to rescue her but I’ve also attached a map of his location._ **

**_Draak won’t stay there long, he’ll move against you as soon as he feels confident he can control her. My betrayal may have sealed her fate and for that I am truly sorry. My only hope is that she is stronger than I._ **

**_Mammon: Ya piece of garbage! If I ever see ya I’m going to make you suffer an eternity of torment!!!_ **

**_Lucifer: If this information is useful I will consider giving you a headstart before we begin the hunt._ **

**_Levi: I can’t believe I ever lent you my TSL UR DVD SET!!!! WE ARE FRIENDS NO MORE!_ **

Solomon shook his head and sighed. Honestly the response could have been worse. He didn’t expect forgiveness. He just hoped they would be able to rescue Ash before it was too late. 

  
  


Asmo wiped at his tears and hissed in frustration. It was a shock when his bond with Ash snapped. Now he could hear her screams and it shook him to his very core. He could feel Solomon’s spell slowly dissipating and it was torture to be immobilzed while he had to listen to that. At least she was alive, what was Draak doing to her? He imagined horrible obscene things that made him want to kill Draak, slowly and painfully. A demon’s sadistic and morbid imagination was not unusual but when you actually had something, someone to love, something to lose, it had become a terrible curse. Part of Asmo was grateful that Solomon at least had a plan, something to try to atone for his sins but Asmo didn’t know if he could ever forgive the sorcerer. Maybe if Ash was okay, maybe if they all made it out of this nightmare alive he’d consider it. Asmo wanted to cry again when he was finally able to wiggle his fingers, soon he would be free.

  
  


Lord Diavolo and Lykos had returned to the Palace at once after Solomon’s message. They had hastily tried using the teleportation stones to go directly to the location, deciding that all of them at once could overwhelm them but something blocked them. The closest place they could teleport to was a small port town about a day away by ship. 

“This will take too long.” Belphegor, who had rejoined them, complained.

“We could just go, those of us with wings and fly?” Beel suggested. 

Levi shook his head. “Over those waters, with that wind. It would probably take you just as long to sail and you’d be exhausted and hungry by the time you landed.”

“Leviathan, there’s one ship in port there, gather the men needed and meet us there post haste.” Lord Diavolo ordered. Levi nodded, determination in his eyes as he rushed off.

Lord Diavolo looked them all over, the tough part was deciding who should go and who should stay. He knew they would all want to go but they had to make sure the Palace and city was protected. “Satan, I’m putting you in charge of the City Guard in the event of an assault.” Satan nodded and left to go to the guard house.

“‘Mammon I’m going to entrust the Palace and the safety of those inside to you.” Mammon looked shocked, he wanted to protest, he wanted to go after Ash but Lord Diavolo had never entrusted him with anything before so he kept his mouth shut. Gulped loudly and nodded.

“Belphegor, you'll stay here and support Mammon. Beel and Lykos will come with Lucifer and I to attack Draak’s stronghold.” Beel and Belphie gave each other a look. They didn’t like being separated but they accepted their assignments nonetheless.

  
  
  


When I had no tears left, Draak pulled me up off the floor and made me sit on the edge of the bed. My head was throbbing and my demonic nature was at war with my human thoughts and feelings. Such strong feelings of hate and malice swirled inside me, I wanted revenge and I wanted to inflict pain.

“You’ll be in torment until you let your demonic nature take over. You’re still feeling and thinking like a human.” he chided me like some fatherly figure. The nature of our relationship drew into the forefront of my mind.

“Why?” I asked him, throwing my arms up. “Why do all this?!”

Draak smirked, pulling up a chair he sat across from her like a king on his throne. “Let me tell you a story.” I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes or jumping across and trying to gouge his out. Instead I crossed my arms and waited for him to continue. 

“It’s been longer ago than you could even fathom, one of the earlier wars between my kind and the Celestials...it was the first time I saw her, Lilith.” he said her name with an odd sort of reverence.

“All those angelic cunts look the same but there was something special about her...so pure, so much love radiated out of her and she was supremely gorgeous too.” His gaze traveled back to me. “While you look nothing alike you have that same essence, that same sort of beauty.” 

“Well I was truly mesmerized, I was so distracted I actually took an injury.” he laughed. “I craved her from that point on.” The look of shock must have been transparent on my face when he laughed again. “Oh it’s not what you’re imagining I’m sure.” he smirked evilly. “I wasn’t besotted, I wasn’t in love.” he spat. “No it was an obsession. Sure I wanted to fuck her, corrupt her in anyway possible. I wanted to consume her, flesh and soul. I wanted her blood to coat my body and tongue.” I felt sick and had to look away from him. He truly had to be the worst monster I’d ever come across. 

“As you know, it wasn’t meant to be. I was there that night when they fell from the heavens. I saw two of them land and I was on my way to have a little fun but Diavolo had beat me there. I hid while he did the unspeakable, stole her away from me and turned her into a mortal so she could live out her life with that lowly creature she fell in love with.” he spat in disgust. 

“I fully planned on finding her as a human, I could still get a little fun from raping and torturing her after all. But of course they’d protected her and I couldn’t touch her.” he growled. 

“After a few generations I came back, found her bloodline. I was bored really and feeling spiteful. I found a pretty little thing, a great great granddaughter or so. I glamoured myself to look like her husband, I didn’t know if they were keeping an eye on the bloodline and Barbatos is ever the voyeur. Oh she cried and cried, she couldn’t understand why her sweet husband was acting like such a wicked beast.” he laughed, as he remembered his cruel deeds. 

“You’re sick.” I whispered but Draak ignored me, enjoying himself too much with his tale.

“I was feeling good after that, Diavolo has always disgusted me. So weak, so...human.” he grimaced. “I wanted a way to defeat him so I went to the oracles. I broke Diavolo’s law and spilt the blood of virgins as is our right as demons. That’s when I got the prophecy and soon after learned of the prophecy that Diavolo had received a few hundred years prior on that fateful night he saved Lilith.” he studied me. “I can tell from your expression you know of the prophecies I speak of.” 

“My path was set from that moment on. I vowed I’d do everything to see to the fulfillment of it and I knew Lord Diavolo had the advantage with Barbatos on his side. So I decided to create the perfect bride, stack the odds in my favor. So I went back to Lilith’s line every few centuries, I watched over them like little lambs encouraging favorable matings and when someone was born with that essence of Lilith, someone like you. I’d make a mating of my own.” he grinned widely as I shuddered in revulsion. “Of course I couldn’t risk anyone finding out so I always glamoured myself to look human, always waited until they were married so no one would suspect that the child was from an unholy union.” he barked a laugh. “Of course a lot of work went into the whole thing. I had to use many tactics to keep Barbatos from seeing me in his glimpses through time and I couldn’t have Lilith’s line running rampant with demi-demons either. Down through the ages I defiled her line until it was more demon than anything else and then finally Diavolo began RAD and began looking for Liliths line, he found you and put your name in the stack for Lucifer to tempt the fates, the prophecy but I wasn’t willing to leave it to chance, I was ready and all it took was a simply breeze through the window to knock your file at his feet and I knew he’d choose you.”

I was trying to wrap my mind around the several millennia of manipulations that brought us to this point today. Did I ever have a chance at any other future when both Diavolo and Draak worked so hard to make this come about, each with their own agendas? At least Diavolo had a noble cause, it was the only reason I could forgive him.

“So you see my sweet, you owe me your very existence. I’ve owned you from the beginning. I shaped and molded your very genetics and when I sensed Lilith's own power coursing through your veins I knew I’d finally created perfection.”

I blinked at the grinning devil before me. He wasn’t just evil, he was absolute mad, off his ever luvin’ rocker! Were there insane asylums in the Devildom, because he needed to be admitted stat! 

“I can see you holding on to your foolish human notions of right and wrong, good vs. evil.” he rolled his eyes. “Those you think you love aren’t any different from you or I. Just demons craving and seeking to have what they desire. What have their desires done for you? They never saw you as an equal, they kept you in the dark, chipped you like a pet, betrayed your trust. Diavolo cares nothing for you, only that you’ll fulfill his perverse dream. You are a means to an end, a puppet on a string.”

“And you think you’re different?” I spat, incredulous. 

“No.” he shrugged. “Like I said, we’re all demons. Yet I have nurtured and created you, my blood runs thick through your veins. I desire you. For what you can do for me, for your body...I will do what I have to, to get what I want. Willing or not.” he warned. “Yet I also desire for you to free yourself, to flourish and rule at my side as a true partner and not some puppet queen. You just have to make your celestial side submit to your demon side. Do as I say, give yourself over to me and I shall worship like a slave.” He had moved closer to me and lifted my chin to capture my gaze. “I will have what I want, one way or another. You can be my slave or you can be my queen. I will not lie to you about this. It's your choice.” his fingers ghosted over the scales on my neck.  Something inside me responded to his touch, it reviled me and scared me. It would be so easy to let go and give in.

In a fleeting moment of desperation I tried to pull on the pacts and summon my would be heroes.  _ Please save me from this, I _ pleaded. That’s when I realized the pacts were broken and the bonds were cut. Demons can’t have pacts with Demons. Those bonds were broken the moment I’d transformed. The loss hurt deeply, it was suffocating.

The darkness in me craved pain. I wanted them to pay for all the suffering I’d gone through. There was no way out of this mess, I could only go forward. I knew what I had to do. I closed my eyes and focused inward, I let the room and Draak fall away. I could feel it inside me, two opposite forces of power inside me. I drew the darkness closer and closer until it engulfed all the light inside my soul. 

Draak watched in wonder as the bright shiny soul that had always blinded him slowly snuffed out and darkness was the only thing that pervaded her soul. It may have been the single most beautiful moment in his long existence. He had anticipated and prepared to have her shackled and drug screaming until she was beaten and broken. She was far more magnificent than he’d anticipated and he felt a sense of deep pride that he had created her and that she was his. He had coveted her for so long, he felt the envy inside him soothed. When she opened her eyes there was nothing outwardly changed about her. She still looked like the most beautiful yet innocent looking demon he’d ever laid eyes on. The change was in her posture, in the way she held her mouth and the primal wickedness he saw burning in her eyes. This was his Bride. 

“You are truly magnificent.” he whispered as his mouth connected with her and pushed her back on the bed. His clawed hands scraping along her sides. He groaned as she began kissing him back, her hands tangled in his hair and her nails scraped deliciously on his scalp. He began pulling at the laces on his breeches when someone ran into the room interrupting them. 

“Oh….” a familiar voice made a sound filled with both shock and sorrow. “I’m too late.”

Draak stood up and offered a hand to his Bride. “It looks like Solomon left a parting gift.” he grinned wickedly. “Shall I do the honors or would you like to kill this one, my sweet?” 

A wicked little moue painted her face as she looked up at Draak. “It would be a waste to dispose of him so soon. He treated me like his pet, I’d sooner return the favor.” Only a moment of hesitation, a glance of suspicion flashed through the demons eyes before he smiled back down at his Bride. “Whatever you desire.” he cooed. Reaching forward Draak unclipped the collar around her throat and handed it to her. 

She turned to Asmodeus, “Come here Asmo.” she called out to him sweetly. Asmodeus didn’t know what to do, he felt he should run but escaping at this point didn’t seem possible so maybe it was best to stay near her and wait for his brothers. Reluctantly he walked forward. He reached out slowly and brushed his hands on her arm until a growl from Draak had him dropping it. 

“You’re so beautiful Ash...but your light has gone out.” the unshed tears shone in his eyes as he looked at her trying to find a shred of her former self within the wicked eyes staring back at him. 

“That girl is gone, she was an illusion, a simple vessel waiting for my true self to arrive. You’d best get used to it, pet.” she said with a wicked grin as she secured the collar around his neck. “Now go sit in the corner like a good pet where you won’t bother anyone.” she shooed him with her hands. Head hanging, he did as she bid.

“Now where were we?” Draak said to her, drawing her close with a hand on the back of her neck. Asmo cringed in the corner and turned himself towards the wall so he wouldn’t be tempted to look. The Lust rolling through the room would normally excite him yet now it only made him want to vomit. 

Ash kissed Draak for a long while, but when he proceeded to move forward she put a hand on his chest to stop him. “You may fuck me once you’ve made me Queen. That will be your reward once you put us on the throne and our enemies lay at our feet.” she spoke confidently, her chin raised in defiance. 

A part of Draak wanted to shove her down on the bed and ravage her, by force if necessary. Tape Asmodeus’s eyes open and make him watch. Yet she was undeniably sexy in this new confidence and now that he’d gained her cooperation he had to be careful. If she was giving into her demon side fully, the wrong slight could make her turn against him. 

He settled for kissing her again, biting her lip roughly before he pulled away. “Then get some rest my sweet. We will be leaving for the capital soon.” He wasn’t going to risk leaving the Avatar in the room, so he unlocked the chain from the wall and drug Asmodeus roughly from the room. Attaching the chain in the hallway, he yanked on it hard causing Asmo to fall on his hands and knees. “Guard your Queen dog.” he spat with a laugh before leaving to finish making arrangements for their impending departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could draw so I could show you Ash's demon form. Here's what her horns look like if I didn't describe them well enough https://i.etsystatic.com/6900791/r/il/4d3e66/1873654770/il_794xN.1873654770_lzg0.jpg
> 
> For the most part I wanted her to kinda look like an "angelic demon" haha


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Here's the next chapter a day sooner than anticipated. I have a crazy week coming up though so I'm not sure if I'll be finishing up this story this week or next but I imagine I'll update with at least one more chapter at some point this week. I think it will just be 2 more chapters and an epilogue. 
> 
> This chapter jumps around a lot to various characters and doesn't necessarily follow a single sequence of events since various things are happening at the same time, hopefully it's not confusing. Next chapter we will return to Ash's POV for the most part.

Lord Diavolo, Lykos and Lucifer found Levi issuing orders to the crew of  _ Satan’s Mermaid _ , it wasn’t as large or impressive as Leviathan’s _ Lady Envy _ , the flagship of the Navy, but it was smaller and faster and would suit their purposes for this rescue. Leviathan was a different creature on the ship, while the three who just boarded looked out of place on the ship, Leviathan looked at home. His posture was straighter, his face was a cold mask of indifference. He didn’t yell orders but his crewmates had no problem hearing and obeying his orders nonetheless, the crew was eager to please and impress their admiral and he very obviously had their respect. 

It didn’t take long before they were pulling out of port and making their way towards the stony island known as the Dragon’s Pit; An old stronghold of Draak’s family. It had long been thought abandoned, and it would have taken a while before they thought to look there. For this they were thankful for Solomon’s message, even if he was the reason Ash was in the hands of their enemy right now. They joined Levi in the captain's quarters and anxiously awaited the moment they would lay eyes on her again. 

  
  


Asmo sat with his arms wrapped around his knees and tried to get comfortable, but it was impossible. He couldn't’ remember a time when the Avatar of Lust had been subjected to such dismal treatment. Even Lucifer had never punished him so cruelly. He had waited for a servant to come by or anyone he could charm into taking this collar and chain off him but there was no one here! Ash hadn’t attempted to see him or talk to him since he was dragged out of her room. It made him sick and beyond furious to see that vile male touching her, he didn’t know how he would have handled it if she’d allowed him to go further. Normally a little voyeurism got him hot and bothered but this was a nightmare and in the back of his mind he wondered if this was some sort of punishment for his sins. He’d never felt so sick, sad and useless! He was the Avatar of Lust, he’d never been much of a fighter and he’d been foolish to barrel up here like he did, so anxious to move after being in that dungeon and now he just found himself back in chains of a different sort. This was NOT the way the Avatar of Lust liked being restrained. Now all he could do was sit here and wait, wait and hope his brother’s arrived before Draak tried to kill him or Ash humiliated him some more, he wasn’t sure which was worse. 

  
  


Lykos hated being out in the open water and wondered for the uptienth time why he had let them talk him into joining this rescue mission. Was it just to curry more favor with Lord Diavolo? He’d been sorely disappointed to find out he’d missed his opportunity to turn Ash but he also found himself anxious to see her in her new form, granted she hadn’t turned into some nasty succubus who wanted him dead. Maybe it was centuries of boredom, all he knew was that she’d gotten under his skin and he wanted front row tickets to see how this all played out. 

  
  


Draak had only managed a few hours of sleep but that was fine, he didn’t need much and he was much too anxious and excited. His patience and careful plotting over several millennia were about to pay off. It was sure to be a bloody affair which only excited him further, it had been far too long since he’d been able to indiscriminately render flesh from bones. The blood lust of real battle, there was little better. The best part was, everyone except himself was expendable. Well perhaps Ash too, unless she did something unforgivable then he’d enjoy flaying her alive, but not until Diavolo was properly disposed of and he took the throne for himself. 

He enjoyed kicking Asmo over on his way to fetch his wicked little bride. The timeline had progressed sooner than anticipated but he had played his hand well and the prophecy had done the rest of the work. He wasn’t going to complain. Ash was already awake when he entered her chambers, he frowned a bit, he’d been thinking of creative ways to wake her, but there would be plenty of time for sex later. First, blood.

“Good morning my sweet. I have a gift for you.” he greeted her and offered her a black box tied with a black ribbon. When she reached out for the box he captured her hand and kissed and nibbled at her palm and wrist before releasing her with a wicked smirk, the heat in his eyes a promise of things to come. 

Ash was pleased to find a gown in the box, she really hadn’t wanted to storm the Palace in these little scraps of leather she’d been given. She gasped and smiled prettily as she pulled the dress from the box. Yes, this was just the sort of gown she needed. It was elegant and sensual and would allow plenty of free movement so she could still kick ass. Not that she really knew anything about fighting but she knew her instincts coupled with the raw power undulating inside her would be plenty. “Oh Draak. It’s perfect.” she smiled and held the dress up to herself. 

“A dress fit for a Queen.” he purred. “Put it on, we’ll have breakfast and then we have a Kingdom to conquer.”

“Are you going to be a gentleman and turn around?” she asked.

“No.” he shook his head, with an unrepentant smirk.

She rolled her eyes with a shrug, it wasn’t like he hadn’t seen it all anyway. She kept her chin high and held his gaze as she stripped out of the little leather pieces. When she was fully nude, Draak pulled something out of his pocket. “Oh I almost forgot.” he smirked and tossed her some little scraps of red lace. 

She caught them and wriggled into the pointless undergarments before getting into the dress. It had a very low back to accommodate her wings and a slot with a panel for her tail to slide through yet still keep her backside covered. The fabric hugged her body before flaring out at the hips. A full skirt with deep slits up both legs would allow her full movement. The halter style top allows full movement of her arms, a frill along the neck looked regal and wicked. The fabric shimmered like the night sky. Draak walked over to the armoire and brought out a pair of black stiletto heels. Ash raised her eyebrows. “That doesn’t seem practical conquering footwear.” she commented . 

“Take them off when you need to.” he shrugged, “doesn’t mean you can’t make a sexy entrance.” he grinned. “Besides, if all goes well you won’t have to do much.” 

Ash pouted. “Well that wouldn’t be any fun. You promised me my revenge.”

“Quiet my little Queen, you’ll make me hard with that sort of talk.” she only grinned wickedly in response. “There’s makeup in the vanity.” he pointed, “Finish up and follow your nose to the right and you’ll find the dining room, we’ll have breakfast and then depart.”

“Bring me my pet will you?” she asked sweetly. Draak growled but did as she bid, he wasn’t going to leave them alone no matter how well things seemed to be going. So he settled in on her bed to watch. 

Ash chained Asmo up near the vanity. “Come pet, make me pretty like only you know how.” she ordered him. Asmo searched her impassive and cold face before letting out a sad sigh. At least it was something to do he thought as he sorted through the available products. Nothing as good as what he owned but he could make do. First he put her hair up in a style that showed off her pretty neck and the frill on the gown before he set on her makeup. He began to do her makeup in the usual way, accentuating her soft angelic features until she stopped him with a cold hand. “No, give me a look worthy of the demon I am, not the girl you’re mourning.” she snapped. Angrily he moved on to the darker pallet of colors, fine, if she wanted to be the evil queen he’d give her a look worthy of one. 

When Asmo had finished. Ash looked in the mirror and clapped, laughing gleefully. “Oh you’ve outdone yourself Asmo!” she praised and gave him a little kiss on the cheek, eliciting a small growl from the demon on her bed. For a moment Asmo was shocked, she felt like HIS Ash until he pulled back and saw the wicked way she was looking at him, as if she’d done it on purpose just to torture him further. 

“Are you bringing your pet with you dearest?” Draak asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

Ash stood up, still admiring her look in the mirror. No matter how angry Asmo had been he’d done an amazing job, he hadn’t gone garishly dark, just enough to make her look badass while still working with her coloring and highlighting her features. 

She glanced at Draak and then back at Asmo as she made her way to a bench to slip on the heels. “Oh no, I think we should keep the pet here for now. Let him stay here, alone and ignored. What better way for him to contemplate his sins while I decide on his future?” she said. Draak smiled, approving. He knew Hybris would be upset, she wanted them all dead and he’d already agreed to spare Mammon for Lakshmi. However he suspected that Ianna would like to play with Asmo in her dungeon for a time, maybe he could convince Ash to release him into Ianna's keeping. He detested the idea of her keeping any of them long term. 

"By the way," Ash interrupted his thoughts, "How do I switch out of this form?" 

"You have to learn glamour. I'll teach you once this is all settled, but you should get use to your true form first."

Ash shrugged. "Makes sense."

  
  


Satan was on top of the wall outside the main gate to the city. As soon as Diavolo had given him charge of the city's defence he’d shut the city down, no one was going in or out until Ash was back safe and sound. He’d put lookouts at all the main entrances. The only downside was that the wall was very far from the palace and city, there were woods and farmlands between him and everyone else who may end up needing his assistance. It was an exceptionally foggy morning on the dead grasslands outside the gate. Satan knew he’d made the right choice when figures started pouring out of the fog ahead, it was a whole damned army. “Fuck!” he grabbed his D.D.D to warn everyone. Mammon received his message at the Palace but those at sea were in the dark having lost their signal hours before. 

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck!” Satan roared as he received additional messages that there were armies outside of each gate. He worked quickly to rally their forces and evenly place their stronger warriors at each gate, they needed their strongest spell casters, curse and hex wielders on the front lines. Magic would be waged before the physical combat began. 

  
  


Mammon had received Satan’s text while eating a mediocre breakfast, eating at the Palace wasn’t as fun when Barbatos was still laid up recuperating in bed. Jumping up he was barking orders at different Palace guards, they needed to fortify the Palace defences in case anyone made it through. Belphie wasn’t responding to his texts and he was marching down the guest suite corridors looking for him when something cold wrapped around his throat. He gagged and almost fell backwards as he choked. He scrambled to pull off the offending thing, it felt like a chain from his neck but he felt strangely weak. The chain tightened on his neck, he was able to glance backwards to see one of the larger Palace guards behind him. He tried to speak but the chain was too tight. He struggled uselessly as someone came around the corner as his vision started going black. “Now where do you think you’re going, my love?” he cringed at that voice, the last thing he saw before he passed out was Lakshmi smiling over him. 

  
  


The crew began shouting, warning of a wall of fog up ahead. When Levi came out to see what the fuss was about he began issuing new orders. Neither Diavolo or Lucifer were able to clear the fog completely and the waters ahead would be treacherous without being able to see the jagged rocks that ring around for miles from the Dragon’s Pit. They attempted to teleport to the island directly from their current location but were still unable to do so, they needed to get closer. With the fog and rough winds and water they had no chance of moving forward without risking losing the ship. Before they could make a decision on how to move forward a demon in the crows nest began calling a new alarm. Enemy ships were slowly appearing through the fog wall. They were outnumbered and outgunned. 

Leviathan was counting the ships as they emerged from the fog. Calculating. It didn’t take him long before he was issuing new orders, his expression fiercer this time as he raised his voice to be heard over the rough seas as his crew rushed about. No matter how skilled his crew was, there was no way they could take out all the emerging ships without Satan’s Mermaid taking serious damage. Levi sighed, Lucifer wouldn’t like it but it was necessary. After warning his crew, Levi turned his gaze to Lucifer and the others. “Brace yourselves.”

Prowling to the bow of the ship Levi faced the churning sea, “O fiend of water, creature of jealousy...In the name of Leviathan, I command you...Come forth, Lotan!”

Lykos who had never had the privilege of seeing such a summoning, made his way to the side of the ship, clutching anything he could to keep himself upright and from pitching over the side of the ship as he took in the roiling sea, as something ancient and terrible began rising from the depths. 

Lotan, the sea hydra rose from the depths. Some of its heads looked serpentine, others draconic and even others more fish or eel like. Each terrifying and deadly in their own way. Their serpentine necks stretched to the heavens, it’s main body still somewhere hidden in the depths below. Leviathan only had to make a series of hand gestures before the various heads gave their different calls of acknowledgement. A terrible cacophony of shrill shrieks, rumbling growls and hisses that could be heard clearly over the roaring waves. 

Lotan moved forward, attacking the ships to their front and left while the crew pulled their ship to engage the ships on the right. Cannon fire and magic exploded in kind. Lord Diavolo and Lucifer helped by placing various hexes on the cannon balls. Deadly curses and magic exploded everywhere. The howling of the sea and Lotan’s various heads created a dreadful symphony of destruction, as ships began to sink one by one.

  
  


Asmo was trying to keep calm, they’d moved him out of Ash’s chamber and into a dank and damp space that was completely void of anything except rock. He couldn't’ remember the last time he’d been so simultaneously struck with both worry and boredom. Time ceased to have meaning, he didn’t know how long ago Ash had left him there. He couldn’t rest and he didn’t want to think, he couldn't’ even stand to pleasure himself in this horrible place. Asmo wasn’t an overly active person but it was important to stay fit and healthy, so with little else to do he did what exercises he could while he was chained and hoped his brother’s would find him soon.

It wasn’t the same vibe without his incense and adorable pink yoga mat, but he made do when he moved into his yoga stances. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been meditating in a one legged wheel pose when a noise, something other than the ocean sounds, disrupted his meditation. He felt a little woozy when he righted himself, the blood had been rushing to his head for far too long. The sound became louder but was still faint, the sound of boots on stone trying to move silently through the caves. 

Asmo stood taunt, ready for anything, his arms crossed deceptively defensive. He let loose a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding when Levi, followed by several others found him. Levi’s eyebrows rose, he was glad to see his brother unharmed but he wasn’t the person he was hoping to find and rescue. “Where’s Ash!?” Levi asked as he unchained his brother. 

Asmo scowled. “How’s Ash?! How about you ask how your poor little brother is first?! You don’t know the torture I’ve been there!” he exclaimed dramatically. Levi rolled his eyes. “You look fine to me.” he retorted. Asmo pouted and rubbed his neck where the collar had been chafing him. 

Their voices had drawn in Lucifer and Diavolo to their location. “All clear. No sign of anyone here.” Lucifer growled. Lykos nodded. “Smells deserted, I’d say no one has been here for several hours.” 

Asmo glared, he couldn’t believe he’d been kidnapped and they were all ignoring him! “Well I could have told you that much!” he snapped, even though he really didn’t know how much time had passed. “Draak and Ash left! She’s turned all dark and scary! They said they were going to the Palace.” Asmo waved his hands dramatically. 

Lord Diavolo growled and Lucifer and Levi looked truly worried. “We need to get back.” Lord Diavolo said. “We should be able to teleport away from here since we were able to teleport from the ship once the fog cleared.” However, it was not to be, their attempt was blocked once again. 

“How has he managed this?!” Lord Diavolo was shocked, now it seemed they could not teleport back to the castle. “Let’s go to my estate. Our D.D.D. should have service again and we can reach the others.” Lykos suggested.

“Good plan.” Levi nodded. “We can get a better idea of what we’re up against.”

“And access to allies should we need them.” Lucifer added. 

Their minds made up, Lord Diavolo clasped Asmo by the shoulder. “I need you to tell me everything that transpired.” Asmo beamed up at Lord Diavolo, finally happy that someone was paying attention to him. 

  
  


Belphegor stared daggers at the female behind him, as she kicked the back of his knees, causing him to fall hard onto his knees. Nyx had always been a cold bitch, she had a rod up her ass and didn’t sleep enough, he never liked her. Now he had a good excuse to kill her and take Ash as his own Bride. He just needed to figure out how to get himself and his scumbag brother out of their chains. 

He turned his gaze from Nyx behind him, to the female in front of him sitting like some self righteous bitch on Lord Diavolo’s throne. Hybris preened and smiled down on Belphegor. “Tell us where Barbatos is and I’ll make sure Nyx gives you a clean death.” she purred down at him. Belphie snorted and rolled his eyes. “How should I know?” he drawled lazily. “He was convalescing in his room last I knew.” he shrugged. 

Hybris reached forward and grabbed Belphegor’s chin, her nails digging in and drawing blood. “I see.” she grinned. “Painful it is. We’ll keep you alive long enough for you to see that little bitch you love so much turn her back on you.” she laughed and made a hand motion. Someone moved forward and placed a gag in his mouth and they drug him away by his chains. Diavolo’s luxurious and tastefully appointed throne room had quickly been transformed into a torture chamber, Belphie noted as his chains were fastened to metal hoops in the floor to keep him in a prostate position. He could barely turn his head to see Mammon, who’d been stripped to his boxers and strapped down to some wooden X that looked like something more out of a sex dungeon than the actual dungeon. He was thankful that for now Mammon was still passed out, once he woke up Belphie imagined he’d be quite loud, unless they gagged him too, but more than that, he knew that’s when Mammon’s real torture would begin. Belphegor found himself thankful that Nyx was satisfied with killing, maybe a little torture but he’d take that over what Mammon had in store for him at Lakshmi’s hands. The position he was chained in was horrible, his forehead pressed to the floor with nothing comfy to rest on. Oh well, maybe he could still manage to sleep until Beel or one of his other brother’s managed to rescue them. 

  
  


Beel had made sure the Angel’s and exchange students were still guarded well before he moved on to secure the rest of the students and made sure they went back to their dorm rooms. The students had never seen Beel so serious about anything other than food and didn’t question him when he gave them orders. He had been bored and already raided a vending machine and was contemplating how much trouble he’d be in if he raided the RAD kitchens. He felt a ping of unease and aggistation. Most likely picking up on Belphie’s feelings. He didn’t think much of it, Belphie was with Mammon after all. But after a while his joints began to hurt, he felt tired and more agitated. That’s when Beel began to worry that there was something wrong. He shot off a text message to Belphie and received no response. He paced, he knew he should stay and defend RAD but the need to check on his twin was growing more and more. When his D.D.D. pinged him with a message he hoped it was Belphie. Instead it was a message from Satan, enemy armies were attacking outside the city walls. 

Beel was really in a stew now, he was torn with indecision. Should he stay? Should he check on Belphie? Should he help Satan? Beel wasn’t used to making these decisions, he always deferred to Lucifer’s judgement. His stomach growled, he definitely couldn’t make up his mind on an empty stomach. A delicious smell hit his nose as he thought this earning another growl from his stomach. 

Okay. It was decided. Investigate smell. Eat whatever it is. Check on Belphie and ask Satan if he needs help. He followed his nose to the cafeteria and was surprised to see one of his favorite meals sitting out on a table. So hungry and quick to jump at the delicious food he didn’t stop to think of how odd and suspicious the situation was until he’d almost finished the meal and by then it was much too late. He felt himself getting very drowsy and before he could swallow his last bite he was crashing to the floor. 

  
  


Azariel paced inside the Exchange House. The other students were scared and they had good reason to be. They were in the midst of an internal war and were going to bear witness to the birth of something so dark, the repercussions would ring out across the realms. Luke was furious with them and was spending his time with the other exchange students trying to calm their fears and talk down the witches and wizards who were curious and wanted out of the exchange house. 

“Michael has sent word that Ash is no longer human. We must get ourselves into a position where we can eliminate the threat she poses!” Gadreel hounded him again. It was always the same argument round and round. Azariel knew what needed to be done but it didn’t feel right any longer. He couldn’t imagine Ash ever becoming such a creature of darkness, the dark couldn’t snuff out a light like hers it could only make her glow brighter. Regardless, Gadreel was right about one thing. They would accomplish nothing locked up in the Exchange House. They needed to get to the Palace. He suspected that’s where everything would come to a head. 

“Turiel, Armaros, Ofaniel...you three stay here and help protect the students. Don’t let any of them leave. Gadreel and Zephon you’re with me. The Angel’s nodded, the three of them who were staying seemed relieved, they didn’t want to take part in any action against Ash, they already felt terrible for taking her to the Celestial Realm against her will. 

While they discussed a plan for sneaking out of the exchange house, suddenly the door flew open and Luke was standing there, looking mad as hell, his cheeks bright red. “I’m going with you!”


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this early after deciding to split this chapter into two parts. Writing Action isn't necessarily my strongest suit but I hope it's not too bad.

Satan bent, resting his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. He picked up a shredded bit of cloth by his feet, what was left of his shirt and mopped sweat off his brow. The land beyond the wall was awash in green flames, the screams of the enemy had mostly died away. Satan had unleashed his rage on them and now he was spent, he’d have to battle with his wits and physical strength from here out. At least he had secured the southern gate. Somehow his D.D.D. had survived the initial onslaught of magic that had bombarded them. He pulled it now to find several messages from his brothers. They had found Asmo at the Dragon’s Pit but Ash was already gone when they arrived and she should be here now. Satan’s heart skipped a beat at the thought of Ash being so close but his heart threatened to despair when he read what Asmo had to say about her light being gone. There had been no word from Mammon, Belphie or Beel which was very worrying. 

Ignoring his brothers for a moment he focused on the reports coming from the other gates. The Northern gate was holding, but the eastern gate had fallen almost immediately and the guard there had retreated back to stand between the enemy and the city. The western gate wasn’t in much better shape but it hadn’t fallen yet. He quickly relayed this information to Lord Diavolo. They had told him they couldn’t use their teleportation stones to enter within the border of the walls. Satan used his own to teleport himself to the Western gate. He quickly relayed the message, they just needed to get inside the walls. He told them he’d be at the western gate, to send allies to the east and with that he prepared himself for another battle.

When Draak had wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled out the stone I recognized as a transportation stone, I’d expected to be whisked away to the Palace. So it was jarring when we appeared outside a command tent with a seething sea of demons below us. They were bombarding the gate with an old fashioned battering ram. It was funny to me how they used computers and smartphones and yet used magic and old fashioned weapons for warfare. They could summon a tank and have that gate blown in a second. _ Demons... _ I sighed and rolled my eyes. 

I didn’t know which gate we were outside of, I’d only passed through one of the gates, I believe it had been the west gate, when we drove to Lykos’ estate. “Why are the demon’s on the wall not attacking us?” I questioned. 

“Both sides already exhausted their power before we arrived, now they just have to wait for us to breach the gate and then we’ll witness some true carnage.” Draak answered, smiling at the thought. I guess that's why they were using the battering ram. Soldiers parted like the red sea to allow us to pass as Draak escorted me closer to the gate and the front lines. After my second wobble on the ridiculous heels I was wearing, Draak wrapped his arm around my waist and shot up into the air, encouraging me to try out my own wings he separated from my body, just holding my hand. I made quite an ungraceful spectacle for several moments before I figured it out, I only managed the landing because Draak hit the ground first and steadied my own feet before letting me go. 

“Now, it’s time you prove yourself to me.” Draak turned to me as he slowly pulled off one wrist cuff and then paused, “One wrong move, dearest and you’ll beg for death.” he warned before slipping off the next cuff. I staggered as the power inside me surged, rejoicing at being unrestrained for the first time since I’d become more demon than human. It was powerful, overwhelming and for a moment I thought it would sweep away everything that I was until only this raw feeling was left. 

“How do you feel?” Draak’s voice brought me back to the present and I noticed he was rubbing my wrists where the cuffs had been. I pulled my hands away and flexed my fingers a few times. “I feel...powerful.” I responded, still in awe. Draak chuckled and drew close to me again. Standing behind me he snaked one arm around my waist and the other entwined his hand with my own. “Let’s demonstrate the power of their Queen.” he whispered in my ear. 

It was then that I noticed the demons with the battering ram had moved back, well away from the wall. Draak raised my hand and pointed it at the wall. “Your blood sings to me and your power…” he breathed deeply and shuddered against me. “I can help you channel it. Now I just want you to focus on the gate, you want to destroy the gate, think of nothing else.”

High on the power, I could feel what he had said, our blood called out to each other because it was the same and I felt even more power with his hand in mine. It was intoxicating and I felt like I was drowning in sensation. I tried to do as he asked, I focused on the gate, focused on removing that obstacle. I felt the power building, it reminded me the way that pleasure builds and when I climaxed I knew this power would explode forth. 

My legs were shaking and I think if Draak hadn’t had such a hold around my waist I would have collapsed. It happened so fast then, I felt the power explode from our conjoined hands, like a swirling arrow of concentrated power shooting forth. It wasn’t just the gate that came down but a large portion of the wall came down with it, the screams of the demons who disappeared under the rubble resounded in my ears. Draak was laughing with delight. “You’re more than I even dared hope for, my beautiful darkness.” he cooed and pressed a kiss behind my ear. I barely noticed, still overwhelmed by what I had been capable of. A part of me recoiled but a larger part of me felt triumphant. I truly was powerful, I would never cower as a meek human again. I would never rely on someone else for protection or to achieve what I wanted. Just how powerful was I though? Could Lucifer even stand against me? Was I more powerful than even Diavolo? Is this what he feared so much? I couldn’t stop that laugh that bubbled out of me. No one could stop me now. I’d make sure of it.

  
  


Draak was very pleased. He’d been suspicious at first of her quick transformation from light to darkness. He still couldn’t trust her completely, after all she was more powerful than himself now and if she turned too much to the darkness she may decide to overthrow him as well and just take the throne for himself. He had to watch her carefully but he wouldn’t let caution ruin his good mood. He had expected to have to break her and work hard to get her to this point, he’d underestimated her friends and lovers, they had done such a thorough job at breaking her silly little human heart, making his job that much easier. He almost felt he should thank them someway before ending their miserable existence. He laughed at the thought. As expected, in their attempt to rescue Ash and Diavolo’s love of his precious campus they had spread themselves too thin. Taking the city would be easy and his allies had already secured the Palace and awaited their arrival. He knew he should pull Ash through the gate so he could teleport them directly to the Palace but his need to get his hands dirty convinced him that a short delay was acceptable. So he took Ash back to the command tent and joined his brother’s in the assault on the guards that awaited them inside the wall. 

  
  


Once again Draak didn’t do what I expected from him and it was beginning to become frustrating as he left me in the command tent. I considered teaching him a lesson by leaving, see how far he could get with this take over without me...but no...I’d stick with him for as far as it suited my own purposes. I decided to use the time getting familiar with my own body. The tent was tall enough that I could practice using my wings, just lifting and setting down for now. I did this until it became like second nature and the muscles in my back that I’d never had before screamed in protest. Then I focused on learning how to control this tail which seemed to have a mind of its own. I was beginning to become increasingly restless, no matter the amount of power it took to take down the gate and part of the wall my power still surged and sang to me, begging to be used. Draak had said the demons both on his side and on the wall had used up their power stores, I wondered how much I could use before my own well ran dry because right now it felt limitless. 

“You’re still here.” Draak’s voice held amusement and a little surprise as he sauntered into the command tent. I whirled and raised a brow, “And this surprises you? Was this meant to be some sort of test of my loyalty?” I chided him, keeping to myself that the thought had crossed my mind more than once.

He just smiled at me and I took in his appearance, wrinkling my nose. “You’re covered in blood.” I said with distaste. His smile widened, “Yes, but none of it is mine.” he went to grab me but I used my wings to assist me in jumping out of his reach quickly. “Don’t touch me with those filthy paws. Wash yourself.” I hissed. Draak laughed and moved towards a basin of water set out on a dresser. He scrubbed his hands and arms up to his elbows. The basin was deep red by the time he finished. I couldn’t help but notice the new spark in his eyes as if brutally murdering whomever he’d gotten his claws on had truly given him joy. These demons dressed in fine clothes but most of them would be more suited to a bit of armor or maybe just a simple loin cloth of leather to highlight the savages they still were. Draak certainly could put on airs but underneath it all he was ancient and savage, a killing machine that had no real purpose in the future Lord Diavolo had been dreaming up. For a moment I pitied him.

When he finished scrubbing, he dried his hands and held his out to me. Distrustful he wouldn’t try anything. I tentatively placed my hand in his and readied myself to fight if he tried to press me into his body which was still covered in gore. He chuckled at me and before I could retort or even glare he transported us into a bedroom at the palace. I looked around, it just looked like a random guestroom. “This is the room I typically stay in when I visit,” he explained. He even had spare clothes in one of the closets. “I’ll shower...care to join me?” I simply made a face at him, causing him to laugh at me once more. “Don’t we have more pressing matters to attend?” I called out as he went into the attached bathroom. I could barely believe how nonchalant he was being. “The palace has already been secured.” he replied before shutting the door. I paced a bit before sitting on the edge of the bed. I wondered who his allies were and just how many he had to be able to pull this off. The fact that I hadn’t seen anyone I recognized yet was surprising, so far there had only been Asmo’s botched rescue attempt. I rolled my eyes as I recalled it. What had Solomon been playing at? Summoning Asmo, did he regret what he did to me? I burned with anger and shame recalling my so-called friendship with the sorcerer. 

When we finally made our way to the throne room I noted the various guards, some of them were familiar but most of them I’d never seen before. Diavolo had more enemies in his house than he’d been aware of, I sneered, the demon Prince had been too trusting. We entered from a hallway I’d never been down before, there was a secret door that let out right behind the throne. As we entered the room and rounded the platform Draak took a seat on the throne and pulled me onto his lap. I bristled when I took in the room and saw Draak’s trusted allies. All seven of them, the fiancés’ of the Avatars. I saw Belphie and Beel chained, Belphie was chained on his knees, bent forward, his forehead pressed to the floor. I couldn't’ tell if he was asleep or not.Beel was chained between two supporting pillars, his arms and legs both spread wide, many chains, thicker than the ones used on me, and the ones holding Belphie. My attention was snagged elsewhere when a soldier approached the throne, bowed and gave Draak a report on the battles being waged outside. Draak grunted in annoyance when he heard the army at the southern gate had been destroyed by Satan, I tried to hide my smirk as I imagined Satan laying waste to them. At least one of them hadn’t been captured, pathetic, I rolled my eyes. 

  
  


Mammon winced as Lakshmi cracked the whip against his back once more. “Just give up Mammon. Draak’s already given you to me, I own you for all of eternity.” her laugh grated on his ears. He’d been hoping Belphie would find a way to get him out of these chains until he saw his younger brother dragged in and chained himself, not long after Beel had been hauled in unconscious and strung up. He still had other competent brother’s out there though so he kept telling himself it wouldn’t be long now, he just had to wait it out. Lucifer wouldn’t ever let them down after all. “If you think someone is going to rescue you, you’re sadly mistaken.” she cooed. “Just give yourself to me, love me, worship me and the pain will stop.” Mammon refused to respond or even look her in the eyes. Instead he just spat on the floor by her feet. An enraged growl issued from her cruel mouth, he braced himself for the pain but it never came. Instead she laughed with wicked delight. “If you’re holding out for your love.” she laughed, “You can give up on that thought, Draak’s turned her into his little whore now.” Lakshmi pressed the whip under his chin and forced his gaze towards the platform where the throne sat. Mammon’s eyes widened when he saw his beloved human sitting on Draak’s lap on the throne. Except she wasn’t human any longer, she was like him and she was more beautiful than he could have imagined. He felt panic and bile rise when he realized she wasn’t fighting to get away from Draak, she was idlying playing with a lock of his hair and laughed at something he said. Was this real? Was the prophecy true? Had he helped usher her down a path of darkness, that’s when he realized the light that normally shone out from her, from that bright shiny soul, it was all gone, only darkness was left. A tear slipped from his eye when she turned her full gaze and locked eyes with him. He cried out this time when the whip cracked across his back, not because of the physical pain but because of the pain in his very heart and soul. Something terrible passed over her face then and for a moment Mammon was glad that Lakshmi was holding the whip as Ash evoked a feeling of terror inside him. 

  
  


I glanced back around the throne room as the soldier left, done with his report. Draak was becoming bold, his fingers tracing lazy circles on my exposed thigh from the slits in my dress. I was looking for an excuse to get up when I saw him. I didn’t notice at first because they were further back in the room. Mammon’s eyes were shiny with tears, Lakshmi was forcing his gaze upon me. I watched a tear trickle down his face, my vision so much better than it used to be. Something twisted and hateful was growing inside me and my power chirped with excitement as the feeling built. I watched, my face cold and impassive as Lakshmi raised the whip and cracked it across his back and Mammon cried out in pain. Lakshmi smirked at Mammon as she ran her palm over Mammon’s sweaty arm. I didn’t stand up, I didn’t even crack a facial expression as the ugliness inside me reared up and coiled with the power inside me, striking out without a conscious command from me. 

A slow grin spread across my face as Lakshmi screamed in horror as her hand, the one who had touched Mammon had withered up into something dead and shriveled. A horrible blight on an otherwise gorgeous body. Draak had stood up, wondering what was going on and I just slid into his place on the throne. I rested my head lazily in my palm, my elbow resting on the arm of the throne as I watched Lakshmi’s dramatic show of horror play out. 

“Who did this?!” she screamed. “Who dare lay a curse on me?!” she shrieked looking around the room with accusation. The other fiancees in the room regarded her with mild curiosity at most, Asmo’s fiance seemed the most alarmed, probably worried about her own vanity. Finally Lakshmi’s gaze fell on me and her face twisted an ugly red as she exploded into her demon form. Twisted horns stuck sideways from her head, her legs turned into those of a cow and she had a tail similar to Belphie’s. With that big golden earring in her nose she really did remind me of a bull. I almost laughed as he charged towards me with an accusing finger flung in my direction. 

“Draak! I demand you punish her for this! Look what your whore did to me?!” she screamed as she charged right up to Draak. I smiled wider. Draak looked mildly amused, looking from me to Lakshmi. “Did you do this my sweet?” Draak asked me. I shrugged, acting disinterested. “I didn’t like the way she was touching what was mine.” I responded, it was true but I didn’t want anyone knowing that I hadn’t actually done it on purpose, my power was wild and I wasn’t in complete control and that scared me more than anything. 

Draak frowned a little bit at my words. “Mammon is mine!” Lakshmi screamed, she tried to move closer to me but Draak blocked her, his frown turned on her now. “Your master gave Mammon to me and I will touch him however I please and there’s nothing a little pet like you can do about it!” I’d never seen a formerly beautiful face contort so much before. 

I laughed then. “Oh Draak.” I cooed, teasingly. “My dear, what lies did you spin to these ladies to earn their allegiance?” Lakshmi looked from me to Draak. I could tell she didn’t understand why Draak was letting me get away with speaking so disrespectfully. 

“Let’s get one thing straight.” I said, becoming more serious. “Draak may have promised you the moon but alas…” I sighed. “Mammon was not his to promise.” 

“You can’t be serious!? You promised me!” she growled in warning to Draak. “You’ll not receive another penny of my support if you go back on your word.” I watched with delight as Draak’s mildly amused expression turned dark as Lakshmi threatened him. 

“Hmm.” he mused, his expression dark as he rubbed at his chin in thought. “I guess it’s a good time to tell you that your entire pathetic force was wiped out at the southern gate.” I watched Lakshmi’s face drop in horror at his callous words. “Therefore, you’re of no use to me...and with no large forces remaining to you, your house will be easy to overthrow, and your coffers will be mine.” his smile turned wicked. 

I watched as Lakshmi sputtered and struggled to come up with some sort of response. Draak waved her away dismissively. As he turned to move away, I saw her grab a dagger from under her skirts and lunge towards me. My power reacted instinctively as I threw up some sort of shield around me, her dagger inches away from my heart before it was stopped. Draak roared in anger and I was doubly thankful that my shield held when I watched Draak literally rip Lakshimi’s head from her neck and toss it down the short steps of the raised platform. “Respect your Queen or suffer her fate.” he growled out a warning to the rest of the room. I released my shield when the rest of the blood and gore slipped off onto the floor. It’d be a miracle if I made it through the day without being covered in gore, I thought, shaking my head. 

I made my way down the steps as someone was called in to clean up the mess. Draak was distracted speaking with someone so I approached a guard and whispered instructions to him. I threw a fake smile towards the rest of the females in the room who were regarding me with a mix of guarded hate and curiosity. _ One down...six more to go _ . I smiled again and made my way back to the throne after the gore was gone. The guard had brought Mammon to me on a leash made of the same demon strength chain. I indicated to the guard to attach the leash to the throne, I had noted earlier it had several places where chains could be attached. What a kinky place this is, I thought passively. Mammon was regarding me with large eyes but didn’t utter a word. “Kneel.” I told him, my voice cold. He kneeled with only a moment of hesitation, his cheeks burned red, causing me to smile. “Good boy.” I cooed as if he really were a dog or something. “Now sit.” I indicated to him to sit next to my legs. He did and I patted him on the head, causing a strange strangled whimper to leave his lips. 

The whimper caught Draak’s attention and his face soured. “Another pet my sweet?” he said through gritted teeth. I laughed. “Oh don’t give me that face.” I teased him. “Two pets, the perfect amount.” I mock defended. My hand in Mammon’s hair tightened and lifted his face to mine. “At least until I’m bored of it.” I smiled wickedly and shoved his head roughly away. This seemed to please Draak as he strode back to the throne, Mammon scrambled around the side narrowly missing Draak’s boot that was aimed for him. Draak lifted me up in his arms and I giggled like a schoolgirl as he buried his face in the crook of my neck and sat down on the throne with me back in his lap as he continued to place kisses on my neck. 

  
  


It wasn’t often that they wielded weapons, between their hands and the power they possessed they had little need. Satan however liked the feeling of a sword in his hands. The east gate had fallen and he was anxious to get over there and make sure none of them made it into the city, the royal library was on that side of the city and he was anxious to make sure it was protected. Not willing to wait any longer to see if this army would be able to take down the gate, he led the charge, bringing battle to his enemies. For every demon he cut down two more seemed to pop up in its place, the battle fed his fury but not enough time had passed to fully recharge, otherwise these demons would have been nothing more than burnt embers by now. Just when he felt that the tide was beginning to turn against them he heard the eerie howls sound out from the forest behind enemy lines.  _ Finally! _ He thought as he began to fight with a new energy, invigorated by his brothers imminent return. 

The werewolves were the first to arrive, ripping carelessly through the enemy. Two loud bursts and sound, like mini sonic booms resounded through the middle of the battlefield as Lucifer and Lord Diavolo landed amidst them. Their powers lashed out and anyone foolish enough to get close enough to them met a bloody end by a flash of claw and fangs. Satan and the rest of his exhausted rag tag group of city guards were able to take a rest as the enemy turned all their focus inward and behind them. 

Behind them Levi walked towards the left flank of the army, the ground beneath his feet turned into a muddy marsh and the soldiers who charged him found themselves stuck and sinking into the muck or drowning in the barest bit of marshwater. The lone soldier who was able to reach Leviathan was quickly choked and had its throat crushed by his tail. On the right flank Asmo walked without a care in the world, he wasn’t even in his demonic form, a pink aura engulfed him and where he walked he charmed. Soldiers dropped their weapons, or began fighting their own comrades, those who resisted found themselves slitting their own throats. In no time at all their enemy was vanquished or imprisoned by Asmo’s charm. 

When Lucifer approached Satan they stared at each other in awkward silence for a moment before Lucifer clasped his brother on the shoulder. “Well met Brother.” he nodded, his mouth was grim but his eyes held warmth and relief to find Satan whole and still in charge of his faculties. Satan nodded, trying not to show how he was affected by this show of warmth from Lucifer. “The east gate.” Satan said, no other explanation needed since he’d already told them before they arrived that it had fallen. 

Lord Diavolo looked to Lykos who had finally emerged and slowly shifted from his beastly form. “Lykos take yours and skirt around the wall to attack the enemy from behind. Asmo, take your minions and move through the city to bolster the guard to the east.” Lykos responded immediately, shifting back and calling his werewolves to him with a howl before bounding off towards the east gate. Asmo wanted a break and a hot bath but he didn’t voice his wants knowing now wasn’t the time to displease Lucifer. He gathered those under his influence and moved towards the city with intention. 

“Levi, go north and help hold the north gate.” Lord Diavolo commanded next. Levi looked exhausted as he contemplated the walk to the north gate. Lucifer tossed him a transportation stone, earning a smile from the demon before he disappeared in a flash. 

“If you’re able Satan, come with us to the Palace.”

  
  


I was beginning to grow bored, no one had given me an excuse to attack them. Mammon’s soft sniffles were grating on my nerves. The only thing I had to watch was some old priestess Draak had brought in. She was drawing eight different sigils on the floor next to metal restraints that had been magically fused to the floor. It wasn’t hard to guess their purpose. I just wish the show would get on the road. I wanted a proper bath and sleep tonight. My eyes lighted up when I realized that Beel had finally regained consciousness. I smiled, _ time for a little chaos. _

I called a guard over and whispered in their ear. They gave me an odd look but left to do my bidding immediately, no one wanted to risk having their head torn from their body after all. Draak was growling, angry about something as he consulted someone about the war going on outside the walls. More bad news it sounded like he only had two out of four armies left. My smile broadened when he gave me a distracted kiss and left me to my own devices in the throne room as he followed his scout or whatever out. 

Adephagia had Beel gagged as soon as he woke. He was looking frantically between me and Belphegor. I could hear his heart hammering from across the room. With Draak gone, I knew it wouldn’t be long before one of the vipers made a move. Which one would it be though?

I smiled at Hybris as she approached, “My Queen.” she bowed. “I hope you will forgive us for our earlier insults, we had no idea the powerful demon you were hiding within.” She offered me a glass of demonus as a peace offering. I took the glass with a smile, I was sure it was poisoned or cursed. “Let bygones be bygones.” I replied, my voice dripping with honey. 

I brought the cup closer to my mouth and watched her haughty eyes glitter with anticipation. Just before I was about to splash the offending liquid in her face Mammon shot up and grabbed the glass away from me, drinking it down in a few loud gulps. “NO!” Hybris screamed as I shot up to my feet. At the same time Mammon was falling back, his eyes rolled back in a seizure and foam filled his mouth. I caught him before he fell and eased him onto the floor before I whirled back around in time to catch Hybris’ wrist, another dagger aimed for my chest. 

I shook my head and tsk’d “My my my. Poison and a knife to the back? How cowardly. You’re no match for Lucifer’s Pride.” I sneered and twisted, her wrist breaking in my grip. The other females in the room gasped but none moved to attack me or help Lady Hybris. My power lashed out as the dagger fell to the floor. Hybris took a few staggering steps back as she began to age rapidly before our eyes, she was white haired, hunched and wrinkled beyond recognition when she lost her footing and fell backwards down the stairs when she hit the floor she exploded into dust. I didn’t spare her an extra glance or thought as to what I had just done when I turned my attention back to Mammon. A powerful aura surged around me as I knelt next to his convulsing body, my celestial power shot out of me and snaked its way around and into his body purging it of poison until he lay still, his heart rate and breathing became steady and even. His eyes opened in shock. My power receded and I glared at him, as he sat up I stood and gave him a resounded smack to his cheek. “Don’t pull a stunt like that again Pet,” I hissed, “You’ll not escape me so easily.” I growled before plopping myself back into my seat. I glanced around the room, stretching my neck. I wasn’t bored anymore but I was even more agitated. The room reeked of fear and I could hear them whispering... _ unnatural...abomination… _

Draak returned and looked at the servant who was sweeping up Lady Hybris. “What’s that?” he asked. “I think you mean who is that.” I replied dryly. “What have you done now my sweet?” he asked, his eyes narrowed. “Self defence.” I shrugged. 

“Oi! That witch tried to poison her!” Mammon finally spoke up for the first time, surprising me with his outburst. Draak kicked Mammon. “No one gave you permission to speak!” he seethed at Mammon. I idly wondered if Mammon could take Draak in a fight. “Is this true?” Draak asked, his eyes settling back on me.

“It is.” I responded simply. “And your response was turning her to dust?” he asked, he tried desperately to hide how unnerved he was. “Well I only broke her wrist when she tried to put a dagger in my back but my power just did it’s thing.” I shrugged as if it was no big deal. “Honestly I don’t even know what happened, she just started aging before our eyes and she fell and then...poof!” I made a dramatic gesture with my hands. Draaks eyes were wide when he realized the implications of the powerful curses I was wielding without thought, knowledge or proper training. You could see the envy of my power flash through his eyes, a glimmer of fear and a healthy amount of greed as he calculated just how much he could use me.

“She’s an abomination!” someone screamed, we looked around, it was Inanna. “He drank the poison and she purged it from his body with Celestial Power!” the demoness accused me. 

Draak looked back at me. “Is this true?” he asked me. “Yes.” I shrugged. He regarded me carefully now. “I didn’t realize you’d be able to use your celestial powers once you gave in to your demon side.” I laughed at him then. “You should know better. I’m not just a demon, I’m more than that and these powers are mine to use no matter what form I take.” my eyes flashed zealously. 

“But why did you save him?” Draak asked, his voice accusatory. Ah..now I knew what he was actually upset about. I pouted. “I wasn’t about to lose my pet just yet. After all, he hasn’t suffered nearly enough to be taken out so soon by some measly poison.” Draak snorted and I knew he wasn’t entirely satisfied. I rolled my eyes. I stood up and pushed him down into the throne and sat on his lap. “You’re not jealous are you?” I asked with a grin. “I forget you used to be the Avatar of Envy.” I cooed, rubbing his arms with my hands. He looked less than amused at my teasing. “You’re stronger…” I squeezed his arms, “sexier...and I owe all I am to you…” I ran my hands over my own body enticingly. With a satisfied growl Draak pulled me closer and captured my lips with his own.  _ Males... _ I thought. _ So easy to manipulate.  _

  
  


Draak was still shoving his tongue down my throat when I smelt the food I’d ordered wheeled in on a cart. Like I asked, the guard passed in front of Beel before heading our way. Beel’s chains were rattling and I could hear his stomach growling from here. I pulled away from Draak and clapped happily. “Oh look, the food I asked for is here. Aren’t you hungry?” I asked Draak. “Oh sure.” he almost pouted. The cart of course was full of Beel’s favorites. I could feel Beel’s eyes on us and the food. I glanced over at him and almost laughed when I saw him chomp down to eat the ball gag in his mouth. “I need food.” he growled at Adephagia who was staring at him in annoyance. 

I was over exaggerating my enjoyment over the food as I sampled a few of the things I found edible on the cart. “Oh you have to try this, this is one of Barbatos specialties.” I gushed and hand fed Draak a few morsels of food. 

  
  


Beel was sad, he hadn’t felt this sad and useless in a very long time. Even though this situation was entirely different, it brought back up his feelings of failure with Lilith. He hadn’t protected her and now he had failed Ash too. He couldn’t believe his bright flower was gone. He wanted to eat and eat and eat until he couldn’t feel anything else. And he was hungry, he had been too worried to each much before and he wasn’t sure how long he’d been chained up now, too long by the way his wrists and ankles felt. It was supreme torture when they carted in his favorite foods, their aroma filled his nose and made his mouth water. He would drown on his own saliva with this gag in his mouth. Luckily he was able to eat that and free his mouth but the bit of plastic did nothing for his hunger. He spat out the offending bits, it tasted horrible. On top of his hunger he felt jealous and angry as he watched Ash feed HIS favorite foods to that horrible demon. How could she taunt and betray him this way. He needed out of these chains and he needed out now. 

Belphie couldn’t see Ash but he could hear her and everyone around them. He refused to believe that she’d be lost to them and if she had truly descended into darkness then he’d gladly join her there. He was smirking into the floor. She’d already eliminated two of their fiancees and now she was playing a dangerous game, toying with Beel’s hunger. 

I glanced over to see Beel struggling against his chains, he’d reverted to his demon form and was grunting and panting with exertion. I laughed. “Oh Beel. Are you hungry dear?” I pulled a leg of the whole roast havok off the tray and threw it towards him, just out of his reach. Draak laughed,“I didn’t realize you were so cruel my sweet.” I gave him a coquettish look before responding, “Only to those who betray me.”

Beel roared as he reached for the leg of havok. “Ugh, someone shut him up.” Draak rolled his eyes but no one dared approach Beel in his frenzied state. I feigned surprise when the cracks started appearing in the pillars holding Beel’s chains. Draak stood. “Stop him!” he commanded. The guards were slow to approach and only a couple of the females dared get near him. Adephagia had found Lakshmi’s whip and was advancing on him with her teeth bared when there was another resounding crack. 

It was like the scene from the Bible, Beel was my Samson as he pulled those pillars down and half of the ceiling came down with it. I kicked the cart towards Beel not wanting him anywhere near me during this frenzy. Draak only had time to throw his body over mine, he didn’t notice the power I’d flung out when large pieces of ceiling started crashing down around us. 

When the dust settled, the whole roast havok was gone and Beel and Belphie were both nowhere to be found. Mammon was shaking, wide eyed and looking around us none of the debris had come near the throne. Adephagia and Inanna hadn’t been as lucky, both crushed under large pieces of marble. 

Eris was laughing like a mad woman while Lamia and Nyx looked less than pleased, in the span of several hours they’d lost four of their own and so far, as far as anyone knew, all the avatars were alive. I coughed and sputtered and pretended to be surprised by the chaos I had orchestrated, finally things were getting interesting. 

Draak was pissed and his mood soured even further when one of the guards came in to give a report. “General, Leviathan has been spotted at the northern gate; they haven’t been able to make any progress without taking heavy casualties. Asmo and Lyko’s have halted the progress of the eastern army. There have been sightings of Lucifer, Satan and Lord Diavolo moving towards the Palace.”

Draak scrubbed at his face. “You three!” he pointed at the females. “Lamia, take care of Leviathan. Nyx, you go find Belphegor and Beel. Eris, attack the RAD campus. I’m done playing around. “ he growled. “Someone fetch me that priestess, it’s time I finish this.” his jaw was set with determination. 

“And you,” he turned on me. “No more fun and games for you, you’re going to behave yourself and prove your worth to me or you’ll join your former lovers.” Before I could protest he clipped those cuffs back on my wrist that locked up my powers, leaving me feeling powerless even though my body was still much stronger than before. 

“And no more pets.” he snapped, grabbing Mammon’s leash he pulled him down the stairs and set him on one of the sigils on the floor, chaining him in place there. 

“Fine!” I spat. “I’m going to shower.” I said standing and wiping some of the dust off my dress before storming out of the throne room. 

I managed to make it to a guest room without incident, luckily for me there was a little D cleaning the room when I entered. I thought it mildly funny that they were just going along with their regular duties when the Devildom was literally falling apart around then. “Please get this dress clean.” I told it as I disrobed and went to the shower.

The shower felt glorious even though I lost all the work Asmo had done on my hair and makeup. When I left the bathroom my black dress was gone and in its place was a silver dress, much more in the style I was used to wearing except the back was open to allow for my wings. The skirts were too restrictive. So I used my claws to carefully cut to slits in the fabric to give me legs free range of movement. I looked in the mirror and sighed. I looked much more like myself. Hopefully Draak wouldn’t make a fuss about my new look I thought as I made my way back towards the throne room. 

I took a turn down a hallway when the passage was engulfed in darkness. It wasn’t as if the lights had gone out, this was like swimming in black ink. It was darkness made manifest. It was terrifying and I couldn’t even see my hand in front of my face. My heart rate picked up, there was only one person who could be responsible for this darkness, Nyx; and Draak had left me defenseless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was debating between three different endings for this, and while I've already decided. What do you think Ash is up to? How do you see this ending?


	34. Chapter 34

I clawed at the cuffs but of course they wouldn’t budge. I moved carefully until I found the wall and began using it to guide me down the hallway. I tried to take deep, slow breaths to keep myself from descending into panic. 

“You can’t hide from me little half breed.” I shuddered when I heard Nyx’s velvety smooth voice sing out from the darkness. Even with my heightened senses I couldn't’ tell where it was coming from. I finally found a door knob and tried to open it, locked! Of course, fuck! For a second a considered smashing it down, I’m sure I was strong enough but the noise would alert Nyx to my location and maybe I’d end up trapped in the room. 

I had to stifle the scream that almost erupted out of my throat when I swear I felt something brush against the back of my neck. I moved forward a bit faster, ignoring the bedroom doors now as I moved forward. A mistake. I heard the latch and something cold came across my neck choking me as I dropped to my knees. “Gotcha!” she sang. 

  
  


Beel had either scared off or incapacitated everyone in the kitchen. “Beel we don’t have time for this.” Belphie hissed at his twin. He was so tired, he had no energy for this and Beel was wasting their time. “You know I can’t fight on an empty stomach.” Beel said reasonably around a mouth full of food. “I’m going to need to be at full strength.” Belphie sighed, there was no point in arguing. He folded his arms and tried to shut his eyes, leaning against the counter but he was too wound up. He needed to see Ash, he needed to feel her in his arms. And where the hell were their other brothers?

When the kitchen was plunged into pure darkness, Belphie became uncharacteristically alert. “Time’s up Beel.” he said. Not even their night vision could pierce through the veil of darkness unleashed by Nyx. They would have to rely on all their other senses. As the twins made their way silently through the darkness, their senses on high alert, Belphie heard something that chilled his blood. 

“Belphegor….I’ve got your lover...let’s make a deal.” Nyx’s voice grated on his ears. She wasn’t far away and he could hear Ash panting for breath and struggling uselessly. Rounding the next hallway, Belphie called out. “I’m here Nyx.” with those words the darkness fled. Belphie’s eyes landed on Ash first, it was the first good look he’d had of her since her transformation. Her eyes were wide with tears and she scratched at the chain around her throat. The dampening cuffs and demon chain made her attempts against Nyx weak and futile. She was so beautiful though that for a moment he couldn't think. 

“Where’s your brother?” Nyx sneered, looking around for a sign of the twin. Belphie’s eyes snapped back to Nyx. He wanted to slowly break each finger that had touched Ash. He shrugged. “Left him in the kitchens.” Nyx looked suspicious, “If either of you try anything I’ll pop her pretty little head right off.” Belphie rolled his eyes at her dramatics. “You wouldn’t dare.” he challenged her. “Draak would have your head next.”

Nyx scoffed. “I’m not afraid of him, he’s nothing without his little pet.” she tightened her hold on Ash, choking her further. Belphie stiffened. “What do you want Nyx?” he asked through gritted teeth. “Give yourself up.” she smiled, “and I’ll let your little lover run back to her new master.” 

Ash hadn’t taken her eyes off him for a second, but he couldn’t risk Nyx doing anything to her no matter how apathetic he acted. “Fine.” he moved within Nyx’s grasp. Nyx lunged, wrapping the chain that she previously had around Ash’s throat around Belphies, forcing him to his knees. With a boot she kicked Ash in the back, sending her sprawling forward. 

  
  


Belphie had just traded himself in for my freedom when I was his enemy; Regardless I wasn’t going to let Nyx get away with this. I only had my claws and my teeth but I’d seen what other demons could do with only that arsenal and even though the thought sickened me, a darker side of me revelled at the thought of spilling her blood and tasting her death on my lips. Before I could turn and charge large hands swooped me up, running down another hallway Beel unceremoniously tossed me into a bedroom, only my wings saved me from landing badly. I ran to the door and tried to open it but he’d jammed it with something. I heaved my shoulder into the door causing a little splintering of the wood but the door still didn’t budge. _ Damn, I’m going to be hurting after this. _ I thought as I charged the door again. 

Beel couldn’t have Ash getting in the way. He didn’t want to have to hurt her and he wouldn’t let that vile woman take his brother away. After he secured her he raced back towards where he had left Belphie and Nyx. She had plunged the hallways into darkness again, anticipating Beel’s return. This wasn’t enough to stop him though, he could smell his twin and hear their heartbeats. He stopped running and began to step as a predator should walk, the happy lumbering giant who loved to eat turned into a massive, silent predator rippling with muscle. It was easy to sneak up on her and knock her out with one blow of his fist. Once she was unconscious light flooded the hallways again. Belphie’s neck was bleeding and raw but otherwise he was fine. “Where’s Ash?” he choked out. 

“I locked her in a room.” Beel answered while unwrapping the chain from his twin’s neck. Beel ran his thumb gently over the red lines on Belphie’s throat, a big frown on his face. “I’m fine Beel, we need to get Ash.” Belphie said while brushing away his brother’s concern. 

The sound of ceramic breaking made both the brother’s jump. Turning around Ash stood over an unconscious Nyx, a dagger that had been about to plunge into Beel’s back had fallen to the side. They watched as Ash kicked the dagger away, her hands on her hip, a bruised shoulder and slightly out of breath she said, “What’s with these dumb bitches trying to stab everyone?” As Nyx began to rouse again Ash stepped on the small of her back, forcing her back into the ground. Beel watched as something wicked glinted in Ash’s eyes but before she could do anything he bent down and quickly broke Nyx’s neck. They stared at each other until Belphie brushed his twin aside and stumbled towards Ash like a man dying of thirst. His arms enveloped her and held her close. He pulled back, his lips began to open but Ash never got to hear what he was going to say because in a flash of dark fire both Beel and Belphie disappeared. 

  
  


“Oh fuck, what’s going on now?!” I barely suppressed a scream as I watched them vanish. I looked down at Nyx, something like hate stirring in my blood. I didn’t know if a broken neck was enough to permanently kill a powerful demoness like herself so I reached down and watched as white flames began to lick at her body. When she was nothing more than ash left at my feet I entered the nearest bedroom. I didn’t look too bad considering, I smoothed out my hair and dress before making my way back to the throne room. I’d kicked off my heels at some point and must have made an odd sight in a new dress, my hair down and flowing, no shoes or makeup. I conjured some tears and lightly limped. Draak was just outside the doors looking pleased as a cheshire cat. 

“My sweet, what’s happened to you.” Draak was next to me the instant he noticed my presence. His thumb traveled over the bruising and broken skin on my exposed shoulder as he looked me over. I wrapped my arms around his waist and let my body shake against his. “It was Nyx….she tried to kill me.” I told him with a shaky voice. 

“And where is she now?” he asked, I felt his muscles stiffen around me. “Dead….are you..are you mad at me?” I whimpered. I felt his muscles relax. “Well I wish you would stop killing our allies.” his voice held only a bit of tightness and a lot of mockery. I pulled away enough to look at him with my tear stained face. “Don’t you have any better allies than those females? Harun, Lykos and Drust would make better allies.” 

Draak released me. “Those fools? They’ll regret not joining me in the end. Too cowardly to face Diavolo.” he spat. “It doesn’t matter though, once this is done, I won’t need any of them. In the end you’ve done me a favor my sweet.” he smiled once more and kissed me on the cheek. 

“Now come.” his eyes sparkled. “Our revenge is at hand. I have a surprise for you.” he cooed as he ushered me into the throne room. 

  
  


Eris walked through the campus grounds of RAD alighting everything on fire with her madness. Her red hair swirled around her head like a living entity. Demons began pouring out of one building fleeing the flames, a few dared approached her and regretted it. Eventually a small contingent of guards challenged her, their heads now decorated the metal spiked fence with just a few hand motions. She approached the beloved Exchange House, she could smell the fear and the cowering humans inside, some of them possessed magic and were building protective wards around themselves. She laughed. They didn’t stand a chance. But then three beings exited the building, three who had the power to challenge her chaos and madness. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve tasted the blood of a Celestial.” she grinned before engaging the three angels that stood between her and the cowering students inside. 

Levi was panting, his admiral clothes torn and bloody. He stared down at Lamia’s body and couldn’t help feeling pity for her. In her beastly form her lower half was the body of a snake, now it was cut to ribbons. Leviathan couldn't’ help it, as much as she gave him the heebie jeebies. He had a soft spot for monsters and she had been unique. He didn’t have time to further contemplate her existence when he felt the painful stab of a summons so strong, not even the demon Prince could withstand its call.

  
  


My eyes widened as Draak ushered me into the throne room. The eight most powerful demons were chained before the throne, now I knew where Belphie and Beel had disappeared to and now I knew what those sigils were for. “You look shocked.” Draak laughed. I looked up at him, wide eyes. “Just in awe of your cleverness.” I said, a bit breathlessly as we took the steps to the platform I could feel their eyes burning into my back. Draak spun me around and had me sit on the throne. He sat on the arm, leaning lazily against the backrest, his arms folded. I tried to sit as properly as I could and kept my chin high under their gaze. 

Draak was about to say something when a commotion drew our eyes to the doors. Luke had been stipped down to his white shorts, his hat was gone and his hair was a sweaty mess stuck to his head. He was still struggling against the chains as two burly demons dragged him in hurling insults at all of demonkind. They threw him down at our feet and I could see that they had whipped him, his back a bloody mess and one of his wings was broken and smeared with blood, his own I could assume. Draak laughed merrily. Lord Diavolo looked enraged and Beel looked like he might be sick, Asmo looked horrified. I could still feel Belphegor and Lucifer’s eyes burning into me. 

“Look my sweet, a new pet for you.” he cooed. “Now you cannot claim I am not generous with you.” Luke took Mammon’s former place, as Draak latched the collar around his neck. Luke looked up at me, tears streaming down his face as he looked me in the eyes. My face remained impassive. “Oh Ash, Ash...what have they done to you?” he weeped. Draak kicked him onto his side and I gave him a glare and pout. “Draak, don't be so cruel to my pet, he’s just a baby.” I admonished and tugged on Luke’s chain drawing him near to my lap. His shaking arms went around my waist as he cried in my lap, lamenting how he failed me. “There, there.” I said in a patronizing tone as I patted his head. Draak rolled his eyes. “Are you happy my sweet?”

I looked up at him and gave him a cruel smile. “I’ll be happier when all my enemies have been vanquished.” Draak growled, his eyes full of heat. He pulled Luke off me roughly and pulled me into his arms, shoving his tongue down my throat. I could feel his desire for me but I knew he was putting on a show to enrage our chained guests. The growls and rattling of chains that chorused our actions proved my theory. While Draak groped me I wondered when Luke had returned and if more Angel’s were here as well. They could pose a problem for me. Finally Draak released me and I turned a wicked smile on the chained males at my feet. I couldn’t lie, it felt good having them kneeling there as if that’s where they always belonged. 

“My, my...How the mighty have fallen…”I crouched in front of Lucifer and met him gaze for gaze, the look that used to terrify me and chill me to the bones just riled up something primitive in me, rising to the challenge. I dragged a nail down his cheek, watching as the blood slowly welled up as his eyes bored into mine. “Don’t let it hurt your pride too much...beloved.” I smirked and I could swear I heard his teeth grinding as I stood up. 

I saw Luke building power in his hands, he was getting ready to strike Draak and I could somehow tell that it wouldn’t even be enough to hurt him, only provoke him. As Luke released that little bolt I jumped in front of Draak and took the hit straight to my chest. Draak caught me in his arms as I stumbled. “Oh you naughty pet, you’ll need to be punished!” I breathed out, sounding more in pain than I actually was. Luke looked horrified. For a moment I thought Draak was going to murder Luke right there but instead he ripped the cuffs off my wrists and shackled them to Luke instead and then kicked him in the ribs a few times for good measure. 

Draak smoothed back his hair, regaining his composure. “Are you well?” he asked me. I laughed. “It’ll take a lot more than that to put me down.” I smiled and sat back down on the throne. Glancing around the room there were around a dozen soldiers and palace guards, the old priestess was an unknown I didn’t know what her powers amounted to. The females were all gone except Lamia and Eris were unknowns.

“Did Lamia put you in that state, Leviathan?” Draak was speaking and I halted my own thoughts to listen. “Where is the old snake?” he asked, looking around. “Dead.” Levi growled back, his tail swishing behind him in agitation. They were chained in order and Levi did look a mess, I’d never seen him so sweaty, his dress uniform was torn revealing his pale body beneath. 

Draak turned his attention on Diavolo and breathed deeply. “Do you smell that?” he asked, mocking. “That’s the smell of your precious RAD burning to the ground.” Diavolo didn’t react. It was almost unnerving to see the Prince brought so low. Again I wondered just how powerful I was, could I take on the likes of Draak, Lucifer, Diavolo? I’d have to be careful, I wasn’t trained and they were ancient. If I didn’t kill them in one swift blow I probably wouldn’t get another chance. I suppressed a shiver at the thought as I rubbed at my wrists and tried to contain the dark power that wanted to let loose in this room. 

Mammon actually screamed when something fell through the open ceiling, bounced and came rolling to a stop at his knees. It was Eris, well it was her head anyway. I couldn’t keep the smile off my face. _ All those bitches are dead. _ I felt like a glass of champagne was in order. Draak probably wouldn’t appreciate the sentiment though. 

Draak growled as we all looked up, there were at least three angels staring down at us. Draak began barking orders and all the soldiers in the room who had wings took off after them chasing them back into the night. Less than half remained with us. 

Draak was getting pissed, the Angels had tipped him over the edge and the air of nonchalance that he tried to portray was fraying at the edges. Even more annoyed that he wasn’t getting more reaction out of Diavolo and the Avatars.. “This is what’s going to happen.” he growled. He pulled something out from the top of the thorn that I didn’t even know was there. It was a medieval looking sword with jewels in the hilt. It was a very demonic sword in the stone moment as it slid free of its hiding place. I supposed it was something special by the gasps that I heard. 

“Lucifer is going to watch as his precious paramour beheads all his snotty nosed brothers.” he pulled me to stand in front of them. Finally he got a reaction as Lucifer growled at the threat against his family, pulling on his chains.  _ Resistance is futile. _ I laughed in my own head at my own joke. 

“Then Diavolo is going to watch as the Queen he’ll never have, butchers his most beloved servant.” he laughed. “Then once you realize you’ve lost everything you’ve ever wanted or cared for. Then she’ll kill you too.” 

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in front of him as he smelled my hair and buried his face into the crook of my neck as his hands wandered my hips and breasts. “Then I’m going to fuck her until the rest of you are a distant memory…” he growled and pulled me into his erection. I couldn’t help the growl and moan of my own as my traitorous body reacted to his. 

“Or maybe I’ll just fuck her here on the throne after she’s ended all your little brother’s Lucifer? You and Diavolo can watch. A last parting gift before you leave this plane of existence.”

“You stupid sonaofsuccubus! I’m going to rip your guts out and feed em’ to ya.” A soldier stepped forward and placed a gag in Mammon’s mouth as he struggled and cursed. Draak rolled his eyes. “Does anyone else have any last words?” Silence.

Draak turned me around so I was facing him, his hand squeezing my throat. “It’s time for your ultimate show of loyalty my sweet.” he whispered in my ear. “Don’t even think to betray me, I’m older and faster than you. I’m a warrior and you, no matter how powerful, are just a fledgling, you won’t survive without me. Don’t think that I can’t see the way you covet the throne for yourself, my sin is envy after all.” He licked my neck and kissed my roughly before shoving the sword in my hands and spinning me back around. I could hear Luke crying in the background, smell the smoke from the fires raging outside but I blocked it all out as I focused on the task ahead. I kept my face cool and impassive. 

Draak pointed to Belphegor. “You’ll start with the youngest,” he ordered. 

“No.” I said, my voice strong. Draak growled. “What do you mean no?!”

I pointed the sword at Lord Diavolo, and part of me was surprised I could wield it, still not used to my new strength. 

“I’ll start with him.” Draak sighed, I could tell he was annoyed that I was trying to deviate from his orchestrated revenge. I glanced at Draak before I made eye contact with Lucifer. “I want Lucifer to know before his end that everything he’s done with his miserable existence has all been for nothing.” I smiled wickedly. Draak hummed in thought. “As you wish my sweet.” he sighed and waved his hand for me to get on with it. 

I stepped close to Lord Diavolo, even entering his space on the sigil. I bent so we were face to face. “Was it worth it? Would you do things differently?” I asked him. “If I regret anything it’s that I didn’t love you better.” he said quietly. I snorted and stood up. “Ever the Prince charming.” I cooed. I lifted the sword, tested its weight in my hand and took a few steps back. Draak moved behind me. “If you don’t think you have the strength to behead him, clean through the heart will do it too. Or if you’d like him to suffer, slice him right up the belly.” he told me and moved closer, pressing his chest to my back. I suppressed and eyeroll... _ bastard...this was really going to hurt. _

I took a deep steading breath. I looked Diavolo in the eyes. I lifted the sword high and as I swung down I pivoted the sword, flipping the hilt in my hands and thrust the blade backwards. I grunted as the blade slid easily under my ribs and into the flesh behind me. I heard Draak grunt in surprise before he roared, reaching around he was able to pull the sword out of both of us, I cried out as he shoved me harshly to the side readying his swing for Lord Diavolo. Unable to hold the darkness around me any longer the celestial light within me burst forth from my body, a flash of white blinding everyone as I crawled forward, my hands pressed into the front of my wound. 

Chaos had erupted in the room. Diavolo and the Avatars were free of their bonds. More of Draak’s soldier had poured into the room, it was three or five against one. I heard Lucifer cry out in time to see he had been stabbed, not by an enemy demon but by an Angel. The distraction had cost Diavolo as he had turned towards the sound of his friend’s pain. Draak used it as an opportunity to strike him with the sword. I used the last of my strength to strike Draak with a consuming white flame. I closed my eyes and tried to shut out the sounds and the pain as Draaks screams filled the room as his body was consumed alive. 

Suddenly my body was flying across the room and slammed into the wall. My ears were ringing and I think my wings broke when I collided against the wall. I think I heard someone call my name but everyone seemed so far away now. I opened my eyes to see Gadreel looming over me. He was disheveled as if he’d been in battle and his eyes were crazed. “It's nothing personal, but I cannot allow you to live.” he told me as he pulled a blade made of shimmering white light from his back. 

I could only blink with wide eyes as the blade came careening towards me. It never hit me, someone appeared out of thin air in the space between me and the blade. His arms wrapped around my body tightly as he teleported us back toward the throne. His head lifted up, his impassive mask was broken and tears slipped down his pale cheeks. “I’m sorry.” he whispered before his stormy eyes rolled and his head fell forward. I hugged him back and my arms came away slick with his blood, the celestial sword and cut him deeply before he moved us. 

“Solomon..please wake up. I forgive you.” I wept into his neck as all the anger and resentment seeped out of my body. I just wanted my friend to wake up and look at me with that smug smile. 

Someone was calling my name and trying to pull us apart but I wouldn’t let go, I couldn't’ let go. 

  
  


In the chaos that broke out most of them were too busy fending off their own attackers to get to Ash. Belphie had finally broken free when Draak’s screams had sent many of his allies fleeing for their lives now that their master was defeated. Many of his brother’s pursued them. He couldn't move fast enough when he saw Gadreel attack Ash, Azariel tacked his own brother to the ground a second too late. Zephone had gone for Luke. Belphie thought his world was going to end when he realized that he’d be too late, that after all this he was going to lose her anyway. So when Solomon appeared out of nowhere and took the blade meant for her, he was shocked. 

Belphie was trying to separate Ash from Solomon. They both needed immediate medical attention. With Asmo’s help he was able to seperate them. Beel, Lucifer and Mammon were still pursuing the last of their enemies. Lord Diavolo was separating Azariel and Gadreel, Gadreel was screaming as his body twisted and changed. Levi and Satan were so spent they could barely stand. So it was up to Asmo and Belphie to rush Ash and Solomon to the medical wing. “Don’t you dare leave me Ash.” Belphie whispered as he laid her on the hospital bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ding Dong the Draak is dead! I hope you're all happy. haha. Do you think Ash and/or Solomon will survive? If Solomon lives should he be punished or is he redeemed?
> 
> Okay there's only one more chapter and an epilogue left. I live for your comments so let me know how you feel about this chapter. Let me know if there's anything from the series that you feel was unresolved or still needs to be resolved in the last chapter/epilogue. I can think of a couple things but maybe I've forgotten something so let me know if there's anything you're confused or curious about. If I don't answer it in the story I'll at least respond to your comment. 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has supported me during this whole series. I'm sad to see this coming to an end but I'm excited to start writing something new and I hope you'll all join me for future stories =D
> 
> Also, my week of crazy official starts tomorrow so don't look for the last chapter until Sunday at the very earliest.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last official chapter. There will be an epilogue and I may do a bonus chapter.

My eyes opened to the white walls of the medical ward. I waited for the pain, _ they must have me on some good shit _ , I thought to myself. I sat up slowly, still waiting for the pain. Nothing, not even a muscle ache. I felt great actually, just a little tired. No heart monitors or IVs this time. But the familiar beeping was still in the room, I looked around and saw Solomon laid out in a bed near mine. The only difference, they had him shackled hand and foot to his bed, I guess the others haven’t forgiven him yet. 

I carefully got up, still no pain. My wings flared out with the movement, not broken anymore it seems. I tucked them back in. With a shrug I walked normally over to Solomon’s bedside. He didn’t seem to be sleeping peacefully, his eyebrows were pinched. I brushed the hair from his forehead. I didn’t understand why Solomon had betrayed me but I knew he was there for me in the end. “Why would you risk your life for me, silly fool.” I chided gently. 

“Ah! You’re up already?” I jumped at the sudden interruption of the Royal Physician’s voice as he shuffled into the room. I smiled at the demon I’d become too familiar with over the months. “How is he?” I asked. “He’ll recover. Nasty scar though.” The physician answered as he beckoned me back over. Sitting on my bed, he gently unwrapped the bandage around my torso. I was dressed in some sort of bandeau bra and shorts. “Marvelous!” the physician exclaimed as he ran a hand over my back. I glanced down, there was only a light pink mark where the sword had gone in. Just remembering it brought a flicker of pain. “We staunched the bleeding when you came in but your body began to heal itself at a rapid rate. Your wings healed almost as soon as the bones were set. Demons naturally heal faster than humans but this is unheard of, it has to be your celestial side.” he explained to me, clearly he was fascinated. Not that it wasn’t interesting, useful for sure, but I had bigger things on my mind. 

“May I go then?” I asked. “Hmmm.” he scratched his white goatee. “I don’t have any reason to keep you...I didn’t think you’d wake so soon so I sent everyone away...would you like me to fetch them?” he asked. 

“No need.” I shook my head. “I just need a clean set of clothes.” The physician smiled and pointed to the bag on the floor at the foot of my bed. “I believe Asmodeus brought you something.” 

I picked up the bag. A lilac colored dress, backless for my wings and bless him, a pair of matching flats. I was also extemely grateful that he packed me some comfortable cotton underwear, no scraps of lace in sight. I chuckled a bit, I doubted he wanted to see me wearing black for a very long time. There were also some toiletries and perfume. The physician let me use his personal shower that was set off from his office so I didn’t have to find an unused guest suite. The hot water was heavenly, even though showering in the small stall with wings was not comfortable. Someone really needed to teach me how to revert to my human form. I kept banging my horns on the wall when I tried to turn too. Suffice to say, it was a very quick shower.

I didn’t ask where to find them, I just followed my heightened sense of smell and hearing until I found them all in Lord Diavolo’s personal dining room, which was smaller and cozier than the one used for hosting guests. I found myself hovering in the doorway. They all looked tired but overall much better than I’d last seen them. A few healing cuts and bruises could be seen on their hands and faces, the rest of their bodies obscured by clothing. The best part was, for the most part they all seemed like themselves. I felt like this could be any other day and none of us had gone through that terrible ordeal. I was smiling as I watched them until my old, horrible insecurities came rising up. What would happen if I just turned away right now? Walked out of their lives and never looked back? They could be happy without me right, maybe better off? The thought hurt, worse than any physical pain I’d been through. I realized I was afraid to face them. I’d said and done some horrible things to them. They’d watched me pander to Draak, allowed him to touch me and stick his filthy tongue in my mouth. I felt dirty. I’d killed and I had enjoyed it, felt powerful even. How could I face them when I was supposed to be their bright light? I was forever stained now.

I felt myself take one small step back when the room went still and utterly quiet. There was a screeching of chairs on marble as they all stood up at once, some of them even toppled chairs over. My name was called out, some in whisper, some loudly. Some of them looked like they were seeing a ghost or with an expression like a child on Christmas morning. Then in a clamour they were all rushing towards me, everyone except Lucifer and Lord Diavolo who exchanged a chuckle and smile before slowly following after the rest. 

Mammon reached me first, grabbed me around the waist and spun me around clutching me to him tightly. “You idiot! She’s injured!” Asmo was yelling. “It’s alright I’m healed.” I laughed as I pressed kisses to Mammon’s cheeks. Beel wrapped his arms around both Mammon and I, squeezing us. “Oi! You’re gonna crush us Beel!” Mammon complained. “Stop hogging her, you brutes! You’re ruffling her pretty feathers up.” Asmo pouted. I gently pried myself out of Mammon and Beel’s embrace, something I would have had no hope of doing when I was merely human. 

Levi was next to embrace me, he didn’t say anything, just closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to mine. He was the only other one in demon form and his tail wrapped around us both. “Alright alright, don’t ignore meeee!” Asmo pouted. I laughed and let go of Levi to give some affection to Asmo and let him fuss over me before I turned to Belphie. I kissed him gently on the lips and turned to Beel and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you both for saving me.” I embraced Belphie and he buried his face in the crook of my neck. I felt a few tears fall onto my skin but when he pulled away his face gave away no indication that he may have cried at all. Satan and I shared a small smile and a hug last. 

I turned, maybe most nervous to face Lucifer and Lord Diavolo. I slowly walked up to Lucifer and he opened his arms to enfold me and I stepped willingly into his embrace. A sigh of relief swept through me when his arms wrapped firmly around me, a kiss pressed to the top of my head. “I’m sorry.” I mumbled into his chest, I turned my head and made eye contact with Mammon and Asmo especially. “I’m sorry for the things I said...and did.” I gulped, trying to keep down the tears. I’d been so strong and now I felt weak and full of human emotions again. 

Lucifer brought my face back to him, holding my shoulders. “You will not apologize for anything. We owe you apologies and more. Understand?” I nodded and he smiled gently at me again. 

“Now let us get a proper look at you.” he spun me in a circle and when he released me I stretched out my wings and fluttered a few feet off the ground and swept myself in a slow circle for them and then landed, tucking my chin and feeling shy. 

“I knew you’d be glorious but even my imagination couldn’t do you justice.” Lucifer said, looking pleased. 

“You have Liliths wings.” Beel beamed happily. 

Satan tugged on one of my horns, “Her horns kinda look like mine,” he bragged. Then I realized Levi was holding my tail. “Her tail is similar to mine.” he smiled. Suddenly feeling self conscious I tuned my tail back and held it close to me with both hands. 

“You’re not disgusted?” I asked. Asmo gasped. “How could you ever ask such a thing?!”

“I love my wings...they come from Lilith...but..I tugged on my tail a bit and thought about the scales running up my body. “The rest of it….well it comes from Draak.” I could barely say his name without feeling sick. I’d suppressed so much to stay sane and survive but now it was all bubbling up. 

It was Satan who stepped forward and lifted my chin. “His blood doesn’t define you. You are gorgeous. He’s gone, you vanquished him..don’t give him any victories over you.” his green eyes burned into me. I heard some murmurs of agreements. “Okay. I won’t…” I gave them a smile. “Besides,” I put a hand on my hip. “I’m pretty badass!” we all had a good laugh together after that. I was thankful that Diavolo didn’t try to embrace me, I was still fairly upset with him. 

“I’m sure you’re starving, join us for breakfast Ash.” Lord Diavolo gestured to an empty seat and I gladly took it. Beel’s stomach growled loudly remembering that it hadn’t finished being fed. Another round of laughter broke out. Talk at the table was light. We didn’t talk about politics or traitors. We talked about anime, new books, the human tradition of thanksgiving, the merits of cats vs dogs and all other sorts of nonsense. It felt good. Until I ruined the mood at the end of our meal.

“Where’s Barbatos? He’d gone missing last I heard.” I said to Diavolo. His face fell immediately. “He hasn’t been found yet.” he replied quietly. I could set the sadness and regret in his eyes. “I’m sorry.” I laid my hand over his to comfort him. Diavolo smiled at me then. “His last words to me were, “In the end, trust her.” my throat constricted a bit at his admission. “When you stepped onto the sigil to talk to me, you disrupted the magic, I didn’t know if it was intentional or not but at that moment I knew I could break free of the spell. For a second I considered ending you right then and there before you had the chance to end me…” an intake of breath and stillness went round the table as the other demons were listening in to our conversation. Diavolo continued, “But I remembered his words. I have the utmost faith in Barbatos and even if it meant you were going to end up slicing me open with that sword. I had to listen to his words, to trust you.” 

Two silent tears slipped out as I remembered, I didn’t know for certain if it would work, I had hoped the sigils were similar to magic circles, when I scuffed my feet over the sigil I prayed that Diavolo would be able to break free and act the moment I struck Draak, because I had not been confident I could make a killing blow with the sword. If I was going to die, I wanted Diavolo to be able to save the ones I loved most. 

I smiled at him and wiped away my tears. “I don’t think we’ve seen the last of Barbatos, he is your most loyal servant after all.” 

Diavolo gave me a small smile before I asked, “On to more uncomfortable subjects...what are you going to do with Solomon?” Some growls and muttering erupted around the table at the mention of the wizard. 

Lord Diavolo cleared his throat, silencing the others. “He’ll have a trial.” I nodded. “I’ll speak on his behalf.” I told him. Diavolo chuckled. “I thought you might say that.”

Mammon was sputtering on the other side of the table. “Why would ya go and do that?! He gave you to Draak! He was workin’ with him the entire time!”

“I know that and I intend to find out exactly why. But in the end….he risked his life for mine. That counts.” I said with determination. Mammon grumbled but Levi squeezed my hand next to me. “A noble act. Worthy of a TSL fan like Solomon.” he said approvingly. Asmo was nodding too, I knew he was hurt by Solomon’s betrayal too but he saw the good in him as well.

I yawned suddenly and Belphie stood up. “You need more rest.” he urged, helping me out of my chair. I accidentally hit Levi in the face with one of my wings. “Oh sorry! I still don’t have the hang of these.” everyone except Levi was laughing lightly. 

“You don’t need to stay in your demon form Ash. In fact, you’ll probably sleep better without your wings.” Lucifer said. I looked around at them feeling small. “Um..I don’t know how to do that.” I said sheepishly. Lucifer blinked. 

“Forgive us, it’s second nature to us we didn’t think that it wouldn’t be the same for you.” Lucifer apologized. He taught me how to envision my human form and hide my demonic traits. Then I just had to will it into reality. It sounded impossible but apparently my body reacted almost by instinct once it was explained. Once the tail, horns and wings disappeared, the lilac ring around my blue eyes remained, a warning that I was something other. It felt weird to be without the extra features, I had gotten so used to their weight. 

I was ushered to a room that had apparently been designated to me. Many of my clothes and personal items had been brought over and I noticed I was on the same wing as Lord Diavolo’s rooms. Before I could ask, Asmo was explaining. “Lord Diavolo is having all of us stay here for a while, until things settle down, all the traitors caught and punished.” he waved a hand as if he were talking about having clothes tailored and not lives. ‘You, Lucifer, Levi and Mammon down this hallway and the rest of us are close by.” he continued as I slipped under the covers. Self healing apparently used a lot of energy because breakfast had me feeling like I’d run a marathon. “What about the exchange students?” I asked with a yawn. Belphegor was cuddling in behind me. “They’ve been moved here too, don’t worry about them.” Belphie whispered and pressed a kiss behind my ear. Asmo said something about checking on Solomon before I heard the door snick shut quietly before fading out. 

  
  


_ I was holding the demon king’s sword in my hands, dripping with blood. I could feel the heavy weight of the crown on my head. The devildom stretched before me, wreathed in flames. At my feet eight severed heads stared up at me. The faces were familiar. I think I loved them once… _

I woke up screaming and thrashing, something was constricting me and a heavy weight was holding me down. Familiar voices were calling my name. When my eyes opened I saw Satan and Levi looking down at me. Levi’s tail had wrapped around me to keep me from thrashing and Satan was lifting his arms from holding me down when I calmed. I blinked, Satan was saying something but I wasn’t really hearing him. It was just a nightmare I told myself. I tried to take a deep breath and ended up hiccuping before a sob choked my airways. Satan and Levi exchanged worried glances. Levi said something about fetching the physician before unwrapping me and leaving me with Satan. 

Satan pulled me onto his chest as I sobbed uncontrollably, my fists clenched his sleep shirt. I couldn’t hear the sweet soothing things he was whispering to me as he soothed his hands through my hair, kissing the top of my head every once and awhile as he let me unleash all my pent up tears. I mourned the loss of my human life, I mourned the friends and family I would someday watch grow old and die while I persisted. I cried for the dark stain on my soul, for the lives I had willingly taken. I was still me, but I was also forever changed. 

“I killed them…” I said with a small wobbly voice when I could finally take a breath. “Shhh...you did what you had to.” Satan tried to console me. “No!” I yelled, stilling him, his arms tensed around me. “No you don’t understand!” the panic was rising in me again. “I could have subdued them. It wasn’t self defence. I caused chaos and I killed...because I could, because I wanted to. I hated them...and I took my vengeance.” my body shook with my admission. “It felt good. I felt powerful...but now...now I don’t know how I’ll live with myself.”

Satan didn’t say anything, he just kept holding me and kissing me. “I’m scared….” I finally admitted. “Not of what could happen to me...but of what I could become. This power…..it’s the most tempting thing I’ve had to face.” I shuddered against him again. “I’d rather die than ever truly take arms against you.”

“It’s not easy.” Satan finally said. “The darkness will always be there, your power will always be a temptation. But if I can learn how to temper my wrath then so can you resist. Your willful spirit is much stronger than mine.” he chuckled quietly as he encouraged me gently. “And just as you are a balm to our sins, we shall endeavor to be a balm for you. You have the love and support of seven. What is that human saying? Love conquers all?” I couldn’t help laughing quietly at that. Satan squeezed me again. “I’d like to believe that and I’d like to spend an eternity bringing out your smiles and laughter.” I raised my face to him finally. He took one hand to brush at my tear stained cheeks. He kissed me gently. “I think I got snot on your shirt.” I admitted sheepishly. He laughed. “Let me clean you up.” After leaving the bed he brought back a warm washcloth for me to wipe my face and some tissue to blow my nose. He climbed back into bed shirtless and pulled me against him. I let the warmth of his skin soak into me. I knew I had a long road ahead but I felt lighter after unloading on Satan. Levi returned with the physician who gave me a mild sedative to help me sleep. It was strange, I’d never imagined sharing a bed with Levi and Satan but I felt warm and safe as sleep enveloped me once more.

When I woke again it was morning and Levi and Satan were gone, Mammon was wrapped around me instead and Lucifer was sitting in a chair by the bed. Fully dressed and reading a paper. Once Lucifer realized I was awake he roused a grumpy Mammon and made him fetch me breakfast. Once we were alone, Lucifer knelt by the bed at my side. His gloved hands grasped my face and rested his forehead against mine. “Beloved.” he sighed, it was a sigh of relief and longing. We never seemed to get as much alone time as I did with some of the others and it could be easy to forget the real depth of his feelings for me. My mouth sought his and our kiss was one of reconnection. My pacts were gone and I had felt strangely empty and alone without them. I needed this reminder, that their love for me was real, pact or no pact we were still connected. They were mine and I was theirs. 

“I must warn you.” he finally spoke, breaking away from our kiss. “Lord Diavolo has called you to meet with him...about your place in the Devildom.” I felt myself go cold at his words. It was too soon, I didn’t want to deal with this. Lucifer could sense my thoughts as he said, “There will be no putting this off.”

“Do you trust me?” I asked him, looking him in the eye. He gave me that small smile of his, the one I always felt said he thought I’d said something foolish. 

“I do. I hope you trust that I, as well as all my brothers will stand by you, no matter what.” Lucifer’s gaze never faltered as he said this. His words bolstered me. I’d survived so much, I could be brave enough to face Lord Diavolo too. 

After a hearty breakfast with Mammon. Lucifer and Asmo returned, Asmo was carrying a garment bag and inside was one of the most beautiful dresses I’d ever seen. It was silver and matched my wings, it was simple but fine. A dress fit for a queen. It would make a statement. I just had to decide how I was going to use it. I gave Asmo a kiss and thanked him. 

When Lucifer escorted me into the throne room with his brothers behind us I could tell Lord Diavolo was annoyed. Clearly he’d only summoned me, not the Avatars. His new attendant looked nervous, no where near the powerful and stately demon that Barbatos was. The throne room looked vastly different from just the few days that had passed. There were no dead bodies, blood spatters and rubble strewn about. The ceiling and other damage had been repaired. 

Lucifer and I had made a statement, walking into the throne room arm in arm, in our demon forms. I may or may not have seen Levi sneak a picture of us in the hallway while muttering hashtag power couple, hashtag relationship goals. I could feel Lord Diavolo bristling as he sized us up. He was in a precarious position, he knew it and he knew that we knew it. I was both curious and nervous to see if he was going to try to strong arm us or be the politician. 

“You’re looking radiant as ever, Ash.” he smiled. I gave him a tight smile in return as Lucifer and I sketched a shallow bow of our heads to him.

“Lord Diavolo. Let’s cut to the chase shall we. We all know each other too well to play at niceties now.” I tried to keep my voice calm and respectful. His eyes narrowed on me and his smile faltered. 

“As you wish.” he said with a flourish of his hand. “You have come into your birthright Ash. You are a very powerful demoness, you are the only one fit to rule at my side. It is your duty as my subject and a citizen of the Devildom to submit to my will on this.” he told me, with his stern voice of authority. That voice would have me bending as a mere human, but I wasn’t that girl anymore. 

“If that’s a proposal, it’s the most pitiful I’ve ever heard.” I replied calmly. I could feel the tension radiating off Lucifer and the unease from his brother’s behind me. 

Lord Diavolo gave a low growl of frustration. “Ash, if you want to stay in the Devildom…” I raised a hand to stop him there.

“No.” I ground out firmly. Only a mild look of surprise passed their faces at this point. “No, you listen to me...all of you.” I said as I stepped away from Lucifer and climbed the steps so I was on the same level as the throne, forcing Lord Diavolo to stand so that I didn’t stand over him. 

Even with his intimidating height looming over me, I didn't’ back down from what I had to say. 

“I will not let you.” I jabbed a finger at lord Diavolo and then swept my arm to encompass the room, “or anyone else, or any prophecies. Dictate my fate!” 

“I’m done scrambling to keep up with everyone, I’m done trying to please everyone. You’re right about one thing, I am powerful. I may be as powerful as you Lord Diavolo and I’d really rather not come to blows trying to figure out if that’s true or not.” I watched him stiffen at the implied threat. 

“I’ll tell you exactly what I’m going to do. I’m going to live my life the way I had intended. I’m going to open up my own shop and eventually I hope to have a family of my own one day. In the meantime…” I turned towards the Avatars. “The lot of you can continue to prove yourselves worthy of my love and affections.” I gave them a smirk and a wink. “And you!” I said, turning back to Diavolo and pointing another accusing finger. “You can begin proving yourself a worthy King by cleaning up the mess in your own backyard. Then maybe you can try to woo me and convince me to become your queen someday. Maybe I’ll accept the job after I get bored of pursuing MY dreams.” 

I stepped back down the stairs and stood where I could see them all. “If any of you has a problem with this, then I can just as easily leave the Devildom and make a life for myself elsewhere.” 

Lucifer stepped forward, something of pride shimmering in his eyes. “It will be an honor to prove to you for the rest of eternity that you belong at my side.” He kissed my cheek and the rest of his brother’s gathered around me. The line had been drawn, I had never been one hundred percent sure that Lucifer would choose me over his vow to Lord Diavolo. Now the ball was in Diavolo’s court, I’d cornered him and I didn’t know how to predict his reaction. He was always the wild card.

Diavolo’s shoulders slumped in defeat for a few seconds before they began to shake in a belly laugh. I think we all looked a bit startled at his reaction. “Well you never cease to surprise me. You truly are worthy of being Queen.” he sighed and wiped an errant tear from his eye as the last of his laughter subsided. 

“I will respect your wishes. After all, I am not King yet and the Devildom does not need a Queen until that time.” he smiled. “Lucifer. I’m naming you President of the Student Council. RAD is wholly in your capable hands now. Think of it as a reward and punishment for choosing this beautiful creature over your vow to me.” he winked at Lucifer who’s mouth stood agape for a second before closing into a hard line as he nodded his acceptance. 

“Ash for the remainder of this year you will take Lucifer’s position as Vice President. I leave you both with a daunting task. RAD is in a sorry state but as you pointed out, I have much to take care of in my own backyard before I can safely turn my focus on RAD.” Lord Diavolo was bursting with authority and confidence again as if I had not just dressed him down and undermined him in front of all the avatars just moments before. 

“I expect the rest of you to be on your best behavior and give your future queen all the respect and help she needs.” he finished before dismissing us. 

After that, Lucifer debriefed me on what had happened with the Angels. From Simeons warnings and the fact that Gadreel had become a demon. No one knew exactly why it had happened. Simeon’s theory was that he had acted with impure intentions against someone who was innocent or if not wholly innocent than at least worthy of the celestial powers bestowed upon me. For now the situation was under review by Michael and for now, the Celestial Realm considered me off limits unless I proved myself to be an enemy to them. Gadreel had been sent back to the Celestial Realm as Diavolo refused to give him sanctuary here, he was their problem to deal with, he’d said. I couldn’t bring myself to feel sorry for him. Lykos had paid me a visit, I had learned of his involvement to help as well and he was going to further help Lord Diavolo in his campaign to stomp out all dissenters in his realm. I was a little sad to see the demon go, he was by far the most interesting and likeable demon outside my circle that I’d met so far. I imagined he was someone I could love if given the chance but I was happy with the lovers I already had and I wasn’t so greedy that I wanted any more. 

Three days later Solomon woke up. His magic was being restrained but I had a feeling he could have escaped if he’d really wanted to. Lord Diavolo had told him he’d stand trial and that if he left the Devildom before his trial he’d be given a kill on sight order within the realm. Solomon didn’t try to flee. A couple days later he was on his feet and I finally approached him in his guest room he’d been moved to. The guards outside his room allowed me entrance without question. 

“Ah..Ash..I was wondering when you’d be stopping by.” Solomon said with a sad smile. “I heard from Asmo the dressing down you gave Lord Diavolo, I knew it was only time before it was my turn.” 

As sad as I felt I couldn’t help but smile. “I’m not here to give you a dressing down, as you say.” I told him as he offered me a seat. 

“I just want to know why? Why did you do it?” I finally asked after I settled and let a moment of uncomfortable silence pass by. 

Solomon grimaced as he began to tell his tale. “So you see, when I approached him with that greed in my heart he was able to steal away a bit of my soul and so instead of forging the pact I had hoped to gain, he’d gained control of me. But don’t misunderstand, I could have fought back at any time, I still had my free will. Disobeying him would have come at a cost though, either my soul or my life. Possibly both.”

I nodded, trying to think of what choice I would have made if I were in his shoes. I glanced up from my lap when he moved from sitting on the edge of his bed to kneeling before me, his hands clasping my own. “I don’t expect your forgiveness Ash. When it happened you were nothing to me, just competition. Then you wormed your way into my heart, I’d say that’s a talent of yours...the same way Asmo charms people. You have a way of making those around you fall in love with you.” he smiled at me tenderly. “Our friendship became real to me, it ate me up inside and I tried to do what I could to protect you from what I could, but in the end I chose my own skin over yours...I’m unworthy of your friendship or your forgiveness.” 

“Why did you save me?” I asked him. “I saw Draak free your soul. You could have gone far away and never faced any consequences.”

He shook his head sadly. “That certainly was my plan in the beginning. I thought I did what I could to help them save you. I summoned Asmo and positioned him to be able to attempt a rescue, I let Lucifer know where you were...I tried to convince myself that it was enough...but I couldn’t rest. I needed to make sure it all worked out, I tried to use magic to spy on your situation but there was too much interference so I decided I had to come see for myself. When I saw Gadreel...I didn’t even think I just acted, I couldn’t let that happen to you.”

I cupped Solomon’s cheeks in my hand and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. “I already forgave you, the moment you saved me. You’ll always be my friend Solomon. Now that I’ve heard your story, I’ll speak on your behalf at your trial.” I told him firmly. 

Solomon looked at me with unguarded awe. “It’s hard to believe you’re really a demon now when you look and sound like an Angel.” I rolled my eyes. “Flattery won’t get you anywhere.” I teased. Solomon gave me the first happy smile since I’d entered his room. 

  
  


Solomon’s trial was held two days later. I spoke on his behalf even if it did ruffle a few feathers...or scales...Lord Diavolo passed his judgement. Solomon was banished from the Devildom for 100 years. I cried and thought it was too harsh until I was reminded that 100 years would pass by quickly for me now. Solomon left that day without a goodbye. I found a note and a single flower on my pillow that evening. **_I’ll see you in one hundred years my friend, I cannot wait to see the demoness you blossom into in that time. Keep the lords on their toes. Love Solomon._ **

Following Solomon’s departure, by law Lakshmi’s holdings were passed to Mammon as her legal fiance. Mammon’s joy for acquiring her wealth was short lived as Lord Diavolo decreed that her funds would pay for the repairs to RAD and that the rest would be held in trust by Lucifer on Mammon’s behalf. 

Lucifer and I bonded more deeply over late nights and mountains of paperwork as we repaired RAD and got classes underway again. I was pleased that the exchange students had come out of the whole affair unhurt and relatively untraumatized as well. The Celestial realm had withdrawn their participation for the foreseeable future but Luke and Simeon made regular visits. Lord Diavolo was paying me a handsome amount as the Vice Principal and I surmised I’d have more than I needed by the end of the year to open my own bakery. I still wanted to help Lord Diavolo make RAD the best it could be and in turn, create a better future for the Devildom. I wasn’t sure exactly what the future had in store, I only knew it would be an adventure worth living with my seven lords and the loves of my life at my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I love your comments. Let me know if there's something I didn't resolve for you or anything you're confused about. I tried to remember everything as I wrapped this chapter up but let me know if I forgot something. 
> 
> The epilogue will be a sneak peek into Ash's future!
> 
> Thinking about doing a smutty bonus chapter. If you want that, VOTE for which demon or demon(s) you'd like to see for that short bonus chapter.


	36. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to anfeltyz, there's a scene in the epilogue with Beel and Belphie that is inspired by their story The Secret of the Attic, which both disturbed and delighted me XD If you're looking for something to read after this check out any of anfeltyz' stories. I've currently been binging The Twins of Light and Darkness and it's soo good! Perfect balance of Fluff, Smut and Plot. With enough mystery and intrigue to keep you coming back for more.

**75 years since Ash first arrived in the Devildom…**

It was a wet, cloudy day in the northwest. The perfect day for a funeral. Satan handed me his pocket square so I could dab at my wet eyes. I gave him a smile to convey my thanks. I’d avoided the memorial service on the off chance that there was someone still alive who would recognize me. Now I stood with my seven demons at her grave site. I knelt to place a bouquet of wildflowers as wild and vibrant as she was. The headstone read:  _ Katelyn Ford Beloved Wife and Friend _ . She’d passed at the ripe age of 98, and even though she married late in life and chose not to have any children, she lived her life to its fullest. She was my last connection to my human life, my family had long since passed, Daniel was buried a decade ago. His children were still alive but I had never been able to get close to them. My family never knew the truth, but Kat eventually had cornered me on one visit and demanded the truth from me. Diavolo had even allowed her to come visit the Devildom and offered her a place at RAD which she had refused. She was content to know the truth but she wanted to firmly keep her feet in her own realm. She took it all very well considering her best friend had turned into a demon and hadn’t been touring with an obscure band but actually living in Hell. I would miss her dearly. With my connections to the human realm gone I began looking at my own family and thinking maybe soon it would be time to make a few additions.

  
  


**25 years later….**

  
  


It was another busy day in The Queen’s Bakehouse. It had taken me forever to decide on a name for my new shop once I’d decided to leave my position at RAD after fifty years but after a particular argument with Lord Diavolo where he had brought up once again my so called obligations, I settled on the Queen’s Bakehouse. I don’t think he’d been amused but he eventually got over it. RAD would always have a special place in my heart, I’d served as Student Council Vice President for another five years before I graduated with the Devildom’s equivalent degree in hex’s spells and potion craft. Then I’d taught for another 45 years when Diavolo began a human’s culture class. Diavolo definitely had tried to fight my resignation but I’d reminded him of what I’d told him long ago, that I would spend the first few centuries, minimum, of my new life, pursuing my own dreams, not his. He always had my support though and that needed to be enough for him. Lord Diavolo had cleaned up the Kingdom in those first five years which later became known as the great purge. It was a brutal affair and life in the Devildom would never be perfect but ever so slowly we were getting closer to Diavolo’s idealized version of the Devildom. 

After a hundred years, the Celestial Realm had finally decided to send Angel’s back down to the Celestial Realm. Hence why the shop was so busy today. Luke had come by a few weeks ago and helped me with a few celestial pastries to add to the menu. The new exchange students were definitely appreciating a little taste of home. 

I was heading back into the kitchen to mix another batch of cookie dough when I spied a familiar little tuft of white hair sneaking behind the counter. Grubby hands reaching towards the register till. I waddled back towards the front and the wooden spoon that had been destined for the cookie mix found a new home, smacking against the rear of the would be thief. “OUCH!” a tan face with stunning blue eyes glared back up at me. 

“Johara! What have I told you about getting into the cash register?!” I scolded my unruly daughter. “BUT MOM! Daddy says he’s broke and won’t give me any grimm for the new monster doll that I want!” the five year old pouted at me from atop the stool she’d scooted in front of the register. 

“Oi! Where’s my little tesoro?” I heard Mammon’s loud voice call from the entrance. I rolled my eyes and moved my daughter towards the backroom so my employee’s would have room to serve our customers. Mammon and I had fought and fought over what to name our daughter, he’d suggested Fortuna, Pearl and just about every precious gemstone. I’d about strangled him when he suggested Goldie. Finally I found an arabic name, Johara that meant Jewel or one who is treasured. Mammon liked it, so we had finally been in agreement. He loved to spoil her, with MY hard earned grimm. Some things never change. 

Mammon found us in the backroom, walking in with two cupcakes in his hand. “Mammon!” I pointed the wooden spoon at him in a threatening manner, his eyes widened momentarily taking in the end of the spoon while trying to gauge my mood. “I’ve told you countless times, you can’t help yourself to the display case when it’s this busy!” I placed my hands on my hips and huffed. “Hey! I work here too.” he argued, mouth full of cupcake. While it was true that he’d given me invaluable help in making sure the shop was profitable, I also had to hire someone just to guard our books and make sure he wasn’t helping himself to any of our profits either. 

“You’re going to spoil her dinner.” I complained. He threw an arm around my shoulders and smiled at me. “You seem cranky...I shoulda grabbed you a cupcake too.” he teased. I snapped the wooden spoon over his tight ass hard enough to elicit a yelp and a glare from him as he pulled away. 

“Mommy is so mean.” Johara commiserates with her father, her fingers sticky with frosting. 

“I heard someone wished for the new monster doll.” I heard Lucifer’s smooth voice as he found us in the backroom. I watched my daughter’s eyes light up when she turned to see her uncle holding the new doll she’d been coveting. She clapped her sticky hands and squealed with joy. “You’re the best Uncle Lulu!!” she said as she simultaneously tried to hug him and grab the doll. Lucifer used one gloved hand on her head to keep her and her frosting fingers away from both his clothes and the doll. “Wash up.” I told her, swatting her butt lightly as she ran towards the sink in the kitchen. “No running!” I called with a weary sigh. 

Lucifer placed a hand on my round stomach as he leaned in and gave me a kiss. “You spoil her too much.” I complained. “Oi! He just saved me 60 grimm! Lucifer’s the best uncle the kids got, don’t go complainin’ now.” Mammon said between licking frosting off his fingers. 

Johara was back with her little arms wrapped around one of Lucifer’s long legs, he smiled and patted her head and handed her the doll. “But Daddy that’s not what you said the other night!” Johara pipped up. “You said Uncle Lulu was the worst and had his head so far up Lord Diavolo’s bu…” Mammon’s hand shot over Johara’s mouth with a nervous laugh. “Kids huh?! I don’t know where she comes up with this stuff.” he said as he pried her off of Lucifer. “Come on Jojo, let’s get out of your Mama’s hair.” Johara grumbled and waved goodbye as Mammon hauled her out of the bakery as fast as he could. 

“You keep spoiling her the way I’m sure you use to spoil Mammon and she’s going to end up just the same no matter what I do.” I warned him. Lucifer snorted. “I’m serious, five more years and you’ll be wanting to string her up from the rafters right alongside him.” that got a rare laugh from Lu. 

“Don’t work too much longer. I expect you home soon, with your feet up.” he told me before giving me another kiss and leaving himself. I promised I would as I made my way back to the kitchen. Tossing the spoon in the sink I grabbed a new one and set to work on the cookie dough. It wasn’t long before I was interrupted by another kiss on the cheek. I smiled up at Leviathan, surprised to see him, he rarely ventured into the shop on busy days like this. 

“He missed you.” he said as explanation as our son, Dragomir unwrapped himself from where he had clung to his Dad’s back to reach for my neck. I set my spoon down and let our three year old wrap his arms around my neck as his tail wrapped around my waist, barely going around me once. He snuggled his face into my neck. Leviathan smiled at us, “He’s such a Mama’s boy.” his tone sounded put out but his face told another story. I smirked at him. “I guess that makes two of you.” I teased as I wiped flour on Levi’s nose. “Ugh! You’re still pulling normie moves after all this time.” he mocks. “You love it.” I said as I kissed him. “Ewwww.” Dragomir complained as he made a face at us. “I know. Normies are gross.” Levi made a face and joked with his son. “Ok Ok. I need to finish up. Lucifer’s given me orders to get myself home soon.” I told them. I gave my little Drago a kiss on his cheeks. “Mommy will be home soon okay? Be good for your daddy.” I said as I waved them off. Levi started to leave before he turned around, Dragomir riding piggyback once more. “Do you want us to wait and walk you home?” he asked. 

Even after I’d proved over and over again that I could hold my own as a demon they still hadn’t gotten over their overprotectiveness and it always increased when I was pregnant. I didn't’ mind too much though, I knew how much they loved me. “Nah, Beel and Belphie are coming by to walk me home.” I told him. 

It was close to closing time and I moved the fresh cookie dough into the fridge to chill so it could be rolled out and baked in the morning. The shop had mostly emptied out when I drifted back to the front counter to start closing the till. The door chimed, another customer entering when I called out, “We’re closing in five.” without looking up.

“Surely you can make some time for an old friend.” the voice that replied back had me frozen. I looked up and there was Solomon. It had been 101 years since he’d been banished. We’d tried keeping in touch at first but it had caused too many fights and eventually our correspondence became less and less over the years. “Solomon! It’s really you! Who else knows you’re here?!” I exclaimed, coming around the counter to give him a hug. Solomon’s eyes widened when he saw my large protruding belly. “So the rumours are true.” he smiled, leaning forward to embrace me. “Yes, twins this time. I have a daughter who’s five with Mammon and a son, who is 3 with Levi.” Solomon chuckled. “Levi? Really? Wow, I never saw him as the paternal type.” he chuckled. “Oh you have to see them together, it’s quite the sight. Heartwarming really.” I told him. 

“I’m going to surprise Asmo but I wanted to stop by and see you first.” he smiled when I handed him a pastry from the case. “On the house.” I told him as he thanked me. “The Queen’s bakehouse.” he commented, “I’ll admit I expected you to be a different sort of queen by this time.” 

I shrugged. “I’m happy with the way things are now. I’m living my dream, I have seven hot demons who love and cherish me, we’re growing our family….there will be time for leading countries later.” I told him. “And I’ve told Diavolo as much.”

Solomon raised a brow. “So you do plan on becoming queen some day then?” 

“Yeah. I’m sure after several centuries or maybe a millenia I’ll be bored of this and being Queen will sound like the next adventure after all my kids are grown and doing their own thing.” I smiled and shrugged again. “I try to keep Diavolo on his toes though. I don’t think I’ll ever marry him, he can have me as a Queen and when he falls in love with someone they can be his consort.” 

Solomon smiled. “Seems like you have it all figured out.” I rolled my eyes. “Hardly. But it is so good seeing you. Are you going to stay for awhile?” This time it was Solomon’s turn to shrug. “We shall see what sort of reception I receive before I decide.” 

“Fair enough.” I laughed as I waved him off. 

Not much longer the door chimed once more, ugh why hasn’t someone locked the door yet I thought to myself as I tried not to lose my place as I counted out the till. “Sorry we’re closed.” I said as I glanced up. This time I was in for a real shock.

“BARBATOS!?” I nearly screamed as I grabbed the counter for support. I scrambled from behind the counter and clutched the demon by the shoulders to make sure he was real. “Is it really you? Where have you been all this time? It’s been 101 years! Does Diavolo know that you’re back? Are you okay?” I asked him a million questions as I looked him over for injury. The last time I’d seen him he was convalescing and weak. He looked fine now. 

Barbatos laughed and patted my hands, attempting to soothe me. “I’m fine I assure you. I know it must be a shock seeing me so suddenly. It’s quite a long story and I shall tell it to you all eventually but the short of it, I went through the time portal in my room to escape when the intruders came because I had no strength to fight them. I ended up lost in time and space until it finally spit me out here.” he explained. 

“Wow! That’s just...wow!” I exclaimed and had to take a seat. My feet were killing me and the shock of seeing Barbatos right after Solomon’s surprise visit had overwhelmed me.. 

Barbatos placed his hands on my stomach. “I wanted to visit my future queen first. I see you’re the bakehouse queen in the interim,” he laughed. “The twins? Daniel and Lilith?” he asked. My mouth was agape. “How…?” I shook my head. “Nevermind.” I laughed. “I’m glad you’re well Barbatos. Diavolo will be overjoyed and if you don’t want your old job back as his butler I’ll hire you here!” 

Barbatos laughed with me, we knew there was no way he’d leave the young master’s side now that he was back. “Well I should go find the young master now. I’m sure we’ll see each other soon.” I nodded mutely and waved him off. I got up shortly after and locked the door. No more surprise visits today or I might go into premature labor, I laughed silently to myself. 

I went back to the till, the shop was quiet and it sounded as if everyone else had left for the day via the back door. I’d finally finished my count when I sensed Belphie’s presence just before his arms wrapped around me to caress my belly as he laid gentle kisses on my neck. I turned my face to accept more kisses from him as his hands drifted up to my breasts and squeezed, I could feel myself leaking into my pads. “You need to pump again.” he whispered. “I know, we were so busy today I just couldn’t find time.” I said as he made a disapproving noise. “You need to take better care of yourself.” he chided me. I was about to defend myself until I heard a sound in the kitchen. “BEEL! You get out of there right now!” it was times like these that I missed being able to command them with a pact. Beel stood there looking guilty in front of the employee only fridge, he’d already drank one of the bottles I had pumped earlier that morning. I stood there in my demon form. “Beelzebub! Those are for the babies!” I scolded. Beel whimpered. “But...it’s so sweet…”

“Shut the door and walk away.” I growled, my own magical aura was prickling throughout the room. I couldn't’ take Beel physically but magically I was more powerful. Not that he’d challenge me when I was carrying his son. “You better listen to her, brother.” Belphie drawled lazily from beside me. “If we damage her shop she’ll probably deny you sex for the rest of eternity.” he teased. Beel whimpered again and slowly closed the fridge. I banished him outside while I wrapped up and collected the other bottles of pumped milk to store in the freezer at home. The freezer with a rotating digital lock that was Beel proof. We’d learned the hard way with my first pregnancy. I should have figured the demon of gluttony would have a milk fetish. Demon physiology was different, we started lactating early and while most demon mother’s didn’t save it, it was a human thing to do so I pumped and saved as much of it as I could. Which had been a godsend with the other babies, their daddies and uncles had plenty of bottled breastmilk to feed them so I could sleep through the night. Only Beel wasn’t allowed to feed any of the children because he’d end up drinking half their milk or eating half their meal. 

Beel’s stomach growled loudly as we headed home. “You’re walking slower than Belphie.” Beel commented hesitantly as if he was afraid of setting me off again. I sighed. I didn’t like being mean to Beel, he was my sweetie pie, but sometimes he seriously tested my patience. “Okay Beel, you can carry me home.” Beel gave me a great big smile before lifting me bridal style and raised me up to snuggle his cheek against my stomach for a moment. “I can’t wait to take you both on a taste tour of the Devildom.” he whispered to the twins. I laughed. “It’s going to be awhile before they’re old enough for that. You have to make sure you leave them enough milk to grow strong.” I chided him again. He inhaled and whispered again, his face still close to my leaking breasts. He began to walk faster, knowing the sooner he got me into the privacy of our own rooms he could needle me until I gave in and let him have a taste. 

When I had decided to have the first child, we moved out of the house of lamentation to a safer more modern manor that had more room to grow into. It didn’t have the same charm or a cool name, but it was home. When we entered, I was delighted to see that Diavolo, Barbatos,Solomon and even General Lykos had been invited by Lucifer to stay for dinner. There might have been a bit of tension due to Solomon’s visit but it was overshadowed by the joy of Barbatos’ return. Beel set me down and I smiled around at my family and friends. Daniel and Lilith made their presence known too with little kicks. Everyone gathered around to feel the kicks for themselves. Jojo was bragging about being the eldest and therefore the best, little Dragomir was already wrapped around one of my legs. My heart was full and I knew, no matter what eternity had in store I would love and fight for the people in this room with all my strength and power until the day it failed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! So much love and appreciation to those who have read through the entire 10 part series. And to those who have consistently left comments throughout, you know who you are, you consistency kept me going and inspired to keep writing. Thank you Thank you! It's always sad to end a series but I'm excited to write new stuff too. I just realized that after not writing anything for over a decade I picked it up less than 6 months ago amid all this Covid crisis, found the Obey Me game community that inspired me to start writing again. I've written 12 works and over 346083 words since then. That's crazy to me! I'm afraid I might burn out any day but I have so many ideas swimming around that want to get out. I just want you all to know how much I appreciate your support. 
> 
> I'm thinking about beginning to work on some original (non fanfiction) work to maybe post on wattpad eventually. If you have a wattpad account and want to follow me over there you can find me @ElmaRusher and as always if you want to chat about the game, writing or anything else you can email me fallingunderground13@gmail.com
> 
> Okay so I want my next obey me story to focus on just one brother primarily. I haven't decided if I want to use the same MC Ash or create a new MC or original character all together. What do you think? If I did use Ash she wouldn't be the same as this story. It wouldn't be related to this story in any way. Annnnd what brother would you like to see? Eventually I'd like to do one for all of them. Help me decide!
> 
> Also for possible bonus smut/fluff chapters for THIS story. So far Luci, Satan and Belphie are winning on votes.


	37. Bonus Chapter One: Crete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Luci definitely won the votes, followed closely by Satan and Belphie. I'll probably add bonus chapters for them at some point too. 
> 
> This is just fluffy time with Luci and some implied smut. The bonus chapters take place between the last chapter (chapter 35) and the epilogue.

Since the first moment I laid eyes on Mammon holding our daughter in his arms like she was a nine pound brick of solid gold, my heart had softened into a mushy mess. Eighteen months later, the sight still rendered me into mush. Our little Jojo was asleep against his chest as he sat in the comfy rocking chair in her nursery. Her fat little fingers clutching onto his shirt. My heart squeezed at the thought of leaving her and not for the first time I thought about calling off the whole vacation. 

“You’re not getting out of it.” Lucifer’s voice whispered in my ear as he guessed at the thoughts swirling in my head. 

Mammon rolled his eyes. “Give me a kiss and get outta here, we’ll be fine! I told ya a million times already.” he tsked. I frowned but still moved forward and gave Mammon a slow, sweet kiss before placing a gentle kiss on our daughters head. 

“Don’t let Beel feed her too many sweets.” I reminded him. “And don’t let Asmo get carried away, you know how she hates being dressed up.”

Mammon waved me off. “Stop yer fussin’ woman, I ain’t gonna let nothin’ bad happen to our little tesoro!” he insisted and looked down lovingly at the sleeping child clutching to him. 

“Okay. Okay. I’m leaving,” I put my hands up in surrender, “I love you...and remember to remind her that mommy loves her while I’m gone and that I’ll be back soon.” Mammon didn’t respond this time as Lucifer dragged me out of the nursery. He made sure to shut the door quietly behind us so that I wouldn’t be tempted. 

He smiled softly down at me and then used a gloved thumb to smooth away the worry lines between my brows. “You should have told me if this was going to be too much for you. I forgot how maternal humans are...no matter how demon you may be on the outside...you’ll always have a human soul.” 

A different sort of guilt panged through me. Lucifer had been looking forward to this and I’d already postponed once because I had still been breastfeeding. After we graduated RAD we’d made a tradition, one family vacation a year and each year one of the brother’s got to spend a whole month alone with me on the vacation of our choice. Last year had been Lucifer’s turn but we decided to put off any solo trips during the first year for any of our children. It had been hard to get any intimate time with anyone outside of Mammon while I had been pregnant, turns out expecting demon fathers are extremely territorial. Everyone understood but that didn’t make it easy. After Johara was born I hadn’t exactly been feeling sexy or energetic either. Suffice to say, between the birth of my first child and Lucifer’s ever grueling workload, we were overdue and desperate to reconnect. But I couldn't deny that a month away from my baby was going to be difficult. 

I place a palm on Lucifer’s cheek. “It is hard leaving her….I love and trust your brothers...but still..it’s difficult not to worry. I am excited for our trip though.” I smiled. “I can’t wait to be alone with you..and I could use some baby free time myself.” I laughed. Lucifer’s eyes warmed as he turned his face to kiss the inside of my palm as he caught my wrist in his own hand. Even after all this time, he could still make those butterflies swarm. 

Making our way down to the front foyer the rest of them were waiting to say their goodbyes. “I’ll miss you all, keep an eye on Jojo and M for me.” I told them as we exchanged hugs and kisses. Levi was waiting for me last, he shoved a bag of tea leaves in my hands. “Don’t forget to pack this.” he growled lightly, his face flush. On further inspection I realized it was a contraceptive brew. I laughed. “I don’t need this, I got the shot. Remember?” Levi turned more red and this time I was sure it was from irritation. “Doesn’t hurt to be extra cautious!” his voice rose an octave. 

“Levi!” Lucifer warned as he grabbed the bag of tea leaves and burnt them to ashes. “You don’t need to work yourself up over nothing. I promise I won’t impregnant our beloved.” his voice was calm, placating but still held an edge of warning. Levi mumbled something unintelligible before giving me a quick kiss and shuffling off towards his room. When I had decided I wanted to have a baby there had been a huge argument over who would get the first chance. I suggested leaving it up to chance but they weren’t having it. Instead they had they decided to draw freaking straws and come up with a bunch of inane rules. Everyone had accused Mammon of cheating somehow when he drew the first straw. Levi drew second and the twins drew third and fourth. Asmo, Satan and Lucifer all told me they weren’t ready to be fathers but encouraged me to try with the others, they said they’d be happy to be doting uncles for now. Levi had been getting all sorts of uptight as his turn got closer and closer. Honestly I’d been surprised he’d even been so excited about having a kid, but he’d come a long way from the shut-in Otaku I’d first met. I could see how jealous he was of Mammon since Jojo was born. 

I sighed, and bid the rest farewell again as we took our leave. My powers had been trained and honed over the years and while I could teleport us to our hotel in the human realm, it was very taxing so I tried to avoid realm to realm jumps. Instead we were going the old fashion way and made our way to the Palace to make use of Diavolo’s eternal seal. 

My relationship with Diavolo had improved over the years, we’d come to an understanding that I would become his Queen but not his wife when the time was right. There was still tension at times and I knew he was lonely and coveted the relationship and family that I shared with the Avatars. He’d been very happy when I named him God Father to Johara and any future spawn I eventually had. 

“You two are a vision!” Lord Diavolo beamed once we had been escorted inside. “Always with the flattery my Prince.” I teased while Lucifer sketched a more respectful bow. “Ahh Crete! What memories that brings up. I did enjoy sneaking up there during the days of the Minoans. The human realm was so much more alive back then, so full of magic!” Diavolo reminisced. 

I smiled up at Lucifer, he always managed to pick a destination from my bucket list for our trips. Not that the bucket list had as much meaning when you held it up to the possibility of eternity but as I checked an item off I always found something else to add. 

“I’m so excited! The beaches, the history! It’s going to be magnificent. I think Satan was jealous.” I laughed a bit. Satan always picked places packed full of history, art and culture for our trips. 

“Well don’t let me hold you up!” Diavolo laughed. “I’m going to spoil my goddaughter while her mother isn’t here to stop me…” he grinned and rubbed his hands together like some mischievous child. I rolled my eyes. “I swear, you’re all going to turn her into the most wretched demon in the history of the devildom if you don’t stop spoiling her!” I half joked. 

“Impossible!” Diavolo beamed. 

“Well she is Mammon’s child…” Lucifer said under his breath. I gave him a pointed look. “Oh you’re one to talk, you spoil her just as bad as everyone else! It’s all cute now, but just wait until she starts sassing you. I’m not going to let you hang my child from the rafters you know.” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes and ushered me along as we waved our goodbyes to Lord Diavolo. 

Once in the human realm it was easy to bend space around us and bring us straight to Crete. A simple glamour Lucifer wove made sure none of the mortals noticed us as we popped into existence. We checked into the hotel using glamoured bits of paper that passed for ID, Lucifer did have human realm credit cards and a bank account. He had investments and property in both the demon and human realms, as did most of the brothers. 

Lucifer didn’t own property in Crete though, so we were staying at a five star hotel on the beach. It was night now, but even so the view from our room was gorgeous with the stars out and lights from the boats out on the water. 

“Are you happy Beloved?” Lucifer asked softly in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling my back into his chest snuggly. His lips tickled my neck as I reflexively stretched and titled, baring more of my flesh to him. “Very much so.” I sighed with content. To my regret he released me and went about the business of unpacking us both. I always thought it was funny the way he’d put everything away in the hotel closet and drawers as if we were living here. We were staying here a week and then we’d be going to an airbnb on the other side of the island for the rest of the stay. If it were up to me, I’d just live out of the suitcase. While Lucifer unpacked I ordered some light room service for our evening meal. I laughed to myself when I thought of my last trip with Beel. He’d asked me to plan our trip this time so I surprised him with a month-long road trip down the east coast. We hit up as many restaurants as I could find that had been featured on Man Vs. Food show. Suffice to say, Beel beat ALL the food challenges thrown his way. The looks on people’s faces had been priceless. 

After we ate I tugged on Lu’s hand. “Let’s go for a flight, it’s a beautiful evening.” I said, tempting him. “As you wish.” he agreed as we made our way down to the beach. With no one out this late it was easy to shed our human forms and launch ourselves into the night sky. Flying had definitely become one of my favorite pastimes. I couldn’t understand why those who had wings didn’t indulge more often. I guess having always had them, the novelty had worn off over the millennia. For me it was the embodiment of freedom and nothing brought me more peace after a rough day. 

Our fingers skimmed each other as we exchanged a few glances, until a little game of tag broke out. Lucifer was faster and a more experienced flier so it didn’t take him long to catch me but I was always able to wiggle out of his grasp. With a playful look and a few murmured words I spelled off my clothing, hovering mid air Lucifer raised a brow at my naked form. With a wink I let go of my demon form, sans wings I began to plummet towards the sea below, gracefully turning to dive into the warm sea. I heard Lucifer grunt something before I submerged, it sounded something like, ‘always troublesome.’ 

When I surfaced, Lucifer was hovering just above the water. His arms folded, looking ever like the disapproving parent. “What do you think you’re doing?” he asked. “What’s it look like I’m doing?” I laughed. “Haven’t you ever been skinny dipping before Lu?” I teased him before diving back down into the water. I couldn’t help thinking about Levi while I was swimming, he’d love it here. I felt a disturbance in the water and when I resurfaced Lucifer was in the water with me. I gave him a smile of approval as I swam over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck as we bobbed along in the sea. His naked skin felt amazing as it slipped against mine in the water. “Siren.” Lucifer growled at me before capturing my lips with his own. I pressed myself harder against him, wishing I could just melt into him as I let him plunder my lips and mouth with his lips, teeth and tongue. 

I moaned as I felt him harden against me and my legs wrapped around his waist. In our passion we were beginning to sink, too preoccupied with each other to focus on keeping afloat. With an easy pull on my power I pushed us back into our hotel room. Lucifer looked startled for a split second and almost lost his footing when we appeared in our hotel room shower. “Why are we in the shower beloved?” he asked with a wry grin. “I was worried I’d bring some of the sea with us.” I answered somewhat breathlessly. It had been a good call too because there had been an audible splash of water when we’d appeared. “Good call. We don’t want to sleep in a bed of sea water now do we.” I turned on the shower head so we could rinse and towel off. It was slow going since we couldn’t seem to keep our lips and hands off of each other. 

I giggled as we tumbled onto the bed, Lucifer nudged his knee between my legs teasing and urging me to scoot further up. I thought about all the stolen moments, the quick hard fucks we’d shared in the past year. When was the last time we’d been able to slow down and truly enjoy each other? I couldn’t remember. Lost in my thoughts I hadn’t noticed when Lucifer attached the thin silver cuffs to my wrists.  _ The sly devil _ , I wonder when he’d had time to sneak these onto the bed without me noticing. Conjuring a tie he tied it over my eyes as I giggled. “You can’t possibly wear ties in Crete Lucifer, so I’m telling you now, this is the only acceptable use you have for them during this trip.” I used my mock authoritative tone with him through my laughter.

I couldn’t see him but I could feel his smile against my throat. “Whatever you say Beloved.” he murmured into me before his hot, wet mouth began to explore. “I’m going to savor you tonight and you’re going to be a good girl for me, aren’t you?” 

“Yes Master.” I giggled. I felt a pinch to my bum. “Ow!” I tried to sound hurt but the giggles still broke through. I’d missed this, missed playing with my Lu. “You’re such a brat.” he sighed. “Whatever am I to do with you?” 

“I can think of a few things.” I said with a devious smile. I heard Lucifer cluck his tongue in mock disappointment. “I think I’ll start by putting that wicked tongue of yours to better use.” he told me as I heard his towel hit the ground. 

The week passed by with days spent on the beaches, shopping, swimming, experiencing the local cuisine and the nights were spent making love and relearning every inch of each other's bodies. My human body never would have been able to keep up with this pace but my new body only felt the gentle ache of a week well spent. I’d miss the beaches here but I was looking forward to moving into the rental house and experiencing more of Crete. Our airbnb was a condo in Heraklion in the heart of the city. The mix of modern and ancient was fascinating. I couldn’t wait to explore all the sites, ruins, museums and more. It was hard not to let my enthusiasm reach Mammon proportioned levels of glee. 

Several civilizations had put its stamp on Crete and Lucifer took me on a self guided tour, from Venetian and Turkish fountains, medieval churches and monasteries, but the market was my favorite. I was certain I’d bought way too many souvenirs by the time we made our way back to our condo. I’d bought cretan olive oil for our kitchens and raw honey for Beel. There were several museums in the area that we’d visit and next week we’d start trekking outside the city to visit nearby attractions. 

When we stood outside the Palace of Knossos, the principal centre of the Minoan civilisation I was awed. I could still feel the thrumming of old power here, this was a place for myths and monsters. Lucifer regaled me with tales of King Minos, the labyrinth and the minotaur. I could close my eyes and imagine him here, looking radiant and beautiful in Minoan robes. 

“Wait, are you telling me that the Minotaur was real?” I asked, interrupting him. 

“Of course. He was a demon of course. Summoned and trapped within the Labyrinth.” Lucifer shrugged as if it was common knowledge. I was nearing a century myself yet there always seemed to be a never ending amount of new things to learn. It must be true that there is endless knowledge to obtain, considering how old Satan was and how voraciously he consumed books. I had been sorely tempted to steal a cursed minoan artifact we’d spotted in the museum the other day, Satan would have been so thrilled! One look from Lucifer had quelled any such thoughts though and I didn’t want to risk spoiling our trip after all. 

“Are you alright?” I asked Lucifer who had stopped talking and had a frown on his face. He sighed and shook his head. “It’s nothing.” 

“It’s obviously not nothing.” I countered, taking his hand in mine. I was surprised to see a faint blush grace his cheeks, it must be something emotional, those were the only things that made Lucifer blush. “Even when I get you alone….your thoughts often stray to the others...is it selfish of me to want all of you, all your thoughts focused on me and me alone?” 

It was my turn to blush. I didn’t feel guilty per se, It was hard not to think of the people who were important and loved. Yet his words moved me and I wanted him to feel loved, cherished and I resolved myself to pour more of my focus into him for the remainder of the trip. “It’s not selfish, not here, not now anyway.” I told him with a smile as I pressed my lips gently to his. Neither of us were big on public displays of affection so we left it at that. 

“Now tell me more.” I commanded him. “What were you doing when you visited the minoans?” I asked. Lucifer coughed. “I don’t know if that’s polite conversation whilst in public, beloved..” he said. I raised a brow signalling he’d have to tell me when we were in a more private setting. 

Crete had rejuvenated my soul. I felt closer to Lucifer than I had in a very long time. I missed the others and my baby girl especially but I wouldn’t have traded this trip for anything. Only a few measly days were left and today we were going to hike in the mountains and go see some ancient caves that supposedly were part of myths and legend. Which wasn’t really hard to believe considering it felt like every square inch of Crete was steeped in history and myth. 

We were in a cave, supposedly the birthplace of Zeus. “Please tell me Zeus isn’t a demon.” I said to Lucifer who just smirked at me. “Awwe come on!” I scoffed. Thoroughly disillusioned. We’d wandered off from the herd of humans touring the cave. 

“Have you ever thought about what our child would be like?” I asked softly after a moment of silence had passed between us. I hadn’t broached the topic since Lucifer had declined to participate in the draw. I wouldn’t pressure any of them of course, but I was curious and I thought fatherhood would suit him well and would teach him lessons only fatherhood could. 

I was worried I’d upset him when he didn’t respond right away until his hand covered mine on the railing and I looked up at him, he had a small, warm smile on his face. “I have.” he said. It was followed by a pointed sigh. “I hope I didn’t hurt you when I didn’t show interest in having a child with you right now?” he asked softly. 

“No, you didn’t…” I answered, looking up at him. “I’d be honored to have a child with you, of course, but I’d never want you to feel pressured to do something you didn’t want or were not ready for.” I assured him. “But I think you’d be great.” I told him with a smile. It wasn’t lost on me that Lucifer had major daddy issues but I sincerely hoped that wouldn’t hold him back forever. 

“I’m still having a hard time imagining Leviathan as a father.” Lu laughed, changing the subject. I laughed too. “Well if Mammon hasn’t completely bungled it, then I think he’ll manage.” I joked. 

“Hmm.” Lucifer hummed in appreciation. “Johara is the second best thing that’s ever happened to him that’s for certain.” he mused. I raised a brow. “Oh? What was the first thing?” I asked. 

“Why you, of course.” he told me in that self assured tone. I rolled my eyes. 

“You brought your human heart into our family and changed us all. At first I was worried you’d make us weak...but you have a strength that I could never have foreseen...and it doesn’t come from your demonic side.” he told me, his eyes staring into mine I had to look away when I felt the prick of tears in my eyes. 

I bumped his shoulder with mine. “Don’t make me cry in a cave you ogre.” 

“Ogre?!” he faked offence. “I think I should take you back to the condo and show you just how much of an ogre I can be.” he smirked. 

We spent the last couple days of our trip tangled together in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about doing one last little story series with Ash. This would be part 11 of the series and would be a couple short chapters for each of them and the child or children they have. Fatherhood in the Devildom or some sort. Yay or Nay??


	38. Bonus Chapter 2: A Heart to Heart with Satan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mini bonus chapter. Ash has a heart to heart chat with Satan who has been distant.

I hadn’t paid much attention with the first pregnancy but now with two under my belt, I definitely knew it was a pattern. Satan was avoiding me. He’d barely touched me during both pregnancies and continued to avoid me for a good while after too. Sure, he’d made himself useful when I was carrying Johara. Piling me up with books, the demon’s version of what to expect when you’re expecting. Making health tonics and potions. But he’d been removed, aloof. It had barely begun to get better when Levi and I had begun trying for another and he pulled back again, this time even more so since I already had the experience and knowledge of my first. 

It had been plaguing me for a while now but I’d been too distracted and too exhausted to try to do anything about it. It was hard sometimes to remind myself that their feelings were not my responsibility to manage, I had to put my own health and sanity first, always. Enough was enough though. The kids were sound asleep and I was determined to find Satan and confront him. 

I found him in his room of course, nose buried in a book. Since we’d moved from the house of lamentation, Satan was able to get a room upgrade. Instead of a walkin closet he basically had an attached library. These days you only found a few errant piles of books in his bedroom, he had special cases for all the cursed books too. Which was a relief now that we had little ones running around. 

“Shouldn’t you be resting?” he asked without looking up. I sauntered over to him without a word, I picked up the red leather bookmark by his bedside and slipped it inside his book and closed it. He looked up at me with an annoyed expression as I pulled the book from his grasp, he only resisted momentarily before letting go. I crawled onto his lap and pushed him back into his pillows. “Stop treating me like I’m still human.” I told him as I pressed a kiss to his neck. 

“You’re still part human.” he muttered under his breath with an annoyed huff. “Excuse me?” I raised a brow. “Are you upset with me about something?” I inquired. 

“No. Why?” he huffed, still looking pissed and uncomfortable. “Don’t you have better things to do right now rather than interrupt my reading?” 

My hand slid under his sweater, caressing the firm abs there. “No, I absolutely have nothing better to do.” I pouted. “Don’t you still love me Satan?” Satan’s eyes shot to mine, a little look of alarm on his face. 

“Of course I do.” his voice had a hard edge as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer, trapping my hands on his chest. “Why would you even question such a thing?” he asked, that edge of anger hadn’t completely dissipated. 

“Hmm.” I hummed, looking up at him. “Maybe because you wouldn’t make love to me either time I was pregnant...you avoid me and the kids...you’ve only sought me out a handful of times for some very quick and dirty fucks in odd places since….” my voice drifted off as I felt I made my point. Satan was stiff and didn’t say anything. I sighed. “So I came to the conclusion that either you’re not attracted to mothers….you don’t love me anymore...or it’s something else completely and I won’t know until you tell me.”

Satan cupped my face and kissed me. “I do love you, almost a century later I love you now more than ever. You could have a hundred spawn and I’d still find you extremely sexy and desirable..” I snorted at that, demon or now, I couldn’t imagine a body bouncing back after a hundred children. Satan smiled mildly at my outburst before capturing my lips again. I couldn’t stop myself from rutting into his hardening length, I’d felt deprived of his love, his fiery heat and I wanted him so badly. 

Satan groaned in both pleasure and distress. “We shouldn’t…” he gasped as his nails dug into my waist. “Why shouldn’t we?!” I asked, indignant. “You might be needed...the kids..” he tried to say between my persistent kisses. I stopped to glare at him. “The kids are in bed and their fathers can attend them if they wake.” I insisted. “You can’t keep using them as an excuse to avoid me.” 

He didn’t seem to need any more encouraging after that. He flipped me over and divested me of the meagre amount of clothes I showed up in. His passion was hot and fiery, I thought demon’s could fuck hard when I was still human but I hadn’t been demon long before I realized how much they had been holding back. The second time we came together his fire was smoldering embers and we took our time exploring and loving each other until we were both spent and exhausted. 

I yawned as we snuggled together in bed, basking in the afterglow. Satan sighed. “I shouldn’t have taken so much of your time, you’re going to be exhausted when the kids wake you up in a few hours.” I sat up and gave him another look. “Seriously? You act like I’m a single mother. There are six other demons perfectly capable of bottle feeding and changing diapers in this house.” 

“Now tell me what’s really been eating at you. Because I don’t believe for a minute that you’re worried about hurting me, exhausting me or impugning my motherly duties.”I said dryly. 

Satan grumbled lowly while pulling me closer. “Why do you have to be so astute?” he complained. I grinned. 

“It’s foolish…” he finally admitted, his cheeks turning pink. I looked at him with a serious expression and cupped his cheek. “It’s obviously been bothering you, so tell me. I won’t judge you.” I promised. 

He looked away before speaking again. “I’ve never been one to be jealous, or overly worry...yet I see you growing our family with my brother’s and I find myself wanting that too...except...I’m afraid.” his blush deepend with his shame of admitting his fear. 

I smoothed the hair from his face. It made me happy to hear that he wanted that with me, even though I’d never pressure them, I couldn’t help feeling a tiny bit of hurt when he, Asmo and Lucifer had decided not to participate when the others were arguing over who would get the chance to have a kid with me first. 

“What are you afraid of my love?” I asked him. 

He sighed and finally turned to lock eyes with me once more. “I’m afraid..I’ll be a terrible father. I was never an Angel...I’m not like the others...demons aren’t known for being good parents.” he said. “And...maybe I’m afraid you’ll all move on without me.”

My heart broke a little for him at this admission. “It’s okay.” I smiled. “Everyone has those fears. There’s no such thing as a perfect parent. I know I’m not a perfect mother. But let me ask you something...do you love me?”

He narrowed his eyes at me. “Yes, we’ve established this.” 

I smiled. “Do you love your family?” 

He smiled a bit, “Yes, despite my better judgement.”

“Do you love your niece and nephew?” 

He snorted. “Of course.” 

“Then you’ll be the best father you can be. We’d do it together, you and me. Plus everyone else. We’re very blessed.” I reminded him. “But there’s no hurry or pressure. Just know that I’d love to have a child with you. And even if you decide not to, we will never leave you behind. You are a vital piece of my heart and of this family.” I told him with my own fire and kissed him firmly to prove my point. 

“Now no more of this foolishness? Okay? I need you and it makes me sad when you hold yourself apart from us.” I said as I snuggled back down next to him. 

“Of course my love.” he said as he kissed my head before we fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last bonus chapter will be with Beel and Belphie but primarily focus on Belphie. The Fatherhood series idea was well accepted so I'll be dividing my writing time between that and a new series featuring an all new MC. Still deciding on which brother to feature first but right now I'm leaning towards Asmo and looking at writing something really different from what I've read out there so far. Currently researching a lot of philosophical things about the nature of LUST XD I really want to dig deep into Asmo's psyche.


	39. Bonus Chapter 3: Magical Twins

The twins had come to me after Dragomir’s second birthday, they wanted to take a different approach than the others. They wanted twins and they wanted me to conceive their children at the same time. I’d looked at them like they were crazy and was about to give them a lecture on how that was highly improbable if not entirely impossible when they stopped me. Of course they’d already had the whole thing figured out, talked to the physician behind my back and 

Acquired the necessary fertility potions and spells. They had a plan all laid out and now they just needed my permission. I was impressed with their planning, I accurately assumed that Belphie had come up with the plan and Beel had done the actual leg work. 

I didn’t mind the idea of twins, in fact, I’d always fancied having twins. So I let them ply me with fertility potions and we waited patiently for my body to drop more than one egg with my cycle. It didn’t happen right away and the boys were diligent. I’d say Beel was the least patient but it was hard to tell with Belphie sometimes when he appeared so apathetic about the whole thing. Even though I KNEW it wasn’t the truth of the matter. He wouldn’t have wasted the effort if it wasn’t worth his time. 

It had all turned a bit clinical for me, it had been more spontaneous and passionate with Mammon and Levi when we were trying. I told myself it wasn’t important, every experience was different. My worries were swept away the night it finally happened. Beel was so excited he skipped dinner! He’d picked up Belphie who had been moving far too slow, his patience having finally snapped as he rushed us to their room. 

In the new house they shared a common room that connected to two adjoined bedrooms. It was almost like their own little apartment in the house. They still shared but had a bit more privacy when they wanted it. They both had beds big enough for the three of us though. Beel had dragged us into his room until he saw the chip crumbs he still hadn’t cleaned from his blankets and rushed us over to Belphie’s room instead. 

“Beel slow down.” Belphie drawled as Beel started whipping off his clothes. “We have spells to perform first or did you forget?” Beel huffed in response as Belphie slowly made his way back to the common room to gather what they needed. 

Beel looked like a lost puppy as he stood next to the bed half undressed. I couldn’t suppress a case of giggles. Almost a century with them and it was never a dull moment. I transformed and used my wings to lift me off the ground, still very petite for a demon I liked giving myself a boost so that Beel didn’t always have to bend down. I wrapped my legs around his waist and curled my tail around us as I cupped his face and gave him small kisses along his jaw. 

“This isn’t a meal to rush through Beel.” I teased him. “It’s something to savor.” Beel growled and caught my mouth in a devouring kiss as my claws gently scraped his scalp, my fingers entwined in his locks. 

Belphie clucked his tongue at us when he reentered his room. “Always starting without me.” he complained. “Set her down on the bed Beel.” he instructed. Beel wasn’t responding until I tugged his head a few times towards the bed. I put my wings away before they laid me down, I didn’t like laying on them. 

I definitely hadn’t dressed for the occasion, after coming home from the bakery I’d changed into an oversized tee and yoga pants. Their hands moved in tandem to undress me down to my undergarments. Belphie painted sweet smelling oils on my lower abdomen and they both pressed their hands on me and closed their eyes in concentration. It was a little awkward for me as I just laid there, not knowing what to expect since they were terrible at explaining things and setting expectations. I was about to ask them a question when there was a slight tingle of warmth and then it was done. Belphie and Beel exchanged smiles and I finally asked. “Well what was that?”

Belphie gave me one of his rare smiles. “We each had to claim an egg so it’ll only accept our seed.” he explained, “to make sure one of us doesn’t accidentally claim both.” Well that certainly made sense.

“Soooo..what’s next?” I asked, wondering if that was the last of the hoops to jump through. They both smirked. “The fun part of course.” they answered together.

Not much later I was laying back in the cosy covers of Belphie’s bed, sweating and trying to catch my breath. All my worries about there being no passion had been wiped away. Nothing quite compared to being loved by the two of them at the same time, it was a unique experience that we’d shared often enough but I’d still never gotten used to the way they could completely exhaust me in one go. 

Beel’s stomach had begun rumbling almost immediately afterward, he had skipped dinner after all. I’d pushed him out of bed when I could tell he was torn between me and his grumbling stomach. I told him to bring back something for Belphie and I.

“Do you think it will take?” I asked, as I rolled over into Belphie’s side. He opened his eyes lazily and kissed my forehead. “With the magic we used? Most definitely.” I smiled at that. “I hope it’ll be a boy and a girl. I already have the perfect names picked out.” I told him.

He turned his head more towards me now and I could see the interest spark behind his apathy. “Oh yeah?” he asked.

“Yep. Daniel and Lilith.” I told him, “For the siblings who are no longer with us.” I cursed myself as a single tear slipped out. I couldn’t blame pregnancy hormones this early could I? 

Belphie smiled and wiped at my tear, “That’s perfect.” he whispered before kissing me in that slow, all consuming way he did. I felt I could drown in his kisses, except he was my personal bouye that kept me afloat. 

“I hope I father a female.” Belphie whispered. “She’ll be perfect, just like her mother.” I snorted but kept my sarcastic comments to myself. Instead I teased him, “Are you sure you have the energy for that? Girls are a lot of work. Just look at Jojo.”

He smirked. “Hopefully she’ll have a good dose of sloth in her.” he replied. I laughed out loud at that. “You know that’s not how that works. You can’t pass on your sin.” He chose to shut me up with his mouth on mine again and I let him. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the bonus chapters! I know they were pretty short and I know that when I first posed the idea it was for smutty bonus chapters but when it came down to it I just wasn't feelin' it and wanted to stick with more fluffy content. Hopefully no one out there is too disappointed. lol 
> 
> Hopefully I'll get the first chapter of the fatherhood series up soon. 
> 
> Thank you again so much to everyone who has been reading, leaving kudos and commenting.


End file.
